It's Good To Talk  Two
by AJ-1978
Summary: Sequel of "It's good to talk". Charlie's been seeing a counsellor, she's bumped into Joey. What happens next?
1. Chapter 1

_Hi Guys,_

_Some of you asked me to update my mini 2 chapter FF "It's good to talk"._

_That's been completed, but just for all of you that asked, here's the start of a sequel. Enjoy!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 1

Michael came back into his house some 30 minutes after he'd left.

Charlie and Joey were sitting on one of the sofas together. They were holding hands. At least, their 2 pairs of hands were entwined with each other, and resting on Charlies leg.

They were looking intently into each others eyes, and smiling broadly. Their eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"So." Michael said, as he entered the lounge, and saw them in front of him. They both looked at him. "How are things now?" He sat down in the chair opposite them.

Joey smiled shyly, and Charlie giggled shyly at Michael. They both sniffed again, and wiped their eyes. Charlie looked at Joey, before looking back at Michael. "Well, Michael, I'm very happy to say that Joey has agreed to go out with me again. After all I put her through, I can hardly believe it." She said softly, but very enthusiastically.

Michael smiled. "Excellent."

"Yeah. It is." Charlie said softly, smiling back.

"And how do you feel about that Joey?"

Joey thought for a moment. "Well, obviously, we need to take things slowly, but." She paused, and looked at Charlie. "I can't help loving Charlie. And If there's a chance that things can be different this time, and we can be happy together, I realise I have to take it. I have to give it one more shot. Because if I don't, then I will never know what may have happened, and what could have been between us. And will always regret it."

Charlie looked at Joey, her eyes and heart full of love for her. She squeezed Joeys hands tighter, and said emotionally. "We both love each other, and we both know how it feels to lose each other." She gulped, and looked at Michael. "I don't want to feel like that ever again. I don't want to lose Joey. Ever. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me. And I won't ever let her down again."

Joey smiled at Charlies words, and the sentiments behind them. "We will be taking things slowly, as I said though." Joey said. "Very slowly. Because neither of us want to mess it up this time."

Charlie was nodding in agreement. "It'll be more than worth it, if we make this relationship last forever." She blushed, realising what she'd just said. She looked at their entwined hands. "I don't ever want to let you go Joey, in case you run away from me again." She said emotionally.

Joey smiled, as she heard Charlie speaking such sincere words. "Charlie, nothing would make me happier than for us to be together forever." She blushed too. "I don't intend on going anywhere."

Michael watched the pair, and smiled to himself. He was more than happy that his unusual attempt at group therapy had turned out so successfully. So far. He knew, from the counselling sessions that both of the women had had, that they both loved each other immensely and he couldn't bear for them to not know that, and try and make a go of things again. He didn't want them to waste their lives wondering "What if?".

"So." Michael began. "I'm still going to meet up with you both going forward, once a week for your private sessions. But." He continued. "I'd also like you both to come in together, once a week, to start with at least, for a joint session. I'd like to take the opportunity to talk your relationship through, so we can make sure you both make it work this time." He smiled broadly at the pair of them.

Both Joey and Charlie chuckled shyly, and blushed. "Ok. I'm prepared to do that." Said Joey quietly. "I want to make sure I've tried everything possible to keep us together, now we've got this second chance." She turned to Charlie. "How about you Charlie?"

Charlie nodded in agreement. "I would do anything to make this work Joey." She said softly, as she smiled at Joey. "Anything. Anything at all. As long as it takes."

"Excellent." Michael said. "Excellent." The women smiled. "So. I think you should both leave now, and come back next week for your usual appointments, and come back next Friday, at 10 a.m., for a joint session."

"Ok. Well. Thanks Michael, you've been amazing." Said Joey. "Even if I was more than a little shocked to see Charlie walk in here this morning." She smiled.

"I sincerely hope that none of us regret this." He replied. "It's going to take time to build your trust up. But if you're both as sincere as I believe you are, you'll get there." He smiled.

"We won't regret it." Said Joey confidently. "Like Charlie said. It'll take as long as it takes."

"Well, I'll see you both next week then." Michael smiled as he stood up. "Have a great weekend." He added. "And don't forget, keep talking to each other, and keep being honest with each other. You need to give this relationship time. You need to learn to trust each other again." He smiled. "And I'll be happy to help you, should you need to talk anything through."

"Thank you Michael." Charlie said sincerely, as they both nodded at him, agreeing with everything he said.

Michael continued. "The important thing is to remember how you both feel about each other." He smiled. "And that, if I may say so, is more than obvious to anyone."

The pair blushed.

"And don't forget that should you have an argument, because we all have little tiffs and disagreements." He smiled. "Don't treat it like the end of the World. Take a step back, and try and see both sides. Try not to get angry or upset. If you have a disagreement, it doesn't mean that your relationship is over." He stated. "Just keep talking. OK."

Joey and Charlie listened to what he was telling them. They nodded, and then looked at each other, smiled shyly, and Joey said. "Yeah. Ok."

"OK. I'll see you both next week then. Good luck." He smiled.

"Thanks Michael. Thanks for everything." Charlie said.

Joey and Charlie slowly released hands, and both stood up. They walked towards the front door, opened it and stepped outside, turning to say goodbye to Michael, as he shut the door behind them.

"Sooooo." Charlie said shyly, as she stood with her hands held in front of her, her fingers tightly entwined together.

"Sooooo." Joey said too, putting her hands on her hips, and kicking some stones on the drive.

"Have you erm, I mean, err, erm would you erm, would you like a lift home?" Charlie mumbled nervously. "It's just, you don't look like you drove here. And I just..."

"I ran here." Joey smiled cheekily at her. "Good call Senior Constable. I don't know what gave it away." She giggled cheekily. "But I run here every week. I usually find it helps clear my head."

"Ohh." Charlie giggled, and blushed. "I'm not a Senior Constable for nothing you know. I did spot your running gear." She smiled. It was hard not to notice Joey in her skin-tight running gear, that accentuated every single contour and curve of her magnificently toned body. "You still run then?"

"Yeah I do." Joey added softly. "I used to enjoy our runs along the beach." She fondly recounted having races with Charlie back to Leah's, and falling over in the sand with Charlie, both of them giggling and messing about. Not to mention chasing after Charlie, watching her backside wiggle so sexily.

"Me too." Charlie smiled, as she remembered the same events. "Maybe we could do it again sometime?"

"Yeah lets. That would be lovely." Joey readily agreed, adding. "Of course I don't want to have an argument with you when I win though. So I'll be sure to let you win." She giggled. "Just like I used to."

Charlie bit her lower lip, looking at Joey, she was unsure of what to say. Then she realised that Joey was merely making a joke, when she saw the glint of humour in her beautiful brown eyes, and the slight curling of her lips. "Ohh." Charlie giggled. Rather cutely Joey thought. "Sorry Jo. I think I'm going to take a little bit of time to get used to your sense of humour again." She blushed ever so slightly, which made Joeys heart almost flip over.

"That's OK Charlie." Joey smiled, composing herself. "It's going to take us both a bit of time to get used to each other again." Joey stated softly. "But we will." She added surely. "We're just both, obviously, feeling a little taken aback at what just happened. And that we're risking putting out hearts on the line again." She paused. "But it's going to be OK, as long as we keep being honest and open with each other." She smiled. "Just like we've just done."

"Yeah. You're right." Smiled Charlie. "We keep talking, and we'll be just fine." Charlie couldn't help but wonder at how perceptive Joey was. And how very thoroughly honest and beautiful, inside and out, she was too. Why the hell didn't she grasp Joey with both hands when they were together before, and never let her go? She shook her head. Thank God I've got another chance, she thought. I'm not going to blow it this time. I really don't think I'll be able to live without her.

Joey nodded. "Yep. I think we will." She hoped with all her heart that they would be OK. She was obviously extremely worried about putting her heart on the line again. When Charlie had cheated and lied to her, she thought she'd never survive it. But she did. She gradually rebuilt her life. She didn't want to risk getting torn apart again, but she didn't want to miss the chance that she and Charlie could actually make this relationship work. She was in love with Charlie, still, after all this time, and that had to mean something. And she thought it was worth one last shot at happiness.

They walked slowly down Michaels drive.

"So. Erm." Charlie hesitated. "Would you like a lift home?"

"That would be very nice. Thanks." Smiled Joey. "Unless, erm..." Joeys turn to hesitate now.

"Unless what Jo?" Asked Charlie, as they continued to walk towards Charlies little blue car.

"Unless you'd like to go for a coffee or something?" Ventured Joey, unsure of how to proceed.

Charlies face lit up even more. "Yeah, yeah. That would be lovely." She eagerly accepted.

Joey smiled. "Great. There's a cafe not far from my house, so we can stop there on the way to mine."

"Excellent!" Charlie said, grinning from ear to ear. They got to her car, and she opened the passenger door for Joey to get in.

"Thanks Charlie." Joey said, as she got in the car, and put on her seat belt. Charlie closed the door behind her, and walked round to the drivers side. She got in, put her seat belt on, and switched on the engine.

"Right. Where to?" Charlie asked, looking at Joey. Joey turned around to look at Charlie, and they were both struck by an invisible bolt of lightening, as they recalled their previous times in Charlies car. They both blushed, and smiled shyly at each other, as the wonderful memories kicked in.

"Towards Smithstown, but not all the way." Joey giggled when she realise what she'd just said.

Charlie went bright red, but giggled too. "Taking things slowly eh Joey?" Charlie smiled. "Just like we agreed."

Joey stifled a loud laugh, and blushed bright red too. "Very funny. Now can we just carry on, and stop embarrassing each other?" She giggled.

Charlie smiled, as she looked at Joey. Her dimples were showing, she looked so cute, and sounded so cute when she giggled. "How can I have ever thought that I could live without you Joey?" She asked emotionally.

Joey looked at her. Her big brown eyes wide and expressive. She blinked slowly a couple of times, smiled, and said. "Well, luckily for both of us, we've got another chance together now. So let's look forwards, and not backwards shall we?"

Charlie nodded. "Yeah. Let's do just that." She smiled at Joey. "Thank you Jo." She said softly.

"Enough Charlie." Joey smiled. She turned her head to the front, to the road ahead. "Right, we need to turn off 10 miles before we get to Smithstown, so 5 miles from here. I live in Lawrence River." Joey smiled. Charlie pulled off and headed towards Joeys house.


	2. Chapter 2

_Guys,_

_Thanks for reading chapter 1._

_Special thanks to xtr75 again!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 2

"So. I see you still have the same car." Joey said softly.

"Yeah." Charlie smiled.

"I have some great memories from being in this car." Joey said as she looked at Charlie and smiled.

"Me too." Charlie replied. "It was where I first told you I thought I was in love with you." She blushed. "You looked so beautiful in the moonlight." She added softly. "I just couldn't help myself." Charlie smiled shyly. "See, I can be brave sometimes."

"Yes. You can." Joey smiled broadly. "And, you look beautiful all the time Charlie."

Charlie looked at Joey. "So do you Joey." She said seriously. "You're beautiful inside and out."

Joey blushed, smiled and said. "And I'm glad you couldn't help yourself, because that night was one of the most amazing and wonderful nights of my life." She said softly.

Charlie replied breathlessly. "Mine too."

They both blushed, and smiled shyly at each other, remaining in silence for a little while.

They were managing to express some very deep and heartfelt inner feelings to each other. It was important that they opened up, and kept the conversation flowing, as Michael had suggested.

Although, both of them were still shy, and somewhat unsure of what to do and say to each other, they knew they needed to say what was on their minds, and be honest with each other.

"Maybe we could go out on a date tomorrow night if you're free." Joey ventured. "What do you think? Do you think that's too fast?"

"If you don't think it's too fast, that would be lovely." Charlie said excitedly. "I'm working early on Sunday. 6 a.m. start, so I can't be out too late though. What did you have in mind?"

"Erm, I don't really know. A drink and a meal. Bowling or something maybe?"

"OK. Yeah. Bowling and a meal and drink afterwards?"

"OK. Sounds good." Joey nodded happily.

"Is there a bowling alley somewhere near you?"

"There's one at Smithstown, where I work, yeah. We could go there if you like." Joey said. "I can meet you there or..."

Charlie interrupted. "I'll pick you up if you'd like."

"Well. If you don't mind, that'd be lovely. Thanks." Joey smiled. "I usually bike to work and back. Sometimes I get a lift, or get the bus to work, and then run home."

"Well, you do look very toned and fit on it." Charlie stated, instantly blushing bright red.

Joey giggled. "Why thank you." She smiled, pleased that Charlie had noticed. "You don't look so bad yourself. You never did." She said softly.

Charlies insides were flipping over, as Joey complimented her. She felt all warm and happy inside. "Thank you Joey." She gushed.

"No need to thank me for telling the truth."

Charlie continued to drive towards Joeys home.

"Umm Charlie?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you got to shoot off anytime soon?"

"No. Well, I'm not at work until 6 pm tonight. Why?

"Well. How would you like to go for more than a coffee?"

"What? Like lunch you mean?"

"Yeah. Like lunch." Joey said. "I don't have to be in work today. It's my day off for working Sunday."

"That'd be lovely." Charlie heartily accepted. She'd been thinking along similar lines, and was glad that Joey had mentioned it.

"Great." Smiled Joey. "In which case, would you mind stopping at mine, so I can have a quick shower and change first then?"

"No. No of course not." Charlie replied, shaking her head.

"Great." Replied a smiling Joey.

"Yeah. Great." Smiled Charlie back.

As they approached Joeys turning. "Erm, OK, you need to take this slip road, and then turn left."

"Ok." Charlie followed Joeys directions, until they came to the sea front, and Joey directed her to a quaint little blue painted wooden house, that was set back someway from the main road into town, but had a wonderful view of the beach.

They stepped out of the car, and walked towards the front door. Joey let them in. "So." She said. "Welcome to my place." She smiled at Charlie. "Come in. Please."

Charlie thanked her and walked into her house.

"So." Charlie began. "You live in a shared house? How many people do you share with, and what are they like? Are any of them home now?" Charlie asked slightly nervously.

Joey smiled. "I share with 4 others. 2 women and 2 men. And they're all lovely. And no they're not at home. They should all be at work now." Joey put her mind at rest. "So you won't have to meet them today."

Charlie smiled, slightly relieved that she wouldn't have to meet Joeys housemates straight away. Joey was always so wonderful about people. She always saw good things in everyone. But Charlie was nervous about meeting Joeys friends, before her and Joey had even been on 1 date.

"Erm, I should tell you that I used to go out with Jess, Jessica." Joey told Charlie. "It was only a few dates, and before I lived here." She paused. "We never slept together though."

Charlie smiled. "It's OK Joey. We both had lives after we split up."

"Well, I just wanted to warn you." Smiled Joey back.

"Is she nice?" Asked Charlie, appreciating how open Joey was being.

"Yeah. Yeah she's very nice." Joey said. "But." She paused. "She wanted more than I could offer." She smiled at Charlie.

Charlie smiled. "Silly."

"Not silly. Just." She paused. "My ex's, since we broke up, have been very brief relationships. Which suited me just fine."

"Well, it's good of you to tell me things."

"And the reason I didn't want what Jess wanted, a serious relationship, was because she's not you is she. So she wasn't for me. None of them were." She chuckled. "That makes me sound like a right lethario."

"No it doesn't." Charlie smiled.

"Well, if it makes it any better, there wasn't that many." She looked at Charlie. "Erm, 5, actually. 6 if you include Jess, but like I said, I didn't sleep with her. Anyway, they were brief, and 3 were 1 night stands." She admitted shyly.

"Jo, I appreciate you being so open with me." Charlie said. "And although it's unfair of me to say, I'm glad they didn't work out, because that's meant that I'm able to have another chance with you. And it means the World to me."

"Well. You're a hard act to follow Charlie." Joey smiled. "And to be even clearer. Whether it was a 1 night stand or a two month fling, it was just sex for me Charlie. Nothing like what we had. Nothing."

Charlie smiled at Joeys openness, and felt somehow selfishly relieved that Joey hadn't loved any of her ex's. "So Jo. If you want to know similar stuff about me. I've only slept with Angelo since we broke up. And that's been very off and on." Charlie said. "Mostly off." She admitted. "And we only had sex a few times, cos I just wasn't into it."

"Ok." Joey smiled, pleased that Charlies relationships since they split up, had been as insignificant as her own. "Well, I'm glad we're talking about things, as I don't want you not knowing things about me, and risk us rowing or something."

Charlie smiled back. "We won't row."

"Good. I hope not." Joey smiled. "Right. Make yourself at home. I'll just take a quick shower. I won't be long."

"OK. Thanks." Charlie smiled. Before she sat on the sofa, she took time to look round the lounge, at the pictures on the walls, of Joeys housemates she assumed. She took particular notice of any pictures with Joey in. And smiled when she came upon one of her on a trawler. She was smiling, and looked extremely happy. Charlie was glad that at least she had been happy when she'd left the Bay.

There was a couple of photos of Joey with a couple of different women. Very attractive women. Charlie shook her head, trying to shove out the elements of jealousy that were attempting to creep into her mind.

So what if they were Joeys attractive ex-girlfriends? She was single now. At least, Charlie smiled, she was until earlier today, and now she was Joeys girlfriend again, she thought very happily.

Joey had told her about Jess, as she didn't want Charlie to get a shock, should she meet Jess at some point. Joey was being very open, and Charlie welcomed and accepted that. She was grateful Joey was doing everything she could, to move them forward.

She accepted that Joey had had other relationships after she went away from the Bay. It was Charlies fault anyway, and she couldn't expect Joey to stop living, just because she messed everything up.

She guessed that they would talk about all their time spent apart soon. After Joey had sailed off into the distance. She was eager to find out what Joey had been doing, and how she got to be working at the aquarium.

One thing was for sure though. Joey had certainly gained more confidence since she last saw her.

She was still funny, and made Charlie laugh, and she was still absolutely stunning. Her breath caught in her throat when she looked at Joey, and her heart pumped that little bit faster and louder. This was something she had never experienced before she met Joey. Not with anyone she had been out with before. That's how she knew she had to make it work this time. Joey was her "one". She was sure of it. She loved her to pieces, and for her own future happiness, she couldn't allow her to slip through her fingers again.

She sighed, and took a seat on the sofa, waiting for Joey to get ready.

Joey in the meantime had a super fast shower, and then went back to her room to dry off and change.

She semi dried her hair, and curled it slightly, so it fell in waves over her shoulder. She applied a bit of makeup, and lip gloss, to brighten up her face and highlight her features. And finished off with a few squirts of perfume.

She got virtually all her clothes out the wardrobe, wondering what the hell she was going to wear, to impress Charlie. She tried 3 pairs of jeans, and 4 different shirts on, before deciding on knee length stonewashed denim shorts, and a faded grey and blue camouflage vest. She wore grey flip flops, and picked up her purse, and made sure she had enough money in it for their lunch. She checked herself in the mirror. "Ummm. Not bad Jo. Not bad at all." She smiled. She was obviously nervous of going out with Charlie again, but she wanted to create a good impression on their first date. "Wow." She thought. "Our first date." She giggled. "God. I can hardly believe it." She took a deep breath, and walked out her bedroom to the lounge.

Charlie looked around when she heard Joey approaching. Her eyes almost popped out of her head, at the sight in front of her. She stood up. "Wow." She said softly. "Wow. Erm Jo." She said breathlessly. "You look fantastic."

"Thanks." Joey blushed. "Just something casual I threw on quickly."

"God." Charlie gushed. "You threw it on so wonderfully though." She giggled.

"Actually. To be honest" Joey laughed. "You should see my room. It looks like a bombs hit it. I couldn't decide what to wear for our first date." She blushed as she admitted it.

Charlie smiled. "Well." She said happily. "I can assure you, that you look very sexy, erm, lovely. So you needn't have worried."

Joey shrugged, typically understating her acceptance of her own beauty and appeal. "Let's go then shall we?"

"Yeah. Of course."

They got back into Charlies car, and Joey directed her towards the cafe. They parked up, and got out, heading towards the door. They sat at a table in the window, and glanced at the menu.

The waitress came over to take their order. "Hi Joey. What would you like to eat and drink today?" Charlie was a little surprised that the waitress knew Joeys name, but pushed her jealous thoughts aside.

"Charlie?" Asked Joey.

"Erm. I think I'll have the lasagne and salad please. It'll save me eating a dinner before I go to work tonight." She said to Joey. "And a large latte please."

"I'll have the steak sandwich and chips please Megan. Can I have the steak done medium rare please. And I'll have a large diet coke. Thanks."

"Sure." She smiled. "Won't be long."

Joey smiled at Megan. Then, turning her attention to Charlie, she said. "Megan works here part-time during the week, and at weekends she works in the cafeteria at the aquarium." Trying to explain where she knew her from.

"Oh right. She keeps busy then." Charlie said.

"Yeah, she sometimes gives me a lift to or from work. Saves me getting the bus." She smiled.

"That's handy." Charlie was slightly relieved that Megan was just a friend. She was sure Joey wouldn't have brought her to a cafe where an ex-girlfriend worked without warning her first, just like she did about Jess.

"Erm..." Joey began.

"What Jo?" Asked Charlie.

"Well, I erm, didn't know if I should, you know, introduce you to Megan?" Joey said shyly. "She's kinda a good friend, so I thought maybe..."

Charlie smiled. "Sure, I'd love you too Jo."

"You sure?" Joey smiled weakly. "I mean, I don't want to put any pressure on." She chuckled. "It's only been 2 hours ish hasn't it."

Charlie chuckled back. "Jo." She put her hand on Joeys. "We've met up again, and we agreed we're going out again, and I'm very happy about that." She squeezed Joeys hand. "More than very happy. And this time, I'm not going to stuff it up. OK." She looked straight into Joeys eyes, emphasising the point. "So, yes, please. I've love to meet your friends."

"OK." Smiled Joey happily.

Megan brought their drinks over.

"Thanks." Charlie said.

"Erm Megan." Joey said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"I'd like to introduce you to Charlie." Joey smiled. "My girlfriend." She blushed, feeling both elated and shy at the same time.

"Hi Charlie. Pleased to meet you." Megan smiled, and held her hand out.

"Hi Megan." Smiled Charlie, shaking Megans hand. "Nice to meet you too."

Megan smiled at a slightly red Joey. "So Joey, where have you been hiding this gorgeous woman?" She chuckled.

Joey blushed again. "Erm, nowhere. Erm, we...we..."

Charlie could see that Joey didn't know what to say, so she said to Megan. "We used to go out a couple of years ago, and we met up again, and well." She smiled. "We're going to give it another shot." She said happily.

"Wow Jo." Smiled Megan. "Way to go. Best of luck then you two. Fingers crossed for second time lucky then."

They thanked her.

"Thanks for that Charlie." Joey smiled.

"That's OK Jo." Charlie smiled back. "Only said it how it is."

"Yeah." Joey smiled. She took a sip of her coke.

After a brief silence. "So. I guess we should talk a little bit more, and sort of get to know each other again." Charlie suggested.

"Yeah." Joey smiled. "That would be nice." She pondered. "We definitely won't cover everything in one sitting though."

"No. I guess not." Charlie smiled. "Shall I go first?"

"Sure. If you don't mind."


	3. Chapter 3

_Guys,_

_Many thanks to xtr75 again._

_You know, if someone else posts a review, I may be tempted to update again tomorrow._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 3

So Charlie began to tell Joey, briefly, what she'd been up to since they last saw each other. She finished it off by telling Joey all about Ruby, and the reaction she had when she found out Charlie was her mum. And how she came to move out to Irenes, as she hated Charlie for lying to her all this time. Charlie sniffled as she told Joey all about it. And Joey took Charlies left hand in her right hand, and held it tight while she told her all about it.

"She'll come round Charlie." Joey smiled. "It was a shock for her. A dramatic shock, and she'll take a bit of time to get used to it." Joey continued. "She loves you Charlie." She smiled. "And I know what that feels like." She squeezed Charlies hand tightly. "So she will come round Charlie."

Charlie smiled at Joey, through her bleary eyes. "You always cheer me up. You know that?"

"I should hope I do." Joey smiled.

"Thank you Joey."

"She will come back to you Charlie." Joey said with surety.

"I hope so Joey. I really do." Charlie smiled. "She's my beautiful baby girl, and I love her so much."

"I know you do." Joey handed Charlie a tissue. "She knows you do too. And she's a very smart kid. She'll figure it all out, and she'll understand why it happened like it did. She just needs a bit of time on her own. So don't worry."

Charlie smiled. She sniffed, and slowly withdrew her hand from Joeys, so she could blow her nose.

Megan brought their food and some cutlery over. She gave them a funny look, as Charlie was blubbing slightly.

"Everything's fine thanks." Joey smiled at Megan, who nodded, and left them to it

"Let's tuck in." Suggested Joey.

They ate their lunch, and Joey began to tell Charlie about what she'd done since she sailed away from Summer Bay.

Charlie listened intently as Joey told her of her life and adventures. She interjected with the odd question, eager to learn all she could about Joeys life.

They agreed they would talk more indepth, after a few more days. They both felt like they were on a bit of a rollercoaster at the moment, and needed time to take things in.

They finished lunch, and went to the counter. Joey insisted on paying, as Charlie had given her a lift.

"Good luck Jo." Megan smiled. "Same time Sunday?"

"Yes please. Thanks." Replied Joey.

"No worries." Megan smiled. "Nice to meet you Charlie."

"Thanks, you too Megan." Charlie smiled. "Bye."

"Bye." Megan said. "Be good." She chuckled. Leaving Joey blushing profusely.

"Bye Megan." Joey managed to squeak out.

Megan and Charlie smiled.

"Shall we go for a walk?" Asked Joey when they left the cafe.

"That'd be lovely Jo." Smiled Charlie.

So they went for a walk along the beach together.

Joey was feeling amazing, on top of the World, and so confident, so she reached for Charlies left hand with her right as they walked.

Then she quickly withdrew it, cursing herself for pushing things along too quickly again.

She knew the pressure she exerted on Charlie last time, about them being open in public, ended up pushing Charlie away, and eventually, the knock-on effect of that, lead to their break-up.

She didn't want a repeat of that.

Charlie smiled broadly, as she felt Joey move to hold her hand. She looked happily at Joey, before she felt Joey pull her hand away. Charlies face fell. She looked down at her hand, and back at Joey.

Joey looked exceedingly annoyed.

"Jo?" Charlie asked worriedly.

"Yeah?"

"Are you OK?"

"Yep."

"Oh. You just look a bit, well, cross." Charlie stated. Charlie wrapped her arms around herself, adopting a protective comforting stance.

"Umm. I'm cross with myself Charlie. Not you."

"Oh." Charlie said. "Ummm. Why? Did you not want to hold my hand?" Charlie asked quietly, looking intently at Joey, dreading the answer.

Joey turned her head, and nodded. "Of course I do." She sighed. "But I'm not going to make the same mistake I made last time, and push you too fast, too soon."

"Oh." Charlie replied, smiling at Joey.

"So, I'm cross with myself, for doing something stupid again, on the first day that we get back together." She sighed deeply. "I shouldn't have made a move to hold your hand in public." She shook her head. "So I'm not mad at you Charlie. I'm sorry if I gave you that impression."

"Phew. That's ok then." Said a relieved Charlie. "I thought you didn't want to, you know, hold my hand, when you pulled yours away."

"Don't be silly Charlie." Smiled Joey. "Of course I want to." She stopped walking. "And I will, when you're ready."

Charlie smiled back at Joey. "OK. Good." She took a deep breath. "In which case."

She reached out her left hand, and took Joeys right hand, and gripping Joeys hand tightly, she turned and continued to walk along the beach again, pulling a slightly stunned Joey gently behind her.

Charlie turned to look back shyly at Joey, although she was smiling broadly. Joey returned her smile ten fold, and stepped forward quickly, so she was now walking alongside Charlie. She gripped Charlies hand tightly too.

"This is lovely Jo." Charlie sighed. "I never would have thought in a millions years, when I woke up this morning, that I would be here with you, and starting all over again."

"Me either." Joey smiled.

"God Joey, I...I...keep having to pinch myself, to see if I'm dreaming."

"Well, if you are, I am too." Chuckled Joey. She swung their hands, and then lifted them up, and kissed the back of Charlies hand. Charlie looked on, her mouth open, her heart drumming and palpitating in her chest, at how such a simple action could cause such a reaction in her. But the second that Joeys lips touched her skin she felt on fire. "That feels pretty real to me." Joey giggled, as she let their hands drop down again.

"God Joey." Mumbled a very flustered Charlie.

Joey smiled at her, and suggested they sat down for a while.

So they sat down on the beach, still holding hands, and talked about what they could do tomorrow, and what time Charlie would be picking up Joey in the afternoon. They agreed that Charlie would pick Joey up at 4.30pm, and they would go bowling for a couple of hours, then have a meal out somewhere nice, that took their fancy.

At 3 p.m. Charlie said she had to go, as she needed to get ready for work. Joey stood up, and then pulled Charlie up off the sand.

"Thanks Jo." Smiled Charlie.

"Pleasure." Replied Joey.

They headed back to the car, hand in hand, both feeling absolutely wonderful, at how the afternoon had gone.

Charlie dropped Joey off at her house, and walked her to her front door. She put her hands in her pockets, as she didn't know what else to do with them.

They stood there, slightly awkwardly to start with, both wondering if they should kiss or not.

"Well, this is a bit awkward." Mumbled Charlie. "I don't know if..." She stuttered, and blushed. "I don't know if I should kiss you goodbye or not." She smiled shyly.

"Me either." Replied a smiling Joey.

Charlie bit her lip. "So, would you mind?"

"No. I wouldn't mind at all." Joey said, grinning shyly.

Charlie slowly moved forward towards Joey. Joey slowly moved forward towards Charlie. They both gingerly put their hands on each others hips. Then they stood face to face, looking into each others eyes. Blue and brown pairs of eyes, flashing intensely at each other.

Charlie felt like her heart might explode, it was pounding that fast in her chest.

Joey was starting to shake slightly, a slight flush of deep desire had risen up her face, and she whispered to Charlie. "You're so beautiful Charlie."

Charlie gulped, and said huskily back. "So are you Jo." She inched her face towards Joeys, feeling Joeys warm breath tickle her skin as she got closer. Their lips were almost touching. Charlie licked her lips, in anticipation of meeting Joeys. She tentatively moved forward, and briefly touched her lips against Joeys, and instinctively squeezed her waist as she did so, pulling Joeys body closer to her own.

The jolt of electricity that surged through them both when their lips connected was unbelievable. They pulled their heads back, and smiled shyly at each other. Joey then moved her head forward, eager to connect again with Charlies moist full lips. She ran her tongue along Charlies lower lip, and Charlie moaned in pleasure. Joey nibbled Charlies bottom lip, and then delicately used her tongue and moved to taste Charlies mouth. Charlie opened her mouth and welcomed Joeys tongue in. She whimpered as Joeys tongue stroked her own, and as Joeys left hand moved behind Charlies back, and she put her right hand on Charlies face, cupping it, and pulled them closer together.

They paused for breath, and then, with them both breathing heavily, they went in for another kiss. This time it was a hungry, passionate deep kiss. They both moaned against each others mouths, as their tongues toyed and teased each other, tasting each other properly for the first time in nearly 2 years. Joey moved her hand behind Charlies head, entwining her fingers in Charlies hair. They eventually had to break for breath, and rested their foreheads together.

They looked directly into each others brightly shining eyes, and smiled. "Wow." Said Joey, slightly breathlessly. "I thought our kiss this morning was special. But that was amazing."

Charlie blinked slowly. "It was." Smiled Charlie. "Amazing." She said, panting slightly.

"I don't know how I managed to survive without kissing you like that every day." Joey said emotionally, closing her eyes for several seconds, as she took the feelings in properly.

Charlie hugged her closer, and whispered in her ear. "God Joey." She sighed. "I hope I can kiss you like that everyday, for the rest of our lives."

Joey squeezed Charlie back. "Me too."

Charlie pulled her head back, and looked Joey straight in the eye. She took a deep breath. "I love you Joey. I always have, and I always will. And I swear to you, I meant everything I said today. And I'm going to prove myself worthy of you."

"Charlie, I know you do. And I love you too." She smiled. "And I think we'll be absolutely fine together."

They had one more brief kiss, and then released each other. "I'd better be off now then." Charlie smiled. "I'll pick you up from here tomorrow at 4.30 pm then." She said, eager to confirm their date.

"Yeah. I'll see you then. Can't wait." Joey smiled. "Bye Charlie."

Charlie began to walk down the drive. Then had a thought and came back.

"Couldn't keep away?" Chuckled Joey.

"No." Chuckled Charlie back. "Can't keep away." She smiled. "I was just thinking. Umm, do you have a mobile number? You know, so I can let you know if I'm running late, or get called into work or something."

"Of course." Joey nodded. "Yeah I do. Here, let me ring you, and you can save it." She got her phone out her pocket. "What's your number?"

Charlie gave Joey her number, and then Joey rang it. Charlie smiled, and saved Joeys number in her phone. "Great." She smiled. "Thanks." She sighed. "Right. I'd better go. I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye."

"Yeah bye. Have a good shift." Joey shouted after Charlie.

"Will do. Night." Charlie waved at Joey. "See you tomorrow."

Joey watched Charlie drive away, before grinning broadly, and then going inside.


	4. Chapter 4

_Guys,_

_Your thanks should go to chazny's review for todays update._

_Only a short update today...next one will be longer...maybe..._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 4

When Charlie got home she had a quick shower. She whistled and sang in the shower, which was most unusual. She was mighty cheerful since her meeting with Joey this morning. She couldn't believe how quickly her life had changed, in only a few hours.

This morning she had nothing. By this afternoon, she had almost everything she wanted.

She frowned in the shower. She still had to get her daughter back. When Ruby had moved out to Irenes, it had broken Charlies heart.

She had just about managed to pull herself together before, she'd managed to operate 'normally', after losing Joey, her mother, and after her rape. But to lose Ruby, when the truth about Rubys parentage had come out, had been devastating too.

She was determined to have Ruby back in her life. And after the encouragement Joey had given her earlier, she'd realised that given time, like Joey and herself had had apart, Ruby may hopefully, gradually want to be in Charlies life again.

The main thing was, Charlie now had hope that that could happen. And that was all thanks to Joey. She smiled. God, she couldn't believe how lucky she'd been, to get Joey back in her life.

She was the only woman she'd ever loved. Charlie shook her head, no! Joey was the only person she'd ever loved. She was determined not to blow it this time. She smiled as she washed herself, and she thought how she felt earlier, when Joey had held her hand, and kissed her. Her body reacted to thoughts of Joey as she washed, and ran her hands over herself, and she flushed with desire, at the thoughts of Joey touching her, and her touching Joey again.

She shook her head, and told herself to control herself. She knew that they had to take things slowly. She knew that they had to get to know each other again, before they moved forward too quickly, and messed it up again. But she couldn't help how she felt about Joey, and that, she smiled, would make it worth the wait, when they finally got intimate again.

She rinsed herself off, and wrapped the towels around herself. She dried her hair, and put it up, then applied some light make-up, before drying off her body, and getting dressed for work.

She left Leahs at 4.45 p.m., and headed straight for Irenes. She had something to do before she went to work.

She knocked on Irenes door, took a deep breath, and opened it and walked in, when Irene called out. "Come in."

"Hello." She said shyly, to Ruby, Annie and Irene, as they sat at the table having dinner.

"Hello love." Said Irene. "What can we do for you?"

Charlie smiled weakly. "I'd like to speak to Ruby. If you have a minute please Rubes." She pleaded softly.

Ruby huffed. "I'm eating my dinner."

Charlie swallowed hard. "It's very important Ruby." Charlie said, her voice quivering with emotion.

Irene felt pained for Charlie. She looked at Ruby. "Ruby love." She said softly. "Why don't you just have a chat with Charlie? It's not as though we can't heat the pizza up when you get back is it, and the salad's not going to get any colder."

Ruby looked at Irene. "Fine." She said angrily, clattering her cutlery on the table, and standing up.

Charlies face filled with signs of relief. "Thanks Rubes." She paused. "Could we go and sit in my car?"

Ruby didn't respond, she just walked passed Charlie, out the door and headed for Charlies car parked out the back.

Charlie smiled awkwardly at Irene and Annie. "Thanks Irene." She said quietly.

Irene nodded back at her. Irene hoped that Charlie and Ruby could get their relationship back on track. She'd taken Ruby in when the news about Charlie being her mother had come out. Irene hoped the move would be temporary, and that Ruby would soon go back to Leahs.

Irene had a bust up with Charlie over it at the time, but eventually they agreed, that the best for Ruby was to have some time away from Charlie. And as Irene was willing to take her in, at least Charlie knew that she wouldn't come to any harm there, so she reluctantly agreed to the arrangement.

Since then, Irene had sadly witnessed many strained meetings between Charlie and Ruby. She had hoped that they would have sorted it out by now, but they had hardly talked. Ruby could be as stubborn as her mother, and was a fiery young teenager, and had clearly taken the news very badly. She was also very sensitive, another trait from her mother.

Irene knew that although Charlie was a highly successful Senior Constable, and well respected amongst her peers and by the public, she was also, clearly, a very sensitive soul, who had been through a lot, to get where she now was.

So, until the 2 of them managed to sort their relationship out, Irene was glad to help out by, keeping Ruby safe.


	5. Chapter 5

_Guys,_

_You need to thank chazny & xtr75 yet again for this update...and chazny, between you and me, I think Rubes will come round. Eventually._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 5

Charlie joined Ruby in her car. She looked sadly at her daughter, and longed for the day that they would be reunited again.

She took a deep breath, and began to tell Ruby, tentatively about her day.

"I went to see Michael again today." She looked at Ruby. No reaction. "He'd arranged a joint session. With me, and 1 other person. He thought it would help me."

Ruby, on her part, was still amazed that her sister, no, her mother, was still attending the sessions, and hadn't given up. She deserved some credit for that at least, Ruby supposed.

To be fair, Ruby had been surprised, if not very shocked, at how Charlie had been, since she moved out of Leahs and went to live with Irene. Charlie had been quite depressed, quiet, and looked like she wasn't looking after herself properly. Charlie was always so very pale these days. She felt a bit guilty about that, but it wasn't her fault, she was the victim here, and she wasn't exactly having an easy time of it herself.

Charlie continued. "And I wanted to tell you what happened, because it's very important to me." She looked at her daughter.

"Ok Charlie." Ruby sighed. "What is it?"

So Charlie took a deep breath, and slowly told Ruby what had happened that morning at Michaels.

She blushed, she smiled, and her eyelids flickered shyly, and she fidgeted with her fingers, as she recounted the session, and as she told Ruby about meeting Joey again.

She spoke shakily, with tears in her eyes, and a lump in her throat.

Ruby listened to her, astonished at what she was hearing. She was stunned at the fact that Charlie was telling her this stuff, and that she was being so open and sharing it with her, and at the way Charlie spoke about Joey.

Ruby knew that Charlie had truly loved Joey, and how devastated she was when Joey left. She even knew that when Charlie was with Angelo after that, she didn't love him like she should. She was relieved when they broke up. She didn't even like him. She was also pleased that Charlie had at last grown a backbone. She hoped she didn't fall back into her old ways though, and let Joey down again.

"So Joey was there, when you walked into his lounge?" Ruby asked.

Charlie smiled broadly, blushed and nodded. "Yeah. She was." She gushed.

"I bet that was awkward." Ruby stated. Knowing full well Charlie had let Joey down very badly.

"Yes, it was. To start with." Charlie nodded. "We both wanted to leave to start with. At least, Joey wanted to leave, as it was too painful for her." She gulped. "So I said I would leave instead, as I caused all her suffering." She wiped a tear from her eye. "But." She continued slowly. "Michael got us talking."

"A miracle." Ruby stated.

Charlie shook her head, and looked at her daughter. "Not a miracle. It was just." She paused. "Just that Joey was being her amazing, wonderful self, and had it in her heart to let the conversation take place."

"Umm, well. You didn't deserve it." Ruby said somewhat harshly.

"I know Rubes." Charlie whispered emotionally. A few tears fell down her face. She wiped them away with the back of her hand.

Ruby looked away, not wanting to see Charlie vunerable like that. "So, what happened then?" She asked, controlling her voice.

Charlie told her what they both said. Ruby watched Charlie intently then, as she told Ruby she was still in love with Joey, and Joey was still in love with her. Despite everything.

Ruby was astounded. She sat there shaking her head. "My God Charlie. I don't know how you got so lucky." She paused. "You don't deserve Joey."

"I know."

"And I don't believe she's given you another chance, and why she didn't just run as fast, and as far away from you as she could again."

"I know Rubes." Charlie sobbed.

Ruby didn't know how to comfort Charlie, as things were still so strained between them. Although she had to admit, since she'd moved out to Irenes, Charlie had done a lot to try and move their relationship forward.

Charlie composed herself. "We went out for lunch together today too."

"Did you?"

Charlie smiled and nodded. "Yeah." Ruby saw a flicker of life in Charlies eyes. "And we're going out on another date tomorrow too." She paused. "Bowling and a meal."

"Wow."

"Yeah. I know." Charlie smiled broadly, sniffing slightly from crying.

"I'm amazed Charlie." Ruby looked at Charlie. "I really am."

"I know, so am I. I can't believe it either." Charlie smiled again, a sparkle in her eyes again. "She looks so..." She stopped, blushed bright red, and glanced shyly at her daughter.

Ruby laughed. "Does she?"

Charlie nodded. "She looks so wonderful Rubes." She said huskily.

"Well. I hope you don't lie to her, and cheat on her, like you did last time." Ruby stated. Her words cut Charlie to the core. Ruby bit her lip, sorry for how harshly the words had come out.

Charlie starting sobbing again. Ruby swallowed hard, and felt slightly guilty about reducing Charlie to tears.

"I won't Rubes. I love her. I messed up big style last time, because I wasn't ready to be with her. I was confused."

"And you reckon you're ready now?"

"Yes I am." Charlie nodded. "I'm in love with her Rubes. Always was, always will be. And I don't want to lose her again. I've been miserable since I lost her, and didn't have the guts to stand up for her." She took a breath. "She's the most wonderful person I've ever met, and so what if she's a woman. It's my business who I'm in love with, and who I'm with, no one elses."

Ruby was slightly startled at Charlies little outburst. And hoped she meant it. "So. What's she been up to then?"

"Well, obviously we don't know everything about each other yet." She smiled. "We've only been talking for a few hours. But, we will fill each other in on everything else soon."

"Oh, right."

"But she works at the aquarium in Smithstown though." Charlie smiled. "She came off the trawlers about 6 months ago. And she lives in a shared house in Lawrence River."

"And she looks good?" Ruby smiled, teasing Charlie.

"She looks amazing." Charlie smiled shyly. "Maybe a bit thinner and slightly paler. But she's very toned, and yeah, she looks great."

"Well, make sure you don't put her through the ringer again."

"I won't Rubes." Charlie smiled.

There was silence for a moment.

"Are you sure you really want this Charlie? Because I don't want you to hurt Joey again." Ruby paused. "Or yourself. I know how bad you were when she left."

Charlie smiled, grateful that Ruby had added the last bit. "I really, really want this Rubes." She smiled. "She's the love of my life."

"Wow." Ruby was astonished.

"I know." Charlie said. "We're taking things slowly though. Very slowly."

Ruby laughed. "Right. Like last time. When you moved her in immediately, and eventually couldn't keep your hands off each other."

Charlie blushed. "I know. I feel the same now. But I have to respect what Joey wants, and go at her pace. So she knows I'm not going to turn my back on her again."

Ruby looked at Charlie. Her eyes were a brighter blue than they had been for a long time. They had a vivid colour to them, and they reflected the happiness she clearly felt now, back in them.

"Well. Just don't let her down again then." Ruby warned. "Because both of you don't need that again."

Charlie shook her head. "I won't Rubes. Like I said. I'm in love with her, and I want this to last." She blushed. "Forever."

Ruby smiled. "Well. I hope it does Charlie."

"Thanks Rubes."

"Thanks for telling me Charlie." Ruby said honestly. It was unusual for Charlie to open up to her, and for her to be so open about Joey, was a very pleasant change. Although to be fair, she did tell Ruby first time round about Joey quite quickly.

"I just want to keep you updated Rubes. I want you to know important things about me. I know things are different and difficult between us now. But it was all." She swallowed. "Much too hard for me at the time." She sighed. "And obviously, as I knew when I first met Joey, things have been different for me for a long time, and I've realised why that is. And I've accepted that. And I'm trying to do something about it."

"So I see." Ruby nodded. "I hope it works out for you both."

"So do I Rubes. She's the love of my life." Charlie smiled.

"Well. I guess I'd better go and finish my dinner."

"OK." Charlie smiled.

"You just starting work then? If you were off today?"

Charlie smiled. "Yeah, just starting. 6 p.m. to 2 a.m. shift tonight. Off tomorrow, and then early 6 a.m. start Sunday."

"OK. Well. Be careful. And have fun tomorrow. And tell Joey I said hi." Ruby said sincerely.

"Will do. Thanks Rubes." Charlie smiled. "Erm, maybe you'd like to come out with us sometime. You know, for a pizza or something?" Charlie asked hopefully.

Ruby pondered her reply. "Maybe. Sometime. We'll see." Ruby had to admit, she really liked Joey, so maybe, at some point, she would like to catch up with her.

"Ok. That's good then." Charlie smiled. At least it wasn't a flat refusal. "After all, she's my partner again now, and will be your sort of step-mum I guess." Charlie said quietly.

Ruby was amazed that Charlie was talking about Joey being her step-mum, when she'd only just become her girlfriend again. "My step-mum?" Ruby asked.

Charlies face drained of colour. Their little chat had been going so well as well. "Sorry Rubes, I...I...I didn't mean, I didn't mean...that I want to be your mum, that is, of course I do, but, but... I know you don't, and I'm just...I'm so sorry Rubes." She said emotionally. "I'll be whatever you want me to be to you, and Joey will too." She was worried that she'd said too much about being her mum, and pushed Ruby away again.

Ruby looked at Charlie. "I didn't mean it like that." She smiled a little. "I meant, you're talking about Joey being my step-mum, and yet you've only just started going out again."

"Oh. Right." Charlie smiled back a little, her panic subsiding. "Well. I love her Rubes. And she loves me. And we're going to be together, for hopefully, a very long time. So." She took a deep breath. "Joey will be my long term partner, and therefore, you know, related to you." She smiled. "That's all I meant."

"Umm. I knew what you meant." She looked at Charlie. "I just find it hard to believe that you're talking like that."

"Well, I've learnt my lesson." Charlie smiled. "And now I'm finding it easy to accept how I feel, and I know what I want." She looked at Ruby. "And I want Joey. And I don't want to lose her ever again."

"I think that that's becoming clearer to me." Ruby chuckled.

"So." Charlie smiled. "If you'd like to come out with us sometime. Then we'd both really love to see you." She said hopefully.

"Like I said. We'll see." Ruby replied.

"OK. Well thanks for thinking about it Rubes." Charlie smiled. "I'm sure Joey would like to see you again."

"I'd like to see her too. And I'm sure I will. Sometime."

Ruby got out Charlies car and Charlie walked her back to Irenes door.

"Well night Rubes." Charlie said, smiling lovingly at her daughter. "Have a good weekend."

"Yeah. Night Charlie." Ruby smiled.

They stood awkwardly for a moment, Charlie wanting to hug Ruby goodnight, like she would have done before.

Ruby surprised herself by wanting to hug Charlie goodnight. Maybe it was the fact that Charlie seemed to have changed. She seemed different. Joey was always a good influence on her. Ruby hope it continued, for both Joeys and Charlies sakes.

Ruby resisted hugging her mother, instead she smiled at Charlie, and said. "Good night." Once more, before heading into Irenes.

Charlie smiled, said softly. "Night Rubes." And turned happily, heading back to her car. She had an added spring in her step. Her chat with Ruby went well, and she hoped that they would begin to improve their relationship too.

Charlie bounded into the station full of beans, and said a cheery. "Good evening." To all the officers on duty.

They replied, and then as soon as she was in her office, asked each other what the hell that was all about. They were not used to seeing their boss so cheerful. They hoped it lasted, because it meant a less stressful time for them at work that shift.

Charlie flew through her paperwork, and came out and chatted to the Constables as they worked too.

They had a call to the pub in Yabbie Creek, when a couple of customers had a disagreement over a spilt drink, that ended up with one of them getting glassed. Charlie decided to take it herself.

When Charlie and Constable Harrison arrived, the ambos were already there. They were patching up the victim, so he could be taken to hospital.

Charlie ordered Harrsion to take witnesses names, addresses and statements, and he duly obliged. She spoke to the victim, got his details, and then spoke to the bar owner, and secured the CCTV footage for evidence.

When they were done they drove back to the station, to complete the paperwork. Charlie checked her clock, it was 10 p.m.. She bit her lip. She thought about texting Joey goodnight. She got her phone out, and selected Joeys number. She sat at her desk, typing in a text. "Goodnight Joey. Thanks for today." She looked at it, and deleted it. She shook her head. She had to do better than that. She pondered on what she should say, if anything at all.

Joey lay in her bed, having opted for an early night. The day had been a bit of a whirlwind, and she was now completely worn out, physically and emotionally.

She toyed with her phone, deliberating whether to text Charlie or not. "Goodnight Charlie. Thanks for today." She entered. She immediately deleted it, shaking her head. She pondered on what she should say, if anything at all.

Charlie was interrupted by Constable Harrison knocking on her office door.

Joey bit her lip. "Hi Charlie. I just wanted to say that I can't wait to see you again tomorrow. Until then, goodnight, sleep well, love Joey." Umm, she thought, that's not too bad. She read it again, several times. Then reasonably happy, she pressed send.

Charlies phoned vibrated in her hand as Harrison spoke to her. She looked down at the display. "Text from Joey Collins." She giggled, and smiled excitedly. Then suddenly thought. "Oh God? Why is Joey texting me? Has she changed her mind? Has she cancelled tomorrow?" She composed herself. "For God's sake Charlie, why the hell are you thinking that? Joey said she loved you today. She's meeting you tomorrow. Get a grip."

She looked at Harrison, and said. "I'm sorry Harrison. I have to take this. I'll be out in a sec."

"Ok Senior." He said as he left the office and shut the door.

Charlie bit her lip, as she stared at her phone. "For God's sake Charlie. Open the bloody text." She said to herself.

She took a deep breath and opened the text. She smiled as she read it, and got all warm inside. She pressed reply. "Hi Joey, I was just going to text you too. Great minds think alike! I'm really looking forward to it too! Night Jo. Sleep well. See u at 4.30 p.m.. Love u, Charlie." She pressed send.

Joey had waited what seemed like ages for a response to her text. She wondered if Charlie was busy at work. She wondered if Charlie had changed her mind, and didn't know what to send back to her. She shook her head. "Bloody hell Joey." She told herself. "Charlies in love with you. It was as clear as day today. She's probably busy at work. She's got an important job you idiot. Don't worry, she'll be here to pick you up for your date tomorrow."

She was just putting her phone on her bedside table, when it vibrated in her hand. "Text from Charlie Buckton." Joey stared at the screen, and bit her lip as she opened it, slightly nervous of what it said.

She sighed with relief, and smiled broadly, glad she texted Charlie in the first place. She put the phone down and switched her lamp off, and cuddled up to the pillow in the middle of her bed.

Charlie was smiling broadly, as she left the office to catch up with Harrison. The officer was pleased his boss was in such a good mood, clearly she'd had some good news lately, for which he was very grateful.

Charlie finally finished her shift. She was exhausted after the days revelations, and went straight to bed, cuddling the pillow in the middle of her bed.


	6. Chapter 6

_Guys,_

_Thanks to chazny & xtr75 again, and welcome to EA-CJ._

_A short chapter, as Joey gets ready to go out on her date._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 6

Joey was getting ready to go out. Charlie was picking her up at 4.30 p.m., and she wanted to look her very best. She'd had a shower, using her favourite fruity shower and hair gel, so she smelled totally clean and fresh. She'd applied a liberal amount of make-up, and a few squirts of perfume.

She'd spent the morning looking through her wardrobe, choosing something to wear. She'd decided on black skinny jeans, a plain white t-shirt, with a denim black waistcoat. She wore black converse boots, and carried a black denim jacket to match the jeans and waistcoat.

She then joined the rest of her housemates in the lounge, as she waited for Charlie to arrive.

Her housemates were very excited for Joey. She'd not been on many dates since she'd moved in with them. And they were all curious as to the woman who was going to pick Joey up tonight.

Joey tried to get them to go to their rooms, or go out. But they insisted they wanted to inspect her date, and give their impressions, and marks out of 10.

Joey gave up trying to get rid of them, and giggled and blushed when she said. "OK, OK. Hang around if you all want to."

They all laughed. "Too true we will Jo. We're only looking out for you." Said Jessica.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Sure you are." Joey giggled. "You just wanna eye up my date."

"Well, there's that too I guess." Saffy laughed.

So the 5 of them sat together, waiting for Charlie to arrive. The other 4 watched Joey, as she fidgeted nervously on the sofa. They nudged each other, and nodded towards Joey, finding it rather cute and amusing at how nervous she was getting.

"Jo hon." Said Callum. "Calm down and relax."

"Yeah." Added Marty. "You look absolutely knock-out."

Joey blushed. "Thanks Cal. Thanks Marty."

"You do Jo. You look stunning. She's a very lucky girl." Added Jessica quietly.

Joey smiled kindly at Jessica. "Thanks Jess." Jess really liked Joey, and had been very upset when Joey had broken it off with her. Joey felt bad about it. But it didn't feel right to her, and she didn't want to string Jess along, because she was a lovely person. But she had to break it off with her, because, it wasn't fair to her, and she didn't deserve to be treated badly, or used, by Joey.

Jess was very curious to see the woman who had stolen and kept Joeys heart, even before she'd met her.

Joey kept biting her lip, and checking her watch and her phone. The others watched on with amusement.

As 4.30 p.m. approached, Joey started to take some big deep breaths. She was worried that Charlie would cancel, or have to work.

She almost jumped out of her skin when there was a knock on the door.


	7. Chapter 7

_Guys,_

_OK, so let's join Charlie, as she gets ready to go out on her date._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 7

Charlie woke up at 10.30 a.m., after a very long and uninterrupted sleep. Something she hadn't enjoyed for some months now. In truth, something she hadn't had since Joey left her, and certainly not since Ruby had walked out.

She smiled to herself. Her thoughts had, not for the first time, drifted to Joey. But the thoughts today, for a very pleasant change, were very happy thoughts, and not filled with deep sadness, anguish and regret, as they had been for the past 2 almost years.

She giggled. How did she get so lucky? How did she get so very lucky? She sighed, and dragged herself out of bed. She got herself some breakfast and then set about deciding on what she was going to wear for her date with Joey.

She needed something casual yet sexy, practical for bowling, and yet smart enough for dinner somewhere, and something to definitely impress Joey.

She eventually decided on faded blue skinny jeans, a flowing white long sleeved shirt, which she would tie around her waist with a loose black studded belt, dark blue converse sneakers with a small dark blue bag, which would hang down over her shoulder. She got out her black leather jacket too. She would carry it with her, in case the evening turned colder.

She laid the clothes on the bed, ready for later. She then decided to have a run along the beach for an hour, to get some fresh air, and exercise, as she felt so alive all of a sudden.

She had a great run, if not slightly tiring, as she hadn't done any work outs for what seemed like ages. She hadn't felt up to it. But now, she was looking forward to the day that Joey and her could jog along the beach together again. She couldn't wait. All in good time she reminded herself. All in good time.

She came back to Leahs for a shower. She then had lunch with Leah and VJ.

Leah looked at her. "Charlie, are you OK?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"You seem different. Happier. You look..." Leah paused. "You look radiant." Leah stared at Charlie. Her mind worked overtime. "You're not preg..." She stopped, as VJ was at the table.

Charlie said. "Leah!" She giggled. "No I'm definitely not!" She shook her head. "Far from it."

"Well. What's up with you then?"

"I'll tell you after lunch."

"Don't mind me Charlie." VJ said. "I won't tell anyone."

Charlie chuckled again. "I'm sure you wouldn't VJ. But I want to tell your mum first."

"Oh my God Charlie." Smiled Leah. "You have a date don't you?" She asked.

"I might have." Beamed Charlie.

"VJ. Why don't you go and do your homework, or see if Miles wants a game of football?"

"Aww, mum."

"You've finished your lunch. So you can leave the table." Leah said, eager to be alone with Charlie, to get the gossip.

VJ reluctantly left, cross to be missing out on the adult talk again.

Charlie and Leah cleared the table, and as they did the washing up, Leah asked Charlie to give her the details.

"I've not seen you like this about a date in ages." Leah was intrigued. Charlie never got this excited when she went out with Angelo. "So let me guess, it's not with Angelo again is it?" She asked, hoping so much that it wasn't.

"That's because I haven't been this excited in ages about going on a date." Charlie smiled at Leah. "And no. It certainly isn't with Angelo again."

"OMG." Leah smiled, wondering who it was that had gotten Charlie so riled up. "So, when did you meet the guy? Where's he from? Do I know him? What's he look like? Come on spill the beans." She chuckled. "Is he coming round to pick you up?"

Charlie giggled. "Actually Leah, you know 'her'." She said emphasizing the 'her'. "Very well indeed."

"Her?" Leah asked astonished. "You're going out with a woman again? I thought that was a phase, and you'd got over it. Especially after you dated Angelo again."

Charlie shook her head. "No Leah. It wasn't a phase. I never got over it." She sighed. "I just did the usual, and hid it away."

"Oh wow Charlie." Leah smiled. "Well, whatever the reason or whoever she is, she certainly seems to have cheered you up."

"She certainly has." Charlie smiled.

"Are you sure you're ready for another relationship with a woman Charlie?" Leah looked concerned at Charlie. "Because you weren't ready with Joey were you."

"No I wasn't ready before Leah." Charlie continued confidently. "But I am now."

"Well, that's great Charlie. And you know I'll support you, whatever you do, don't you."

"Yeah. Thanks Leah. I appreciate it."

"So, who else knows?"

"Obviously Michael knows, but he can't say anything. I told Rubes yesterday. And I've just told you." Charlie smiled. "And everyone else will find out, as soon as they see us together."

"Wow. You really are being open this time aren't you."

"Yep, I am." She smiled smugly.

"So." Leah said, stopping the washing up, and looking at Charlie. "One last question then. Who's the lucky lady?"

Charlie giggled, and blushed. "It's Joey."

"Joey?" Leah looked at her agog. "Joey Joey? As in Joey you went out with before, that lived here?"

"The one and the same." Charlie smiled.

"But she left the Bay."

Charlie nodded. "She came back some 6 months ago."

"Where and when did you meet up with her again then?"

"Actually, it was at counselling." Charlie smiled. "Yesterday morning."

"God Charlie." Laughed Leah. "Yesterday?" She was amazed. "And you're going out together again, and she's, well, she's forgiven you?"

Charlie nodded. "We did a lot of talking yesterday. And we still love each other." She blushed. "And we're both willing to give it another go."

Leah was absolutely amazed. "I don't know what to say Charlie." She smiled. "Congratulations, well done, erm, fantastic, I'm really pleased for you, and Joey of course, because she's lovely." She dried her hands, and hugged Charlie. "Well, you're lovely too. You did make a stunning couple." Leah chuckled.

Charlie was quite taken aback at Leahs good wishes, and hugged her back tightly too.

"Thanks Leah. Your congratulations mean a lot to me." Charlie smiled. They released each other. "They'll mean a lot to Jo too."

"Well, I can't wait to see Joey again. You must bring her round for dinner sometime." Leah smiled. "And maybe you could invite Rubes too." She suggested gently.

Charlie smiled. "Thanks Leah. I appreciate it. I've already invited Rubes out to dinner with Joey and myself sometime. So hopefully." Charlie raised her right hand and crossed her fingers. "She'll do just that."

Leah laughed. "And, of course, if you want Joey to stay over, that's absolutely fine." She smiled. "It's more than OK Charlie."

Charlie blushed. "Leah!" She giggled. "We've only been on 1 date, and our second is tonight."

"Well, that didn't stop you last time." Leah laughed.

"Leah!" Charlie said again. "I've never had a guy here, so what makes you think I'll have Joey stop over?"

"Ummm." Leah looked at Charlie. "I wonder why that was before?"

"Leah!" Charlie blushed.

"Well. You two were so cute together." Leah chuckled. "She was a great influence on you."

"Yes, yes. I know she was." Charlie rolled her eyes. "Anyway. We are taking things slowly this time. We love each other, and we need to get to know each other again." She sighed. "And she needs to be able to trust me again. And know that I won't stuff up again."

"I'm sure you won't mess up again Charlie." Leah said confidently. "And just remember. She's very welcome to stay. But we'll need to tell VJ, ok."

"Yes Leah. When we're ready, Joey will be staying over." She blushed. "And we'll tell VJ." Charlie laughed.

They finished the washing up, and Charlie started to get ready for her date.

She left her hair down, flowing over her shoulders, and she had applied her make-up perfectly, as usual.

She put her clothes on, and sprayed some perfume. She checked herself in the mirror. "Not bad Charlie." She smiled to herself.

She walked to her car. "Wow Charlie. You're going to knock her dead." Leah purred, as Charlie walked through the kitchen. "You look fantastic."

"Just the reaction I was hoping for." Charlie blushed. "Thanks Leah."

"Have a lovely time, and say hello to Joey for me." Leah smiled. "And don't forget about the dinner invite."

"I will, I will, and I won't." Laughed Charlie. "See you later."

"Bye Charlie." Leah chuckled back. "Have fun."

Charlie got in the car and drove off towards Joeys. She stopped along the way, to pick up something from the local shops. Happy with her purchase, she carried on driving towards Joeys.

When she got there, she checked the time. 4.25 p.m.. She sighed deeply, trying to calm her nerves.

She then checked herself in the car mirror, and nervously got out the car. She walked up the drive, and took a deep breath before knocking on the door.


	8. Chapter 8

_Guys,_

_Charlie meets Joeys housemates._

_Welcome to innocence4eva, and thanks again to xtr75._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 8

Marty jumped up quickly from the sofa. "I'll get it." He shouted excitedly.

"No, I'll..." Joey began to speak, but as she stood up, Cal grabbed Joeys arm, and pulled her down again.

"Sit down Jo." He chuckled.

"But..." Joey struggled to stand up.

"Marty will let your date in."

Joey looked around at her remaining three seated housemates. They were all grinning broadly. "You shits." Joey laughed. "Don't you dare give her the third degree and put her off."

They all laughed back. "As if."

Marty opened the door. His eyes took in the stunning woman standing nervously in front of him. "Wow." He said appreciatively. "Joey wasn't kidding." He smiled. "Come in Charlie. I'm Marty by the way." He held out his hand. "Hi."

"Thank you." Charlie said shyly, as she blushed slightly at Martys compliments. "Hello Marty." Charlie stepped through the door as she shook his hand. "Is Joey ready?" She asked, more confidently than she felt.

Marty laughed. "Yeah. She's been ready for hours." He said quietly. "Only don't tell her I told you that." He chuckled.

Charlie smiled, and started to relax.

"Come through." Marty said.

Cal finally let go of Joey, so she could stand up. As Charlie walked into the lounge, Joey shyly eyed her up and down very appreciatively. Joey was practically speechless, her heart pounded in her chest.

Charlie nervously looked around the lounge as she walked into it, eager to seek out Joey.

Charlie smiled shyly, as she saw Joey stand up, and begin to walk towards her.

"Hi Charlie." Joey said huskily. She just about made it over on her jelly like legs.

"Hi Joey." Charlie said, smiling broadly.

"Wow. You look amazing." Said Joey softly, and quietly, as she reached Charlie. She put an arm gently around her waist, and kissed her on the cheek.

"So do you Jo." Charlie replied, having almost had her breath taken away when she saw how sexy Joey was looking tonight, and when she pecked her cheek. "These are for you." She said quietly, and blushing, as she handed over the small bunch of colourful flowers she'd bought Joey.

Joey took the flowers, blushing herself. "Thanks Charlie." She gushed, smelling the fragrant blooms. "They're lovely."

The other housemates all grinned broadly, watching the two women, as they tip toed around each other. They'd never seen Joey behave so cutely before. She was obviously well and truly smitten with Charlie.

Joey began to introduce her to everyone. "So, erm, you've met Marty." She coughed to clear her throat.

"Yeah." Smiled Charlie.

"This is Callum. Cal for short. Jessica, Jess for short, and Saffron, Saffy for short."

Charlie said hello to them all, and they said hello to Charlie. They were all absolutely blown away by Charlies beauty. Jess could now understand why Joey had never gotten over Charlie. She was stunning.

"Cal and Saffy are an item." Joey added.

Marty had sat back down on the sofa. "So Charlie." He smiled. "Where are you taking our Joey tonight? And what are you going to be doing? And when do you think you'll be back?"

Charlie smiled at the way Marty questioned her. Almost like he was Joeys father, checking out her date for the evening. "Well, I think we've agreed to go bowling, and then for something to eat and drink."

"Well, make sure you bring her back in one piece." Laughed Cal.

"Yeah, and don't do anything we wouldn't do." Added Saffy.

Jess remained quiet.

Charlie blushed slightly, and smiled.

"Enough you guys." Joey said, smiling at her friends protectiveness and nosiness. "I said no interrogation."

"You did Jo. But hey." Marty laughed. "When do we listen to you?"

Joey rolled her eyes. "Right. Let me just put these flowers in some water."

Saffy stood up. "Here, let me do that Jo." She smiled. "You two get off and enjoy your evening. I'll put the vase in your bedroom."

"Thanks Saff." Said Joey, handing over the beautiful bunch of flowers. "Right. We're off then." She stated, a big grin on her face. "See you all later."

She took Charlies hand gently, and guided her back to the front door. "Have a good evening you two." Said Cal.

"Thanks. Bye everyone." Charlie said back.

"Bye Charlie, bye Jo." The others added. "Have fun."

When Charlie and Joey had gone. The 4 remaining housemates all looked at each other. They all smiled, although Jess's smile was somewhat sad.

"Wow." Said Marty. "She's absolutely stunning. I'd give her 20 out of 10." He looked at Jess. "Sorry Jess."

"She certainly is." Agreed Saffy. "If I wasn't so in love with Cal, I think I'd try and pull her myself."

Cal and Marty burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry Saff. But I'm telling you that that woman only has eyes for our Joey." Marty stated. "It's so obvious."

"I'd have to agree with you there my friend." Laughed Cal. "They couldn't take their eyes off each other."

"And flowers too." Saffy said, smelling the blooms herself. "Way to a girls heart."

"If she needed a way." Marty laughed. "She's already there."

"Yeah. Take note Cal." Saffy laughed, before going to the kitchen and finding a vase for the flowers.

"Anyone want a drink?" Asked Jess quietly, as she stood up and moved towards the kitchen too.

The other housemates looked at each other. "Erm, sorry Jess." Said Marty quietly.

"It's OK." Jess smiled weakly back at them. "I never stood a chance."

"Hey Jess. You're beautiful and lovely too you know." Cal said.

"Yes Jess. You are." Agreed Saffy, carrying the vase to Joeys room. "And if I wasn't so in love..." She tailed off as the others all laughed at her.

Jess giggled. "Nice try Saff. Now." She paused. "Beers all round is it?"


	9. Chapter 9

_Guys,_

_Thanks to kazintaz & xtr75._

_Now for the date….._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 9

As Charlie and Joey walked out the house and towards Charlies car, Joey said. "Sorry about that Charlie. I told them not to give you the third degree."

"Hey. It wasn't that bad Joey." Charlie smiled. "And anyway, they're just looking out for you."

"Even so." Joey smiled. "I didn't want them to frighten you off."

"No chance of that." Charlie chuckled. "You're stuck with me now." She blushed slightly.

Charlie undid the passenger door, and opened it to allow Joey to get it. "Thanks." Joey said, smiling at Charlie, Then Charlie shut the door and got in the drivers side. She started the engine.

"Thank you for the flowers." Joey looked at Charlie and smiled. "You've never brought me flowers before." She said quietly.

"Well, like I said." Charlie stated. "I'm now the new and improved me. So you'd better get used to it." She smiled.

"I think I'm liking you better already." Joey smiled. "And that's an almost impossible feat." She chuckled.

"Well, I'm going to do my very best Jo."

"I know." Joey nodded. She paused, and then said. "You look really sexy tonight Charlie." She said huskily.

Charlie smiled, and blinked slowly, lowering her eyes a little. "So do you Joey. Very sexy indeed." She smiled.

"You know." Joey bit her lip. "We haven't kissed properly today yet." She smiled.

Charlie lent forward, as did Joey, and Joey put her left hand at the side of Charlie head, pulling her towards her slightly. Their lips met, and they had a gentle kiss. The spark of electricity between them, making their hearts beat wildly in their chests. They pulled back, looking into each others eyes and smiling, then leant in for another kiss. This kiss was longer, and harder. Joey moved her tongue along Charlies bottom lip, causing Charlie to moan with the pleasure that it sent through her body. She opened her mouth to Joey as Joey pushed her tongue gently through her lips. Their tongues played gently with each other, as they relished each others taste again.

They broke off, and sat backwards in their seats again. They smiled happily at each other. "Wow." Said Charlie slightly breathlessly.

Joey smiled back broadly. "Wow indeed."

"The sparks definitely still there Jo." Charlie chuckled shyly.

"It sure is." Joey smiled. "It means a lot to me." She paused. "It's like, oh I don't know, it's like a confirmation of how I still feel. Of how we still feel about each other. You know?" She looked at Charlie.

Charlie nodded, and smiled at Joey, taking her left hand in both hers. "Yeah. I know what you're saying. And yeah, I agree. It's great that we've got that spark still." She kissed Joey on the cheek. "And you're right, it shows us we're doing the right thing in trying again." She smiled happily.

"I'm glad you feel the same as me Charlie." Joey smiled back happily.

"Of course I do." Charlie confirmed. "I'm in love with you Joey. And I always will be." She said, looking into Joeys eyes. "But I know I have to prove it, and show you how much you mean to me, and that I won't let you down again." She added emotionally.

"Charlie." Joey paused. "If I thought that you would let me down again, I wouldn't be doing this." She smiled, and continued softly. "I just need to take things slowly, and not rush it. I'm still getting my head round things."

Charlie smiled, encouraged by what Joey said. "I understand. And I'll do whatever it takes to win you back Jo."

Joey chuckled. "Charlie, you never really lost me. I was just." She pondered, trying to find the correct words to use. "I was just hurt. Badly hurt. And I needed to get away, and I guess, let you come to terms with things, as much as anything else."

"I know sweetheart." Charlie smiled in understanding.

"So. Let's just go with the flow, and enjoy getting to know each other again." Joey said.

"Yeah. Let's do just that. And relax and enjoy." Charlie smiled. "Let's go then." She said, as she kissed Joey on the cheek, released her hands, and pulled away from Joeys house.

"Can't wait to show you how to bowl again." Joey teased.

"Cheeky sod." Charlie laughed. "I know how to bowl. I just can't."

"I know." Joey laughed.

They sat in silence for a moment, before Charlie said. "Jess is very pretty."

"Yeah. She is." Replied Joey. She looked at Charlie. "But, as I said before, it's over." She smiled at Charlie. "It was over before it began."

Charlie smiled. "I'm glad." She looked at Joey. "For me anyway."

"Bighead." Laughed Joey.

"Cheeky." Laughed Charlie.

Charlie continued to drive towards the bowling alley, following Joeys directions.

While she drove, Charlie told Joey about her conversations with Ruby and Leah. Joey was very happy that Charlie, was being so open about them. She was liking this new confident Charlie. She was liking her a lot.

Joey told Charlie she looked forward to seeing Ruby and Leah again, and coming round to dinner. And she told Charlie to say "hello" back to them both.

Joey directed Charlie to the bowling complex, where Charlie parked up, and they got out the car. Charlie walked round the car, and took Joeys hand in her own, much to Joeys pleasure, and they walked into the building.

They paid for 2 games each, and they got 1 free each. They got their shoes, a couple of drinks, and went to their lane. Joey put their names into the screen, and the competition started.

When Charlie looked at the scoreboard, she saw the names Joey had entered. She'd put them down as "Super cop" and "Beanie girl".

Charlie giggled. "OMG Joey. Whatever have you done?"

"What?" Joey feigned innocence.

"The names, silly."

"Ohh that. Well, it's the rules." Joey confirmed. "You have to have a silly name when you're bowling don't you."

"Ok then." Charlie laughed, rolling her eyes. "If that's the rule, we'd better stick to it."

"Yep. Super cop needs to obey the law at all times." Joey nodded amusingly.

"Right. Let's get going then." Laughed Charlie.

"You know, this is only the second time we've been bowling." Joey smiled. "And do you remember who won last time?" She asked smugly. "And do you remember who got all stroppy, and bad tempered, because they lost?"

Charlie laughed. "Yes Jo. I remember some show off could hardly get their head through the door."

Joey laughed. "Is big bad cop going to come out to play tonight?"

Charlie looked at Joey, and giggled. "Depends if someone wants her to."

Joey winked at Charlie. "We'll see."

Charlie blushed. "Anyway." She smiled. "Why did we agree to bowling, if I'm going to get stroppy if I lose?"

"So you are going to get stropy then?" Joey giggled. "And you mean, when you lose." She stated.

Charlie laughed, and slapped Joey gently on the arm. "I will try not to lose, you know I'm very competitive. But I won't get stropy if I do lose."

"We'll see." Joey giggled. "Get prepared for round 2, and a repeat defeat."

"Oooh, now you're pushing it." Giggled Charlie. "Challenge accepted." Charlie knew that Joey would most probably beat her again, as Charlie wasn't particularly good at bowling, but it was all about having fun tonight. Although, she was very competitive, and would give it her best shot, because she hated to lose.

"I think a bet's in order."

"Do you now?" Charlie wondered what Joey had in mind.

"Yeah. Whoever wins, picks where the next date is." Joey suggested, smiling broadly at Charlie.

Charlie smiled back, and walked over to Joey. "That." She kissed her quickly on the lips. "Is a very, very good idea." Charlie giggled. "I accept your bet. But be prepared to lose." Joey was amazed at how unphased Charlie seemed to be about being in public together now. She loved it. Her niggling doubts about them getting back together, were slowly being eaten away.

They shook hands. "Good luck Charlie."

"Good luck Joey."

They both laughed, and Charlie selected a ball, and started the game.


	10. Chapter 10

_Guys,_

_Thanks again xtr75!_

_On with the date..._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 10

Charlie limbered up, making Joey laugh, as she over exaggerated her stretching.

Then she turned around, and did a little run up, before releasing the ball down the lane. They both eagerly watched its progress, until it hit the pins. Charlie had knocked down 4 pins. Joey clapped her.

Charlie picked up another ball, and bowled that down the lane too. She managed to knock over 2 more pins.

She sat down, and picked up her diet coke, as she watched Joey bowl. Joey bowled, and managed to knock down 8 pins. Charlie clapped, and Joey took a bow.

She managed to knock down 1 pin with her second ball.

They carried on bowling to the end of the game, chatting and laughing during the play. Joey was doing better than Charlie. Although Charlie had managed to get 1 strike and 1 spare, and Joey 3 strikes and 2 spares. They high fived each other when they got them, and had lots of fun together.

At the end of the first game, Joey won by 147 points to 104. "Well done sweetheart." Charlie smiled, as she approached Joey, and gave her a big hug and kiss.

"Thank you Charlie." Joey giggled. "One down, two to go."

"Cheeky" Chuckled Charlie. "We both know you're going to win."

"Oooh, giving up already?" Joey teased. "Where's that fighting Buckton spirit we all know and love?"

"Oh don't you worry about my spirit Miss Collins. You've got a fight on your hands, don't you fret." Charlie laughed.

"Glad to hear it." Joey smiled.

They started the second game, and Charlie was determined not to lose this one. She went all out, and started getting a bit stroppy with herself, when she threw the ball and it went down the aisle.

Because of the way Charlie was being so open in public about them tonight, Joey felt able to walk over to Charlie, as she stood, hands on hips, muttering to herself, watching the ball miss all the pins. Joey put her arms around Charlies waist, her head on her shoulder, and said in her ear. "Never mind Charlie. Better luck next time." Trying not to giggle.

Charlie turned her head, and looked at Joeys cheeky grinning face. "Oh don't you try and get round me after that comment Jo." Charlie smiled. "This is war."

Joey giggled, and squeezed Charlie tighter. "Oooo, I love it when you go into all super cop forceful mode."

Charlie turned around in Joeys arms, and they rested their hands on each others hips. As they looked directly into each others shining eyes, Charlie asked. "Do you now?"

Joey nodded. "Oh yeah." She giggled.

"Come here then you." Charlie chuckled, as she bit her bottom lip, before pulling Joey closer towards her, she glanced down at Joeys lips, and licked her own quickly, before moving forward and kissing Joey. It was a tender, brief kiss, but it set them both alight.

Joey moved her arms behind Charlies back, pulled her closer, kissed her back, and began to deepen the kiss. Charlie moaned against her mouth, as she then ran her tongue along Charlies lower lip. Then Joey pulled her head back. She smiled at Charlie. "God Jo." Charlie said huskily.

Joey smiled cheekily. "Yes officer?"

"That shouldn't be allowed in public." Charlie laughed. "It's X-rated."

Joey laughed "Oh I don't know." She said. "I quite like seeing you all flustered." She giggled. "Only if it's me causing it though."

"Do you now?" Charlie smiled. "And who else exactly ever made me get all flustered, other than you?"

Joey shrugged. "No one I guess." She shook her head smugly.

"Exactly." Charlie laughed, then kissed Joey quickly on the lips. "Come on then bighead. You've got another game to win."

"You know it." Joey smiled. She released Charlie, and picked up her bowing ball. She winked at Charlie, then turned around, and threw the ball down the lane, getting a strike. She turned around, her arms in the air, doing a little jig back to Charlie.

"You bloody show off!" Charlie laughed. "As they high-fived each other."

"We are the champions." Joey started singing.

Charlie punched her playfully on the arm. "I'm never gonna live this down am I?" She chuckled.

"Erm…" Joey pondered. "Nope" She laughed. "Your go."

"Thanks for reminding me." Charlie chuckled. She picked up her ball, and fruitlessly bowled it, knowing she'd lost the second game.

At the end of the game, Charlie kissed the victorious Joey. "Umm. Two nil, with one game left to go too. So I get to choose our next date." She said excitedly.

"Yeah yeah yeah." Charlie said slightly annoyed. "You won as usual."

"Aww Charlie warlie. Don't get all stroppy woppy with your super duper bowling queen girlfriend." Joey pouted. "You know you love me really." She flickered her eyelids at Charlie.

Charlie laughed at Joeys messing about. "You know it." She walked over to Joey. "Well done sweetheart." She pecked her on the cheek. "Shall we get another drink? I'm a bit parched."

"Yeah. Good idea. What would you like?"

"I'll have an OJ this time please Jo." Charlie smiled. "With ice. Thanks."

"Ok. I won't be a tick." Then Joey added. "Maybe you should practice while I'm at the bar." She laughed and ran off before Charlie could playfully slap her.

"Cheeky sod." Charlie shouted after her.

Joey came back with an OJ and another bottle of beer for herself. "Cheers Charles." She said to Charlie, as she handed the OJ over.

"Thanks Jo." Smiled Chrlie.

"Right Charlie." Joey replied. "Now. Let's see who's going to win this last game, and then we can go to dinner." She laughed. "I'm working up quite an appetite."

Charlie giggled. "I bet." She picked up her ball and they started again.

Yet again Joey won the game. She bowed victoriously, and accepted Charlies congratulatory kiss.

They changed their shoes back, and then headed, hand in hand, back to Charlies car.

"Right, where shall we go to eat Jo? I don't know the area at all, so I'll leave the decision to you." Charlie asked as they sat in the car.

"Umm. Well, depends what you're after. There's a very nice Italian place not too far away, they do all sorts, and I was thinking that if you'd like, we could invite Ruby out to dinner there sometime. I think you'd both like it." She smiled. "Then there's the Mexican, Indian, Chinese, even a pub for bar meals. There's loads of fast food places, McDonalds, KFC, Burger King, Pizza Hut." Joey shrugged. "I don't mind, whatever you'd prefer." She smiled.

"Well, I'd like to have a nice proper sit down meal with you. So we can talk, and don't have to rush or anything. You know? If you don't mind of course." Charlie blushed very slightly. "Maybe the Italian then?"

Joey smiled. "Yeah, that sounds wonderful." She was thrilled to go somewhere a bit special with Charlie.

"Great." Replied Charlie happily. "And hopefully I will be able to get Rubes to come out with us sometime too."

"I'm sure she will. And the Italian is lovely." Joey smiled.

"Right. Let's go there then." Charlie smiled at Joey. "Directions please madam." Charlie requested, as she started the engine.

Joey duly directed Charlie to the Italian restaurant, and they walked in, hand in hand, much to Joeys joy. It was quite busy, and they asked for a table for two, and were shown to a cosy table in the corner, by the window.

The waiter handed them a menu each, and asked if they'd like a drink while they waited. Joey ordered a glass of white wine, and Charlie had a sparkling water. The waiter went away, and left them to it.

"I'll have a water now, and a glass of wine with dinner." Charlie said.

"Good thinking batman." Joey smiled. "I'll have wine now, and a wine with dinner." Chuckled Joey.

Charlie smiled back. "Good for you." They looked at the menu. "Umm, there's certainly a lot of choice Jo. And it certainly looks lovely in here." Charlie said, admiring the decor of the clearly popular restaurant.

"Yeah, we've been here a few times. It's really nice." Joey smiled.

"What are you having then?"

"Ummm, maybe go for the fried garlic mushrooms to start, then tagliatelli with sausage and peppers, then see how much room I've got before I pick a dessert." Laughed Joey. "What about you?"

"Umm. Sounds nice." Charlie pondered. "Maybe the brushchetta, then linguine with lemon garlic shrimp." Charlie smiled. "Then like you, see how much room I have for dessert."

"Umm. I think we'll manage dessert." Joey said smiling at Charlie. "They never rush you here." She bit her lip. "When you stay over at mine, we can get a taxi and you can enjoy the wine too." She blushed.

Charlie beamed happily back at Joey. "That'd be lovely." She couldn't wait to be staying over at Joeys or vice versa. "I can't wait."

"And when Rubes comes with us, we can all have a pizza here if we like. Like I said, they do all sorts, and I have to say their pizzas are lovely too."

"I hope she will come with us Jo. She certainly didn't give me a flat refusal yesterday, so fingers crossed." Charlie smiled.

The waiter came back, and took their order. They sat, relaxed, smiling at each other, holding hands over the table.

"So, are you going to tell me about our next date?" Asked a grinning Charlie.

Joey laughed. "Nope. Got some sorting out to do, and I need to know when you're off next during the day, so I can arrange it round that."

"Ummm, sounds intriguing." Smiled Charlie. "I'm off Monday afternoon, after my shift finishes, and then I'm all yours." She paused. "Then I'm working from 2pm to 10 pm Tuesday to Saturday, and off Sunday." She said sadly. "So unless you're off one morning next week, I won't see you until the weekend."

"Well, I'm off on Friday for my session with Michael, so I guess we could meet up then, and get together, as we have our joint session then too."

"That's a good idea. I can pick you up or drop you off or whatever too." Charlie smiled. "I've got my session too." She chuckled. "He'll be sick of the sight of us."

"Yeah, probably. His own fault though, for sorting us out." Joey laughed.

"Yeah. It is." Charlie smiled.

"Umm, so, apart from that, I'm working all week unfortunately." Joey sighed.

"That's a great shame." Charlie frowned. "Now I've found you again, I don't want to be apart from you for even a day."

Joey smiled. "Me either." She sighed. "So, it looks like I'll have to try and do something for next Sunday then." Joey pondered out loud.

"Ohh." Said Charlie a little sadly. "OK." She sighed too. "Maybe we could meet up, even if only for a few minutes, one morning before you go to work, or on my way home from work?" She ventured.

"That's a good idea." Smiled Joey. "We'll work something out." Joey confirmed.

"Yeah. Good." Charlie smiled, before taking a sip of water.

The waiter brought their starters out, and they ordered a glass of white wine each. He brought it over, as they tucked into their starters.

"Umm, this is delicious Jo." Charlie stated.

"Yeah, whatever I've had here before has always been really nice."

"Good choice then." Charlie agreed. "I think this place could become our second home." She giggled shyly. "We'll have to try everything on the menu."

"Sounds good to me." Joey smiled. "Although I will have to treat you to my cooking again sometime."

"Oh yes Jo. You are a pretty mean cook as I remember." Charlie smiled. "I'll look forward to it."

"Umm, well, I shall have to see when we can get the place to ourselves, or my house mates will be hovering and being nosey." She laughed.

"Well, you could always cook at Leahs. If you'd like. I mean Leah pops to the city to see her mum sometimes, so we'd have the place to ourselves then." She blushed slightly, aware of what she was implying. "Not that, you know..." She got flustered.

"That." Smiled Joey. "Is a great idea." She put her cutlery down, and looked intently at Charlie. "Charlie you know I love you, and I want us to be together." She smiled. "And we will be. In good time."

"I know." Charlie smiled. "And that there's no pressure from me. But I want you to know that I can't wait." She smiled, flushing rather red again. "Umm." She giggled. "That could be taken either way." She smiled. "What I meant was, I can wait, and when we are, you know, together again, I, you know..."

"Neither can I wait Charlie." Joey smiled. "But I need to take things slowly, and get used to the idea of us again." She explained.

"I know Jo. And I get that. I really do. And I'm just so happy that there is an us again at all." Charlie nodded.

"Well then. Let's just enjoy the moments as they come along, and see where that takes us to."

They finished their starters, and the waiter brought out their main courses. They looked absolutely lovely.

"Thank you." Charlie said to the waiter. "And could we have another glass of white, and a diet coke please."

"Certainly."

"You trying to get me drunk?" Joey giggled.

Charlie laughed. "Do I need to?"

"Nope." Joey laughed.

They tucked into their food. It was absolutely delicious.

"God Jo. This place is remarkable." Charlie said. "I think I could eat here every day." She laughed.

Joey smiled. "Umm, well, as you pointed out, I'm quite a good cook, and you didn't manage to eat that many of my meals at Leahs before, so maybe, just maybe, I might manage to surprise you with my full range of culinary skills."

Charlie smiled. "You're cooking, what little of it I did actually eat, was delicious Jo. And I really look forward to tasting your future meals." She smiled. "Rubes always raved about your food to me. And she gave me more than a hard time when I missed out on your fish soup." She admitted. "Which, I was assured, was far beyond restaurant standard."

Joey blushed. "Yeah, Rubes did like my cooking." She smiled. "And, well, if my house mates don't let us have the place to ourselves, you'll have to come over to dinner at mine one night when you're not working. We take it in turns to cook once a week, then we usually do takeaways or go out at the weekends." Joey smiled. "So, when it's my turn to cook, you should come over, and that'd be a great way to meet my house mates too."

"That sounds like a plan." Charlie smiled. "I can't wait."

"Good." Smiled Joey.

They carried on with their delicious meals. They were really relaxed with each other, and enjoying being together.

When they'd managed to finish their mains, they had a breather before looking at the dessert menu.

"Oh God Jo. I don't know what to have." Charlie scanned the menu. "It all looks so delicious."

"Umm. Me either." Joey smiled. She was glad Charlie was enjoying the restaurant she'd suggested. "And they are all delicious."

They looked at the menu. Tiramisu, ricotta cheesecake, panna cotta, cantuccini, apple bread pudding, gingerbread biscotti, mascarpone and peaches, cinnamon gelatto, mango sorbet, amaretto cup cakes, and more.

They were both spoilt for choice. "God." Charlie smiled. "Yummy."

"Yeah. Most of it is well yummy." Giggled Joey. "I think I'll have the cheesecake. If you want, you could pick something and we could have half each." She suggested.

Charlie smiled. "OK. If you don't mind. Ummm. I think I'll have the peaches then."

"They are delicious." Joey smiled. They waited for the waiter to come to take their order.

"So, I've just been thinking." Charlie smiled. "You're working tomorrow, and the rest of the week. So, unless you don't mind me popping over to see you after you finish work tomorrow, I won't see you, during the week, because of my shifts." She pouted.

"Sure. You could come over after work tomorrow if you like. I finish at 5pm." Joey smiled. "That'd be lovely."

"As long as you don't feel like I'm hounding you or anything. If you'd like some space, I'll see you on Friday, as arranged." She smiled weakly. Hoping that Joey didn't feel like she was pressurising her too much.

"No Charlie." Joey smiled. "I don't feel like that at all. I like it that you want to see me."

"Good. Good." Charlie smiled.

Their desserts were delivered, and they shared them between them. They stopped talking, as they savoured the delicious choices they'd made.

Joey giggled. Charlie looked up. "What Jo?" She asked smiling.

"Just, it's suddenly gone very quiet now we've got dessert." She giggled.

Charlie chuckled. "Yeah, it has, hasn't it."

"They're delicious."

"They sure are."

They finished eating, and ordered a coffee each. They sat, completely at ease with each other, both wondering how they'd been lucky enough to meet up again.

They finished their coffees, and had a refill, enjoying spending quiet time with each other. When they'd finished that, Joey said. "Well, I guess we'd better make a move."

"Yeah. I guess." Charlie smiled sadly.

They got up and paid the bill between them.

They walked back to the car, and Charlie drove Joey home.

"I've really enjoyed tonight Jo. Getting to know you again, it's been great, you know." Charlie smiled.

"Me too Charlie." Joey smiled. "I must admit, I'm feeling a bit like I'm on cloud 9 at the moment. My heads spinning. My hearts pounding."

"Me too." Chuckled Charlie. "But it's been great though." She smiled. "I've loved spending time with you again."

"Shame we're busy working next week." Joey frowned. "But we can speak on the phone, and meet up for a few minutes here and there." She added hopefully.

"Yeah, we can, and we will." Smiled Charlie, just as eager to see Joey, as Joey was to see her.

They arrived at Joeys, and got out Charlies car. They walked hand in hand up to Joeys front door.

Joey turned around to face Charlie, Charlie then took Joeys other hand in her own too.

"Thanks for tonight Jo. I really enjoyed myself." Charlie smiled.

"Me too Charlie."

Charlie moved forward, releasing Joeys hands, and putting her hands on Joeys hips. She moved her head closer to Joeys, and they kissed quickly and softly. Joey pulled Charlie closer, and they gently wrapped their arms around each other, as they kissed again. This time, it was a slow but deeper kiss. They both moaned against each others lips.

Then they jumped apart quickly, as they heard the front door open, and Joeys 4 house mates were suddenly standing in the door watching them. They all had big grins all over their faces. Both Joey and Charlie blushed.

"Evening you two." Marty laughed, as he leant against the door frame.

"Marty!" Frowned Joey.

"Oh, don't mind us." Cal laughed.

"Sorry Charlie." Joey said. "These idiots are just going back in the house." She turned to look at them. "Aren't you." She glared.

"Spoilsport." Said Marty laughing. The other 3 chuckled, as they bade Charlie goodnight, and went back in the house.

Joey turned to Charlie. "God, I'm sorry Charlie."

Charlie giggled. "It's OK Joey." She smiled. "I think they've been standing there waiting since we left."

"Yeah, bloody nosey buggers." Joey shouted loudly, so they could hear her through the door.

"Right." Charlie sighed. "I guess I'd better go. As I'm in work early tomorrow."

"Ok." Joey leant forward and kissed Charlie again. "Bye then." She said breathlessly.

"Night Jo. Sleep well." Charlie said softly. Then she turned and walked back to her car. They waved as she drove off, and Joey went into her house.

Joey went inside, her housemates were standing just inside the door, and bombarded her with questions as she walked through the door.

Joey smiled. "All I'm saying is, we had a great time. Thanks for asking."

"So, when you seeing her again?" Cal asked eagerly.

Joey frowned. "We're both working different shifts next week, so not until Friday morning, and then Sunday for a proper date." She sighed. "Although she's going to pop over after I finish work tomorrow night.

"Oh no Jo." Marty said. "What a shame."

"That's no good Jo." Said Saff. "Seems like you have just got back together, and now you're having to be apart again."

"Umm." Sighed Joey. "Well, at least it's not because we want to be apart, it's just how it's happened this week with work."

"Well, at least you had a lovely night out." Marty said.

"Yeah. We certainly did." Joey smiled. "Anyway. I'm pretty tired, and I've got work tomorrow, so I'll say goodnight."

"Yeah. Night Jo." Cal said.

Both Joey and Charlie retired to their respective beds, and lay dreamily down. Joey reached for her phone. "Night Charlie. I had a lovely time. Can't wait to see you again. Love "

Charlie was just composing a text to Joey, when her phone vibrated in her hand. She opened it, and smiled profusely, as her tummy flipped over with butterflies. She replied. "Hi Jo, was just gonna text U 2. Night sweetie, I had a lovely evening too. Can't wait for next weekend! C U tomorrow. Night XXX. Love you, Charlie." Charlie set her alarm and nodded off to a happy and contented sleep.

Joeys phoned buzzed, and she read the text. She smiled happily, and put the phone on her bedside table. She admired the flowers that Charlie had brought her, before switching off the lamp. Then she cuddled up to her pillow, and nodded off.


	11. Chapter 11

_Guys,_

_Welcome Nightfire87, and thanks again xtr75!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 11

Charlie got up bright and cheery at 5 a.m. for her 6 a.m. shift start. She was in a very jolly mood, after her date with Joey went really well last night.

She jumped in the shower, and yet again her body reacted to her thoughts of Joey. She shook her head, trying to concentrate on washing herself, and not exciting herself.

She got dried and dressed in her uniform, and left for work.

She decided to go on patrol with Watson at 9 a.m, having been stuck behind her desk for 3 hours. She called Watson off the reception desk, and left Constable Jackson on his own there.

She handed the keys to Watson, and told her to drive around Yabbie Creek and Summer Bay on patrol.

When they were on their way, Watson said. "You're in a very good mood Charlie."

"Yep. Very good." Smiled Charlie happily.

"Want to tell me why?" Watson asked smiling back.

Charlie chuckled. She had known Watson for a long time, she liked her, and she considered her to be one of her best friends at the station. Well, in truth, she was probably her only friend at the station. She was a good cop too. "I had a date last night."

"Is that all?" Watson laughed, as she thought she was in way too good a mood for just a date. "Didn't you get lucky too?" She added. "Your mood would indicate that you did."

Charlie laughed, and blushed. "It's only our second date."

"Wow." Watson said. "Second date? And you never told me about the first?"

Charlie laughed again. "It was only on Friday."

Watsons face dropped. "It's not Angelo again is it?"

Charlie laughed. "Oh God, no Watson. It's not." She groaned. "As if."

"Thank God for that."

"I really don't know what I was thinking of then." She shook her head.

"Neither do I." Watson laughed. "So. Who's the lucky guy that's got our Senior Constable in such a tizz?" Watson looked around as she drove.

Charlie blushed and smiled shyly. "It's Joey." She gushed.

"Joey?" Asked Watson quizzically. "I don't know any Joey. Joey who?"

"My Joey." Charlie said softly. "Joey Collins." She smiled.

"Joey Collins?" Watson pondered. Then, as the realisation hit her, she said. "Oh my God Charlie!" She looked at Charlie. "Joey Collins." She said slowly.

Charlie nodded. "Yep. Joey."

"How the hell did that happen? I thought she left after, well, you know, I thought she left?"

"She did." Charlie smiled. "But she came back. And I met her on Friday."

"Tell me more Charlie." Watson asked, intrigued that Charlie had started going out with her ex again.

So Charlie began to tell Watson a few details about meeting Joey again, and their 2 dates so far. She knew Watson wouldn't spread any gossip and repeat some of the more personal details.

"Well, I'm really pleased for you Charlie." Watson smiled. "Joey's lovely." She laughed and added. "And dare I say it, so are you. But I promise not to tell our colleagues that."

They both laughed, and Charlie said. "Thanks Watson. I appreciate it."

"Hey, no need to thank me. I can see you're whole demeanour has changed again." Watson smiled. "She was always really good for you."

"She totally is." Charlie smiled happily.

"So. You're telling everyone then?" Watson asked quietly.

"Yeah. I'm totally not going to screw this up this time Watson." Charlie said with surety. "So, I'm being completely open about our relationship." Charlie smiled, and put the window down. "I'm in love with Joey Collins everyone." She shouted out the open car window.

Watson laughed deeply. "Wow. Super cop's been tamed at last."

Charlie blushed. "Only as far as Joey's concerned" She laughed. "As for the rest of our colleagues, they need to keep on their toes."

"Yeah. Yeah. We'll see." Watson laughed. "They've already been commenting on your good mood."

"Ummm. They needn't think they can get round me." Charlie laughed. "Only 1 person can do that."

"I bet." Watson laughed. After a moment, she added. "You know that some of the guys are going to be gutted you're taken."

Charlie looked horrified at Watson. "What?"

"Not to mention some of the girls." Watson laughed harder.

"Oh God Watson. Just stop it. I don't want to know." Charlie laughed.

"No. I don't think you do." Watson laughed. "Some of our colleagues have some very strange fantasies."

"God Watson." Charlie said horrified. "I am not on the market for anything. I only have eyes for Joey." Charlie laughed. "So, everyone else can just go to hell."

They laughed and chatted some more, before Watson said. "Coffee time you reckon?"

"Yeah. Coffee and a bacon butty I think. I'm starving."

They headed to a greasy spoon cafe on the outskirts of Summer Bay.

Sitting in the car eating their brunch, they talked about how Charlie could be affected at work, by going out with Joey again.

Watson told her that no one, well, maybe apart from Angelo, would bat an eyelid about it.

Most of them knew she'd been out with Joey before anyway. So she told Charlie not to worry about her treatment she would receive from her colleagues. They would support her 100%. "And if they don't, then they can just fuck themselves." Watson laughed as she said it.

Charlie laughed too. "I quite agree." She nodded. "So what if I'm in love with, and going out with a woman? It's my business."

Watson nodded. "Quite right Charlie." She smiled.

"I'm not letting anyone stand in my way this time Watson." She paused. "And that includes myself."

"Good for you." Watson said.

"I'm not going to let her down ever again. I'm going to fight for her. Whatever it takes Watson. I don't want to lose her again."

"Gee, you've got it real bad Charlie." Watson smiled.

Charlie nodded. "I sure have." She smiled shyly.

They finished their take out, and Charlie took the rubbish to the bin. Watson started the engine. "Where to boss?"

Charlie checked her watch. It was 11.30 a.m.. "Ummm. Maybe drive around for another half hour, and then head back to the station."

"OK." Watson pulled away, and headed towards Yabbie Creek.

Some 2 minutes later there was a call on the radio. "Any cars available to attend an assault at the Aquarium in Smithstown?" Charlie sat bolt up right.

"White here. We're 2 minutes away. We'll go. Can you give me the details?"

"Thanks Whitey. There's been assault on a female member of staff..."

Charlie picked up the radio and interrupted. "Charlie Buckton here. We're just round the corner. We'll attend." Watson looked at her quizzically.

"Whites..."

"I'll attend despatch. Stand down White. Thank you." Then, switching the radio off, she turned to Watson and said. "Joey works there. She's in today." She smiled weakly.

"But Charlie we're at least 10 minutes away." Watson looked worried.

"You'd better put your foot down then."

Watson did just that, and Charlie flicked the blue lights and siren on.

Charlie got back on the radio. "Despatch?"

"Yes Senior?"

"Any further details from the Aquarium?"

"Nothing boss. Just a female staff member was assaulted, and the ambos are in attendance too."

"OK. Thanks." Charlie paled. She bit her lip, and looked at Watson.

Watson looked at Charlie. "She'll be fine Charlie." She said softly. "It may not even have been her anyway."

"Ummm." Charlie said. "Step on it Watson."

Watson sped up, doing her best to get Charlie there as soon as possible.

Some 5 minutes later, despatch came back very sheepishly on the radio. "Erm, boss? Can we have an update on attendance please?"

Charlie frowned. "Yeah. Almost there despatch." She looked at Watson, and smiled weakly.

"4 minutes Charlie." Watson said.

Watson finally screeched to a halt in front of the main gates of the Aquarium. Security opened the gate for them, and directed Watson to the large office building, and told her to park next to the ambulance, right outside the building.

Security were waiting there too. Charlie got out the car before Watson had stopped it fully. She quickly introduced herself as the Senior, and asked if the victim was OK, and the assailant had been caught. She walked quickly with the security man, to the managers office, followed by Watson, who was running, trying to keep up.

The security man told Charlie the assailant was in the canteen, being held by 2 security guards, and the victim was in the managers office, being attended to by the ambos.

Charlie asked who the victim was, dreading the answer. Security didn't know her name though.

Then he opened the managers office door, and Charlie held her breath, as her eyes urgently sought out who it was being treated by the ambos. She gasped and paled when she saw Joey. Her heart constricted in her chest, before it began to beat uncontrollably fast, pounding inside her, as she experienced the pain of her girlfriend being hurt. She held onto the door frame, to keep herself steady, as her legs almost turned to jelly.

She turned to Watson, who had just about managed to catch up with her. Trying to keep her voice level, Charlie said quietly. "Watson, can you arrest the assailant, and take statements." Joey looked up when she heard Charlies voice.

Watson saw Joey in the office. "Sure boss." She nodded.

"I don't want to risk compromising the case."

"No problem. Don't worry about a thing. I'll sort him out." Watson assured Charlie.

"Thanks." Charlie looked at Joey, smiled weakly at her, gulped, then looked back at Watson. "Just got to..."

Watson smiled and nodded. "Sure boss. I hope she's OK." She added quietly. She turned to security, and asked where the canteen was.


	12. Chapter 12

_Guys,_

_Many thanks xtr75 & CJ4Eva! Wow, I've got some work to do to keep up to those standards._

_Right, let's see what happened to Joey..._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 12

When the ambos arrived, they had been taken to the managers office. Joey was sitting there, looking pale and shocked, shaking slightly, but trying to keep her chin up, as usual.

They started to check her over. She had a few scratches and scrapes on her arms and legs, which they cleaned out, and put some antiseptic on, before covering with a light gauze.

Her back was also scraped, but to save her embarrassment, they said they would get that looked at that in the privacy of a cubicle at the hospital. They were more concerned with her right arm. It was already starting to bruise, and swell, and there was a deepish gash in it, that needed some attention. There was also a chance it was fractured. So they wanted to put it in a bandage, and they were going to put it in a sling, and take her to hospital.

Joey heard a familiar voice while being treated. She looked up, and locked her eyes with a beautiful pair of blue eyes. She smiled weakly, and gulped, as Charlie smiled slightly and gasped, as she stood in the door frame.

Her heart started to beat faster, very happy and relieved to see her girlfriend.

She watched as Charlie turned to speak to Watson, and then as she glanced around briefly to look at her again, before turning back to Watson again.

Joey smiled weakly at Charlie, as she walked forward, and knelt on the floor, to the left of Joey. She hugged her carefully, trying not to hurt her any further. "You ok sweetheart?" Charlie whispered softly into Joeys left ear.

Joey nodded into Charlies neck, putting her left arm around Charlies waist, gripping her shirt with her left hand. "Yeah." She said quietly. "I'm fine now." Then she promptly burst into tears.

Charlie carefully hugged her tighter as she sobbed, and she kissed her on the cheek. Charlies heart was pounding, as her girlfriend broke down against her.

She just wanted to take her away from the situation, and wrap her arms around her, and keep her safe. She'd felt like that when she first met Joey, nearly 2 years ago. When she put her hand on her shoulder in the store cupboard, she'd felt such a deep affinity to her, and longing to just be with her, and look after her, keep her safe, and love her.

"Sweetie." Charlie whispered into Joeys left ear, so no one else could hear. "You'll be OK. He won't hurt you again."

Joey sobbed, and gripped Charlies shirt tighter with her left hand. She was shaking, and Charlie was fuming at the guy for hurting her.

"I'm here for you. I love you Jo." Charlie whispered again. "Let it out sweetie." Charlie encouraged Joey to cry, and let her emotions out. It was important to let go sometimes, and although it broke Charlies heart to see her like this, at least she could try and comfort her, and she was here for her.

The ambos and security looked on, wondering what was happening. The ambos moved backwards slightly, to give them some room, although one of them continued to bandage the gash on her right arm.

"Erm. I take it you two know each other?" A security man asked.

Charlie looked round at him. "Yeah. Joeys my girlfriend." She said, more than loud enough for all those in the room to hear.

"Ahh OK." He smiled. Nodding in understanding.

Joeys heart almost skipped a beat when Charlie announced to everyone she was her girlfriend. She was overcome that Charlie had gotten the courage to be open about them like that. She really had changed, and Joey was so happy, despite the circumstances.

Charlie could've have just hugged her, and comforted her as a friend would have done. She didn't need to tell everyone present they were girlfriends. But she did. She could've said they were friends. Joey's heart melted a little bit more for Charlie. The old Charlie would've found it more than difficult to be so open and honest in front of strangers.

Joey stopped sobbing, and Charlie released her, and handed her a tissue. She pushed her hair behind her left ear, so she could see properly. Then she got up, pulled a spare chair forward, and sat on it, holding Joeys left hand between her two hands, as the ambos resumed looking at her right arm again.

Charlie asked them what was wrong, and they told her that there was a chance her wrist or arm had been fractured, so they needed to take her to hospital for an X-ray to check it out. They also said she was a bit bruised and had a few bumps, from hitting the ground, and her skin was scraped and grazed, from her slipping on the gravel.

Charlie gripped Joeys hand tighter, trying to reassure her, and offer her some comfort. Charlie was seething inwardly. She was going to get to the bottom of what happened to Joey, and make sure whoever did it paid.

Watson walked in. "Hi Jo. Nice to see you." She smiled. "Shame about the circumstances."

"Yeah." Joey smiled back weakly. "Nice to see you too."

"So boss. I've handcuffed and read the assailant, a Mister Nichols, his rights. I've taken down some witness details, contact numbers and addresses and brief statements. I've also got CCTV to look through, back at the station. Now I need to take Joeys statement."

"Sure. Thanks Watson. Good job." Charlie said softly. "Thanks." She managed to keep her voice level. She was finding it very difficult to not let her inner feelings show. She was feeling very emotional about someone having hurt Joey, and she was dreading hearing what had happened to her.

Watson sat down in a spare chair. "So, can you tell us what happened Jo?" Asked Watson, as she began writing notes.

Joey sniffled, and began to tell Charlie and Watson what happened.

Charlie listened intently. Watson wrote it all down, every detail. Careful not to miss anything out.

Joey said she'd just finished feeding the sea otters, and she was on her way back to where they prepare the food for the animals, with her empty buckets, when she saw a guy, the guy that assaulted her, leaning over the wall to the compound where the penguins are kept.

He was lifting his daughter, Joey assumed, up over the waist high wall, and letting her dangle into the compound. Joey went over to him, and politely asked him to stop. He refused.

Joey then noticed the little girl, and the older boy standing next to him, presumably his son, had some pieces of bread in their hands, and the boy was also holding a virtually full bag of bread.

The man sat the girl on the wall, her feet still dangling into the compound, and then took some bread form the boy, and threw it in the cage. Joey looked on horrified, as the girl and boy followed suit.

She put her buckets down, and asked the man to stop throwing the bread in the cage. He refused.

She asked, no pleaded, with him to get the girl off the wall. Again he refused.

She pointed to the "DO NOT FEED THE ANIMAL" signs, and told him that he would hurt them if they continued to feed them bread.

He became abusive, and he said, rather aggressively. "Piss off. My kids are feeding the bloody birds. Leave us alone."

"But they don't eat bread." Joey pleaded. "Please stop. You're hurting them."

"Of course they eat bread. They're bloody birds." He insisted. By now he was shouting at her, and drawing a bit of a crowd.

Joey tried to reason with him again, about getting his daughter off the wall, and feeding the penguins.

He became aggressive. "Leave us alone." He then shoved her backwards, pushing her on the chest, and she landed rather hard on her backside, in the gravel. She was stunned for a moment, and then picked herself up off the ground.

She used her radio to call security.

Then she went over to him, and pleaded with him once more. This time, leaving his daughter sitting on the wall, in danger of falling off, he grabbed Joey by the collar of her work shirt, and pulled her towards him. His face was inches from hers, and she smelt his bad breath mixed with alcohol, as he breathed on her, bits of spittle flying into her face, making her feel sick.

"Hey leave her alone." An onlooker said, walking over to Joey.

The man glanced at the guy, and told him to. "Piss off." Too.

Joey started to tremble, as she tried to get his hands off her. He tightened his grip, and she struggled to break free.

He was too strong for her, and panic set in. She was terrified.

He spoke aggressively, 2 inches from her face. "I said, leave us alone. My kids are feeding the birds." He practically threw her across the ground then, launching her backwards. She landed in a heap on the floor, and scrapped the back of her legs and elbows, as she skidded on the gravel again. He walked over to her, and picked her up by the right arm. It burned her shoulder as he twisted it upwards, and she had to get up off the floor. His vice like grip was beginning to hurt her wrist, and she could feel his fingers bruising her skin.

She sniffled, and Charlie released her hand for a few moments while Joey blew her nose, and wiped her eyes again.

Joey said she couldn't talk, she was so petrified he would hurt or assault her further.

The memories of her rape had surfaced again, and a wave of emotion had taken her over. She didn't say this last bit out loud in the office, as only Charlie and Watson knew what had happened to her. But as she looked at them, it was obvious that they both knew how she felt during the attack.

He then marched her backwards, and flung her by the right wrist backwards again, and she landed on her right arm, so badly, she thought she'd broken it.

The member of the public who'd asked him to leave her alone, shouted at him to leave her alone again, and then security turned up.

The member of the public told security briefly what had happened, and they held the man who assaulted Joey, while another member of the public took the now crying girl off the wall. Security got on the radio to the office, and told them to call for the police and ambulance.

Another member of the public helped Joey to her feet, and they all went with security to the offices. The security men struggled with the attacker, and he punched one of them on their chin, and the other in the eye, before they forcibly dragged him away.

Members of the public brought the 2 kids and Joey with them.

When they got to the offices, they took the man and his kids to the canteen, where they attempted to restrain him, and Joey to the managers office.

The manager asked the witnesses to stay until the police arrived, they duly obliged.

The manager gave everyone involved free drinks and snacks from the canteen, as a small gesture of thanks for helping his staff, and apologies for interupting their day out.

Charlie and Watson asked the odd question as Joey spoke. Gently trying to get at all the details they needed.

Joey had started to shake when she told them how the man had threatened her menacingly, and pushed her over.

"Do you have a blanket please?" Charlie asked the ambos.

"Sure." They said, as they waited for Joey to finish giving her statement. Charlie wrapped the blanket, and her arm around Joey, to keep her warm, and comfort her.

Charlie and Watson also knew that Joey would be shaken up, due to her previous history. But they weren't going to let on to anyone else present about that.

When Joey finished, the ambos got ready to take her to the hospital. Joey got security and Watson to get her stuff from her locker.

She walked to the ambulance with Charlie, and Watson and a security guard brought out the assailant, and put him into the patrol car.

Charlie checked her watch. "Right Jo." She smiled at her girlfriend. "I'm gonna go back to the station with Watson, get this." She paused. "Guy." She said, although she wanted to swear. "Booked in and charged. Then I'll be due to finish. So I'll come straight to the hospital and take you home. OK." She stated, not leaving Joey much choice.

Joey smiled. "If you're sure." She said quietly.

"Yeah. I'm sure." Charlie nodded. "You should be finished in X-ray by then hopefully. So just wait for me yeah?" She said softly. "You got your phone with you?" She asked.

Joey nodded. "Yeah."

"Good. I'll ring you when I get there then." Charlie smiled at Joey. She hugged her carefully, and kissed her on the cheek. She whispered in her ear. "Love you sweetheart. I'll see you soon. You've been really brave Jo."

Joey had tears in her eyes, still trying her best to be brave about it all. "Ok." She sniffled. "See you soon."

"Look after her for me please." Charlie nodded at the ambos, and added. "Thanks." To them and security. She hated leaving Joey on her own, but knew she was in safe hands, and she would be with her as soon as the guy responsible had been charged.

The assailant asked Watson who Joey was, when he saw the cop hug her.

"The woman you assaulted happens to be the Senior Constables girlfriend." She smirked. "You picked the wrong woman to piss off."

"Shit." Said the assailant.

"Yep." Watson laughed. "You're in deep shit mate."

Then Charlie got in the patrol car. "Let's get this fucking scumbag back to the station Watson." She scowled at the guy.

Watson smiled. "I told you." She directed towards the assailant. He sunk into his seat, wondering what the hell he was going to do now.


	13. Chapter 13

_Guys,_

_Many thanks xtr75, innocence4eva & CJ4Eva!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 13

When they got to the station, Charlie practically dragged the guy out the car. "Oww. That hurts." The guy complained, as his handcuffs cut into his wrists.

Charlie dragged him into the station. "You're gonna wish you'd never got out of bed this morning. I'm gonna charge you with everything I can think of." She hissed in his ear. "And then some. You piece of shit."

He looked at Watson, almost pleading with her to help him. Watson shrugged, not willing to do anything at all. Someone who assaults anyone, let alone a defenceless woman, like he did, deserves to get punished.

Watson booked the guy into custody, and then went to work on the charge sheet, and watch the CCTV, with Charlie.

Charlie was thinking about what she could get the guy charged with. She wanted to make sure he wouldn't do anything like this again, and seriously wanted to get the guy for hurting Joey.

When they were happy with the charges, Watson gave the sergeant the charge sheet. She began to type up the witness statements, and made sure she did an extra good job on them. She didn't miss a single thing out, and triple checked everything.

Charlie told the sergeant that the woman he'd assaulted was her girlfriend. And while the sergeant was shocked at the revelation, he wanted to do a good job, and nail a cops friends attacker.

So, Charlie, Watson and the serg sat down, and checked everything over, making sure there was no way he could wriggle out of any charges.

They all then took him to the interview room, and while Charlie stood quietly in the corner, leaning against the wall, arms crossed, glaring at the guy, Watson and the serg conducted the interview.

The sergeant had already given him a breath test in the cells, and although he had been drinking, he wasn't over the limit, although he was close to it. So he was fit to be at an interview.

The duty solicitor accompanied him, and told him not to admit to anything, unless the police could prove anything.

Watson began by switching on the tape. "Interview commenced at 1 p.m. with Constable Watson, Sergeant Miller, Senior Constable Buckton, the duty solicitor Steven O'Donnell, and Mr Nichols present."

The guy was very nervous, and said. "I'm gonna get stitched up now, cos I hit her girlfriend. You lot all stick together."

"So, you admit hitting Joey Collins then?" Asked Watson coolly.

"Well done Watson." Thought Charlie smugly.

"No." The guy sighed, then realising he'd dropped himself in it. "Yes. I admit it." He sighed again. "But this situation is very intimidating." He shouted. "And she hit me too." He counter claimed.

Charlie almost launched herself across the interview room at him. Joey wouldn't hurt a fly. He was just trying to wriggle out of the charges.

Watson remained calm. "So, Mr Nichols. Do I take it you would like to have Miss Collins charged with assaulting you? Because we can fill the statement for that in while we're here." She smiled.

"Erm, well, yes, she should be charged with hitting me too." He nodded, looking a his solicitor.

"Right." Watson said. She took out a new charge sheet. "You'd better give me the details of Miss Collins assault on you, and the names of the witnesses." She poised her pen over the paper.

"Erm, they're weren't any witnesses."

"Really?" Watson asked. "Because Miss Collins has 10 people who witnessed you assaulting her. And I find it difficult to believe that no one saw her assaulting you."

Mr Nichols bit his lip. He banged his handcuffed hands on the table. "I don't stand a bloody chance of getting her prosecuted for hitting me."

"Of course you do Mr Nichols." Watson smiled. "If she did in fact assault you."

He mumbled something.

Watson continued. "If you don't think this investigation is fair, you can request another solicitor, and even another Police Station to complete it for you."

"What's the use of that?" He stated.

"So you get a fair trial."

"Ummm."

"And don't worry, we'll review the CCTV again, to see the bit where Miss Collins assaulted you. Because when we looked at it the first 3 times, we seem to have missed that bit."

"You have CCTV?"

"Yes, we do." Watson said smugly.

"Well, ummm, maybe she didn't hit me that hard."

"From what I've seen, she didn't hit you at all."

He hit the table with his handcuffed hands again. He was desperate to get himself out of trouble, but just seemed to be dropping himself further in a mess.

"OK. OK." He sighed. "You got me."

"What are you saying Mister Nichols?"

"I admit it. I pushed her." He sighed deeply.

Charlie smiled broadly. Yes, they had him.

"You pushed Miss Collins, as you call it, more than once." Watson said.

"Twice then." He muttered.

"From what Miss Collins alleges, and from the witness statements, and from what I can see on the CCTV, you pushed and assaulted her 3 times."

Watson began to read out the charges. He was accused of threatening behaviour towards Joey and two security guards, abusive behaviour towards Joey and two security guards and a member of the public, ABH against Joey, which could turn into GBH if her arm was broken, endangering the life of a minor, being incapable of looking after a minor, ABH against two security guards. He was accused of causing an affray in a public place.

Watson also informed him he'd been banned by the Aquarium, and they had taken out a restriction order against him, to stop him from going in there again.

She also informed him that they had contacted the RSPCA, and informed them he was feeding endangered animals, with feedstuffs not conducive to their diet, thereby endangering their lives.

The RSPCA would be conducting their own investigations, and it could result in him being banned from keeping animals and so on, for the foreseeable future or even indefinitely.

Watson also informed him they had called social services, and contacted his ex-wife, who had now collected their children from the station, as they were concerned he had been drinking while looking after his children, and also for putting his daughters life in danger.

Mr Nichols huffed and puffed, and put his head in his hands, as he was now faced with the gravity of the situation.

They then finished taking his statement, he signed it, and then Watson and the sergeant took him back to the cells.

Charlie clocked off some 15 minutes later. She said her goodbyes and thanks to Watson, and the sergeant. She was very happy that the guy admitted the assaults, which meant that Joey wouldn't have to give evidence in court.

She was satisfied with the criminal charges she'd brought against him, and for the extra trouble she'd caused him with social services and the RSPCA. That would hopefully teach him a lesson, anyone who hurts Joey would have her to deal with.

She then drove to the hospital to pick up Joey.


	14. Chapter 14

_Guys,_

_Many thanks xtr75 & CJ4Eva! Yep, good work all round by Watson & Charlie!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 14

Joey watched Charlie get in her patrol car, and then she got into the back of the ambulance with a paramedic. She sat on the trolley bed, and the other paramedic drove them to the hospital, with blue lights, but no sirens on.

The paramedic in the back with Joey, a middle aged man, said to her. "Hey Joey, you're girlfriends pretty hot eh." He smiled. He was trying to keep her talking, and keep her mind off her injuries.

Joey smiled, and blushed. "Yeah. Yeah she is."

"Seems to me that she's a bit taken with you love." He smiled. "More than a bit taken, if you ask me."

"Yeah. She is." Joey smiled.

"Seems like you're pretty taken by her too." He smiled.

"Yeah. Yeah I am."

The paramedic laughed. "You're an attractive couple. Very attractive."

"Thanks." Joey blushed.

"I bet that guy's gonna get every charge under the sun thrown at him today down at the cop shop eh." He laughed. "Serves him right."

"I reckon Charlie will try and slap every charge she can think of on him for hurting me, yeah." Joey said happily.

"I think he's gonna regret going anywhere near you love." The paramedic was pleased that Joey was talking a bit more now.

"Yeah, he will. By the time Charlies finished with him." Joey said, very happy that Charlie would be doing all she could to teach him a lesson.

"Well, seems to me that your girlfriend is a great one to have around if you ask me." He smiled. "You should keep hold of her."

Joey blushed. "I intend to." She smiled.

"And I bet that she's going to keep hold of you too isn't she." He laughed. He'd seen the way they were with each other, and it was obvious they were very close.

Joey smiled shyly. "Yeah she is." She blushed. "We're, you know, quite serious."

"I knew it. You two are head over heels in love. So obvious." He laughed. "And there was me hoping I'd have a chance with you." He sighed over dramatically, making Joey laugh.

"Sorry, but there's no chance of that." Joey chuckled.

"Gee shucks." He sighed deeply, and pretended to cry. "But you're gorgeous."

Joey giggled. "Don't be silly."

The ambulance stopped, and the paramedic smiled at Joey. "Looks like we're here then love." He said. "We'll just take you down to A&E, and they'll sort your back, arm and X-rays out, ok?"

"Yeah. Thanks very much." Smiled Joey.

"That's OK love. Anytime." He smiled. "Obviously, I hope I don't see you in a professional capacity again though."

Joey giggled. "No offence, but I hope I don't see you again either."

"You're hot cop girlfriend won't be long I'm sure." He said smiling.

Joey smiled back. "No she won't. As soon as he's charged, she's coming over to pick me up."

The paramedic walked Joey to the A&E reception and told the nurses what happened, and she sat down waiting, while the doctors and nurses sorted her treatment out.

She felt a lot better now, having seen Charlie, and having had the paramedic cheer her up.


	15. Chapter 15

_Guys,_

_Many thanks CJ4Eva, lol, of course Joey only has eyes for Charlie ;-)_

_Xtr75, I don't think Charlie will be too long getting to Joey!_

_Welcome skenedy._

_This is for 'Kathy Bates' - happy hols!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 15

When Charlie arrived at the hospital, she rang Joey from her car. Joey said she was in the waiting room. Having had her X-rays, and having had the scrapes on her back sorted out, and the gash on her arm washed, treated and covered, she was now awaiting the X-ray results.

Charlie found her, and gave her a hug and kiss. "Would you like a coffee or sandwich?" She asked softly.

Joey shook her head. "No thanks Charlie. I'm fine. Not really hungry."

"Umm." Charlie said, sitting down, and looking at Joey. She took Joeys left hand in her right. "I think we'll get you something on the way home." She thought Joey looked really pale.

"So." Joey asked tentatively. "What happened at the station?"

"Well, Watson and I thought up every charge we could possibly think of to charge him with, and when the serg and Watson interviewed him, he admitted all of them." Charlie smiled at Joey. "So, you or the other witnesses don't have to go to court and give evidence. He will get sentenced by the judge, and will no doubt get a short custodial sentence, or it could be suspended."

"Oh."

"But if it's suspended, it will stay on his record permanently, and he will get community service, most probably."

"OK." Joey smiled. "Thanks."

"But I've also informed the RSPCA, and social services about his behaviour, and they're both going to pursue their own investigations, which will probably result in further action being taken by both those organisations. Oh, and the Aquariums banned him for life." She said smiling at Joey.

Joey listened intently to what Charlie was telling her. "Well." She said quietly, smiling slightly. "You seem to have covered everything. More than everything."

"I hope so. Well, that'll teach the bastard for picking on my girl won't it." Charlie smiled.

Joey blushed slightly. "Thanks Charlie."

"No need to thank me sweetie." Charlie said.

"I think there is. I doubt whether anyone else would go to so much trouble for me."

"Don't be daft Jo." Charlie smiled. "It's not trouble. It's caring and looking out for you."

"Umm."

Charlie then tried to take Joeys mind off things by chatting about the bowling last night, and about what they were going to do on their next date. "After all. It's your choice, as I lost." She laughed. "As if there was going to be any doubt about that."

Joey smiled. "I'll have to think about where we can go. Although I did have a good idea."

"Ohh. Where's that then?" Charlie asked eagerly.

Joey shook her head and giggled. "I'm not going to tell you. It's meant to be a surprise."

Charlie nudged her arm gently with her own. "Spoil sport." She chuckled.

"Josephine Collins." The nurse called out.

"That's me." Joey stood up. Charlie did too.

"This way please."

"Umm, Jo, did you…" Charlie started to say. She didn't know if Joey would want her to go into see the doctor with her or not.

"Are you coming?" Joey looked at Charlie, smiling.

Charlie smiled back, and nodded. "Yeah. If you don't mind."

"Come on then." Joey smiled, as the pair followed the nurse to a doctors office. It was Rachels. "Wow, hello Joey, nice to see you again, shame about the circumstances."

"Hello Rachel." Smiled Joey weakly.

"Whatever happened?"

"I got assaulted by a guy at work." Joey said quietly.

"Oh no." Replied Rachel, fully aware what happened to Joey 2 years ago. "That's terrible."

Joey shrugged. "Umm." She managed.

"And Charlie." Rachel looked at her. "You are the officer dealing with the case I assume?"

"No, Watsons dealing. I can't get involved as I'm Joeys girlfriend again." She stated.

Rachel looked at the pair, who were both smiling shyly at her. "Well I never." She smiled. "Well, all the best then." Rachel really liked the couple, they were certainly an odd pairing to start with, but it was obvious how they felt about each other before, until Charlie let her insecurities take over. "I always thought you two were meant to be together."

Joey and Charlie both went bright red.

Rachel chuckled slightly. "You just looked so cute and so right together."

"Well, we know that too, so, as you can see, I'm very happy that Joey's given me a second chance." Charlie beamed at Rachel.

Joey was once again very happy that Charlie said what she'd said. Charlie didn't falter or seem embarrassed by telling everyone about them either.

"Right. Let's take a look at these X-Rays then shall we." Rachel said, putting them up on the light board.

She told them that the arm or wrist were not fractured, just badly sprained, luckily, and that she should wear the sling for a week, and not drive or try to use the arm for anything strenuous, for at least 2 weeks.

She prescribed some pain killers, and made an appointment at outpatients for them to check the dressings out, on Wednesday. Then she sent her on her way, wishing the pair all the best again, and saying she hoped they bumped into each other, so they could have a drink sometime.

They both thanked her, and went on their way. Charlie helped Joey put her seatbelt on, and then drove Joey to the chemist, and they got the prescription.

Then she drove to a cafe and she got them some food, a couple of cheese and salad sandwiches and a coke each, and they ate them in the car. Then she took Joey home.

On the way Charlie asked gently. "Do any of your housemates know about your past sweetheart?"

Joey shook her head, and looked out the side window, biting her cheek, trying not to cry. "No." She sniffled. "I didn't want anyone to know. I wanted a new start."

"It's ok sweetie." Charlie put her left hand on Joeys leg. "I'm just worried about you, and the effect today may have on you." She smiled at Joey. "I just didn't want you to feel alone."

Joey wiped away her tears. She turned around and looked at Charlie, and smiled. "Thanks Charlie, for thinking of me."

"No need to thank me Jo."

Joey sighed deeply.

"You still not going to tell any of them?"

Joey shook her head. "No."

"OK. That's fine sweetheart. As long as I know." Charlie smiled.

"I would've told Jess if we'd, you know, started going out properly." She shrugged. "But we didn't. So I didn't."

"It's OK Jo." Charlie smiled. "I was just checking. So I know what's what."

Joey wiped a tear away. "OK."

Charlie put her left hand on Joeys leg again as she drove them home, hoping to offer some small comfort to her girlfriend.

When Charlie escorted Joey to her front door, her housemates were most surprised to see Joey home from work so early.

But they were also very impressed to see Charlie in her uniform, looking so authoritative, and God damn sexy.

Then they noticed Joeys arm. They were shocked to see her with her arm in a sling.

"What the hell happened Jo?" Asked Marty.

"This guy assaulted me at work. Charlie was one of the cops who came to arrest him." She smiled weakly.

"Sit down Jo." Said a worried Jess, patting the sofa. "You look a bit pale. Would you like a drink? Something to eat?"

Joey shook her head. "No thanks. We ate on the way back from the hospital." She smiled.

Marty in the meantime, couldn't take his eyes off Charlie in her uniform. Jess was finding Charlie hard to ignore too. She looked very sexy in her uniform, there was no denying it. Her hair was up, and the uniform looked amazing on her. She looked hot. Joey has great taste, she thought riley.

"Sweetheart, I think we could both manage a coffee each if the offers still going." Charlie suggested, as she sat next to Joey on the sofa, and held her left hand.

"Sure." Said Jess, standing up to go to the kitchen. "Erm, how do you take your coffee Charlie?" She asked the woman she lost out to.

"Black, 1 sugar please Jess." Charlie smiled.

After an hour of interrogation by her housemates, Joey finally admitted defeat. She was exhausted, and said she was going for a little lie down. It was 3.30 p.m.. Charlie stood up, and walked with Joey to her room. Charlie hadn't seen it before, and Joey felt suddenly slightly shy about letting her in.

The room was bright and warm, and the bedding looked very comfortable. Joey had the odd poster up, and a few pictures. Charlie would have a better look later.

The vase of flowers was on Joeys bedside table. They looked lovely. Charlie was very happy that Joey liked them. And she was happy that they could help to cheer Joey up now too.

Charlie shut the bedroom door. "Sweetheart, I didn't want to say anything in front of your friends, but would you like me to help you get changed?" She blushed.

Joey smiled, flushing slightly too. "I guess it would be handy. My arm hurts a lot." She giggled. "And it's not like you haven't seen it all before."

"Joey." Charlie giggled.

"What?" Giggled Joey back.

"Well. We're taking things slow. So if you want, I can ask Jess or Saff to help you instead."

Joey shook her head. "Definitely not!" Joey stated. "No one's going to undress me but you Charlie."

"Ok." Charlie said shyly. "Ummm. If you're sure."

"I am." Joey nodded.

Charlie took the sling off carefully, and then she took Joeys shoes and socks off, then she began to help Joey out of her work t-shirt and shorts. Then she asked Joey what she wanted to wear, and got her PJ's ready. "Ok Jo. Turn around. I'm going to take your bra off, and slip your PJ's on over your head. OK?"

Joey said. "Yep." She turned around, so her back was against Charlie, protecting her modesty as much as possible.

Charlies shaky fingers undid Joeys bra, and took it off. Then she pulled Joeys PJ top over her, being careful to not catch her arm in it. "Your backs quite red sweetie." Charlie said sadly, as she gently ran her fingers over the scratches.

"It'll go in time." Joey said. "It won't mark or anything the doctor said." She got goose bumps, and her body reacted, as Charlies fingers touched her so softly.

"OK. That's good." Charlie said softly. Then, she said quietly. "Umm, you OK for me to umm, take your knickers off?"

"Yes." Joey replied.

So Charlie pulled down Joeys knickers from behind, and pulled up her PJ shorts. Then Joey turned around. She yawned, the days stresses having caught up with her.

Charlie hugged her. "Would you like me to stay a while?"

"Umm..." Joey said. "I don't want to put you out." Fully aware that Charlie had been up early for her shift.

Charlie shook her head. "You won't be Jo. I want to be with you." She smiled.

"Ok then." She smiled weakly. "If you don't mind babysitting me again." She blushed, remembering when Charlie looked after her after her rape.

"Jo." Charlie smiled. "It's not babysitting. It's wanting to comfort and look after you."

"Ok." Said Joey. "If you say so."

"I do Jo." She started to pick Joeys clothes off the floor, and folded them up, putting them on Joeys chair. She put the sling on top. Then she took her own gun belt off, before taking her shoes and socks off. "Have you got any PJ's or a big t-shirt I can borrow Jo?"

"Sure." Joey opened her wardrobe. "Take your pick." She smiled. Charlie picked up a large baggy t-shirt, with a picture of Tigger on it. She chuckled, as she pulled off her work shirt and trousers. Joey politely turned her back, as Charlie took off her own bra, and pulled on the t-shirt. She let her hair down, and separated and shook it out with her fingers.

"Right, all set." Charlie said, as she folded her clothes up neatly. She walked to the bed, and lifted up the quilt for Joey to get under, she then closed the blinds, before joining Joey in bed.

They cuddled up, Charlie being careful not to hurt Joeys arm.

She kissed her on the cheek. "OK sweetheart?" She asked softly.

Joey nodded. Then she looked at Charlie, and shook her head, before bursting into tears again. Charlies heart broke, and she gathered Joey up gently in her arms, comforting her.

As Joey sobbed, Charlie stroked her hair. "Let it out Jo." Charlie said softly, kissing Joey on her forehead.

Joey stopped sobbing some time later, and they both drifted off to sleep. Charlie woke up an hour later, with Joeys warm soft body against hers, and Joeys breath tickling her neck. She gulped. She'd missed Joey so much, and now she had her in her arms again, even if the situation was awful.

She relished holding Joey so close, and looked forward to the time when they would be in bed together as a loving couple.

Joey stirred, and rolled over. Charlie moved to spoon her, wrapping her right arm around Joeys waist, and whispered. "I love you Joey." In her ear. Joey sighed contentedly, as though it had comforted her somehow.

Charlie nodded off again.

When Joey awoke, Charlie had been awake some time, happy to lie there, holding her girlfriend. Joey rolled over, wincing when she laid on her arm. "Oww. Shit." She said. "That hurts."

"Language." Charlie chuckled softly. She pushed Joeys hair behind her ear, and asked. "Hi Sweetheart. You feeling OK?"

"Yeah thanks. You been awake long?" Joey replied.

"A little while." Charlie smiled. "Just been watching you sleep."

Joey smiled shyly.

"And listen to you snore." Charlie stiffled a giggle.

Joeys eyes flew open. "I don't snore."

Charlie laughed. "No you don't. At least you never used to."

"Cheeky." Joey giggled. Then she sighed deeply. "Thanks for keeping me company Charlie."

"Jo. If you want, I can stay the night, or you can come to Leah's with me." Charlie blushed. "I told you she's already said you can stay over."

Joey giggled. "I know she has."

Charlie nodded. "Yep, well." She smiled. "She loves you too. So they're won't be any problems if you do want to stay over sometime."

"That's good to know." Joey smiled.

"It sure is." Charlie smiled. "Anyway. You're avoiding the subject. Would you like me to stay over?" She blushed. "Not for, you know, that." She coughed. "Just so you have some company." She asked shyly.

"You've got any early start Charlie. I think I'll be OK now anyway." Joey said bravely. "Thank you." She didn't want to put Charlie out anymore. "That's really sweet of you to ask though. I appreciate it." Joey smiled.

"Ummm. OK. But I want you to phone me if you have any problems, or if you need me during the night though. I'll keep my phone on. Promise?" She asked Joey softly.

"OK. I promise."

"Just a few more minutes then. If you don't mind." Charlie smiled. "I missed having you in my arms." She whispered, as she hugged Joey closer.

"I don't mind at all." Joey sighed with pleasure, and snuggled up to Charlie. "I missed you too."

Charlie eventually dragged herself out of bed, got dressed, and kissed Joey goodnight. "Remember, call me if you need to." She insisted. "Do you want anything before I go? A drink? Sandwich?"

"No. I'm fine thanks Charlie." Joey smiled.

"Ok then. You take care sweetheart. And don't forget to call me if you want anything. Anything at all." Charlie smiled. "If you just want a cuddle, just call me, and I'll be over."

Joey smiled. "Thanks Charlie."

"Right. I'm off then." Charlie kissed Joeys cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Bye. And thanks."

Charlie left Joey in bed, and walked back to the lounge.

Her hair was down, and she was carrying her gun belt.

She asked Joeys friends to kindly keep an eye out for her, and left her card, and told them to call her if Joey needed her. They said they would. She bade them goodbye, and thanks, and went home.

"Wow." Said Marty. "Joey's pulled a right cracker there."

"She sure has." Agreed Saffy smiling.

"And so very sexy in her uniform and her hair down too." Cal offered.

"Watch it. Or it's the sofa for you." Saffy warned.

They all laughed. "Ahh. You know I love you really." Cal said. "But she's hot."

They all nodded in agreement. "Very hot." Said Marty.


	16. Chapter 16

_Guys,_

_CJ4Eva, innocence4eva – wow, thanks a lot! Yep, Charlies been great, long may it continue._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 16

Charlie had a 6.a.m start on Monday morning, and when her alarm went off at 5 a.m., she checked her phone. There were no messages or missed calls from Joey. She decided to text her. "Morning Jo. I hope you're OK. I'll pop in after work. Love u, . P.S. Call me when you wake up." She pressed send.

Her phone rang almost straight away. "Morning Charlie." Said a quiet Joey.

"Hey sweetie. You OK? Did you manage to sleep?"

"Yeah I'm OK. I slept a little bit."

"Good." Charlie said. "Shall I come round straight after work? I can bring takeout. Whatever you want."

Joey chuckled. "If you want to yeah. That'd be nice."

Charlie had a thought. "Would you like me to pop round on my way to work, and give you a hug?"

Joey smiled, not that Charlie could see down the phone. "That'd be lovely." She replied softly.

"Ok then Jo. Let me have a shower, and then I'll catch you in a bit."

"OK Charlie. See you in a bit." Joey sounded a lot chirpier now. "And Charlie?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you like some toast or something?"

"Umm, that'd be nice Jo. Yeah, thanks." Charlie smiled. "Don't hurt your arm though."

Joey giggled. "I can use the toaster without straining my arm."

Charlie chuckled. "Ok. See you in about 30 minutes then."

"OK. Bye." Joey replied.

Charlie had a super quick shower, got dried and dressed, and packed her rucksack with a change of clothes for when she clocked off, and went round Joeys. She jumped in the car, and sped off.

Charlie knocked quietly on Joeys front door, not wanting to disturb the rest of the household.

Joey opened it almost straight away, and let Charlie in. Charlie put her rucksack on the floor, and then immediately took Joey gently in her arms.

"Morning sweetheart." She whispered into Joeys ear.

"Hi." Replied Joey, trying to remain chirpy. Joey smelt the wonderful fresh aroma of Charlies shower gel and shampoo on her. She remembered the smell so very well, and it comforted her.

"How are you feeling?" Charlie asked softly.

"I'm fine thanks." Joey smiled.

Charlie released her, and looked at her, crossing her arms. "Right." She paused. "So how are you really feeling?"

"Umm. My backs a bit sore, and so's my arm still. Think I'm, beginning to seize up a bit now." She smiled weakly. "I'm getting a bit stiffer." She blushed and giggled. "Oops."

"Cheeky." Charlie smiled. "And don't think you can pull the wool over my eyes." She warned lightly.

"OK." Joey smiled. "I guess you're not a career cop for nothing."

"Just you remember that." Charlie smiled.

Charlie picked up her rucksack, and Joey took Charlie through to the kitchen. She'd made Charlie a coffee and got some toast ready. She'd put raspberry jam on the 2 slices of toast, Charlies favourite.

"Ummm. Thanks Jo." Smiled Charlie, as she munched on the toast and drank the coffee. "Lovely way to start the day." She smiled. "Seeing you, and having brekkie made for me."

Joey blushed. "That's ok."

"Anyway. How did you manage to get the jam jar open?" Charlie giggled.

"I put it between my legs, and used my left arm to open it." Joey giggled. "Anyway, a bit of toast is the least I can do." Smiled Joey. "Besides. I remember how stropy you can get without food first thing." She chuckled.

Charlie giggled. "You do know me too well." Charlie ate her toast. "So, what are your plans for today?"

"Probably go back to bed and watch a DVD or something."

"Umm. OK." Charlie smiled. "I hope you don't mind, but I brought a change of clothes with me. I thought it'd be better to come straight here and change after work. Well, as long as you don't mind of course." Charlie said.

"No. I don't mind at all." Joey smiled happily. "I'll put your bag in my room when you go."

"Thanks Jo." Charlie smiled.

"That's OK."

"So, when I come over after work, shall we order a takeout, and we can watch a DVD together?"

Joeys eyes lit up. "That'd be lovely."

"How about going out for a walk later? Getting you some fresh air?"

Joey stiffened. "Maybe." She replied. She wasn't ready to face the World just yet.

"OK. We'll see how you feel later then." She looked at Joey. She knew that Joey needed to get out and about, and the sooner the better. Then she said softly. "And I bet you could do with a bath or shower too."

Joey looked up and blushed.

Charlie smiled. She knew Joey would be desperate for a shower. She'd want to feel clean after the assault. "So." Charlie continued. "If you want me to help you have a wash, in any way, bath or shower, I can help you later." She smiled.

"I'd like a bath yeah." Joey said quietly. "That'd be lovely." She smiled.

"I thought you would. But if you don't want me to help, I can get Jess or Saffy, or arrange a homecare nurse to come over and help." Charlie said.

Joey said. "Charlie." She paused, with an amused grin on her face. "If I don't want Jess or Saffy to help me change, I'm hardly likely to want them to help me have a bath am I."

Charlie blushed slightly. "Umm, no, I guess not." She smiled. "I'll arrange a nurse to help then shall I?"

Joey shook her head. "No Charlie" She smiled. "You offered to help me, so if you really don't mind, I'd like to take you up on that offer."

Charlie blushed. "No. I don't mind if you don't." She paused. "I'll even keep my eyes closed." She giggled. "I can help you get undressed, and dried, or wash your hair for you, or whatever you want." Charlie smiled. "And if you want me to scrub your back, just let me know." She teased.

"Thanks Charlie." Joey said quietly.

"That's OK. What are girlfriends for?" She smiled. "Right. I'd better get going. Work beckons." She walked to Joey, hugged her, and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you later sweetheart. And try and get some sleep yeah." She said softly.

Joey nodded. "Yes Charlie I will." She smiled. "If I can with everyone fussing all over me."

"They'll only fuss because they care about you."

"I know." Joey smiled.

"Right. I really must get going. Thanks for breakfast." They walked to the front door, and Joey let Charlie out. They kissed briefly on the lips. "Bye sweetie. See you later."

"Bye Charlie. And thanks."

They waved and smiled at each other, as Charlie drove off. Joey took Charlies rucksack to her bedroom, and left it there for later.

When the rest of the household awoke, they found Joey snuggled up on the sofa under her quilt, dozing, with a DVD playing quietly.

Saffy gently woke Joey up, and asked her if she wanted any breakfast. They got her a coffee and some toast, and asked her how she felt.

She sat up. "I'm OK thanks." Joey smiled. She wasn't lying. She was feeling a lot better, after the initial shock of yesterday, and now that Charlie had been so much comfort to her.

"You seeing Charlie later?" Saffy asked.

"Yeah I am." Joey nodded. "And she popped in on her way to work this morning." She smiled.

"That's lovely of her." Saffy thought that was really sweet of Charlie. "Would you like me to help you wash your hair? Or have a bath or something?" Saffy asked. "I'm sure that'd make you feel better too." She smiled.

Joey smiled. "Thanks Saff. But Charlies going to help me have a bath this afternoon."

Jess smiled, but was feeling very jealous of Charlie. Still, Joey had been honest with her when they'd split up. She hadn't led her on. So she couldn't complain about Joeys treatment of her. And of course Charlie would help Joey wash. She's her girlfriend isn't she. Why am I being so stupid? Joey and me was over before it began, I shouldn't be hoping for things to change. Especially as Charlie's back in Joeys life. I never stood a chance.

"I bet she is." Saffy laughed, making Joey blush profusely. "And you can't even fight her off with only 1 good arm can you." She chuckled.

Joey winced at the joke. She knew that Saffy was only messing about by saying it, but the expression was a bit too close to home after her rape, and her near drowning by Robbo, and the assault yesterday. She knew Charlie would never assault or hurt her, so she had to grin and go along with the joke. "As if I'd want her to stop." She said, followed by a false giggle. She hoped no one would notice.

Saffy laughed harder. "You are one lucky chick Jo. She's very hot." She laughed. "A steaming hot Cop actually." She teased.

Joey blushed. "Yeah. She is."

"Aww, we're only teasing you Joey." Saffy said. "She's gorgeous, and so are you." She chuckled. "I can tell you love each other to bits." She hugged Joey gently. "I'm really pleased for you Jo."

"Thanks Saff." Joey blushed.


	17. Chapter 17

_Guys,_

_CJ4Eva, thank you, again. Yes, Charlie is being very caring, I guess she has a lot to make up for. Let's see what happens next then._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 17

Charlie finished her shift on the dot. The first time she'd done that for ages, and drove straight to Joeys. She knocked on the door, and Joey answered it, immediately bursting into a massive smile, as Charlie handed her another small bunch of flowers, and kissed her cheek.

"Oooh." Joey said, surprised at the flowers. "Thank you Charlie." She gushed.

"That's OK sweetie. Gotta keep my girl happy." Charlie smiled.

"You didn't have to Charlie." Joey smiled. "But they are beautiful. Thank you."

"Not as beautiful as you." Charlie smiled. Joey blushed.

They went to the kitchen, and Joey found another vase. Charlie filled it with water, and arranged the flowers in it.

"They smell lovely." Joey gushed.

"Not as lovely as you." Charlie smiled, as she kissed Joey on the cheek.

"Silly." Joey blushed again.

Charlie merely smiled at her. "Right sweetie. Do you mind if I get changed?" She asked.

"No. Of course not. I put your rucksack on my bed. Would you mind taking the vase in the bedroom for me?" Joey asked.

"Course not." Charlie smiled. "Won't be a tick." She kissed Joey on the cheek.

"Ok." Smiled Joey happily.

Charlie took the vase to Joeys room, and got changed into her casual clothes. She'd brought black jeans, and a black vest, and black converse sneakers. She put the jeans and vest on, and went back into the lounge.

"Wow." Said Joey smiling. "Nice. Very nice."

Charlie laughed. "Maybe I should've worn an old sack, to keep your blood pressure down while you recover."

"Noooo. Definitely not." Joey laughed. "You're cheering me up!" She smiled.

"Umm. Good." Charlie smiled, as she gently took Joey in her arms, and kissed her on the lips. Joey smiled, and kissed Charlie back. "Ummm. That's nice." Charlie smiled.

"Yeah. It is." Joey smiled.

"Right Jo. What shall we do for lunch?"

"I don't know. Erm, we have loads of food in, or would you prefer takeaway pizza?"

"Umm. Pizza sounds good." Charlie smiled. "Have you got a take out menu?"

"Yeah, sure. On the pin board." Joey nodded in the direction of the fridge.

Charlie released her. "What do you fancy?"

Joey giggled. "That's easy."

"Joey Collins." Giggled Charlie. "Naughty!" She said. "Behave. Right. What pizza would you like?" She phrased it differently.

"Shall we have what we used to share before?" Joey asked shyly. She wondered if Charlie remembered what type of pizza they'd shared a couple of times at Leahs.

"OK yeah." Charlie smiled. She got out her phone, and called the number on the leaflet. "Hi. Can I order a large deep pan, chicken, ham, mushroom, pepper and onion pizza please. And a garlic bread and wedges with extra portions of BBQ sauce please." Joeys face lit up, when Charlie remembered exactly what they'd ordered before, and what her favourite sauce was.

"Address please." Said the man on the other end of the phone.

"Joey." Charlie whispered. "What's the address sweetie?" She said as she held the phone to Joeys ear. Joey gave the man the address, and he told her it would be 25 minutes. She thanked him, and then said to Charlie he'd hung up.

"25 minutes Charlie." Joey said, smiling broadly.

"What's up Jo? You've got a big grin on your face." Charlie asked, intrigued.

"Oh, I'm just happy that you remembered what pizza we shared between us." She shrugged shyly. "It was a long time ago." She added quietly.

"Of course I remembered." Charlie smiled. "And I remembered your barbeque sauce." She hugged Joey. "It was the best time of my life Jo. I loved our time together then." She let go of Joey. "I remember everything we did together."

Joey blushed. "Yeah. I'm getting that." She smiled shyly at Charlie.

"Like I said, I know I have to prove myself to you Jo." Charlie took her hand. "And I can't expect you to just take off where we left off. But I did love our time together then. Every minute of it. I remember and treasure every minute of it. And I know I stuffed up. I stuffed up big time. But I want you to know that I'm not going to do that ever again. So, I want you to take as long as it takes to learn how to trust me again."

Joey nodded. She was more than happy with what Charlie had said. She was more than happy that Charlie remembered the details about their time together.

"OK." Joey smiled. "Thank you."

"No need for thanks sweetie." Charlie said. There was a moments silence, before Charlie said. "Right. What are we going to do after pizza?" She looked at Joey. "You want a bath yeah?"

Joey nodded shyly. "Yeah. I need a bath." She said quietly.

"OK. So, pizza, bath, then DVD?"

Joey nodded enthusiastically.

"Umm, I think we'll go out for some fresh air sometime too."

"I don't..." Joey started.

"I know you don't want to go out sweetie." Charlie said softly, as she hugged Joey again. "But you need to." She kissed her cheek. "And I'll be with you, and it'll be just fine." She looked Joey in the eye. "I promise. OK?"

Joey nodded. "OK." She said, smiling weakly. "Thanks Charlie."

"No need to thank me sweetie." Charlie whispered into Joeys ear.

The pizza arrived, Charlie insisted on buying it, and they tucked into the feast at the dining room table. Joey just about managed to eat it with only using one arm.

"So. Have work been in contact with you?" Charlie asked as they ate.

"Yeah. The owner rang me up, and so did my boss. They said I should take the week off, and come in next Monday."

"That's nice of them." Charlie smiled. "It also means I can see you every day this week now." Charlie smiled. "That's a blessing in disguise for me."

"They said I wouldn't lose any pay either." Joey smiled. "Thank God."

"I should think not." Charlie said, amazed that any company would dock anyones pay like that.

They finished their meal. "That was delicious." Charlie sighed, patting her tummy. "Yummy."

"Yeah, it's a really nice pizzeria." Joey smiled.

"I can see that when I stay over here, we're going to need to do quite a lot of running along the beach to wear all this delicious food off."

"Well." Replied Joey. "That's not going to be the only exercise we're going to get." She said cheekily.

Charlie giggled. "How very assumptious Miss Collins." Knowing exactly what Joey was talking about.

"Well, if you're staying over, I'm gonna make sure there's a very good reason for it." Joey laughed. "So you keep coming back."

Charlie laughed. "Oh don't worry Jo." She smiled. "I'm going to keep coming back for more."

Joey blushed. "I hope so."

"We both know so!" Confirmed Charlie.

They both laughed. "Yeah. Ok we do." Joey agreed.

They both sat smiling goofily at each other, knowing that the words they were saying to each other meant so much, and promised so much.

"Right. Let's tidy up this rubbish, and run you a bath eh?" Suggested Charlie, breaking the silence.

"Yeah. I need to get washed." Joey said quietly. "I feel all, you know, a bit dirty."

"Well, we'll sort that out for you sweetie." Charlie smiled. "Then we can snuggle on the sofa, or your bed and watch a DVD, eh?"

"Yeah. Sounds lovely." Joey smiled.

Joey showed Charlie where the bathroom was, and she began to run the bath. Joey told her which bubble bath to use, and she poured some in the running hot water.

Then she turned to Joey. "Right." She said shyly, her hands by her side. "How did you want to do this?"

"There's some plastic bags and some parcel tape in the kitchen, which we need to wrap round my right arm. The towels are in my room." Joey smiled. They trotted into the kitchen, grabbed some bin liners, and then went to Joeys room to grab some towels, then they went back to the bathroom.

"Erm, right. If I take your shirt off, and then put the plastic bag on your arm. Then we can get the rest of your clothes off. If that's ok." Charlie ventured.

"Sounds OK to me." Joey smiled. "You know I've not got a bra on." She blushed.

Charlie nodded. "Well I guess it would have been a bit difficult to get that on this morning." Charlie blushed. "I don't know any other way we can do this. If I did, I would. Sorry Jo."

"Don't be silly Charlie." Joey smiled. "We're going out, we've slept together before, you've seen it all before."

"I know, it's just..." Charlie smiled shyly. "OK. As long as you're ok about it."

"I am." Joey nodded.

So Charlie took off Joeys shirt, trying not to look at her girlfriends naked top half, and then put the bags around her arm to keep it dry in the bath. Then she checked the temperature in the bath, and switched off the taps.

"Ok." She said, as she turned back to Joey again. She reddened as she tried to avoid gazing at Joeys breasts. Joey smiled, amused at Charlies behaviour.

She took down Joeys shorts, and then pulled down her knickers, as she knelt on the floor. She stood up, again trying to avoid looking at any piece of Joeys exposed flesh. Which was very difficult, as Joey was now completely naked in front of her.

Charlie, blushed further, and coughed. "Erm, are you going to get in the bath now, and stop avoiding tempting me." She chuckled shyly.

Joey smiled. "I guess." She turned around, and put her right foot in the bath, testing the temperature. Charlie held her left arm as she got in, and as she sat down in the bath.

"OK?" Asked Charlie.

"Ummm, lovely thanks." Joey smiled. "I really need this. Thanks."

"That's OK Jo. Glad to help." Smiled a flushed Charlie.

Joey looked at her amused, as she lay back in the bath, her right arm on the side, and her head against the back rim of the tub. "Umm. Lovely." She sighed.

"OK. Well, would you like anything while you're in? A drink or something?"

Joey shook her head. "No thanks." She smiled.

"Ok." Smiled Charlie. "Well, give me a shout when you want to get out." She turned to leave the bathroom.

"Hey. Where are you going?" Joey asked.

Charlie turned around, red faced, but looking at the floor, her hands in her pockets. "Erm, just, you know, giving you a bit of privacy." She smiled shyly at Joey.

Joey smiled. "You know. I'm quite enjoying seeing this cute, flustered and shy side of you again."

Charlie blushed more. Joey smiled broader. Charlie shrugged her shoulders, smiling shyly.

"Sit down and keep me company Charlie." Joey insisted softly, with a big grin on her face. "Besides, I'll need you to scrub my back won't I."

Charlie blushed even more. "If you're sure." She said quietly.

"I'm sure Charlie." Joey giggled. "Sit down. Please."

Charlie duly obliged, and she put the toilet seat down, and sat on it.

They chatted, Charlie rather shyly at first, as she was trying not to look at her naked girlfriend in the bath. Joey was covered in bubbles for the most part, but they both knew she was naked underneath, and as Joey had said, Charlie was indeed flustered about that.

Joey enjoyed seeing Charlie so shy. She'd already heard her words, and believed her. She'd seen her actions, on Friday, and Saturday at the bowling, and Sunday at the Aquarium. Now she was seeing how shy she was getting, it just confirmed to her that Charlie did indeed mean what she was saying. The way she acted, showed she did love her, and she obviously still fancied her like crazy. Joey was very happy about all this.

Joey washed herself with one hand, and then she asked Charlie to scrub her back for her. Charlie knelt on the floor, and let a bit of water out the bath, then put the plug back in. She squirted the shower gel on a sponge and washed Joeys back with it, as Joey leant forward.

As they were chatting, and laughing quietly together, the door of the bathroom suddenly burst open. They both whipped their heads round to see who it was.

"Oh. Erm. Sorry." Said a very red Jess, horrified to have walked in on the couple. "Sorry." She mumbled, as she turned around quickly and walked out, shutting the door behind her.

Charlie looked at Joey. "Sorry Jo. I didn't lock the door. I didn't know anyone would be home early."

Joey smiled. "It's OK Charlie. Not your fault. Jess works until 3 p.m.." Joey winked. "And don't get jealous, she didn't see anything." She giggled.

Charlie chuckled. "Just as well, or I'd have arrested her for ogling my girlfriend."

Joey smiled. "You needn't worry about anyone doing that Charlie." She said quietly.

"What?" Charlie splashed Joey playfully. "Of course I do. I've got the most beautiful girlfriend going, so of course she's gonna get ogled."

Joey blushed at Charlies words. "Hey, stop splashing me." She giggled. "Or I'll splash you back."

Charlie held her hands up. "OK. OK." She chuckled. Charlie smiled. "Shall I lock the door?"

"I think you ought to. Yes please."

Charlie locked the door, and then went back to washing Joeys back. She rinsed it down, and then Joey asked her to wash her hair for her. Charlie duly obliged, using the shower attachment to rinse the suds off. When they had all gone. Charlie stood up, and dried her hands on one of Joeys towels.

"OK." Charlie stood by the bath, holding a towel up. "Did you want to stand up, so I can wrap this round you?" She asked, blushing shyly again.

"I'll try." Joey said. She managed to get up using 1 arm, as Charlie put her arm out for her to hold onto. Then she stood in the bath. Charlie moved forward, wrapping the towel round Joey, before helping her step out the bath. Then she wrapped Joeys hair in a towel. She rinsed the bath out of bubbles, and then turned to Joey.

"Did you want to get dried here or in your room?"

"Erm, room I think. Jess may want the bathroom." Joey smiled.

"OK." Charlie did a quick tidy up, and then opened the door for Joey.

As they walked to Joeys room, Joey shouted. "Jess, bathrooms free."

Jess shouted back. "Thanks." Trying not to sound too embarrassed. "How are you feeling now?"

"OK thanks. A lot better now I've had a bath." Joey replied.

Charlie and Joey went to Joeys room, and Charlie shut the door behind them. Charlie took the bag off Joeys arm. "Well, it doesn't look like we got the dressing wet." Charlie said. "So that's a plus." She smiled.

"Thank goodness for that." Joey smiled.

"Did you err...did you want a hand drying?" Charlie asked quietly.

Joey looked at Charlie and smiled. "I think it might be useful yeah. Thanks."

Charlie stepped forward and gently rubbed Joeys back through the towel, drying her off. Then she used another towel to dry her legs off.

"OK. Done." Charlie smiled.

"You reckon?" Asked Joey giggling.

Charlie blushed. "Well, erm, can you manage your front?"

"Just about I guess." Joey smiled. She patted herself down through the towel. "Charlie, could you help me on with my t-shirt and knickers please."

"Sure. Which ones did you want on?"

Joey showed her the clean clothes in the wardrobe. "This shirt, and any of those knickers please." She smiled.

"Would you like a bra on?"

"Not unless you want to take it off for me later." Joey giggled, and Charlie blushed bright red.

"Well." Coughed Charlie. " If we go out for a quick walk, it might be useful."

Joey looked worried. "I don't really want to go out."

"I know sweetie. But I think you should go out as soon as possible." Charlie said softly. "So." She continued. "If I put a bra on you now, we can go for a quick walk along the beach, and then I can take it off before I leave." She smiled. "OK?"

"Umm, OK then." Joey smirked. "You won't let me get away with not going out will you, so I may as well give in now."

"That's my girl." Charlie smiled. She picked a bra out the draw, and asked Joey to turn around. Joey dropped the towel on the floor, and Charlies shaking hands put Joeys bra round her front, and did it up at the back, before pulling the straps up Joeys arms. Joey adjusted herself with her left hand, giggling as she did so.

"I can honestly say that I don't think I've ever seen you look as cute as this taking off my bra." She chuckled. "And here you are putting it on."

Charlie blushed. Profusely. Again.

"Cute Charlie. Very cute." Joey leant forward and kissed her on the cheek. "Right t-shirt, knickers, shorts, trainers please. If you're determined to get me out the house."

Charlie finally found her voice. She squeaked. "It'll be worth it. When we get back we can snuggle up on your bed with a DVD or something." She smiled.

"Lovely." Said Joey softly.

"Yeah. It will be."

She dressed Joey, trying to avoid looking at her beautiful naked body, put her arm back in the sling, then put her own sneakers on. She sprayed some deodorant under Joeys arms for her.

Then she dried Joeys hair with the small towel, before hanging the towels up to dry, and brushing Joeys hair, tying it in a pony tail, as Joey requested.

Joey then picked up her keys, and they walked out the house, saying a quick goodbye to Jess as they walked through the lounge.

Charlie held Joeys left hand in her right hand. "OK sweetie?" She asked quietly, as they left the house.

Joey took a deep breath. "Yep." She turned around and smiled at Charlie.

"Good."

They took a 20 minute slow stroll along the beach, before turning around and walking back. Charlie had been right, Joey did feel better for having some fresh air.

They came back to Joeys, and went for a lie down. As they walked through the lounge, Jess said. "Hi. Erm, it's my turn to cook dinner tonight. Would you like to stay for some Charlie?"

Charlie looked at Joey. Joey smiled and nodded. Charlie turned her attention back to Jess. "That'd be really nice. Thanks Jess."

"I wouldn't say that until you've tasted it if I were you Charlie." Jess chuckled.

"Hey. You're a good cook Jess." Joey smiled.

"Well. I'm making beef chilli and rice tonight. I hope you like it."

"Yeah, I do. Thanks." Smiled Charlie.

"What time do you think it'll be ready?" Asked Joey.

"Plan is for 7.30 pm." Jess said.

"Ok. We're just going to watch a DVD in my room. We'll see you then. Thanks Jess." Smiled Joey.

"No probs Jo."

Joey asked Charlie to get a couple of bottles of beer out the fridge, and then Charlie and Joey went back to her room. Joey selected a DVD, and put it in her machine, after Charlie took it out the box for her.

Then Charlie took their shoes, jeans and shorts off, and they got under the quilt. Charlie got in bed on Joeys left side, so she didn't hurt her right arm. They snuggled up, and started watching the DVD. While the adverts for other films were playing, Joey turned to Charlie. "Thanks for today Charlie. I don't know how I would've had a wash without your help."

"Hey that's OK sweetie." Charlie smiled. "I didn't mind at all. I'm glad I could help."

Joey giggled. "You just wanted to perve on me."

Charlie blushed. "Well, I love your body, so you can't blame me." She said huskily.

Joey smiled broadly, loving the effect she had on Charlie. "I'll let you off then." She chuckled. "Of course I do like to have a shower every day, so I might need some more help for rest of this week."

Charlie blushed. "Umm. Of course. I don't mind at all." She giggled. "As long as I can have a cold shower afterwards too."

"That can be arranged." Joey laughed. She kissed Charlie on the cheek, and then they both turned to watch the movie.

They soon nodded off in each other arms again.


	18. Chapter 18

_Guys,_

_Xtr75, CJ4Eva, innocence4eva, Charlies been very doting and loving yeah. Long may it continue!_

_Welcome kochy-girl._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 18

There was a few knocks on Joeys bedroom door. "Hello Jo. Dinners ready." Said Saffy.

She got no response, so she knocked a bit harder.

"Jo, dinners ready." This time the sleeping couple awoke from their cosy slumber. They smiled shyly at each other, at waking up together again. They both felt elated at holding each other so close, their warm t-shirt cladded bodies pressed against each other.

Saffy knocked again. "Jo, are you awake?"

"Umm yeah. Thanks Saffy. We'll be out in a minute." Joey shouted back.

"OK." Replied Saff.

Joey looked at Charlie. "Guess we ought to get up for dinner then." She said quietly.

"Yeah. Guess so." Charlie replied quietly. She looked at Joey, with her big blue eyes glinting. Joey leant up and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Thanks for today Charlie."

"No probs sweetie." Said a flustered Charlie.

They both got out of bed, and Charlie helped Joey put on her jeans and t-shirt, and then got dressed herself. Then they went to join Joeys other housemates in the dining room for dinner.

Jess dished up a lovely chilli, and Marty handed them all a bottle of beer each to wash it down with.

"Wow, it looks and smells delicious. I hope I can do it justice and fit it all in." Charlie said, smiling at Jess.

Jess blushed at the compliment from Joeys beautiful girl friend. "Don't worry if you can't finish it Charlie."

"Don't worry Jess." Joey laughed. "She'll be able too." Joey chuckled. "Since when did you not eat all the food on your plate Charlie?"

Charlie chuckled back. "OK. OK." She said. "I'll do my best to eat it all."

"Too damn right you will." Joey chuckled.

They all carried on eating and drinking and getting to know each other.

Charlie enjoyed chatting to, and finding out about Joeys friends, and they all made her feel very welcome.

They were very friendly, and asked her the odd few questions about her job, and a bit about her family. But it was nothing too intrusive.

They were however, more than a little surprised to hear that she had a sixteen year old daughter.

Joey was quite concerned at the reaction that Charlie may have to the questions she was faced with about Ruby. But her housemates, although surprised, didn't keep going on about it.

For Charlies part, she was used to having people react in a surprised way when they found out.

She obviously didn't tell them that she'd been raped, and she didn't tell them how old she was when she had Ruby, unless they already knew, or asked directly.

She told everyone that asked about Ruby, that yes, she was her daughter, and yes she'd had her when she was young, but she loved her to bits, and she wouldn't be without her.

Joey watched Charlie, and listened to how she spoke about Ruby, and she admired so much the way she said it all, and the true sentiments and deep love she shared for her daughter.

When Charlie had finished her brief talk about Ruby, she turned and smiled at Joey, who smiled broadly back.

Joey truly hoped that Ruby would eventually come round, and move back in with Charlie.

The group then continued with the chilli, and Marty went to get another beer each out the fridge.

He brought back 6 beers from the fridge, and handed them around the table. Charlie said. "Thanks but no thanks." She smiled at Marty. "I have to drive later on."

Joey looked at Charlie, and bit her lip. She knew Charlie was on an afternoon come evening shift tomorrow, and she couldn't help but think it would be lovely if Charlie could stay over that evening. She didn't want to ask her in front of everyone though.

She cursed herself, she should have thought about it earlier.

It wasn't as though she wanted to sleep and make love with Charlie, at least, that is, of course she bloody well did, but, it was more from a closeness point of view. Charlie had been wonderful since they'd met up again. She'd been very comforting since yesterday, and her whole demeanour about them as a couple had changed.

Joey was torn. She wanted Charlie to stay with her, but wasn't ready to move to the next level yet. Or were they moving too fast? Maybe she should mention it later, and suggest Charlie comes over after work tomorrow night.

Then she could take her straight to the hospital Wednesday, rather than having to rush around and come to Joeys first thing, then going to the hospital.

Yes, that's what she would do. She'd speak to Charlie before she left tonight.

She smiled at Charlie, and then resumed talking to her housemates about who was doing her chores around the place when she couldn't use her arm.

It was Joeys turn to cook one evening meal that week, and the others jokingly said they'd stand in for her, but she'd have to make all the meals during the week afterwards, when her arm had healed.

They'd all cracked up about it, and Joey stuck her tongue out at them.

"Well, you need the practice, to impress Charlie when she stays for dinner again." Saffy said, winking at Joey.

They all laughed. Joey and Charlie blushed.

"Maybe Jo ought to start practising with breakfast as well then." Cal laughed. "Brekkie in bed all round eh guys?"

Joey and Charlie blushed even more, and Joey said. "As if I'll be making everyone brekkie in bed. That's reserved for my girlfriend. And my girlfriend only." She smiled at Charlie.

Charlie smiled back shyly.

"Aww, bless, you two are so cute." Said Saffy.

The coupe blushed further, and the other housemates laughed.

"Right. Who's for seconds?" Asked Jess, standing up from the table.

"Me please." Replied Cal and Marty.

"Not for me thanks Jess. It was lovely though. Thank you." Charlie said.

"No worries." Jess smiled, and went to dish up seconds for the guys in the kitchen.

They ate their seconds, and then they tidied up the plates. Jess then asked who would like dessert. She'd made lemon meringue pie, there was cream to go with it, or plain ice cream for those that didn't want the pie.

They all eagerly tucked into the pie. It was delicious, and they all stopped talking while they ate it. They all laughed when they realised the room had gone so silent.

They then all helped take the dirty plates into the kitchen, and Cal and Marty sorted out the washing machine, while the girls all sat down in the lounge, letting their dinners go done.

Charlie sat in an armchair and gestured for Joey to sit on her lap, which she eagerly did. Joey leant against Charlie, and Charlie put her right arm around Joeys back, resting her right hand on her right hip, and her left hand over Joeys legs.

Cal came out with coffees all round, and they spent another hour or so, chatting and relaxing with each other.

"I guess I'd better make a move sweetie." Charlie whispered in Joeys ear.

"Ok." Said Joey sadly. She hopped up off the chair. Charlie stood up.

"I'm calling it a night." Charlie smiled. "Thanks so much for dinner Jess. It was lovely."

"You're welcome." Jess smiled. "It was really nice getting to know you tonight." She thought Charlie was lovely.

"You too." Charlie smiled.

Joey took her hand, and they walked towards her bedroom. Charlie got her stuff together, and they hugged and kissed good night in the privacy of Joeys room.

"Umm Charlie?"

"Yes Joey." Charlie replied giggling.

"Umm. I just wondered if, ummm…"

"What sweetie?"

"I just wondered if you'd like to stay over tomorrow night after work." Joey blushed. "It may be easier for you to do that, and then give me the lift to the hospital on Wednesday morning."

"I'd love too." Charlie replied huskily.

"I didn't mean…" Joey stuttered.

"I know sweetie." Charlie smiled at Joey, and kissed her on her forehead. "All in good time." She squeezed her gently. "But I love falling asleep and waking up with you in my arms."

"Me too." Smiled Joey back shyly.

"I'll bring some stuff over tomorrow morning when I pop in shall I?" Charlie asked.

Joey nodded. "Yep. That'd be good."

"What time shall I call round? I'm working 2p.m. to 10 p.m.."

Joey smiled. "As soon as you can after you wake up."

Charlie chuckled. "OK. I will." She kissed Joey softly. They both moaned into the kiss. "Would you like to do anything or go anywhere tomorrow morning? We could go for a walk, go shopping, whatever you want?"

"I don't care what we do, as long as I do I with you." Joey smiled. "I'd like another bath, or a shower before I go to the hospital though." She added quietly.

"OK. That can be arranged." Charlie smiled. "I'd better go then sweetie. I'll see you tomorrow morning. Night then."

"Yeah. Thanks Charlie."

"Love you Jo." Charlie said as she kissed Joey softly but deeply. They broke off, their foreheads resting against each others.

"I love you too Charlie."

They broke apart, and Joey escorted Charlie to the front door. She bade all the others a good evening on the way through the lounge. They reciprocated, and Joey waved Charlie off, before saying goodnight herself, and going to bed.

The housemates talked about Charlie when they were on their own. They all thought she was lovely. And of course, it went without saying, very beautiful. They were glad that Joey had met up with her again, and they truly seemed very devoted to each other. They were mightily impressed with how Charlie was supporting Joey at the moment too, and hoped that the relationship continued to grow, as they seemed to be head over heels in love with each other.


	19. Chapter 19

_Guys,_

_Xtr75, I hope Ruby will come around eventually too. _

_CJ4Eva, aww Joey will become stronger with Charlie alongside her I'm sure._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 19

Joey slipped into bed. She was overjoyed at how well she was getting on with Charlie so soon after meeting up again. After all, it had been less than a week!

They'd fallen into an easy relationship again. They were getting along famously, and it was so easy to talk to each other. Just like before.

They were being very open with each other, and Charlie, well Charlie was being absolutely amazing. She was so comforting and treating Joey so well. Joey couldn't be happier.

Charlie had gained the courage and certainty within herself to accept their relationship. Joey found it all quite overwhelming.

She knew Charlie had truly loved her before, that's why it had been so hard for Joey to try and get over their break-up, and Charlies unfaithfulness.

If Charlie had loved her, why did she have sex with someone else? Why did she try and push Joey away, when she claimed to love her? Why would she risk and throw away their future like that? Joey couldn't understand at the time how much Charlie was struggling with things. Her heart was broken from Charlies lies and deceit, and she couldn't deal with that, on top of the rape and her attempted murder.

But on reflection, and in time, and by talking to Michael, it had all helped Joey understand why Charlie had behaved how she did.

Since meeting Charlie last Friday, she now knew, in her heart of hearts that this time was different for Charlie. She was being very open about them, she was from the off, and her actions and words had already proved to Joey that she was totally committed this time around. And Joey couldn't be happier about that.

She snuggled down to sleep, smiling broadly, and cuddled the pillow that Charlie had used, when they'd fallen asleep that afternoon. She inhaled the faint scent of her girl friend from the pillow. It calmed and comforted her immensely, and she relaxed in the knowledge that she had something truly magical with Charlie going on.

She slept very soundly, and was woken up on Tuesday morning by Saff knocking on her bedroom door asking if she wanted breakfast.

She shouted back that she did, and would be out in a minute. She checked her phone. There was a text message from Charlie on it. "Morning sweetie. Let me know when you're awake, & I'll come over. Woke 6 & went for run. C U l8r. Love ."

Joey smiled. How lovely was it to receive a good morning text from her girl friend? Very, very lovely!

Joey replied. "Morning Charlie. Just woke up. Gonna have brekkie. Come over when u want. C U later. Love "

Charlies phone beeped as she got dried after her shower. She read the message and smiled. "Be over soon. Just out of shower. Love C."

Joey smiled at the reply, and then got out of bed.

She put her dressing gown on. Her arm was still sore, and she took the sling to the kitchen, and asked Saff to put it on for her, over her dressing gown. She then tucked into brekkie with the rest of the household.

They all spoke to Joey about Charlie, and how nice she was, and how they enjoyed her company at dinner the previous evening.

Joey was pleased that her friends liked her girl friend, and she was sure that Charlie liked them too.

They asked Joey when she was seeing Charlie next. She told them that Charlie would be over soon, she was going to come over after she'd had breakfast at hers.

They were all very happy for Joey. Even Jess was happy that Joey was happy, and appeared to have a lovely girl friend.

They finished breakfast, tidied up, and then one by one left for work. Joey lay on the sofa watching TV, and waited for Charlie to arrive.

Some 20 minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Joey eagerly got up, and let Charlie in. They smiled broadly at each other. Charlie put her bags on the floor, and took Joey gently in her arms. "Morning sweetie." She said happily, before moving her head forward and kissing Joey gently on the lips.

"Hi Charlie." Gasped Joey, who flushed slighty, as her heart pounded in her chest, due to the way Charlie greeted her. She really could get so used to this again.

Charlie smiled at the reaction she got when she walked through the door. Joey greeted her with such a beautiful smile and welcome.

They released each other and Charlie picked up her bags as Joey shut the front door.

"Do you have enough bags?" Asked a giggling Joey.

Charlie chuckled. "Well. I had to bring 5 sets of clothes, one I'm wearing now, work stuff, then stuff for tomorrow for the hospital, then work tomorrow, and umm, stuff for bed tonight."

Joey smiled shyly. "Oh yeah."

"And I had to bring my overnight stuff, shower stuff and toothbrush and stuff." Charlie mumbled, repeating herself nervously.

"OK. Well, do you want to put it all in my room?"

"Umm, if you don't mind, yeah." Charlie smiled. "Thanks."

After depositing the bags, Charlie wandered back to the lounge. "So. What would you like to do this morning?"

"Well. I guess I ought to get dressed." Joey said, looking down at her dressing gown. "If you wouldn't mind helping me that'd be useful."

"Sure. Of course." Charlie flushed slightly.

"Still feeling shy around me?" Joey teased.

Charlie blushed some more. "Of course I am Jo." She smiled shyly, emphasing her answer. She moved forward, and took Joeys left hand in between hers. "I love you, I've missed you, I've missed us. And I know we're not ready to move onto the next stage, but I can't help how much I love your body, and how much I want you. And although I try not to look when I'm helping you, it's hard not to catch a glimpse, and, well, you know, I can't help but admire you, and find you irresistable." Charlie ended quietly.

Joey smiled at her. "Well, that's OK then." She giggled. "I'll try not to tease you too much from now on then."

"OK." Charlie smiled.

"Well. Maybe I'll try not to. Maybe I won't." Joey added.

"Joey." Chuckled Charlie.

"Well, I like seeing you all flustered. It's very cute, and very appealing."

"You reckon?" Charlie rolled her eyes, and blushed slightly.

Joey nodded. "I most certainly do."

"Right. We'd better get you dressed hadn't we." Charlie said, releasing Joeys hand.

"Yes please officer." Joey chuckled, as she began walking to her room, closely followed by Charlie.

As Charlie helped Joey get dressed, they chatted about the rest of the morning. "I could do with a bath or shower before I go to the hospital in the morning." Joey stated.

"OK. Well, I can help you when I come back from work tonight, or first thing in the morning, if we get up a bit earlier. Up to you." Charlie smiled. "I can wrap up your arm, and you can wash yourself in the shower with one hand easy enough. "

"True. Thanks Charlie. A quick shower in the morning would probably be best. I guess you might want one too."

"Yeah, it'd be nice. I brought some towels over, hope you don't mind."

"Charlie, you could've used some of my towels you know."

"I didn't want to, you know, impose too much." She smiled weakly. "And like I say, I know we're not at the leaving clothes and toothbrushes round each others stage yet, and this arrangement is only for tonight. But I still want you to realise I'm not taking anything for granted, OK?"

"I know Charlie." Joey smiled and nodded. "And I appreciate it."

Charlie smiled back at her. "Right, what jeans do you want to wear?"

"I think I'll wear some trackie bottoms today. There should be a grey pair in the top draw here." Joey walked over and pulled the top draw open. She pulled out a pair of grey trackie bottoms. "These will do."

Charlie took them from her, and knelt on the floor, while Joey stepped into them, and then Charlie stood up, pulling up the bottoms as she went. She then slapped Joey on the bum. "All done." She chuckled.

There was a knock on the front door. "Whoever can that be?" Joey said. They walked to the front door, and Charlie opened it.

There was a florist delivery man standing outside with a large bouquet of very expensive looking flowers. "Delivery for Miss J Collins." He said.

"Ohh. That's me." Joey beamed. "Charlie?" She asked, thinking Charlie may have bought some more flowers for her.

Charlie shook her head. "They're not from me sweetie. Although I wish they were, they look beautiful."

Charlie took the flowers off the man for Joey. Joey signed the delivery sheet, very badly with her right hand, and then thanked the man and closed the door.

Charlie handed Joey the card from the flowers. "Get well soon Joey, Love and best wishes from all your friends and colleagues at the Aquarium."

"That's lovely." Said Charlie. "Umm. Have you got another vase?"

Joey chuckled. "Wow, 3 bunches of flowers in less than a week. I must be Miss Popular." She smiled. "I don't think I've ever had 3 bunches in my entire life before."

"You most definitely are Miss Popular." Charlie smiled. "And I can promise you that you will be getting flowers from me on a regular basis in the future." Charlie stated.

"Charlie. Don't be silly." Blushed Joey.

"I'm not being silly. I want to show you how much I love you. And a few flowers every now and again won't hurt." Charlie smiled.

"Ok then." Smiled Joey back. "Umm. I think we may have to split them into 2 vases. There's only these two smaller ones left now."

Charlie took the vases out the cupboard, and put some water in them, before asking Joey where she wanted to put them.

"Well, I think we shoud leave these out by the fireplace, one either side. What do you think?"

"I think they'd look good. Although don't you want these in your room too?"

"No. I'll just keep yours in my room." Joey giggled. "I'm not sharing your flowers with anyone else."

Charlie smiled. "Good answer." She giggled.

Charlie put a vase either side of the fireplace, and they looked lovey, really brightening the place up. "There. How's that?"

"Lovely." Said Joey quietly, as she sidled alongside Charlie before putting her left arm around her waist. Charlie placed her right arm around Joeys waist then.

"Right. What shall we do now? Do you fancy a bit of fresh air?"

"I wouldn't mind." Joey smiled. "Shall we go for a walk along the beach, and then stop for a coffee or icecream somewhere?"

"Sounds perfect." Smiled Charlie.

They put on their sneakers, and Charlie got her purse, and they talk a slow meandering walk along the beach, before Joey showed her a few of the back street stores and cafes in town. It was a haven of little shops, full of all sorts of bits and pieces. Some were tacky, but there were also little treasure troves of shops around, and they had great fun looking through some of them.

They stopped at a cafe, and ordered a latte each, and a danish. They watched the World go by through the window, before slowly walking back to Joeys.

They got back to Joeys at 11.45 a.m., and decided to prepare chicken salad for lunch. Charlie put the chicken thighs in the oven, having covered them in a sticky chilli sauce coating to give them a bit of a tang. She then washed the salad items in preparation.

They chatted easily together, while Joey put some fresh coffee on. Then they sat down at the kitchen table while the chicken was cooking.

"You'll be OK just to have this salad now won't you?" Joey asked Charlie. "I mean I don't want you having a long shift on just a few leaves and things." She chuckled.

"Chicken salad will be fine. We usually pop out for food on this shift, and get something for dinner. I may opt for lasagne tonight." Charlie smiled.

"I can always keep you something from dinner here, that you can warm up later."

"I'll be fine sweetie." Charlie smiled. "I'm used to it."

"Well OK. If you're sure."

"I am." Said Charlie, sipping on her coffee. "Thank though."

Then changing the subject Joey says. "My appointments at 9.30 a.m., so I guess we need to leave at 9 a.m. don't we."

"Yeah, that should be plenty of time to get there. Let's hope you're arms healing as it should."

"I think it's OK. I mean it still hurts, and my shoulders and back are still a bit stiff, but I feel a lot better now."

"That's good." Smiled Charlie. Then she frowned.

"What's up Charlie?"

Charlie looked sadly at Joey. "You know when I saw you in the managers office, being treated by the ambos, I nearly...well I nearly..."

"Nearly what Charlie?"

Charlie took a deep breath. "I nearly collapsed." She smiled weakly at Joey. "I saw you there, and I imagined he'd hurt you, you know, ummm, so badly again." She gulped. "My heart was pounding and my legs almost gave way. I don't know how I kept it together really."

Joey reached out for her hand. "I'm glad you did hold it together, because I was almost falling apart again."

Charlie gulped. "I never want anyone to hurt you ever again, in any way." She looked directly at Joey. "And I'm including myself in that." She added.

"I know Charlie." Joey smiled at Charlies sincerity.

Charlie got off her chair and knelt on the floor by Joeys chair, she cupped her right cheek with her left hand. Then she lent forward and kissed Joey gently on the lips. "I love you Joey, and I swear I'm not going to mess it up this time." She said emotionally, before she hugged an equally emotional Joey.

They hugged for a couple of minutes, before Charlie slowly released Joey, and they stood up. "I guess we'd better check on the chicken." Charlie suggested, as she opened the oven to see how it was doing. "Umm, 15 more minutes should be fine." She said, before closing the oven door. "Let's get the rest of it finished shall we?"

"Yeah. OK. Umm, what would you like for dessert?" Joey asked. "We can have fruit and ice cream if you'd like."

"Umm, sounds delicious." Smiled back Charlie.

They got the plates and cutlery out, and put them on the table ready for dishing up. Then Joey got them an apple juice each, as Charlie buttered 2 bread rolls each, and then took the chicken out the oven.

Charie dished it up. Delicious hot chilli chicken and plenty of salad. It smelt lovely. They tucked in. Charlie cut up Joeys chicken thigh, so she could eat with 1 hand.

"You know, when you start staying over properly." Joey blushed slightly. "You'll have to take your turn cooking us all dinner. That's the rules."

Charlie chuckled. "I don't really have a speciality dish. You know that. I can't cook all that well. Not like you."

"I guess I can help you out then." Joey smiled cheekily at Charlie. "If it's worth my while." She added.

Charlie blushed, causing Joey to smile further. "Well I'm hoping you're going to think it's worthwhile."

"It definitely was last time." Joey winked at Charlie, who blushed bright red this time.

"It certainly was." Charlie nodded shyly in agreement.

They continued eating their lunch. "What are you going to be doing this afternoon? Watching a DVD or something?"

"Yeah. I'll probably lay on the sofa and doze off while I'm watching it I guess." Joey smiled.

"Sounds good. Pity I have to work, or I'd love to join you."

"Well you can join me after your shift." Joey said. "And we can watch a DVD in bed if you want."

"As long as we can snuggle up, that'd be lovely."

"I'll choose a horror one, then you'll get scared and won't let me go." Joey chuckled.

"I won't let you go no matter what film you pick." Charlie laughed.

They finished the salad, and then Charlie dished up the peaches and ice cream. "Umm, delicious." Joey stated.

"Umm." Charlie mumbled, enjoying the dessert too.

They loaded the dishwasher, and put it on, then Charlie went to Joeys room to get ready for work. She came back into the lounge with her uniform on, her hair up, and, in Joeys humble opionion, looking drop dead gorgeous.

"Wow." Joey managed, as she was practically dribbling over Charlie. "Looking very sexy girl friend."

Charlie smiled, fidgeting with her baseball cap. "It's just my uniform Jo. You've seen me in it before."

"Yeah, but you looked so God damn hot in it." Joey whistled.

"Jo." Chuckled a slightly red Charlie.

"Well you do." Joey stuck her tongue out. "So there."

Charlie smiled, then sighed. "Right. I guess I'd better go then."

Joey walked over to her. "Thanks for popping over. Be careful, and I'll see you later."

"My pleasure." Charlie smiled. "I'll be back about 10.20 p.m. I guess. I'll text you if something crops up, and I;m running a bit behind."

"Ok."

Charlie hugged Joey, and they kissed goodbye. "Bye sweetie. Have a lovely afternoon, and I'll see you later."

"Yeah. Bye Charlie." Joey said, as they released each other, and Joey let Charlie out the front door. She waved as Charlie walked to her car, and drove away.

She then sighed, and went to lie on the sofa, wrapping her quilt around her, to watch her DVD.


	20. Chapter 20

_Guys,_

_Xtr75, Charlie's being very open, let's hope it all works out in the end._

_CJ4Eva, yes, Charlies commitment is great, and I'm sure that will help Joey recover...well...hopefully!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 20

Charlie knocked quietly on Joeys front door at 10.15 p.m., and Joey welcomed her in with a big grin, and a kiss to the cheek.

"Hi sweetie." Charlie smiled broadly at Joey.

"Hi Charlie. Good shift?" Joey enquired.

"Yeah thanks. Very good."

Joeys other housemates were still up, and they all said hello to Charlie as she walked through the lounge, on the way to Joeys room, to get changed. Joey accompanied her, and they chatted about Charlies shift as she got changed into some casual clothes.

"Would you like to watch a DVD in here, or go and chat in the lounge?"

"I don't mind sweetie. But it'd be nice to get to know your friends some more." Charlie smiled.

They headed out to the lounge, and Joey got them both a bottle of beer, as they joined the others relaxing on the sofa. Marty moved out of the armchair, so Joey and Charlie could sit there together. Charlie thanked him.

They all chatted about various topics, and Charlie was very relaxed with everything. Everyone finally went to bed at 11.30 p.m., and Joey and Charlie popped to the bathroom, before going back to her bedroom.

They both changed, Charlie firstly helping Joey with the sling, and then her bra. Charlie blushed slightly, and averted her eyes as she undid Joeys bra from behind, took it off, and pulled on her PJ top. Then she got changed herself, into her PJ's.

Joey switched on the bedside lamp, and Charlie switched off the main light. She switched off the lamp before she got into bed, and they met in the middle of the bed, snuggling up.

"Good night." Said Joey, with a big grin on her face.

"Good night sweetie." Replied Charlie with a chuckle.

They both had a good, sound and relaxing nights sleep, before the alarm went off at 7.30 a.m., and they awoke in each others arms. Charlie rolled over and pressed the snooze button.

"Umm. Morning Jo." She mumbled, as she kissed Joey on the cheek.

"Morning Charlie." Joey said, sighing deeply. "This is lovely." She added softly, as she squirmed closer against Charlie.

"It certainly is." Charlie agreed. "Umm. Lovely." She squeezed Joey a little bit, and gave her a quick peck to the lips.

Joey sighed contentedly.

They both loved waking up together again. They'd missed each other so much. Holding the person they loved close again all night long, was wonderful.

"Shall we have breakfast or a shower first?" Charlie asked softly.

"May be as well to have a shower, in case we don't get time for breakfast." Joey responded.

"Miss Collins!" Exclaimed Charlie, chuckling.

Joey giggled. "I didn't mean it like that."

"I know." Chuckled Charlie. "But good thinking batman, we'll go into the shower before breakfast."

They lay snuggled up, until the alarm went off again. Charlie switched it off and they got out of bed.

Charlie put on her bathrobe, before going to the kitchen to get a plastic bag and tape for Joeys arm, and then she came back to Joeys bedroom and picked up their towels, her own shower gel and shampoo, and they went to the bathroom. Charlie locked the door, and helped Joey undress, trying, yet again, to avert her eyes away from Joeys naked and beautiful body.

Joey giggled, as Charlie blushed profusely, as she was wrapping Joeys arm, and as her own arm accidentally brushed delicately against Joeys right breast. Joeys skin and nipple reacted immediately to the touch, and Charlies redness deepened as she apologised.

"Don't be sorry Charlie. It's fine. More than fine." Joey chuckled, amused at Charlies reactions.

Charlie then switched the shower on, and Joey got in, after checking the temperature. She had a wash and even managed to wash her hair, after Charlie had squirted the shower gel and shampoo in her hand.

"Ready." Joey said, when she was done. Charlie switched off the water, and grabbed a towel, wrapping Joey in it.

She took off the plastic bag, before jumping quickly in the shower herself. Joey couldn't help but admire her girlfriends naked body, as she'd taken off her PJ's. "I'd almost forgotten how very beautiful you are Charlie." She said softly.

Charlie smiled shyly, and blushed at the compliment. "Well, I'm glad you still find me appealing." She replied.

Joey chuckled, and shook her head. "I think that's a bit of an understatement." She smiled. "I find you incredibly beautiful, wonderfully adorable and very sexy." She stated.

Charlie blushed further. "I think I'd better stop making your blood pressure rise so much then." She giggled, as she stepped into the shower.

She had a quick wash, then got out, wrapping a bath towel around herself. "Shall we dry in your room?" She asked.

"Yeah. Let's leave the bathroom to the others if they need it." Joey replied.

They picked up all their stuff, and walked back to Joeys room, passing Marty and Jess on the way. The two housemates couldn't help but notice Joey and Charlie only wrapped in a towel each.

Joey and Charlie quickly got dried and dressed and then went to the kitchen, where they had a coffee and toast each for breakfast. Saff and Cal were already tucking into their breakfasts, and they all bade each other good morning.

At 9 a.m., Charlie and Joey left the house to go to the hospital. Charlie parked up, and they walked to outpatients. They were called in at 9.40 p.m., slightly later than Joeys appointment time.

The nurse took off Joeys dressings, and the doctor examined the grazes and womb. He declared that they were fine, and he didn't want to put any new dressing on, he wanted to allow the cuts to heal in the fresh air. He checked to see if Joey was still in pain anywhere. She replied that she was a lot better, the stiffness in her back and legs was getting less each day, and her arm ached a little bit, but not enough for her to take too many pain killers.

He was happy, and discharged her, not bothering to make anymore follow up appointments, but told her to come back immediately, should she deteriorate for any reason. He suggested she wore the sling for a few more days, or if her arm ached, and bade them good day.

They thanked him and left, walking hand in hand back to the car.

"Well, that's great news sweetie." Beamed Charlie, happy that Joey was on the mend.

"Yeah." Joey smiled. "I'm feeling much better already."

"Good." Smiled Charlie. "Would you mind if we stopped by the police station, and took a photo of your arm for evidence?" Charlie asked.

"I guess not." Joey said. "I mean it does look really bad with all the bruising on it doesn't it."

Charlie nodded sadly. "It does yeah." She sighed. "So it'd be good evidence against him in the case."

"OK then. Let's go." Smiled Joey. "Anything to help put him away."

"That's my girl." Charlie smiled, and kissed Joey on the cheek.

When they got to the car, Charlie opened the passenger door for Joey, and helped her with her seat belt, before driving to work.

Charlie told the desk Constable when they arrived they were here to have photos taken as evidence in an assault case against Josephine Collins.

The constable was surprised to see his boss in work, looking very attractive in her casual clothes, and with her friend in tow.

The constable prepared the necessary documents, while Charlie took Joey into her office, and showed her where her desk was. It had been some time, since Joey had seen Charlies office, and it had been reorganised since then. Joey sat down in Charlies chair, and whirled around in it.

She giggled. "I've always wanted to know what it's like to be in charge." She said. "Now I know how you spend your day. Whirling around in this chair."

Charlie chuckled. "Hey. Don't you believe it cheeky."

The constable came into get them, to go to the interview room. As they walked through reception, Constable Angelo Rosetta walked in, to start his shift.

"Morning Charlie. I didn't think you were in until later on." He said, his puppy dog eyes shining at his ex.

The desk constable continued to the interview room. Charlie and Joey politely stopped in reception.

Charlie groaned inwardly. She hadn't wanted Joey to meet her ex like this. "Morning Angelo. I'm just here to have some evidence documented in an assault case against Joey." She turned to look at Joey, smiled, and took her left hand in her own right hand. She wasn't sure if either Angelo or Joey knew who each other were. So she wanted to offer and show her support for Joey, by taking her hand. She was sure Joey would recognise his name though, which is why she'd used it. And she didn't want Joey to feel intimidated, if it came to it. Joeys feeling were her number one main concern.

"Joey?" Angelo pondered, recognising the name from somewhere. Then the penny dropped. "This is Joey?" He asked, as he glared at the beautiful young woman whose hand was being held by Charlie.

Charlie nodded, and then turned to smile at Joey. Joey smiled, and nodded back, showing that she knew what was going on.

"Yes, this is Joey." She smiled at Joey again. "Joey, this is Angelo, an ex." Before adding. "Thankfully." Under her breathe, making Joey smile. Then she said. "Angelo, this is Joey, my girlfriend."

"Hello." Joey said politely. "I would shake your hand, but as you can see, my arms a little out of action."

Angelo meerly stared at the young woman. So, he thought, this is the Joey woman who Charlie was, supposedly, in love with, before she went out with him. And the woman who she kept secret from him, until she was knocked over by her brother. And they were an item again. I thought she'd left the Bay. When did all this happen? She was single when she caught me up the tree at the psychologists.

"I didn't know Joey was still around." He finally spoke, trying to keep his voice level.

"Yeah, she is very much still around." Charlie replied.

"When did you two start." He paused, before speaking through clenched teeth. "Going out again?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but last week." Charlie replied evenly.

Angelo smiled. Not at all long then. Still time for him to worm his way back into the Senior Constables affections.

Charlie could see how his mind was working, so she added. "And just in case you think that there's any chance of you and me getting back together, again, I can assure you there's not. The last time was a major mistake on my part." She looked at Joey and smiled, before turning her attention back to Angelo. "I'm with Joey for keeps."

Angelo was rendered almost speechless. "But..." He started.

"No buts Angelo. We love each other. We're in love with each other. It's for keeps."

She turned around, and escorted Joey to the interview room, leaving Angelo, mouth wide open, in reception.

The constable took photos of Joeys bruised and grazed arm, and her knees. Charlie thought that that would be more than enough evidence in itself, and Joey didn't want to have any photos of her back and top of her legs taken anyway.

When they'd finished, they left the station and went back to Joeys house.

They chatted on the way back in the car. "Sorry about you meeting Angelo like that. Not the best way to meet an ex."

"It's fine Charlie." Joey smiled. "I knew all about him from you, so it's not a complete shock is it."

"No. I guess not. But even so."

"Honestly it's fine. He's an ex isn't he." Joey smiled. "And I'm your current." She chuckled.

Charlie looked at her, a big smile over her face. "And my future." She chuckled back, taking Joeys right hand in her left as she drove.

"And your future." Beamed back Joey. "That sounds great." She added softly.

"It sure does sweetie." She continued back to Joeys.

They had a cheese and tomato omelette and salad for lunch, and then Charlie got changed for work.

"Thanks for staying last night Charlie. I really appreciate it." Joey smiled. "And it made it easier to pop to the hospital this morning too."

"It was great Joey. I loved going to sleep, and waking up with you again." Charlie smiled. "I loved having you in my arms again. And I can't wait until we can be together permanently." She stated.

"Me either." Joey smiled. "And I appreciate you waiting for me to be ready too."

"Sweetie, I'll wait as long as it takes." Charlie smiled. "I can't pretend not to want to be with you all the time. But I understand you need time."

"Thank you." Joey replied.

"No need to thank me." Charlie smiled.

"I promise, as soon as I'm ready, you'll be first to know." Joey giggled.

Charlie blushed. "I'm counting on it."

Charlie packed up her bags, and took them through to the front door. "Right I'd better go to work." She smiled. She took Joey in her arms, and kissed her goodbye. "Bye sweetie. I'll ring and text you later on."

"OK. Be careful."

"I will be." Charlie kissed Joey again. "And I'll come over tomorrow morning before work again, if you like."

"That would be lovely." Joey replied. "We could actually watch a DVD together then at last." She giggled.

"Good idea." Replied Charlie. She released Joey, and let herself out the front door. Joey carried 1 bag to her car, and she carried the others. They loaded up the car, and then Charlie kissed Joey goodbye, before driving off for her shift.


	21. Chapter 21

_Guys,_

_Apologies for not updating this lately, I've been rather engrossed in my other FF, My Blue Butterfly, but I hope to do more regular updates of this from now on._

_Xtr75, lol, she can have willpower in a story ;-) and yeah, Angelo is a worm! Quite right!_

_CJ4Eva, thank you, again! Yep, bye bye Angelo *waves*_

_Boo2you2, hello! Well, CJ have only been together for less than a week, and Joeys not quite been herself yet, so give it a few more days, and I'm sure she'll be heading over to the Bay! _

_Innocence4eva, thank you!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 21

On Wednesday evening, Charlie texted Joey from work. "Hi Jo. Hope you're having fun. Work's busy, can't wait to get home. I'll give you a quick ring at about 10.15 pm if that's ok. Let me know. Love, Charlie."

Joey looked at her message, smiled, and replied. "Just watching a DVD in bed. A call would be great. Try and have a good evening then. Love, Joey. XXX."

Charlie smiled as her phoned beeped, and she read the reply.

"Is that Joey?" Asked Constable Watson, who was working in Charlies office.

"Yeah." Charlie smiled, looking up. "It is."

"You two seem to be going from strength to strength. And it's only been a few days." Watson smiled, very happy for her boss.

"Yeah we are." Nodded Charlie happily. "It's just so great to be with her again. I don't think I've stopped smiling since she said she'd go out with me again."

"So it would seem." Watson replied, chuckling.

"Honestly Watson. We're just getting on so well again. Taking it slowly, obviously, but, God, it's been wonderful." Charlie gushed. "Joey's just so easy to talk to, and be with. She's wonderful." Charlie said dreamily.

Watson chuckled. "You seem to have all your colour back Charlie. You look a lot healthier, and obviously, a lot happier."

"Yeah." Charlie nodded. "I feel so alive again. I'm sleeping properly for the first time since Rubes moved out. I've started running again. I'm having some fun again, and I'm spending time with the person I want to spend the rest of my life with." She added. "And from what Joey tells me, she feels the same." She blushed slightly.

"Wow." Watson smiled. She knew her boss had been in love with Joey when she went out with her before, but she never spoke like this about her, or about their relationship. Obviously, Charlie messed up last time, and she was determined not to do the same again this time. "I hope it works out for you both." She said sincerely.

"Thanks Watson." Charlie smiled. "It will, I'm sure." Charlie stated confidently. "We both feel the same about each other, so unless I mess up again, it will be OK." She pursed her lips together. "And I am not going to mess this up this time. Joey is the love of my life, and we are meant to be together." She said determinedly.

"Well good for you." Watson nodded. "So. How is Joey, after the assault?"

Charlie frowned. "Well. As you can imagine, she was in a bit of shock to start with, because of what happened to her before. But, she was a lot, lot better this morning. Thank God." Charlie smiled. "Thanks for asking."

"Good." Watson said. "She had a tough time before, and I'm glad she's got you to help her through it again. I always did like Joey. She always seemed to be a very tough determined and lovely woman. She needed to be, to cope with what happened to her. You're very lucky Charlie."

Charlie smiled broadly. "Yeah I know. She's fantastic. And I'll be helping her every step of the way." Charlie confirmed. "Whatever she wants me to do."

Watson smiled. "Right then boss. Would you like a coffee, or shall we go out on patrol?"

"Umm. Let's have a coffee and then head out shall we?"

"Sure. Whatever you say." Watson smiled. "Coffee coming up." She said, before leaving Charlies office and making them coffees.

After they'd finished their patrol, Charlie went home. She said a quick hello to Leah, and then went to her room, lay on her bed, like a love sick teenager, and immediately called Joey. "Hi sweetie." She said softly down the phone, giggling a little when Joey answered.

"Hi Charlie." Joey said brightly. "Did you have a good shift?"

"Yeah. Not too bad thank you." Charlie replied. "Did you have a good evening?"

"Yeah. Marty cooked a spag bol for dinner, and we played Risk, and I won." Joey said proudly.

"That's my girl." Charlie chuckled. "How was the DVD?"

"It was OK. Not worth you watching it though. You didn't miss much."

"Oh well, we'll go to the cinema sometime, maybe next week, and catch a new release shall we?"

"Yeah. Good idea." Joey replied eagerly.

"We'll have to check our shifts again though." Chuckled Charlie.

"Yeah, we will." Joey smiled. "So, what time are you coming over tomorrow morning?" Joey asked softly, biting her lip in anticipation.

Charlie chuckled. "I can come over for breakfast if you like."

"That'd be nice." Joey said.

"I can bring some with me, and prepare it at yours, or we could walk to a cafe somewhere and have breakfast out." Charlie suggested some options.

"Umm, sounds good. Breakfast out would make a nice change. I haven't done that for a while." Joey pondered.

"Me either." Charlie smiled. "Good. So. What about that cafe where Megan works? Does that do breakfast?"

"Yeah, it does. It mainly does bacon rolls or cooked breakfasts, things like that. But there's a lovely little place that does pastries and croissants and good strong coffee, more of a continental type breakfast, if you fancy that instead?"

"Sounds lovely!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Yeah. It is." Joey smiled.

"It's a date then." Chuckled Charlie.

"I'm getting used to this." Joey smiled.

"Good. Because we have millions more ahead of us."

"I'm counting on it." Joey replied. "Although I don't think either of us will make a million dates." She chuckled.

Charlie replied softly. "I wish I could have a million dates with you."

"Me too." Joey chuckled. "But I think we'll have to settle for a few thousand instead. Unless they find the fountain of eternal youth."

"Well, we can have a date every hour, that'll mean we fit loads in." Charlie laughed.

"Good thinking." Joey chuckled.

"I try." Charlie laughed.

"I was thinking." Joey said.

"Yes?"

"As we've got counselling on Friday, would you like to stay over tomorrow night, you know like before, after work? It means you won't be rushing around Friday morning." Joey asked quietly. She held her breath as she waited for Charlie to respond. She'd loved Charlie staying over the other day, and having a more practicable solution as an excuse for her to stay over again, was ideal.

Charlie smiled broadly, not that Joey could see her. Her heart got suddenly warmer in her chest, and beat that little bit faster, as Joey asked her to stay over again. She hadn't wanted to pressure Joey about anything, so the fact that Joey was asking her was great as far as she was concerned.

Charlie giggled, and blushed slightly, getting all hot under the collar. "If you're sure you don't mind again. That'd be lovely." She said huskily.

"OK. Good." Joey replied, releasing her held breath.

"I'll pack my overnight bags now then." Charlie said. "Ready for me to bring over tomorrow morning with me. If that's OK."

"That'll be fine." Joey replied happily. "If it wasn't, I wouldn't have asked."

Charlie smiled. "I know." She replied softly. "But thank you Jo."

"No need to thank me." Joey smiled. "Just make sure you can carry all your luggage." She giggles. "Because your bags were very heavy last time."

"Watch it." Laughed Charlie. "You know I had to bring several changes of clothes."

"Yeah I do. I'm only teasing."

"I know." Charlie smiled.

"Umm, Charlie, they'll be no need to bring towels this time, you can use some of mine."

"If you're sure."

"I am."

"Thank you Jo." Charlie said, before adding. "That'll leave me some space for some more clothes."

Joey giggled cutely back at her down the phone. "On second thoughts, maybe you should bring your own towels then."

Charlie chuckled. "Don't worry Jo. I'll pack rationally and sensibly."

"Good." Laughed Joey.

"So. I guess I'd better wish you goodnight, and let you get your head down."

"Yeah. I guess." Sighed Joey.

"Night then Jo. Sleep well. I'll see you for breakfast."

"Yeah. Night Charlie. See you round here first thing then."

"Love you Jo." Charlie said softly.

"I love you too Charlie. Sleep well."

"Bye."

"Bye." With that, they both reluctantly hung up. They both sighed, but it was a happy, smiling sigh.

Charlie got changed and had a quick shower, so she didn't have to have one in the morning, as she was getting up early to go to Joeys. She packed some changes of clothes for work and leisure and for sleeping in, along with her wash kit, and a pair of sandals, trainers and Converse sneakers.

Joey set her alarm, switched her light off, and went to sleep, cuddling up to her spare pillow.

Charlie set her alarm, and switched off her lamp, and went to sleep, cuddling up to her spare pillow.


	22. Chapter 22

_Guys,_

_Xtr75, your 1st review registered as a "guest" review, lol. yes, Charlie has gone very sappy, definitely an improvement on their first time together! Like you say, pity that was never allowed to happen on HAA for real._

"_Guest", thank you. Yes, it's great to see their relationship moving forward so nicely._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 22

Charlies alarm clock started beeping at her at 7 a.m.. She awoke from an excellent nights sleep again, and switched it onto snooze. She grinned as she lay on her back, staring at the ceiling, as she thought about her up coming breakfast, and morning spent with Joey. Then she blushed and giggled, as she thought about her spending the night in Joeys bed again.

She knew that it would be as it was the other night, them holding each other, and cuddling, and spending the night in each others arms again, and she couldn't wait.

When the alarm went off again, Charlie got out of bed, popped to the bathroom had a quick wash and spruce up, and then went back to her room to get dressed. She wore the tightest pair of black skinny jeans she could get away with, together with a pale yellow vest. They both accentuated her assets wonderfully, and she was determined to look good, and impress Joey.

As she walked out the house, carrying her bags, she spoke briefly to Leah, who was making breakfast for herself and VJ. "Morning Leah." Charlie said brightly.

"You're up early Charlie. I thought you'd have a lie in today. I'll get you some breakfast."

"No thanks Leah. I'm going out for breakfast." Charlie said chirpily.

Leah then noticed Charlie bags. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Umm, yeah." Charlie smiled at Leah. "Just to let you know, I'm staying at Joeys tonight, so I don't have to rush around tomorrow, when we go to see Michael."

"I see." Leah replied, smiling and winking at Charlie. "Now wonder you've gone all out with the sexy get up. You'll give Joey palpitations" She chuckled. "Well, have fun, and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Charlie blushed. "Leah!" Charlie exclaimed. "We're not...it's not...like that...yet." She stuttered.

"Whatever Charlie." Leah chuckled. "It's a great start, and I hope you have a great time."

"I'm sure I will. We will I mean." Charlie said, smiling broadly at Leah. "I'll see you tomorrow night after work no doubt."

"Yeah, bye Charlie. Say hello to Joey for me. And don't forget to invite her round to dinner."

"Bye Leah, thanks, I will." Charlie went off to her car, whistling happily as she went, she put her bags in the boot, and drove off towards Joeys.

When Joeys alarm clock woke her up at 7.30 a.m., she rolled over, swore under her breath, and then reached over and switched the alarm onto snooze. She lay on her back, frowning, and stretching and rubbing her right arm a little, after rolling on top of it by accident.

She finally put her arms down, and hugged a pillow to herself. She smiled broadly at the thought that later on that evening, it would be Charlies arms wrapped around her, rather than her own.

She was delighted that Charlie had agreed to stay over again, even though she knew there was nothing on offer, but a snuggle in bed. She appreciated Charlie agreeing for her to be ready, before they moved to the next step of their relationship. It had all been a bit of a whirlwind for her, and while she was totally in love with Charlie, she wanted to take her time, before rushing into an intimate relationship too quickly with her again.

Charlie was certainly a changed woman though. For the better, if that was possible. Joey smiled. How did she get so lucky? Charlie had been wonderful these past few days, and her openness in public and her behaviour towards Joey, in public and in private, was second to none.

While Joey had no doubts that Charlie loved her last time, Charlie had had trouble accepting the fact that she loved a woman, and Joey didn't want to push her before she was ready again.

But, by all accounts, it seemed that Charlie was already making great strides to prove her worth to Joey.

Joey smiled and blushed slightly. Charlie was one beautiful and sexy woman, and she couldn't wait for the day when they slept together properly again. She couldn't wait for them to make love again. She had no doubts in her mind that it would happen, and she couldn't wait.

Her snooze alarm went off. She switched it off, and got out of bed. She put her dressing gown on, and went to the bathroom. After a quick teeth clean and wash she went to the kitchen. They others were in there, and asked if she'd like to join them for breakfast.

"Thanks but no thanks." Joey said. "Charlie's coming over, and we're going out for breakfast." She beamed.

"You lucky thing you." Smiled Saff. "Is Charlie staying all day? Is she staying tonight?"

Joey blushed slightly. "Umm, yeah. She's staying tonight." She mumbled. "Is that OK?" She asked, worried in case her housemates had a problem with Charlie.

"Of course." Saff said. "Don't look so worried." She chuckled. "I was just wondering if she was staying for dinner or not."

"Oh right." Joey smiled. How silly of her. She should know better than to think her housemates wouldn't mind Charlie staying over. "Umm, no, Charlie won't be here for dinner, she's working 2 p.m. to 10 p.m. tonight, and then coming over after work."

"I can leave her something to heat up then, if you think she'd be OK with that?"

"That'd be nice of you. Thanks." Joey smiled.

"I'm doing shepherds pie, so it'll be OK to heat up in the microwave."

"That's lovely then. Thanks Saff. I'll let her know."

"Pleasure." Saff smiled.

Just then, there was a quiet couple of knocks on the front door.

"Sounds like your visitors arrived Jo." Saff chuckled.

Joey blushed. "Yeah. Excuse me, I'll just get that." She virtually skipped to the front door, much to the amusement of her housemates. She opened the door. Her eyes were drawn to her girlfriends, before they wandered downwards, taking in the beautifully sexy sight before her. "Hi Charlie." She said, rather excitedly, and in a slightly high-pitched voice. "You look, erm, wow, erm, great." She beamed at Charlie.

"Hi sweetie." Beamed back Charlie, as she stepped forward and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "And thank you. So do you."

"What, even in my dressing gown?"

"Especially in your dressing gown. All warm and snugly." Charlie chuckled, causing Joey to blush slightly.

"Erm, come in." Joey said, smiling broadly at Charlie.

Charlie walked into the house, at Joeys invitation.

"I see you've cut the number of bags down by 1." Joey smiled.

Charlie laughed. "Yeah. Must've been the towels taking up all the room."

"Yeah right." Joey laughed. She continued. "Let's say hi to everyone, and then go to my room shall we?"

"Sure sweetie." They walked into the kitchen, where everyone stopped eating and said a quick hello and good morning to Charlie. They couldn't help but admire Charlies attire, and winked at Joey, teasing her. Joey blushed and then quickly ushered Charlie to her room.

Charlie put her bags on Joeys bed, and then helped her get dressed. She got hot under the collar, trying not to stare at Joeys nakedness while she helped her. She then put her sling on, to keep her arm rested while they were out.

"Right. That's me done I think. Shall we go?" Joey said, picking up her purse and keys and putting them in her jeans pocket.

"Sure thing." Smiled back Charlie. She took Joeys left hand in her right, and they strolled through the house.

"Bye guys. See you tonight. Have fun at work." Joey giggled.

"Gee, thanks Jo." Saffy laughed back.

"Have a lovely breakfast out." Said Marty.

"Bye Charlie." Said Cal.

"Bye." Joey and Charlie both said together.

They let themselves out the house, before Joey led Charlie to the café for breakfast.


	23. Chapter 23

_Guys,_

_Xtr75, lol, we'll have to wait and see how long Joey can wait. If I was either of them, I would've given in already, lol._

_Kazintaz, I'm sure they'll get back on track when the times right._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 23

"So. Where are we going?" Asked Charlie, smiling at Joey, as she squeezed Joeys left hand with her right.

"There's this little cafe, just a few streets away, that does a continental style breakfast." Joey smiled. "We walked past it the other day." Said Joey brightly. "It looks really nice. I hope it is."

"I'm sure it will be." Charlie smiled. "Umm, pastries for breakfast. Very naughty." She giggled.

"A lovely treat you mean." Chuckled Joey.

"Yeah. Can't wait." Smiled Charlie.

As they walked the 10 minutes to the cafe, they chatted away easily together. The conversation flowed really well between them, as they laughed along the way.

A few people passed them and smiled, a few people passed them and tutted. Joey was wondering how Charlie would react to anything bad, but she was absolutely fine.

They entwined their fingers loosely with each others, relishing the sheer happiness and joy that that simple gesture brought them both.

Then Joey said. "Oh, by the way. Before you came over this morning, Saff asked if you were staying over."

"It's not a problem is it?" Charlie asked worriedly. "Me staying over?"

"No. Not at all." Smiled Joey. "Although I thought the same initially when she asked. So don't worry."

"Phew." Replied Charlie.

"They all like you Charlie." Joey said, happy that her housemates liked her girlfriend, and vice-versa.

Charlie blushed slightly. "Oh. Well. Umm. I don't know why. I mean. They hardly know me. Well, apart from what I did to you before, and I don't think that would ingratiate me to them." She stated.

Joey smiled. "Charlie, that's in the past, so don't be bringing it up." She continued. "And they've all met you, and all spoken to you, and they all like you. Silly."

Charlie smiled awkwardly. "That's good then."

"It is." Joey smiled. "Because it means they don't have a problem with you staying over whenever you want to."

Charlie blushed. "Shall I just move in today then?" She chuckled.

Joey chuckled back. "Within a week, that's good going Charlie. You saying I'm a pushover?"

"Oh definitely. Any excuse." Charlie laughed. Then she added. "We both know how things are, so we'll go with the flow, and take it slowly, and it'll all be worth it long term won't it."

"It will." Joey confirmed.

"So. Why did Saff ask?"

"She just wondered if you were staying for dinner, because she wanted to make sure she'd done enough for you as well."

"Oh that's really lovely of her." Smiled Charlie. "What a shame I'm working."

"Well, she said she'd make you dinner anyway, and, as we're having shepherds pie, she'll leave some for you to heat up in the microwave if you'd like." Joey smiled.

"I love shepherds pie." Charlie laughed.

"I know you do." Joey smiled. Before adding. "I made us all a shepherds pie at Leahs once, but you were working."

"Did you?" Asked Charlie. "I don't remember that." She pondered, hoping it wasn't another of Joeys meals that she'd purposely avoided.

"Yeah. You were working, and we all ate every last bit of it, so there was none left for you to have when you got home." Joey laughed.

"You piggies." Laughed Charlie. "Must've been good though. If you all ate it all up."

"Well, I have been told I do make a wicked shepherds pie." Joey smiled.

"I bet you do." Charlie nudged her on her left arm. "You'll have to make us one for dinner sometime. Maybe do it at Leahs, and get Ruby over. What do you say?" She asked hopefully.

"That's a good idea." Joey said. "Umm. That'll be a good way of maybe getting you two talking properly again won't it."

"Yeah. Well, hopefully. And if you like, no pressure, you could stay over at Leahs afterwards too. Just, you know, like we do at yours." Charlie said quietly.

"Ok." Smiled Joey. "That'd be nice."

"Great." Said Charlie happily.

"Right, the cafe is just up this street." Joey announced.

"Great, I'm starving." Charlie chuckled.

"Me too."

Joey released Charlies hand, as she opened the door and held it open for her. There were several people in there, already enjoying their breakfasts. They walked in, and sat on a table by the window. The waitress came over as they picked the menu up from the table. "Good morning." She smiled. "If you'd like to have a look at the menu, I'll come back in a couple of minutes to take your order."

"Thank you." Said Charlie.

The waitress walked back to the counter.

"This looks lovely Jo." Said Charlie, looking around the small, but very quaint cafe.

Joey giggled. "You're meant to be looking at the menu, not the decor."

Charlie looked around and they smiled at each other, their eyes locking. "Well it is quaint." Giggled Charlie.

"I know." Joey replied, smiling broadly. "Let's order breakfast, and then admire the place shall we."

"Of course sweetie." Charlie giggled. "Gotta keep you fed and watered haven't we." She glanced down at the menu. "Right. Whatever shall we have?"

"I don't know whether to have a croissant or pastry."

"Umm. I think I'm going to be a pig and have one of each." Charlie stated.

Joey looked up and chuckled. "That is a very greedy, but a very good idea."

"I know. But, which croissant and which pastry? Ummm."

"Umm, not to mention which coffee?"

"OK. I'm going for the plain crescent croissant with strawberry jam, the cinnamon pastry, and a large gingerbread latte." Charlie looked adoringly at Joey. "How about you sweetie?" She asked softly.

"Umm. I think I'll have the pain au chocolate, and a Danish iced pecan and maple pastry. Umm, and large cinnamon latte for me I think." Joey smiled.

The waitress came over, and they placed their order.

"So." Charlie began. "What shall we do after breakfast?" She rested her elbows on the table and smiled at Joey.

"How about we watch a DVD in my room? There should be time to finish it before you go to work."

"OK by me." Charlie smiled, as she fiddled with the sugar sachets in the sugar bowl.

"We'll need to have lunch before you go. Especially as you won't be eating dinner until gone 10 p.m.." Joey pondered.

Charlie chuckled. "I'll be fine sweetie. I'm used to it."

"Umm, well, it's not good for you. So it's a good job I'm going to look after you from now on." Joey stated.

Charlies eyes twinkled at Joeys comment, as she replied huskily. "Yeah. Yeah it is."

The waitress came over with their coffees. They looked lovely, and they both had a little love heart swirl of chocolate sprinkles on the top.

"How lovely." Gushed Charlie, as Joey smiled at her. They both took a sip of their drinks. "Ummm, this is delicious."

"So's this." Replied Joey. "Yummy."

A couple of minutes later the waitress brought out their heated up croissants, and pastries. "Enjoy your breakfasts, but be careful of the croissants, they may be a little warm." The waitress warned them.

"Thank you." Said Joey.

They eagerly tucked into them. Charlie buttered and put jam on hers, before taking a first bite. "Oohhh, this is delicious." She gushed. "How's your pain au chocolate?"

"A bit hot." Said Joey, as she blew on the end, before taking another bite. "Lovely though." She said while she was eating it, causing Charlie to giggle.

They then ate their pastries, and drank their coffees, before both leaning back in their chairs, completely stuffed, and both sighing deeply.

"Wow. What a way to start the day." Charlie stated. "A complete mega sugar and caffeine hit." She chuckled.

"You can say that again." Joey smiled. "It was lovely though, and made a pleasant change."

"It sure was." Charlie nodded.

"You know." Joey began softly. "When you start staying over, you know, properly, we can go for a run along the beach first thing, and come to a café like this for brekkie sometimes."

Charlie eyes twinkled at Joey. She smiled broadly. "That's a great idea." She said, before adding as she chuckled. "Although we won't want to undo all our good work exercising, by stuffing our faces like this every time."

"True." Joey chuckled. "It would rather ruin the point of running eh."

"It would."

"Well, there's the place where Megan works, and there's a vegetarian place that's open for breakfast too, and there's a sort of health shop that is too. So we have plenty of options on good and bad food." Joey smiled.

"We could always eat in too, and get our own healthy options, or unhealthy for that matter, in, and make it when we get in."

"We could." Joey smiled. "But it is nice to go out now and again isn't it."

"Yes. It is." Nodded Charlie.

"And I like going out and about with you." Joey said softly.

"Just as well, or I would be one very sad person still." Charlie smiled.

Joey smiled back. "Right. Shall we get the bill?"

"Yeah. May as well get back, and start a film."

They called the waitress over, and they had a little argument over the bill. Joey insisted on paying it in the end, as it was her idea for Charlie to come to hers for breakfast. To stop Charlie feeling bad, she said that Charlie could pay next time. They both seemed more than happy with that, and then strolled back slowly, hand in hand, back to Joeys house.

They stopped at Blockbusters on the way back, to rent a DVD. They spent a few minutes selecting one that they were both interested in, and then couldn't decide between two films. They decided to get both of them, as they would have them for 3 days, and would have plenty of time to watch them both. Joey got out her membership card, and paid for the rental.

When they got back to Joeys, all her housemates had left for work, and they went straight to Joeys room, where Charlie put one DVD in the machine.

They shut Joeys bedroom door, and then took off their jeans, before lying on the bed together, in just their t-shirts and knickers, where they propped up themselves on extra pillows and cushions, and pressed play.

They'd selected "2012", by the same director who did "Independence Day" and "The Day After Tomorrow." The other film they'd selected, "Shutter Island", they thought would need some concentration to watch, rather than an easy to watch action packed special-effects type film.

Charlie pressed play, and they sat back and watched the movie, holding hands as they did so.

While the trailers were running Joey said quietly. "Pity we haven't got any popcorn."

"Popcorn?" Charlie exclaimed. "We've just had breakfast. Wherever would you put it?" She giggled, poking Joey lightly in the stomach.

"Oh yeah. Breakfast." Joey giggled. "Well, probably best not to have it in bed anyway. I don't want to be waking up with popcorn stuck in my hair."

"Neither do I." Charlie chuckled.

The film started, and they both watched it intently. They enjoyed all the special effects and were quite taken aback by some of them.

They paused the film to make a coffee and get some biscuits, before returning to Joeys room.

When the film had finished Charlie said. "I really enjoyed that." As she took the DVD disc out of the player.

"Yeah, it was OK wasn't it." Joey smiled. "Let's hope we really don't need to build a bloody modern day arc though." She chuckled.

"God yeah. I don't think we'd get on one would we." Charlie laughed.

"Not unless you get a serious promotion soon." Joey laughed back.

Charlie laughed back. "No chance of that. We'd just have to spend our last few days together. Well, with Rubes of course too."

"We would." Joey laughed. "Still. It's a theory, and not reality. I hope." She emphasised the 'I hope' bit.

"So, let's treat every day like it's our last then." Charlie suggested, chuckling.

"We can't do that." Joey giggled. "We'd be broke by lunchtime."

Charlie giggled back. "Umm. Never thought of that."

"Right. Shall we prepare some lunch now then?"

"It's a bit early still." Said Charlie, checking her watch.

"If we prepare lunch now, we can have a cuddle when we've finished for a while, and then get up and eat it." Joey blushed as she said it.

Charlie looked up, smiling broadly at Joey. "Race you to the kitchen then." She giggled.

Joey got out of bed and chased after her. They were both still giggling as they took stuff out the fridge for lunch. "How does egg salad grab you?" Asked Joey, staring into the fridge.

"Suits me fine sweetie." Charlie replied.

"We could make an extra one for you to take to work for a snack later on, as you're not eating until late."

"Sounds good." Charlie smiled. "You don't have to you know. I can do my usual for a snack."

"Don't be daft. We'll make 3 salads, and you can take some snacks too. We have cereal bars, and yoghurts too, so you can take a packed lunch to work if you'd like."

Charlie smiled at Joeys thoughtfulness and kindness. "Thanks Jo." She said softly.

"That's OK." Joey smiled. "Right. Let's get this salad stuff washed and cut up, and boil the eggs, then we can go back to bed for a cuddle." She blushed.

Charlie looked lovingly at Joey, smiling broadly, as she thought how wonderful Joey was being, in wanting to be with her again, and giving her a second chance, and being her usual lovely self and looking after her.

They sorted out the salads, and put 2 covered plates in the fridge, ready for later, and put a salad in an airtight plastic food container for Charlie to take to work.

Then they went back to Joeys room, shutting the bedroom door behind them, and got into bed. They snuggled up together under the quilt, getting all warm and cosy. They embraced each other tenderly, facing each. "Hello Charlie." Joey said shyly.

"Hello Joey." Charlie said, as she smiled warmly at her girl friend.

They both leant forward slightly, and kissed each other slowly and longingly. They teased each other with their tongues, and moaned softly against each other lips.

"Umm." Said Charlie, as they broke for air. "It feels so good to kiss you again like this Jo. I missed it so much."

"Hey. We said we wouldn't get hung up on the past. So let's not. We've put it behind us, and we're both looking forwards now." Joey said softly.

Charlie smiled. "We can focus on some parts of the past though."

"Like what?"

"The good bits." Charlie giggled. "The very good bits."

"Cheeky." Joey smiled.

They leant forward and kissed again, pulling each other close. After a few minutes of pulse racing kissing, they lie against each other, holding each other tight, as they rested on the bed.

Sometime later they got up for lunch. Then Charlie got changed for work, taking her packed lunch that Joey gave her in a cool bag with her.

They kissed goodbye. "See you later on then." Joey said. "Have a good shift."

Charlie smiled back. "I will now thank you." She said, waving the cool bag at Joey."

Joey smiled. "Enjoy. And don't forget, shepherds pie for dinner." She chuckled.

"How can I forget that?" Charlie laughed. "Yummy."

"Bye Charlie. Love you." Joey said softly, giving Charlie one last kiss at the door.

"Bye Joey. Love you too sweetie." Charlie said, before walking to her car and driving off to work, waving back at Joey as she did so.

How did things get this good again? She asked herself cheerfully, her heart bursting with love for Joey, as she drove to work.


	24. Chapter 24

_Guys,_

_Xtr75, oh yes, very cute, very loving :-)_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 24

Charlies shift went without any hitches, and she sailed through her paperwork and reports, whistling away merrily at times, much to the amusement of some of her colleagues.

She had her lunch at 6 p.m., smiling as she ate it, at how wonderful Joey was, to think of her and her stomach while she was working. She'd really fallen on her feet this time round, and she couldn't be happier.

She texted Joey. "Hi sweetie, just having dinner. TY, Love Charlie."

She read the reply and smiled to herself.

When her shift was coming to an end, it was very quiet, so she packed up her stuff and left the office, eager to go round to Joeys for the night.

Joey had tidied up the lunch things when Charlie left, and then had a little siesta. She got up at 5 p.m. and went into the kitchen to find Saffy making a start on dinner. They chatted as Saff worked.

"Hi Saff." Joey said cheerfully, as she entered the kitchen.

"Hey Jo. How did your morning go?"

"Very nice thank you. We had breakfast at the French café, you know, Café Rouge, on Wilder Street, then came back and watched a DVD. Charlie went to work at 1.30 p.m.."

"I haven't been to that place for ages. Was it OK?"

"Yeah, it was lovely. Gorgeous Danish pastries and melt in the mouth French croissants. Yummy." Joey giggled. "Not to mention the excellent coffee."

"I'll have to pay a visit there again sometime then."

"Yeah, you must."

"What film did you watch?"

"2012." Joey smiled. "It was pretty good actually. Great special effects. I've got it for 3 days if you guys want to borrow it."

"That's a good idea. We haven't seen it yet." Saff smiled. "Thanks Jo."

"That's OK." She smiled. "Maybe when Charlie stays over sometime we can have a takeout and a film fest." She suggested.

Saff smiled at her friends shyness, and more than obvious deep love for Charlie. "That, my dear friend, is an excellent idea." She chuckled. "We should make it a horror fest, then Charlie can grab hold of you when there's a scary bit."

Joey blushed slightly, and Saff smiled. "Umm." Joey replied.

"Not that the hot cop needs any reason to grab you Jo, by the looks of it." Saff chuckled.

Joey blushed a bit more. "Umm, no, she doesn't." She replied quietly, smiling broadly.

"Lucky you."

"Yeah. Very lucky me." Joey smiled shyly.

"Hey Jo. Would you mind starting to set the table?"

"Sure." Joey replied, as she began to get the bits and pieces out the kitchen draws, and taking them to the dining room. "Umm Saff." She said when she came back.

"Yeah?"

"I forgot to say, Charlie said thank you for the invite to dinner, and she'd love it if you could put some by for her to heat up when she gets back tonight."

"That's OK Jo. When it's cooked I'll pop some onto a plate for her then. She can pop it in the microwave when she gets here then."

"Thank you."

"Pleasure Jo." Saff smiled.

The others gradually arrived home, and Jess came out of her room, where she'd been having a rest since getting home at just gone 3 p.m..

"Hi everyone." She said, as she put some water in the percolator. "Coffee anyone?"

"Yes please." They all said, and she set about making everyone a drink.

They sat and watched TV together until dinner was ready at 7.30 p.m..

At 6 p.m. Joeys phone beeped in her pocket. She took it out, her face lit up when she saw it was from Charlie. She replied. "Hi Charlie, enjoy. Can't wait to see you later. Bye, love Joey."

Her housemates watched her and smiled, pleased that she was so happy.

They then sat at the dining room table, and ate a hearty dinner of shepherds pie and vegetables, and then Saff got a cherry pie out the oven, that she'd bought on the way home. "Right. Cherry pie everyone?" She asked.

"Yes please." They all said eagerly, smelling the delicious dessert.

"Ice cream or custard?"

Joey had custard with hers, as did Saff and Cal. Marty and Jess had ice cream.

Saff saved a piece for Charlie, along with some custard, and put that in a bowl to microwave later too.

"Thanks Saff." Joey said again, thinking how lovely her housemate was being towards her girlfriend.

"That's OK Jo." Saff smiled as the two of them were in the kitchen together. "Got to keep you in her good books." She laughed. "Not that I think she needs any persuading at all."

Joey blushed slightly. "No. She doesn't." She smiled at Saff.

When they'd all finished, they sat back in their chairs, full to bursting. Joey burped. "Oops. Pardon me." She giggled. "That's my stomach telling me I've overdone it today."

The others laughed. "Sounds like you've had a right pig out of a day." Marty said. "Good for you."

"Oh yeah. Been eating really naughty stuff." Joey smiled.

"That's OK occasionally. I love having a naughty treat every now and again." Saff smiled.

"Yeah, me too. Lucky you Jo." Jess added, happy for her friend and ex-girlfriend.

They loaded the dishwasher, and resumed watching the TV, Joey fidgeting and checking her watch every ten seconds, waiting for Charlie to arrive.

Marty watched on, smiling to himself at his friend, who was, by all accounts, completely smitten by Charlie. He, for one, could see why. She was stunning to look at for a start. Truly beautiful, not needing any make-up to make her look good either. She was just naturally beautiful. He thought Joey was beautiful too. She was also a natural beauty, not needing make-up to make her look good. They certainly made a wonderful couple, he was very happy for them both.

Cal got a few beers and a bottle of wine out the fridge, the women opting for a glass of wine, and the men a beer. They sat back and had a relaxing evening together.

There was a knock on the door at 10.10 p.m.. Joey jumped up from the sofa and virtually ran to the door, much to the amusements of her housemates. "You're early." She stated, smiling broadly as she opened the door for Charlie.

Charlie stepped inside. "Yeah, I snuck off ten minutes early." She chuckled.

Joey shut the door, and they kissed briefly, then Joey said. "Did you want to change while I put your dinner on?"

"Yeah sure sweetie. Thanks." Charlie headed off to Joeys room. "Hello everyone." She said, as she walked through the lounge.

"Hi Charlie." They all shouted.

"See you in a bit." Saff added.

Marty couldn't help but stare at Charlie as she walked through, looking ultra sexy in her uniform. "Wow." He said out loud.

The others looked at him and laughed. "Sorry Marty, got to keep your hands to yourself, she's taken." Saff laughed.

"Yeah I know. But still. Wow." He drooled.

They all agreed with him though, Charlie was one sexy cop.

She came back to the kitchen, walking through the lounge again, her hair was down, floating over her shoulders, and she was wearing her yellow vest top and black jeans again. She was carrying a vase of flowers. "Just going to top these flowers up with water." She said.

They all smiled at her. "Wow." Said Marty again, when she'd left the room, his tongue practically drooping onto the floor.

Saff laughed. "Lucky Joey." The others all nodded.

Charlie walked into the kitchen. "Jo, I'm going to top the vases up with fresh water. They've gone down a little."

"OK. Thanks. Dinner will be ready in 2 minutes." She smiled, once again admiring the beautiful flowers Charlie had bought her.

Charlie filled the vase, and took it back to Joeys room, returning with the second one. She duly filled that up and took it back too.

"Thanks for dinner Saff. It was nice of you to put some by for me." She said as she walked through the lounge again.

"That's OK Charlie. I hope it's OK." Saff replied.

"I'm sure it will be. Shepherds pie's one of my favourites."

"I'm afraid my version isn't as good as Joeys though."

Charlie smiled, but was startled to find she was slightly jealous of Joeys housemates for having had Joeys lovely meals all this time, while she hadn't. "I haven't tried Joeys shepherds pie before." She simply stated.

"Well you're in for a real treat when she makes you one then. It's delicious." Saff said, smiling kindly at Charlie. From what Joey had told them, she hadn't been out with Charlie for all that long before, so it wasn't that surprising that Charlie hadn't tasted all of Joeys dishes.

"So I hear." Charlie smiled back warmly. "Anyway, I'd better go and have my dinner. See you all in a bit."

"Yep, see you in while."

"Glass of white wine?" Joey asked.

"Ohh, yes please." Replied Charlie.

Joey put Charlies heated plate of shepherds pie on the kitchen table, and handed her some cutlery. She then poured her a glass of white wine, and went to the lounge to ask if anyone wanted a top up. She topped up their glasses, and came back for 2 cans of beer for Marty and Cal.

"Umm. This is delicious." Said Charlie. "Can't wait to try yours. Everyone's raving about it."

Joey blushed. "We'll have to see when we're both off next, and then maybe I could cook round Leahs then, and, you know, spend the night at yours like you suggested."

Charlie beamed at Joey. "Great. I'll check my shifts for next week."

Joey drank a glass of wine while Charlie ate her food. When she'd finished, Joey loaded the plates and cutlery into the dishwasher, and then asked Charlie. "Did you want some pie? Saff kept some for you too."

"Ooh lovely. What sort is it?"

"Cherry pie and custard."

Charlie licked her lips. "Oh yes please." She replied eagerly. Joey chuckled, and put the bowl in the microwave. "Did Saff make that too?"

Joey chuckled. "No. She may be OK with main courses, but she admits herself that her desserts leave a little to be desired. She bought it on the way home."

"Umm. Your apple crumble you made at Leahs that time was delicious." Charlie remembered.

"You were working when I made that though." Joey remembered.

"Ah, yes I was. But when I came home, Ruby scolded me for missing another of your fabulous dinners. So I sneaked back in the kitchen when you were all in bed, and helped myself to the leftovers." She admitted.

Joey chuckled. "Did you now? Umm. We thought VJ had eaten it. Poor VJ, he got some stick from Leah."

Charlie felt guilty. "Oh no. I didn't realise."

"It's OK. You can apologise to them both now can't you."

Charlie nodded. "Umm. Yes I can."

"If they remember." Joey chuckled. The microwave pinged at them. "Puddings ready." She smiled. She took the bowl out using oven gloves and put it in front of Charlie. "Enjoy."

Charlie took a mouthful. "Umm. Delicious." She mumbled, with her mouth full, as she huffed and puffed to cool the food down.

Joey laughed. "That'll teach you for scoffing it before it's cooled down a bit."

Charlie laughed. "Yeah, it will."

She finished up the pudding, and they tidied up, before joining the others in the lounge. They took coffees with them, and handed them out.

"Thanks." Said Saff.

"Your dinner was lovely. Thanks for saving me some Saff." Charlie said politely.

"Pleasure. " Saff smiled. "I'm glad you liked it. I'm afraid the pie was shop bought though. I can't seem to make puddings."

"It was lovely none the less." Charlie smiled.

Marty gave up his chair for them, moving to the sofa where Joey had been sitting.

"Thank you." Charlie smiled at him, as she sat in the chair, and Joey sat on her lap.

"No probs Charlie." He smiled back. "Although if you keep staying over, we'll have to get another chair especially for you." He chuckled.

Charlie squirmed slightly, and gripped Joeys waist slightly tighter. She apologised. "Sorry to kick you out of your chair Marty." She didn't want to put Joeys friends out. After all, she barely knew them, and even though Joey told her they all liked her, she had only met them a few days ago.

"No need to apologise." Marty laughed. "I was only teasing."

"Oh." Charlie smiled unsurely at him.

"Seriously. I was teasing Charlie." He looked concerned that he'd upset her. "Although another chair might not be a bad idea, so we spread out anyway. There's plenty of room in here for one." He smiled.

"Oh OK." Charlie smiled, relieved that he'd been joking.

Joey looked at her and smiled, her eyes full of love for her. Charlies heart did a back flip in her chest. They'd changed so much since she initially met Joey at Michaels almost a week ago. They were so bright and beautiful again now. Gone was the dull colour and back was the sparkle that she loved to see, and was determined to keep, in Joeys eyes.

"Ok?" Joey asked her quietly.

Charlie nodded. "Yeah fine Jo. You?"

"I'm good." She smiled back. "Very good."

They all finished watching the nature documentary that had kept them all enthralled, and decided to call it a night at 11.30 p.m..

"Well goodnight everyone." Charlie said, as Joey stood up and helped her out the chair. "Lovely to meet you all again. And thanks again for dinner Saff."

"Night Charlie. And it was a pleasure." Saff replied.

"Yeah. I hope we see you again soon." Marty added.

"I bet you do." Cal laughed.

Charlie looked at Joey, concerned at her friends suggestiveness. She didn't want Joey to think that she was interested in Marty in the slightest. "I'm sure we'll arrange another stay over soon, when our shifts allow, won't we sweetie." She said.

"Definitely." Joey confirmed. "Although I'll be staying over at Charlies sometimes too, so you may not see her then." She smiled at Charlie, who seemed to visibly breathe a sigh of relief, when Joey told her friends that. She was very glad they'd cleared that up.

They popped to the bathroom before going to Joeys room and closing the door behind them. They got undressed quite quickly. Joeys arm movement had improved immensely so she could undress herself now.

"Shame your arms getting better." Charlie said, smiling at Joey.

"Why?" Joey asked, as she looked up.

"Because I don't get to dress and undress you now." Charlie chuckled as she pouted playfully at Joey.

"Cheeky." Joey smiled. "Patience Charlie. The time will come when you can do it for real." She teased.

"I know." Charlie blushed slightly, and got all flustered. "That serves me right." She smiled. "For saying something like that in the first place before we go to bed."

Joey smiled. "Come here silly." She said, as she got into bed.

Charlie set the alarm and switched off the lights, before joining Joey in bed. They snuggled up under the covers, smiling at each other in the darkness, before kissing gently goodnight.

"Night Charlie." Joey said, slightly breathlessly. "I love you."

"Night Joey. Love you too." Charlie said softly in her ear.


	25. Chapter 25

_Guys,_

_Xtr75, lol, yeah, now they've found each other again, they don't want to be apart. I think they're both very lucky!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 25

Charlie stirred way before the alarm went off on Friday morning. She smiled broadly and sighed contentedly, as she awoke with Joey in her arms again. Joeys warm body was backed against her own, as she continued to sleep. She made a cute little snoring type of squeak. Charlie loved hearing that noise, and loved having Joey in her arms again. She breathed in deeply, taking in Joeys scent. She would never fail to love her girl friends scent, and hoped she was eventually going to be able to become familiar with it every day.

Charlie kissed her gently on the cheek so as not to wake her, and then merely lay there, dozing, more than happy to hold her girl friend while she slept.

When Joey stirred, some time later, she whispered. "Are you awake Charlie?"

"Yes sweetie." Charlie replied softly.

Joey rolled over in her arms, so that she was lying on her back. "Morning." She yawned, and then smiled at Charlie.

"Morning Jo." Charlie smiled.

"You sleep OK?"

"I slept like a baby again." Charlie chuckled. "Until this week I hadn't been sleeping at all well. What with, you know, my life without you and Ruby." She sighed deeply. "Now." She paused. "I'm feeling great, and sleeping pretty soundly again." She smiled, as she twirled some locks of Joeys hair between her fingers.

"That's good then." Joey smiled. "Apart from anything, you need to sleep because you need to be alert and fit for your job. It's dangerous, so you need to have your wits about you." She stated.

Charlie smiled at Joey, wanting to make sure she was safe at work. "Well, as I said. I'm doing real good this week." She smiled. "Thanks to you." She leant forward and kissed Joey lightly on the lips.

"Umm." Sighed Joey happily. "What's the time please?"

"It's only just gone 7 a.m.." Charlie checked the alarm clock. "We've got ages before we have to get up for breakfast. Unless you want to get up now?"

"No. I'm more than happy staying here." Joey smiled. "Unless you want to get up and we have breakfast now, and then come back to bed before showering before we go out?"

"I don't mind sweetie." Charlie smiled. "Whatever you want to do."

"Umm. Let's stay here for a few more minutes shall we? I'm quite comfy." Joey smiled. "Then get breakfast, and come back to bed."

"Sounds good to me."

They cuddled up together, enjoying being in each other arms again.

Fifteen minutes later they got up and went into the kitchen in their dressing gowns. The rest of the household had made a start on their breakfasts before they left for work.

"Morning you two." Saffy said. "You sleep well?" She asked, winking at Joey.

Joey went a bit red, but managed to reply. "Yes thanks Saff."

"Very well thanks." Charlie added, smiling at her girl friends red face.

They popped some bread in the toaster and poured themselves a coffee each. Joey got some prepared fruit out the fridge, and put it into a bowl each. She added some natural yoghurt, before placing the bowls on the table for them both, and joining the others. Charlie in the meantime had buttered the toast, adding a bit of strawberry jam to the top of each slice.

They all sat down and chatted as they had their breakfasts.

Marty thought that Charlie looked lovely first thing in the morning. She wasn't wearing any make-up, but looked naturally beautiful, and ultra sexy, even though she'd just got up and was covered up in a dressing gown. Lucky Joey he chuckled to himself. It's a pity that she's Joeys girlfriend, or he'd ask her out himself.

Joey noticed him looking at Charlie, as did Saff, and after last nights comment, they both wondered what their friend was up to, if anything at all.

Once they'd all finished their breakfasts, they loaded up the dishwasher, and, having wished her house mates a good day at work, Charlie and Joey went back to Joeys room, and got back into bed, with another mug of coffee each.

They snuggled up and had breakfast TV on for a while.

Saff spoke to Marty as they left the house for work. "Marty."

"Yeah?"

"You've not got any ideas about Charlie have you?"

Marty smiled. "I've got plenty of ideas about Charlie." He chuckled.

"You know what I mean." Saff replied.

Marty frowned. "Yes, I do know what you meant. And I would like to think that our friendship, and my friendship with Joey would be able to answer that question for you." He snapped at her. "Have a good day at work Saff."

"Marty..." She tailed off as he said.

"See you later Saff." He stormed off.

Saff frowned. She didn't want to cause any friction by asking him. But she didn't want any problems for Joey or Charlie either.

They'd only just got back together, and it was obviously a fragile time for them, and although things seemed to be great for them, it was still early days. She could tell they were both in love, the way they were with each other more than showed that, but they'd obviously had problems before, and she didn't want the same to happen again.

Joey had told her, a few months ago, when she was having a drunken crying fit, that Charlie had been unfaithful to her, with a man, and that's why she left her.

She didn't know any more details, but she didn't want Joey to feel that that could happen again, as Marty seemed to be being suggestive about Charlie. He hadn't made a move on her, and from what he just said, he wasn't going to, but Saff wanted to look out for Joey.

Saff hadn't told any of her housemates what Joey had told her when she was drunk, so she was sure Marty didn't know. So she hoped he didn't cause any problems by his flirtiness.

Joey and Charlie finally dragged themselves out of bed for a quick shower. Joey was able to use her arm much more now. The mobility in it was almost back to normal, so she could shower and dry and dress herself.

Charlie pouted as Joey teased her about it slightly. "Never mind Charlie. One day you can wash me in the shower again."

Charlie blushed. "Well, if it means you getting hurt, then I'd rather you washed yourself." She replied.

Joey smiled at her, and took her hands in her own. "That's sweet Charlie." She chuckled. "But when we do shower together again, properly." She winked at Charlie, sending a thrill through her, as she blushed a bit deeper red. "I want to be in full working order."

"God Jo." Charlie gasped.

Joey chuckled some more. "Right. You ready to go?"

"Umm. Yeah. I think so." Charlie mumbled, still flustered from Joeys comment.

"Let's head off then." She released Charlies hands, and they left for their appointments at Michaels.


	26. Chapter 26

_Guys,_

_Xtr75, yeah, I think Saff's going to look out for Joey as regards Marty, we'll see…..aww, I don't want the bubble to burst either. Let's hope it doesn't!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 26

They drove off in Charlies little blue car, towards their appointments at Michaels house. They discussed on the way how they could hardly believe it had been only 1 week since they met up again, and all that had happened in the meantime.

When they got there, Charlie parked outside Michaels house, and they walked up to his door, hand in hand.

Charlie knocked on the door 3 times, and gave him time to open it.

"Hey. Joey. Whatever happened?" Michael asked with concerned, as they walked into his house.

"Oh, I erm, was assaulted at work." Joey said quietly, looking down at her arm in the sling.

"Oh, I see. Umm. Well, we'll discuss that in a minute then shall we. Let me just see Charlie into the kitchen, and make us all a coffee first."

When the coffee had been made, Michael and Joey left Charlie in the kitchen while they went along to his study.

They sat down. "So." Michael started. "Let's talk about what happened at work shall we."

Joey nodded, and then recounted the events to Michael.

"How did you feel about it all Joey?" He asked.

Joey told him how she was terrified, when he started pushing her around, as it reminded her of her rape, when Robbo was too strong for her, and she couldn't get away from him, no matter how much she tried. She wiped a few tears away, as the feelings of helplessness and terror came flooding back to her.

Michael handed her a box of tissues.

She told him that she was was also physically hurt by the guy that assaulted her at the aquarium. She said she had scrapes and scratches from the ground, when he pushed her down. Plus, of course, she had a cut and swollen and strained wrist, which she had in the sling, to help it recover, and not over tire it.

Then she told him what had happened when Charlie came to the zoo with Constable Watson, after the assault, and how great Charlie had been since. Plus, how she charged the guy with everything she could possibly think of at the station afterwards.

"So, you've well and truly hit the ground running with Charlie then." Michael smiled.

"Yeah. She's been really lovely, looking after me, and making me go out and stuff, because I just wanted to hide inside." Joey said. "She knew exactly what to do to help me." She smiled.

"So, Charlie's been staying with you, and looking after you since the assault?" Michael asked.

"No." Joey blushed. "That is, yes, she's stayed a few times, to help me out and take me to the hospital for my follow up appointment, and to bring me here." She paused. "It made it easier for her, save her rushing about to get to mine in the morning."

Michael smiled. "I see. And how has that been? Her staying over?"

"We, you know, haven't, you know, slept together properly yet. We haven't made love yet." Joey smiled shyly. "I'm just not ready I guess."

Michael nodded. "Understandable Joey, it's very early days still."

"But we have slept in my bed together. You know, just cuddling." She blushed again. "And she's helped me bath and shower, with me not being able to use my arm that much."

Michael smiled again. "And you were OK with all that?"

"Yeah. I mean, we've been out before." Joey shrugged. "She's seen me naked before." She blushed.

"And how was Charlie?"

"She was, umm, shy to start with." Joey chuckled. "She got a bit hot under the collar at times. When she first suggested I needed help with a bath or shower, she knew I'd want to wash him off me, you know, as she knew how I'd feel, I'd want to be clean." Joey paused. "So she suggested she got Saff or Jess, my other housemates, to help me. I said no, I didn't want them to wash me. So she suggested she sent a home help nurse around. Which was really sweet of her." Joey smiled. "But I said that as she'd seen it all before, she may as well do it." Joey chuckled. "After all, she had offered."

"I see." Smiled Michael, chuckling to himself.

"Like I say, she was quite shy to start with. And I did wind her up." Joey smiled. "A lot."

"I bet you did." Michael smiled.

"But she was great. She took it as the laugh it was meant to be. And she tried really hard not to look or anything." Joey chuckled. "Not that I made it easy for her."

"I can imagine." Michael allowed himself a brief chuckle out loud. "And you were OK with her seeing you naked and helping you out, and sleeping in the same bed with you?"

"Yeah. I was." Joey nodded. "It's like old times. You know, being so close again. It's nice. Really nice."

"And although you're sleeping in the same bed, you say you're not ready to make love with her yet?"

"No. I'm not ready." Joey said, shaking her head. "Don't get me wrong. I can't wait. I mean. I'm in love with her, she's gorgeous, and well, very sexy, you can see that for yourself, obviously. But I just need a bit of time."

"Why do you need time Joey?"

Joey looked at Michael for a while. "I guess I'm afraid of getting hurt again." She said quietly, looking down at her hands while she fiddled with her fingers.

"You think she may be unfaithful again?" Michael asked softly.

"No." Joey shook her head. "I mean, I really don't think she will this time. She's changed. She's,...oh, I don't know, she's a lot more open, and not, ashamed or embarrassed to be seen with me now."

"So, how do you think she will hurt you?"

"It's just, I love her so much." Joey paused and sighed. "I guess, after last time, when I was so fragile and, well, so hurt by her being unfaithful, I'm scared of going to that place again, if it happens again, or if we break up again."

"Do you think she will hurt you again somehow?"

Joey thought for a moment before answering. "I certainly hope she won't." She smiled at Michael, before she continued. "I don't think she will. I think she feels the same as me, and I think she's ready this time, to, you know, make it last, and commit to me." She blushed. "Long term."

"Have you spoken about this?"

"Not really. I mean, we both love each other, and we tell each other that. And I'm learning how to trust her again, and I really think we'll be OK this time." She smiled warmly at Michael. "I think she thinks the same too. At least she acts like she does. I've told her, very briefly, that I'm not ready to sleep with her yet. "

"So, that's good isn't it? That she understands."

"Yeah." Joey beamed. "It's great!"

"I sense a but." Michael said. "You have something on your mind?"

Joey started fidgeting with her fingers again. "This morning, well last night too, my house mate, Marty, was kind of, you know, a bit suggestive towards Charlie. And I've seen him looking at her this week too."

"And this made you feel uncomfortable?"

"A bit, yeah." Joey nodded, and sighed deeply.

"Why?" He asked gently.

"Because, I guess, deep down, I'm worried about her being unfaithful again, I think everyone, every man that is, wants to sleep with her."

"Some people may want to Joey. As you said yourself, she's a very beautiful woman." He smiled at Joey. "But that doesn't mean she wants to sleep with them."

"I guess." Joey said.

"What did Charlie say about this? How did she react to his suggestiveness?"

"Well, she set him straight I suppose." Joey laughed. "No pun intended." She smiled. "She sort of replied to him, but implied, or rather confirmed I suppose, nicely, that she was with me, now, and in the future."

"Has she shown any interest in him?" Michael asked. "Has she flirted back?"

"No." Joey shook her head.

"Has all that not settled your doubts somewhat then?"

"Now I come to think about it, yes, I suppose it has."

"Maybe you should talk to her about it. Your concerns over Marty, or at least if some guy takes an interest, how you feel about it. Maybe it will help her know how to behave too."

"I suppose I should. You did say last week we need to talk about things. No use bottling things like this up is there." Joey pondered.

"Exactly. Maybe I'll mention this later, when we have your joint session, if you don't mind."

"No. I don't." Replied Joey.

"You've told me previously, the reasons and build up as to why she slept with Hugo before, and from what you tell me, there's nothing like that occurring this time."

"No, there's not."

"The circumstances of last time were pretty exceptional I would say, and very unlikely to happen again. Would you not agree?"

"Yes."

"So, Charlie is not like she was before, new to being out and gay, and under great stress from Bretts accusations, and being away from you for the night. You tell me she's much more comfortable, and open with you. You tell me she loves you, as you love her, and she wants to be with you."

"Yes."

"Then, logically, why would she have any interest in this Marty?"

Joey pondered for a moment. She shrugged, and smiled. "I guess she hasn't got any interest in him."

"So, Joey, you need to see the difference between your feelings and concerns about Charlie from before, and try and see about how you feel about her now, and what concerns you have now." Michael said. "We need you to understand the difference between the two occasions."

"OK." Joey nodded. "I think I get it."

"Good." Michael smiled. "I think it will help you separate the two different situations, and hopefully make it more clear for you."

They then talked about Joey going back to work, and how she would cope with all that, as that was where she was assaulted.

"Right, that's our time just about up Joey." Michael said, checking his watch. "I hope you've found it useful today."

"Yes. I have thanks." She said brightly. "It does help to chat things over with you."

"Good. Let's go and get Charlie to swap with you then." They got up and went to the kitchen. Charlie smiled when they walked in, and then went off with Michael to his study, as Joey made herself a coffee in the kitchen.


	27. Chapter 27

_Guys,_

_Xtr75, fingers crossed they get it right this time!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 27

"So, Charlie, how have you been since last Friday?"

"Well, obviously, it's been a week of high emotion. After meeting Joey again, and then her agreeing to go out with me again. To going on our first proper date in almost 2 years on Saturday, and then, unfortunately." She said weakly. "Joey getting hurt at the aquarium on Sunday."

"Yes. She told me about that. Would you like to tell me how you feel about it all, starting with after you two left here a week ago?"

"Well, we went for lunch after we left here last Friday, and I took Joey home, and we agreed to go out for a proper date on Saturday." She smiled. "And I couldn't have been more happier."

"That was a good start then."

"Yes, it was." Charlie smiled. "Then. Well, I went and told Ruby at Irenes, before work on Friday night, that I'd met Joey again, and that we were going to give it another shot, because we were still in love with each other."

"And what did Ruby say?"

"At first she was, you know, stroppy and short with me." Charlie shrugged. "Just like she's been with me, since, you know, she found out I was her mother." She said sadly.

"I see."

"Then, when I explained why I needed to speak to her, to tell her about Joey, she was, well, she was happy for me. For us." Charlie smiled.

"That's good then."

"Yeah. I think she was surprised at how open and honest I was being about my feelings." Charlie smiled. "I asked her to come out to dinner with us sometime. And she said maybe. So, I'm made up that she didn't just say no."

"It seems like progress to me." Michael agreed.

"Then, Joey and I went out for a date on Saturday. Bowling and for a meal. We had a lovely afternoon and evening on Saturday. Then I went home, and I slept so well. The first time since Ruby moved out that I've slept so well." Charlie smiled.

"That shows you're relaxing more, and able to switch off. I'm pleased for you Charlie." Michael smiled.

"Then, on Sunday morning, I was out on patrol with one of my colleagues, a good friend of mine actually, and I was telling her about Joey, when this shout for an assault came over the radio. We were miles away. Some colleagues were just around the corner from the aquarium, but I got on the radio and said we were close, and told them to stand down, as I would attend."

"The perks of being the boss eh?" Michael smiled.

"Something like that yes." Charlie smiled back. "Anyway, obviously, we took longer to get there than I'd suggested on the radio, but my colleague was great, she knew Joey too, from before, and got me there as fast as she could. Of course, we didn't know it was Joey at that time, we'd just been told a female member of staff had been assaulted."

"I see. So you went rushing over, in case it was Joey who'd been assaulted."

"Yeah." Charlie said quietly. "When I rushed to the door of the managers office, and Joey was sat on a chair being treated by paramedics, I nearly, well, collapsed I suppose." She said quietly, remembering her heart pounding in her chest, wanting to save Joey from any harm. "I got my colleague to take the statements, and just comforted Joey, as best I could."

"How did you feel when you saw her?"

"I was gutted. She looked so lost and scared and pale. And at that point, I didn't know what had happened to her, and I had visions of him having done something terrible to her." She said quietly.

"So. What did you do next?"

"I held her, and asked questions while my colleague took a statement."

"How did she seem?"

"Well, like I said, she looked pale and scared when I walked in. Then, when I knelt on the floor, and hugged her, she burst into tears." Charlie choked. "I could've killed the son of a bitch for hurting her." She snarled, as she wiped a tear from her eye.

Charlie then proceeded to tell Michael what happened at the police station and the hospital, before she took Joey home. Then she told him what had happened, and what they'd done during the week.

"So, you suggested Joey would like a bath or shower?"

Charlie nodded. "Yeah. I knew she'd want to get cleaned up, and wash him off her."

"And, she tells me that you were the one who helped her do just that." He stated, smiling at Charlie.

Charlie blushed. "Yeah. She kind of got me to help her."

"And how did you feel about that?"

"I felt, umm, a bit shy and flustered, I mean I tried not to look at her body. But it was hard. Because I know that she's so beautiful, and what a gorgeous body she has." Charlie said, blushing slightly more.

"She was OK about it though?"

Charlie nodded. "Yeah, Joey was fine about it." Chuckled Charlie. "She wound me up, and teased me a little, gave me a glimpse of her body sometimes, to wind me up. She was very cute about it though, and it was all good natured, and she knows how I feel about her." She smiled.

"And you've been sleeping together?"

"We've slept in the same bed. But we've not made love again yet. Joey's not ready." Charlie said quietly.

"Are you ready?"

Charlie smiled broadly and nodded. "I would make love with her right now, if that's what she wanted too."

"I'd rather you didn't." Chuckled Michael. Charlie blushed bright red. Michael continued. "So. How do you feel about Joey not wanting that yet?"

Charlie looked at her hands. "I understand she needs to be able to trust me again. And I know we've only been out for a week again, so I need to give her time." She said quietly.

"Are you prepared to wait for her?"

"Yes, of course." Charlie nodded with certainty. "I mean, she's teased me, cutely, and she's been suggestive, and she says she will sleep with me when she's ready. So, I just have to wait until she feels she is ready I guess." She shrugged.

"I sense a but."

"Well, obviously, I'm worried that she'll never feel able to trust me fully again, after, you know Hugo." Charlie wiped a few tears from her eyes again, and Michael handed her a box of tissues. "And that she'll never want to make love with me again." She sobbed.

"Has she said she won't sleep with you?"

"No." Charlie shook her head. "She's said she will, when she's ready. And I know I have to earn her trust, as I was the one who messed up last time." She sniffed, and blew her nose into a tissue.

"Do you think she can trust you?"

Charlie looked at him quizzically. "Yes. Why?"

"Are you sure you won't let her down again?"

"I'm positive. I love Joey, I'm in love with Joey. I want to spend the rest of my life with her, if she'll have me." Charlie paused. "Two years ago, I fucked Hugo out of a drunken, self pitying mood, a stupid set of circumstances, that if I could turn back time, I would change it all in an instant." She stated. "I don't want anyone but Joey. Not now, not ever. She's the love of my life, and I'm not going to be so fucking stupid as to screw it up again."

Michael smiled at Charlies fighting response. "You're not tempted by anyone else?"

"No. Why? Has Joey said I have been?" Charlie looked concerned.

"No. She hasn't." Michael shook his head.

"I've changed from how I behaved 2 years ago. A stupid, pathetic, paralytically drunken fumble, which was totally forgettable, and was over before you could say 'lights out', completely ruined my life then." Charlie stated. "I still love Joey, I still want Joey, so I'm not going to let me, or anyone else mess this up this time."

Michael continued talking to Charlie about her relationship with Ruby, and how she could move that forward. He even suggested Ruby may want an appointment to see him, so he could help her. Or if Ruby and Charlie wanted to see him together, he could be a sort of mediator between them. Charlie said thanks, and she'd think about it.

She'd also been thinking, as Michael spoke, about what could have made Joey think she would go off with someone else again. As they'd only been out to a couple of places during the week, Charlie then twigged that it must have been in the house, and Martys comments recently.

"It's Marty isn't it." Charlie suddenly blurted out. "Joey thinks I'm going to sleep with him."

"No." Michael shook his head. "Why don't you tell me what happened."

"She must've said something to you though."

"Charlie. Tell me what happened." He said gently.

So Charlie told him about the comments, and about how she noticed Marty was looking at her. "So Joey thinks I'm going to go off behind her back and fuck this Marty guy. She's never going to trust me again after Hugo is she." She stated, as she sobbed into another tissue.

"Charlie. Joey doesn't think that at all. And I believe your answers to his comments left no one in any doubt as to where your loyalties lie."

Charlie stopped sobbing. "Of course they didn't. I'm not interested in him at all. I'm in love with Joey." She sniffed.

"I know. And Joey knows it too." Michael paused.

"But she must be thinking about what Marty said."

"I think we'll leave that for our joint discussion if you don't mind." Michael smiled.

Charlie looked at him, before sniffing again, and saying. "OK."

They talked some more about Ruby, before Michael said their time was at an end. He suggested they join Joey for a coffee in the kitchen, before having their joint session.

They got up and joined Joey. Joey looked up from the magazine she was flicking through, as they entered the kitchen.

"Are you OK Charlie?" She asked, as she noticed Charlie slightly red eyes.

Charlie nodded. "Yeah." She said quietly, as she smiled at Joey.

Joey knew the sessions could end up being tearful events, as she herself had them. But they were always useful and helpful sessions, and Michael was very good at coaxing things out of you. So she didn't press Charlie. If she wanted to tell her later what they'd talked about, she could.

"Right. Coffees all round?"

"Please." Said Charlie.

They finished their coffees, and went back to the study. Charlie and Joey both sat together on the sofa.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"So. By all accounts, you two have had a pretty full on week, what with one thing and another."

"Yeah. You could say that." Joey replied, smiling.

"Now. I've spoken to you both about the week just gone, and I think the only thing I'd like to talk about with you both together, concerns Marty."

Joey and Charlie looked at each other quickly, and looked away.

"Now. I told you both that you needed to communicate during this past week, and going forward, but it seems that you haven't discussed Martys comments and actions."

They both shook their heads.

"And it seems to me that this is an example of something that you should be talking about, because of the effect it had on you both."

They looked at each other. "Yeah. I'm sorry Charlie. I should have said something sooner." Joey admitted quietly.

"I wish you had." Charlie smiled back at Joey, and held her hand.

"So. Joey." Michael said. "Did you want to tell Charlie about how you felt about Martys comments?"

Joey nodded. "Well, I obviously didn't like Martys suggestiveness. And I didn't like the way he looked at you." She said quietly.

"But I don't fancy or want him Jo. I'm not going to go jumping into his bed, if that's what you think." Charlie said emotionally, upset if Joey thought that. "I know you have to learn to trust me again, and I know I have to earn it. But I don't want you to think I would sleep with anyone but you from now on."

"I don't Charlie." Joey said softly. "I was just being silly, I know that now. Plus, I didn't like him trying to sort of chat you up."

"But he wasn't chatting me up. He was being suggestive, maybe over suggestive. But he knows I'm going out with you. He's your friend anyway. I'm sure he wouldn't try and steal your girl friend from you would he?"

"I don't think so. No."

"And your girl friend is not going to be stolen from you anyway." Charlie said, gripping Joeys hand tightly. "She loves you dearly, and wants to spend the rest of her life with you." She said, as a tear ran down her face.

Joey wiped the tear away gently with her thumb. "I know Charlie. I was being silly." She said softly.

"And when I replied, I made it clear, or at least I thought I did, that I would be staying with you, and you made it clear you would be staying with me. So he knows the score."

"I know Charlie. I'm sorry."

"It's OK Jo." Charlie hugged her. "But, like Michael says, we need to talk about stuff like this OK."

"OK."

"Joey. I don't think that it's Charlies fault if Marty flirts or looks at her. As I said, she's a beautiful woman, who is bound to attract attention." Michael said. Charlie blushed, and Joey smiled cheekily. "And Joey, so are you." Michael continued. It was Joeys turn to blush, and Charlies to grin. "But you both can't get jealous when someone looks at your girl friend. It's not their fault. You should be proud to be with each other, and leave the jealousy for the 'lookers' as it were. Let them be jealous of you two being together."

They looked at each other, taking in Michaels words.

After a couple of minutes, Michael asked. "So. What should you two have done?"

"Talked about it, when we first noticed something." Charlie said.

"Yes. That would have been a good start. But there's also something else you should have thought about doing." Michael said.

Charlie and Joey looked at each other, rather puzzled by Michael.

He smiled at them. "Can you two not work it out?"

They both shook their heads. "No." Joey said. "I don't think we can."

"OK. Let me tell you." Michael said with a smile. "Maybe if you had tackled this Marty fellow, the first time he said something to one of you, he wouldn't have said anything a second time."

"Oh." Charlie said.

"Yes. Oh. It's as simple as that." Michael smiled. "If you had challenged Marty, he would, in all likelihood, have apologised for causing any offence, and said he won't do it again. He probably meant no harm by it anyway. Just an innocent bit of flirting, that he didn't realise would upset you Joey."

"Yes. I see." Joey nodded.

"You know him Joey. So you would know that he'd probably be upset to learn if he'd upset you, or not."

"Yes." Joey nodded. "He probably didn't realise the effect it would have on me." She added quietly. "And I wouldn't want him to know the reason either."

"Right, so, if he says anything to either of you again, I want you to challenge him on it. Not nastily, or sharply, but in a nice polite manner."

"OK. We will." Joey smiled. "Thank you."

"But what if he says he doesn't care, and he'll continue to do and say what he wants?" Charlie asked.

"You'll have to tackle that at the time. Obviously you'll have to warn him to not comment further, or keep his opinions to himself. But make it clear again, that you are with Joey, and that's not going to change, whatever he says or does. Hopefully that will work." Michael smiled. "But I'm sure it won't come to that."

"I don't think it will Charlie. He's a really nice bloke. And I can't blame him for fancying you, can I." Joey chuckled.

Charlie blushed. "I guess not. And he's always been polite and friendly towards me really."

"Right, that's all I wanted to talk about. Would either of you like to say anything?"

"No. Not me." Smiled Joey. "Thanks."

"Or me. Thanks." Charlie smiled.

"Well, I'll see you both next week, same time same place." Michael chuckled.

They got up, and left Michaels. Saying goodbye on the way out.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

They got into Charlies car. "Right, shall we go out for a quick bite of lunch before we go back to yours?" Suggested Charlie. "Save us messing around?"

"Yeah, that'd be good." Smiled Joey.

"That cafe that Megan works in OK for you?"

"Yeah. It's a nice place, and serves good fresh food."

"I enjoyed my lasagne that I had there last time." Charlie smiled. She started the car. "Right, let's see if I can find my way there then." She chuckled.

As she drove, she said to Joey. "So, I'm working today and tomorrow 2 p.m. to 10 p.m., and then off Sunday." She glanced at Joey briefly, before looking at the road again. "Then we're both working again Monday."

"Yeah. That's right."

"So. Shall we do something on Sunday together?" Ventured Charlie.

Joey smiled. "Well, it was my original plan to take you out Sunday, as I won the bowling didn't I."

"Yes yes. Rub it in." Charlie laughed. "We can still go out. If you want to."

"Yes I do. Do you?"

"Of course." Charlie smiled.

"I'll sort something out this afternoon." Joey stated. "And if I can't arrange what I wanted to do, we can do it another time anyway, and just go out for a walk or picnic or something."

"OK. Sounds great to me." Smiled Charlie. "So. What are you planning then?"

Joey laughed. "I'm not telling you, I want it to be a surprise."

"Spoilsport." Giggled Charlie.

Charlie managed to find the cafe by herself, and they parked up, and walked in, hand in hand. They were greeted by Megan, who asked how Joey was feeling since her assault.

Joey told her she was fine, and going back to work on Monday. Megan offered her a lift, which she gratefully accepted.

Then they sat down at a table, and looked through the menu. "Umm. What shall I have today?" Pondered Charlie.

Joey smiled. "Something to give you enough energy to get through your shift."

Charlie laughed. "Umm. But it all looks so nice."

"It is all nice." Laughed Joey.

"So. What are going to have?"

"I might have chilli and rice."

"That does sound good." Charlie replied. "I might have a baked potato with chilli."

Megan came over, and they placed their orders, along with 2 diet cokes.

Megan then brought their drinks over, while they waited for their food.

They discussed what they would do on Saturday morning.

"And what about tonight?" Asked Joey. "Will you go straight home after work?"

"Yeah. I guess." Charlie smiled.

"Only, we've got that other DVD to watch." Joey ventured.

"Oh yeah. Well, we can always pay a fine or get it out another time." Charlie suggested.

"Oh." Joey said, looking sadly at Charlie. "Don't you want to stay tonight?"

Charlies eyes widened. "Of course I'd love to stay again. But we didn't plan it, and apart from anything, I've run out of clean clothes." She smiled sadly, not wanting Joey upset.

"You could borrow some of mine tomorrow morning." Joey suggested.

"I'd love to, but I haven't got another uniform with me either." Charlie replied.

"Oh. Ok." Replied Joey sadly.

They began to eat their food when it arrived, and ordered another diet coke each too.

Then Joey asked quietly. "How would you feel about picking me up later, and me staying at yours tonight then?"

Charlie looked up from her meal. "Really?"

"Yeah. Really." Joey said shyly. "If you don't mind. I mean, it's no big deal if you do, or whatever, it's just, well, I've loved, you know, sleeping with you again, and..."

"Jo." Charlie exclaimed, putting her hand over Joeys.

"Yeah?" Joey replied quietly.

"I'd love for you to stay over tonight." Charlie said excitedly.

"You sure? It doesn't matter if you don't." Joey said. "I don't want to put you out."

"Jo, seriously, I'd love it!" Charlie beamed. "You know I would."

"OK. Good." Smiled Joey happily.

"So how about you pack an overnight bag while I'm at work this afternoon, and I can pick you up on the way home from work, and drop you off tomorrow when I go to work?"

"Great!" Joey smiled broadly. "I'd love to."

"And bring that DVD, and we can snuggle on the sofa and watch it."

"You still not got a TV in your room?" Joey laughed.

"No." Charlie laughed, shaking her head.

"We'll have to change that, if you want me to stay at yours more often you know." Joey giggled. "But in the meantime, the sofa it is then."

"Umm. Well, I'd rather do other things in my bed with you, than watch TV." Charlie winked at Joey.

Joey blushed, and giggled cutely. "Cheeky." She said.

Charlie smiled. "Oh. Just one thing I need to check." Charlie remembered.

"What's that?"

"I need to tell Leah, so she can tell VJ."

"It won't be a problem will it?" Joey was concerned.

"No." Charlie laughed, shaking her head. "I told you before it was OK by Leah. Just like it was before."

"That's OK then." Joey smiled.

"Hey. How about you stay Saturday night as well, and then we can have all day Sunday together? I can drop you off at home Sunday night, after dinner, if we're out, and you'll be ready to go back to work Monday." Charlie suggested eagerly.

"Great!" Joey replied, almost fit to burst with excitement.

"Yeah. Great then." Charlie smiled happily. Then she thought. "But will you be OK on Saturday while I'm at work?"

"I'll be fine. I can catch up with Leah and VJ, go to the diner, maybe catch up with some others, and take a walk along the beach."

"You sure?" Charlie looked worried. "I feel like I'm inviting you over and then deserting you to go off to work."

"Don't worry Charlie." Joey smiled. "I'll be fine. It's not as though I don't know where everything is, is it."

"OK good."

"What about your dinner tonight?" Joey asked.

"Umm, shall we pick up a pizza on the way to mine? It's a bit late to eat, but we could stay up and try and watch the film."

"OK. Pizza it is then." Joey smiled happily.

They continued eating lunch.

"I'll need a couple of change of clothes then." Joey smiled. "I wonder if I can manage to pack as many bags as you?" She winked at Charlie.

Charlie giggled cutely. "Cheeky."

"Always." Joey smiled.

They finished their lunch, and then Charlie dropped Joey off at her house. She got changed into her uniform, and then got her things together, and loaded her bags into the car.

She came back in the house. "Right. I'd better be off Jo." She stated.

"OK then. See you later then." Joey smiled broadly.

"Yeah. I can't wait." Charlie smiled.

They embraced each other, and had a slow soft kiss.

"Umm. I'm definitely getting used to these again." Charlie said happily.

"Me too." Smiled Joey.

They released each other, and Joey waved Charlie off to work. She immediately began sorting through her clothes.

She needed to get her work stuff ready for Monday, because she wouldn't have time on Sunday, as she was with Charlie all weekend. It would be worth it though, she thought happily.

She also needed to pack her overnight toiletries and PJ's for 2 nights, and clothes for the rest of the weekend.

She made sure she put in some figure hugging shorts, in case they went for a walk or jog along the beach, a pair of knee length board shorts, to lounge around in, and go to the diner in, and a pair of black skinny jeans, in case they went out to the surf club or a bar somewhere on Saturday night.

She packed some nice, but not overly sexy underwear. While she was ready to sleep in the same bed with Charlie, she was not ready to make love with her. She was still rather fragile, and it had been a whirlwind week since they got back together, so she didn't want to rush anything, no matter how tempting it was. And it was very tempting!

She packed a pair of beach sandals, a pair of trainers, and a pair of converse sneakers.

She took a couple of tight vests, one dark green, and one dark beige, both matched the shorts, so she could mix and match, depending on what they did. She also took a jogging top and exercise bra, for a beach run, just in case.

She put in a couple of cotton shirts, one white, one dark pink, in case they went out for dinner or a drink at night or on Sunday.

Then she walked into town, to get some cash out, and to get a couple of bottles of wine for them to drink later.

She was very happy at how things were moving forward for them, and couldn't wait to see Leah and VJ again, and more importantly, be in Charlies room and bed again. She got Charlie a little something too.

When she got home, she immediately made some phone calls, to try and sort out their date on Sunday. She was fortunate that what she had planned when she won the bowling, she could still organise. She was very happy with herself, and she hoped that Charlie would have fun too.

When she was sure she was sorted, she relaxed on the sofa, waiting for the others to come home from work.

They usually had takeouts on Friday and Saturday nights in the house, and she would have some, but wait until later to have her main dinner, when she would share her takeout with Charlie.

Jess came home at 3.30 p.m., and Joey had fallen asleep on the sofa. She made herself a drink, and then Joey stirred, and sat upright. "Uh. Hi Jess. I must have dozed off." She yawned, stretching.

"Hi Jo. You OK?"

"Yes, I'm good. You?"

"Is Charlie joining us for takeout tonight?"

"Umm. No."

"Oh, that's a shame. We were all enjoying getting to know her a bit." Jess smiled. "She's lovely Jo." She added quietly.

"Thanks Jess." Joey smiled. It was lovely of Jess to say that, and Joey could tell she meant it. "It's lovely of you to say so." Then she continued. "But, I'll be staying at Charlies for the weekend, so I'll only be having a bite to eat. She's going to pick me up after her shift tonight."

"Well, I hope you have a lovely weekend." Jess smiled. She was happy for Joey. She was a wonderful person, and deserved some happy times, after the ordeal at work.

"Thanks."

They sat and watched TV together, before the others gradually returned to the house.

When they were all sitting down watching TV, Marty and Cal got the beers out and take away menus out. "Right, What do we fancy tonight?" They asked, as they handed the tins of beers out.

"I don't mind." Jess said.

"I'm only having a small bite to eat, as I'm going to Charlie for the weekend." Joey said.

"Wow Jo. Good work." Cal winked at her, causing her to blush.

"You lucky thing." Marty said. "Swap your weekend for mine?" He laughed. "She's hot."

"Marty." Saff said, giving him a glare.

Joey bit her lip, and wondered if she should say anything. "Marty, please don't say things like that about my girl friend." She said quietly. "It's not very nice for me to hear all the time."

"Yes Marty." Saff added. "Keep your comments to yourself. I'm sure Joey doesn't want you drooling over Charlie every time she comes round here either. She shouldn't feel uncomfortable in Joeys house." She said. "No wonder Joeys going over there instead. You'll drive them away." Saff stood up for Joey.

They all looked from Joey to Marty to Saff, and back again, wondering who would speak first.

"Umm. Sorry Jo. I didn't realise how, umm, I was making you feel." He apologised.

"It's OK." Joey smiled graciously. "I know she's lovely, but she's my girl friend, and it seems like you're checking her out all the time she's here. And I don't like it." She added.

"Sorry Jo." Marty said. "I didn't mean to. She's, you know, like you say, lovely, and I'm sorry if I made her uncomfortable or made you feel awkward and upset."

"OK." Joey said. "Let's say no more about it then."

Marty nodded. "OK. Thanks Jo." He smiled.

Joey was pleased with herself for saying something, and happy that Saff had said something too. She must have noticed how Marty had been too, so it wasn't just her imagination. She hoped this little chat would stop it going any further now.

They ordered their takeouts a little later, a Chinese, and Joey had a small amount, so she had room for her pizza with Charlie later on.

They had a few beers with their food, and then sat back and watched TV, while Joey eagerly waited for Charlies shift to finish, and for her to pick her up.


	30. Chapter 30

_Guys,_

_XTR75, thanks for catching up! Appreciate it. I'm sure they'll make sure they talk about things this time around. _

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 30

Joey went out to the kitchen to get some more beer for everyone. Marty got up and followed her. "I'll give you a hand." He said behind her in the kitchen, making her jump a little bit.

"God Marty. You nearly gave me a heart attack." She giggled, clutching at her chest.

Marty smiled and opened the fridge door. He took out 5 beers and put them on the work top, before turning round to face Joey. "Umm Jo." He began. "I really am very sorry about what I said and implied about Charlie." He wanted to clear the air.

"It's fine Marty." Joey replied. "I guess I just got a bit edgy with us only just getting back together. I didn't want anything, or anyone, to make things awkward, you know?"

"Don't be daft Jo." Marty laughed. "The way Charlie looks at you, you haven't got anything to worry about. It's obvious she's crazy about you."

Joey blushed and then smiled broadly. "Yeah, it kinda is a bit obvious." She chuckled. "And just as well, as I'm crazy about her too."

Marty gave her a big bear hug. "Well, just remember, if you ever fancy a threesome, I'm your man." He laughed, before letting her go quickly, and running for his life back into the lounge.

"Marty!" Joey shouted after him, chuckling to herself, and shaking her head. She picked up all the cans that he'd left in the kitchen, and took them through to everyone else in the lounge, giving Marty a slap round the back of the head as she walked past his chair.

"Ouch." He said as he rubbed his head, pretending she'd hurt him.

They all laughed and carried on watching TV together.

Joey checked the time every two minutes, until there was a knock on the door at 10.15 p.m.. She jumped up from the sofa, announcing. "I'll get it." Much to the amusements of her house mates.

She opened the door and Charlie stepped inside, as they greeted each other with a quick peck on the lips. "Hi Charlie." Joey beamed.

"Hi sweetie. You had a good evening?" Charlie asked, as she shut the door behind her.

"Yeah. Good thanks. How was work?"

"Oh, you know, paperwork, paperwork and more paperwork." She laughed.

They walked through the lounge, and Charlie said. "Evening everyone." As they walked towards Joeys room.

"Hi Charlie." They all replied.

They picked up all Joeys stuff for the weekend, and then, carrying a rucksack each, made their way back towards the front door.

"Bye everyone. I'll see you on Sunday night sometime." Joey said to her friends.

"Yeah. Have a lovely time you two." Saff said. "Enjoy yourself Jo, and try and relax before you go back to work on Monday." She smiled.

"Will do." Joey replied.

"Bye Jo. Have a great weekend Charlie." Jess added.

"Thanks Jess."

"Have fun." Marty laughed, getting a scolding look from Saff.

Joey rolled her eyes at Marty. "Yes. Goodbye Marty." She chuckled.

They put Joeys bags in Charlies car, and set off for the pizzeria to get their take out, on the way to Leahs.

They had their usual pizza, BBQ sauce and wedges. Then Charlie drove home towards Leahs.

When they arrived, Charlie insisted on putting a rucksack on her back, and carrying in the food, while Joey carried one rucksack. She didn't want Joeys arm strained, just as it was getting better and she was returning to work.

They let themselves into the kitchen, and put the food on the kitchen table.

"Wow. This place has changed a bit." Joey said, taking a look round.

Charlie smiled. "Leah had a bit of decorating done."

"So I see." Joey smiled. "Is Leah around?"

"I doubt it. She's at work at 7 a.m. tomorrow, so she'll be asleep by now. But she said for you to come by the diner tomorrow afternoon and see her. Or we could go there for breakfast or lunch if you like." Charlie smiled.

"Yeah Ok. Maybe lunch though. Or brunch." Joey laughed. "I don't think we'll be up too early will we."

Charlie shook her head, laughing. "No, it's been a long day for me. I need a catch up." Charlie took the rucksack off her back. "Let's put your bags in our room." She said. "And I didn't know you were coming over, so please excuse the state of it." She chuckled.

"Well, you're not as tidy as me that's for sure." Joey smiled at Charlies words, and followed her through to 'their' bedroom. "At least its been decorated in here too. I never liked your scheme in here before much." Joey chuckled.

"Hey. Shush." Charlie giggled. "Neither did I, but it's Leahs house. Not mine." She said quietly.

They put Joeys bags on the bed. "It's not untidy anyway Charlie." Joey smiled.

"Well, that's a stroke of luck." Charlie said, looking around. "I could have left it in a right old messy state."

Joey laughed lightly. "Well, I can see that you're going to have to keep on your toes now. You never know when I'll be popping over to stay."

Charlie smiled broadly at Joey. "Now, that's what I like to hear." She kissed Joey quickly on the lips. "You can stay over anytime you want to."

"I know. And I will. Soon." She smiled.

"Great." Smiled Charlie.

Joey smiled. "Right, I brought a couple of bottles of wine with me." Joey said. "Shall we open one now?"

"Oh yeah. Good idea sweetie." Charlie nodded. "I'll just get changed." Joey took out both bottles, and then went back to the kitchen, while Charlie got out of her uniform.

She got out plates, and put one bottle in the fridge, and opened the other one. Charlie gave her 2 glasses when she came in, and she filled them up with white wine.

They put the food on their plates, and moved into the lounge. "Umm. It smells delicious." Said Joey.

"It sure does." Charlie said, as she took a large bite of pizza.

They quickly ate the food, and drank another glass of wine each, before Joey went and got the "Shutter Island" DVD out of her bag.

Charlie put it in the DVD player, and they lie down on the sofa, Charlie behind Joey, her arm wrapped around her waist, as they watched the film, with a fleece blanket over them.

After the film had played for only 20 minutes, Joey heard the now familiar again sound of Charlie nodding off. Her breathing was deep and rhythmic, and her breath tickled Joeys ear. "Charlie." Whispered Joey. "Are you asleep?"

"Umm." Charlie replied.

Joey smiled and turned around slowly in Charlies arms. When she was on her back, Charlie then softly rolled onto Joeys side. "Charlie." Whispered Joey. "We should go to bed."

"Umm. OK." Charlie replied, still not opening her eyes, and sighing deeply.

Joey giggled. "You're shattered. Let's switch off the DVD and go to bed."

"Kiss first." Charlie mumbled, with a smile on her face.

Joey grinned and gave Charlie a quick kiss on the lips.

"Umm. Proper one before I move then." Charlie smiled.

"It'd be more comfy in bed." Joey giggled.

"Kiss." Pouted Charlie.

Joey put her right hand on Charlie cheek, and pressed their lips together. Charlie smiled into the kiss, and it grew slightly with a spark of passion. Charlie ran her tongue along Joeys lower lip, before sucking on it gently, eliciting a groan of pleasure from Joey.

They kissed some more, slowly and lovingly, before they stopped, with 3 slow long kisses. "Was that good enough to get you moving?" Asked Joey cheekily.

"Yeah. It'll do." Charlie chuckled, as she opened her eyes and looked at Joey.

"Cheeky." Joey grinned back.

Charlie put her left hand on Joeys cheek, and looked deeply into her eyes. "It's so good to have you back here again Jo." She said emotionally.

"It's great to be back." Joey smiled. "Now. We've got to go to bed. You're knackered Charlie."

Charlie sighed and smiled. "True, I am." She kissed Joey quickly again. "Let's go to bed then." She rolled off Joey and Joey got off the sofa. She switched the DVD and the lights off, and followed Charlie to her bedroom.

They popped to the bathroom, before getting changed in the bedroom, both with their backs to each other as they put their PJ's on.

Then Joey switched on the bedside lamp and switched off the main light, before they both slid under the covers. Joey then switched the lamp off.

They met in the middle of the bed, and tenderly embraced each other. "You know no one else has been in this bed with me, since we broke up Jo." Charlie wanted to confirm this information to Joey.

Joey replied softly. "Yes Charlie." She smiled in the darkness. "I know."

"Good." Charlie sighed.

"Now. I think you need some sleep darling." Joey said softly.

Charlie squeezed her gently as she called her darling, getting a lump in her throat, with the emotion of having Joey back with her and in her bed again. "Night sweetheart." Charlie said emotionally.

"Night Charlie." Joey kissed Charlie on the forehead, as she lay her head onto Joeys shoulder. She sighed deeply, and very contentedly. She soon nodded off, her breathing slow and deep, and Joey followed suit not long afterwards.


	31. Chapter 31

_Guys,_

_Xtr75, yeah, Joey seems very excited about seeing Charlie! Just as well, lol. And yes, they're settling into a nice routine._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 31

Joey woke up at 8.17 a.m., according to Charlies alarm clock. She was still entwined with Charlie, who was still fast asleep after her long day on Friday.

Charlie was still holding onto her in her sleep, maybe making sure she didn't slip away from her again. Joey smiled, hoping that that was indeed the case.

Joey kissed her gently on the forehead, and whispered quietly. "Good morning darling." She then lie there, her eyes shut, enjoying being in Charlies bed again. She enjoyed Charlies warmth and her scent, and revelled in how close they were becoming again.

Charlie stirred some 45 minutes later, stretching and yawning. She blinked a few times, then rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and smiled broadly when she saw a smiling Joey watching her.

"How long have you been watching me?" Asks Charlie softly.

"Not long enough." Joey chuckled. "Good morning." She added, as she kissed Charlie on the lips.

"Morning sweetie." Sighed Charlie.

"Did you have a good sleep?"

"I've had another superb nights sleep." Charlie smiled.

"Good."

"Yeah. It is." She sighed happily.

"I love being in your arms all night long again." Joey smiled. "It's very comforting." She said softly.

"I love holding you too Jo." Charlie smiled. "And I must admit, I don't want to ever let you go again, so I'm going to hold onto you tight for the rest of my life." She added.

Joey kissed Charlie tenderly on the lips. "That's fine by me." She said huskily.

"I'm very glad about that." Charlie sighed happily.

"Shall we lie here a little bit longer, and then go get some breakfast?" Joey said softly.

"Yeah. Let's do just that." Charlie smiled. She rested her head on Joeys shoulder again, and Joey pulled her closer, wrapping her arm around her back, and resting her hand on her hip. They both sighed contentedly.

Some 15 minutes later, Charlie said reluctantly. "I guess we'd better get moving."

"Umm. I could do with some breakfast."

"I bet." Chuckled Charlie. "You did used to need a good meal to start the day for working on the trawlers."

"Yeah I did." Chuckled back Joey. "It was hard work, being on the go all day."

"Umm. Well, we both still need a good start to the day, whatever time that will mean, what with me doing shifts."

"We'll make sure we do. Don't worry." Joey smiled. "We'll have a healthy balanced diet, and plenty of exercise."

"Yeah. We'll make sure we go running and swimming, and keep fit."

"We will." Joey chuckled. "I'm fitter than I used to be, so I'm going to miss following your cute butt up the beach."

Charlie looked at Joey. "You were pretty fit then too. You used to beat me sometimes."

"Yeah I did. But most of the time, I used to let you win, so I could perv on your butt." Joey admitted, giggling.

"Did you now." Charlie said. "Well, when we start running again, I might let you win, so I can perv on your butt." She giggled back.

"Umm. I think we should jog side by side, and then perv on each other when we get home and have a shower together."

"Now that is a very good idea." Charlie chuckled. "Fancy a run now?" She suggested.

"Nice try Charlie." Joey chuckled back. "But I want to be in full working order, as much as anything else, before we think about something like that."

"I know. I was just teasing sweetheart." Charlie smiled.

"I know, and it's fine." Joey smiled. "Can't wait to go running together again actually."

"Me either." Charlie said. They kissed slowly, and then reluctantly sat up. "Do you want to pop in the shower first?"

"I don't mind, but I will if you like." Joey smiled.

They got out of bed, and Charlie gave Joey 2 towels for the shower. She took her wash kit with her, and had a quick shower, before going back to the bedroom to get dry, while Charlie was in the shower.

When Joey was dressed, she went into the kitchen and made them a coffee each, before sitting on the sofa and waiting for Charlie.

When she was ready, she joined Joey and drank her coffee, before they headed out to the diner.

They both had sunglasses, vests, shorts and beach sandals on, as they walked along the beach, hand in hand.

"Wow. I'd forgotten how lovely this beach is." Joey said, as they took off their sandals. "I'm used to my Lawrence beach now. It's nice, but you can't beat Summer Bay."

"No, it is beautiful." Charlie smiled. "Almost as beautiful as my girlfriend." She added.

Joey giggled. "Don't be silly."

"I'm not being silly." Charlie smiled. Then she said, as they walked along. "So, I think the diner has some way to go to match our breakfast out at yours. That was a special naughty treat wasn't it."

"Yeah it was." Smiled Joey. "But I've missed the diners pancakes."

"You know, I haven't had a pancake breakfast in ages." Charlie smiled. "I think I'll have them this morning."

"Umm. Me too. Yummy."

"And you can have lunch and dinner there too."

"Well, I'd prefer to have a late dinner with you I think." Joey smiled. "We can eat together when you've finished work."

"Sounds good." Charlie thought. "Would you like to go out for a drink when I get home then?"

"Sure. What had you got in mind?"

"How about we go out to Angelo and his brothers place." Charlie suggested. Joey gave her a screwed up face look, making Charlie giggle. "Before you judge, let me tell you that they have a superb menu, and the food is excellent. And I know Angelo's an ex and a right pain, but it is a nice place, run 95% of the time by his brother." She looked at Joey. "Plus, if we go out, I get to show you off of course."

Joey shook her head and chuckled. "You had me at the superb food, you didn't need to bribe me by saying that." She smiled. "But I've only got black jeans and a shirt with me though. Nothing posh for a restaurant."

"Jo, you look amazing and classy anyway, and there's no dress code, so don't worry about your jeans." Charlie looked at her. "So, is that a yes then?" She checked.

"Yes, it's a yes." Joey laughed.

"Great. That's dinner sorted. I'll make a reservation now then." She said, immediately getting on the phone. "Hi Angelo."

Angelo replied. "Hi Charlie, lovely to hear from you. How are you? It seems ages since I saw you at work."

"I'm fine thank you."

"Would you like to come over for a drink sometime?" He never stopped trying, she sighed.

"No thank you. I'm only calling to make a dinner reservation Angelo. Nothing else." Charlie rolled her eyes at Joey.

"Oh. OK. When would you like to come in? Maybe we could catch up then, if I'm not on my police shift."

"I'd like to make it for 10 p.m. tonight please. Table for 2. A nice table away from the doors please."

"Sure. I'll book you in." Angelo said stiffly. "You, erm, on a date?" He questioned.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes, I'll be on a date." Charlie rolled her eyes at Joey again, who smiled back at her.

"Who is..." Angelo began.

"Well, thanks for that booking, I'll see you later if you're working with your brother then. Bye."

"Yeah, bye Cha..." He managed to get out, before Charlie hung up on him.

"Sorted." Said a smiling Charlie to Joey.

"I take it your ex was trying desperately to become your current again." Joey smirked.

"I'm afraid you're right." Charlie chuckled, as she grabbed Joey round the waist from behind. "Well he's out of luck, I'm taken." She started nibbling on Joeys neck, making her giggle and wriggle in her arms.

"Charlie stop." Joey squealed, as Charlie tickled her waist. "Please." She squeaked, as they fell onto the sand, both laughing loudly, getting a few looks from other people walking along the beach.

They lay on their backs giggling and chuckling together.

"Oh dear." Joey snorted. "That was funny."

"Yeah." Charlie chuckled.

"Anyway." Joey said, rolling onto her side, and leaning on her elbow. "I thought you finished at 10 p.m.. Is the reservation going to be OK, if you need to get home and changed?"

Charlie smiled back at her. "It is. As I'm in charge, I decided that I would clock off at 9.30 p.m. tonight. Jack can cover me, so we can go out to dinner."

"Oh, that's OK then." Smiled Joey.

"So don't eat too much later on today." Charlie chuckled.

"I won't." Joey smiled.

They got up off the sand, brushed themselves down, still giggling, and then headed for the diner, hand in hand again.

They reached the diner. "Right, we're here." Stated Charlie, as she began to walk towards the entrance, still holding Joeys hand. They put their sandals back on.

Joey chuckled. "Thanks for that observation Officer."

Charlie laughed. "Now you know why I'm in the job I'm in." She winked.

They entered the diner, and walked up towards the counter. As they walked through, Joey said. "Wow. This place has had a makeover too." She said, impressed with the new look.

"Oh yeah. There was a riot."

"A riot?" Joey asked startled.

"Umm yeah. I'll tell you later." Charlie smiled. "Let's say hi to Leah." She was eager to introduce them again.

A couple of people stared at Charlie, as she walked in holding hands with a woman. Joey noticed, but Charlie didn't seem to. "Charlie, are you OK with this?" Joey asked quietly, as she squeezed her hand, to indicate what she meant.

Charlie looked round at her, nodded and smiled. "Of course Jo." Joey smiled back very happily.

As they approached the counter, Leah came to the till. She spotted Joey, and immediately rushed around the counter, and as Charlie released her hand, Leah and Joey embraced each other tightly. "Oh Joey, it's so good to see you again." Leah said enthusiastically. "I can't wait to catch up with you."

"It's good to see you again too." Joey said, quite taken aback by the welcome.

Leah released Joey. "You look terrific Jo." She said, before she turned and winked at Charlie, making her blush, and Joey smile. "Lucky you Charlie."

"Tell me about it." Charlie boasted happily.

"Why don't you two sit down and decide what you want for breakfast."

"We know already Leah. We'll both have pancakes and maple syrup, along with a large strong coffee each. Thanks." Said Charlie.

"Coming right up." Leah smiled.

Charlie and Joey sat down on a small table by the window. Joey was well aware that Charlie was being looked at by some members of the public. She whispered. "You're being watched."

Charlie smiled at her, fully aware that a couple of people were whispering about her. "They must be wondering who the hot sexy woman I'm with is." She chuckled.

Joey smiled and laughed. "Don't be daft." Then she looked directly at Charlie, and said softly. "You'll be the talk of the town after this morning and tonight."

Charlie shrugged. "Well, being seen out with my girlfriend is something worth talking about, I'll give you that."

Joey looked at Charlie and smiled. "You have changed a lot Charlie." She stated softly.

Charlie took Joeys hands in her own over the table. "I learnt my lesson last time Jo. And I told you, I won't be making the same mistakes again." She smiled, looking directly into Joeys eyes. "I love you, and I want to be with you. Forever."

Joey blushed slightly, and smiled shyly. "I know."

Leah interrupted by bringing their coffees over. "Enjoy. Your pancakes won't be long."

"Thanks Leah." Joey said.

They continued chatting lightly, and then Leah brought their pancakes over. She gave them an extra one each, plus some warm cherries and cream on the side. "Don't tell all my customers I do this, or I'll be bankrupt." She laughed.

They thanked her, and began to make a start on their massive breakfasts.

When Joey had finished hers, she leant back in her chair, rubbing her tummy. "I think I might pop." She stated, getting a laugh from Charlie. "Hey. It's not funny." She pouted.

"If you're going to pop, can you go outside please. I don't want goo all over my breakfast." Charlie said straight-faced.

"You cheeky thing." Giggled Joey. "As if I'd waste my pancakes."

Charlie finished hers then, and washed them down with the rest of her coffee. "Well. That was delicious." She smiled.

"Umm. I need to get the recipe off Leah, and make some for us for breakfast sometime."

"Yes you must." Nodded Charlie. "Will be nice for breakfast in bed won't it." Charlie laughed. "Especially if I wait in bed while you cook them."

"Hey you, don't you think I'll be doing everything when we live together." Joey chuckled. "Occasionally yes. But you'll have to take your turn."

Charlie smiled broadly at what Joey said. "Don't worry Jo. If, or rather when we move in together, I'd do everything if it meant you being with me." Charlie said softly.

"I don't think there's any need to go quite that mad Charlie. I'm more than prepared to do my share." Joey smiled. "Although, I could get used to being a lady of leisure." She pondered.

Charlie laughed. "If it would keep you happy, I would do whatever your heart desires." Charlie said softly.

"Don't tempt me." Joey chuckled.

Leah came over to clear their mugs and plates away. "Jo, will you join VJ and I for dinner tonight as Charlie's working?"

"I'd love to Leah, but we're going out after Charlie's finished work."

"Oh. That's a shame. How about tomorrow?"

"Sorry Leah, but we're going out all day tomorrow, as we both have work most of the rest of next week, so it's our last change to spend some time together." Charlie added apologetically. "And I'm sorry if I sound selfish, but I want Joey all to myself for a while. We have a lot of catching up to do."

"Of course you two." Leah said, understanding their need to be alone while they could. "We will have to catch up soon though Joey."

"Well, I'm sure I'll see you at yours later while Charlie's working." Joey smiled. "And maybe one evening next week, I can pop over for dinner, and we can catch up properly."

"Oh that'd be lovely. We'll have to try and arrange something." Leah said eagerly.

"We'll sort something out Leah." Charlie confirmed.

"Great."

"Right. I think that's us done." Charlie smiled. "Shall we head off then Jo?"

"Yeah. Let's go for a little wander, before you go to work." Joey smiled.

They went to the counter to pay, and Leah waved them away. "Nonsense, it was my pleasure. Have breakfast on me. It's lovely to see you again Jo. And it's nice to see Charlie in such a good mood for a change." Leah laughed. "Have a lovely day."

"How charming, but very true." Charlie smiled at her housemate. "You have a good day too Leah."

"Yeah. Bye and thanks Leah." Joey smiled.

They left the diner, and went for a stroll along the beach path. There were a few more people around, and the odd few were giving Charlie looks, and a couple of people were pointing at her.

"You OK?" Joey asked, slightly worried about how Charlie would react to it all.

"Yes, I'm great. You?" Charlie replied smiling.

"I'm great too." Joey chuckled. "You have that effect on me."

"I know the feeling." Charlie smiled.

"So, I think we'll have to knock watching that film on the head. Unless we watch it tomorrow night at mine."

"We'll have a fine won't we." Charlie stated. "Never mind, we'll see if we can fit it in, if not then we'll have to get it out again sometime."

"Yeah. I don't think we'll be able to stay up tonight and watch it. It's another long day for you isn't it."

"It is. But a very worthwhile one." Charlie smiled.


	32. Chapter 32

_Guys,_

_Xtr75, yep, poor Angelo, lol. Charlie's a lot more comfortable now, she knows she has to prove that to Joey, and she's determined she's going to make it work this time. _

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 32

Having strolled slowly along the beach path for 20 minutes, chatting about Joey going back to work, their shift patterns next week, and Charlie filling Joey in about the riot at the diner, they turned around to walk back to Leahs along the beach.

They took their sandals off, and paddled in the shallows together, loving the feel of the cool water running over their feet, and the sand between their toes.

They laughed and chased each other along the edge of the sea, and kicked the seawater at each other, as they squealed while they splashed and messed around.

They finally stopped mucking around, both slightly breathless and giggling together, and they walked back to Leahs, hand in hand, drying out a bit on the way back.

So they arrived back at Leahs, having walked off some of their breakfast. Charlie got them a juice each out of the fridge, and they sat on the sofa together.

"Now, are you sure you'll be OK while I'm at work?" Charlie was worried she was dumping Joey for the afternoon.

"I've said. I'll be fine Charlie." Joey smiled. "I packed some stuff for the beach. So I thought I might do some sunbathing and a bit of swimming and reading."

"That sounds nice and relaxing, just what the doctor." Charlie chuckled. "And your girl friend ordered for you too."

Joey giggled. "Yes, I'm going to take it easy Charlie. Don't worry."

"As long as you'll be OK."

"I will be. Don't worry." Joey smiled. Charlie hugged her tightly.

"I just don't want you to feel like I'm abandoning you."

"Of course I don't feel like that. It was me that suggested I come over for the weekend, and you've got to work Charlie, same as I have to." Joey smiled. "We'll just have to learn to fit in seeing each other, around all our shifts, that's all."

"Yeah." Charlie smiled. "We'll sort it."

"You'd better get ready for work hadn't you?" Joey said reluctantly.

Charlie sighed. "Yeah, I suppose I had." Then she kissed Joey on the lips. "Not until we've had a few minutes of this though." She chuckled.

They lay back on the sofa and had a small make out session. They both got up some 10 minutes later, both flushed, and smiling broadly.

"I'll just pop in the shower, and wash this sand off me." Charlie said. "Then if you like, we can go to the diner for a quick lunch, before I start my shift. If I ring Leah, she can have our food ready for us." Charlie suggested.

"Sounds good. I'll get my beach stuff together, and I can have a lazy afternoon when you've gone." Joey smiled.

"OK." Said a happy Charlie, as they both stood up.

Charlie had her shower, and they rang Leah to order a small lasagne and diet coke each for lunch. Joey got her things together for the beach, and they prepared to head off in Charlies car to the diner.

"Before we go Charlie." Joey started, as she walked towards Charlie.

"Yes sweetie?" Charlie asked.

"I need to do this." Joey smiled, as she put her hands on Charlies hips, pulling her closer. She looked into her bright blue shining eyes, and slowly moved forward, kissing her gently on the lips.

Charlie smiled into the kiss, wrapping her hands around Joeys back and pulling her closer. They both moaned into the kiss, as it grew deeper. They broke for air and rested their foreheads against each others. "Wow." Said Charlie slightly breathlessly, as she looked at Joey, her cheeks flushed with desire, her heart beating quicker. "What was that in aid of?"

"Well, I can't kiss you goodbye at the diner while you're in your uniform, so I thought I'd do it now." Joey said softly.

Charlie smiled. "Good thinking batman."

"I do have some good ideas sometimes." Joey smiled, as she pulled Charlie in for another pulsating kiss.

They released each other slowly, and reluctantly. "Wow." Charlie sighed again. "You're some kisser." She blushed as she said it.

Joey smiled. "Of course it does help that you are too."

Charlie chuckled cutely. "I love kissing you Jo." She smiled. "Your lips are so soft and you taste so sweet." She said softly.

"Umm, just as well, because I never intend to stop kissing you." Joey smiled.

"Good, because your kisses have brought me back to life again." Charlie said emotionally.

Joey hugged her. She kissed her on the neck, inhaling her scent, as she whispered. "We've brought each other back to life darling." She kissed her neck again.

Charlie squeezed her tight. "God Jo." She gasped. "That we have."

They kissed once more, slowly and tenderly, before breaking apart. "I guess we'd better head to the diner then." Joey said.

"Yeah. Come on sweetie." Charlie said, as she held her hand out for Joeys. Joey picked up her beach bag, and took Charlies hand, as they headed for her car.

When they arrived at the diner, their food was immediately brought out to their table by Leah. They thanked her, and began to tuck in.

When they'd finished, and paid Leah, they walked out to Charlies car. Joey stood next to the drivers door, peering in through the window, as Charlie started her engine.

"I'll catch you later then." Joey smiled.

"Yes sweetie." Charlie fiddled in her handbag for a moment, before handing something to Joey. "I have something for you. I kept it from before. I didn't get rid of it, or give it to anyone else." She said softly.

Joey took Leahs spare door key from Charlie, and put it in her purse. "Thanks Charlie." She smiled shyly.

"That's OK." Charlie smiled. "You can come and go as you please now." She smiled. "Leah said it's OK for you to have it again."

"That's really sweet of her." She smiled. "And you."

"Well, like I said, you can pop over whenever you want to now."

"I'd like to give you a key to my house, I'll have to check with the others to see if they mind." Joey pondered.

"Hey Jo. It's OK." Charlie smiled. "Being in a shared house like yours is a bit different to being just me and Leah and VJ. And they know you. Your house mates don't know me at all really." She smiled.

"Well, it's not like you're going to rob them or anything." Joey chuckled. "Being a cop and all that."

Charlie chuckled back. "No, well, I guess that's a plus. But seriously Jo, don't worry about giving me a key."

"Ok, well, maybe we'll sort one out when, you know, things get more serious, umm, I mean, intimate again." Joey blushed.

Charlie grinned. "OK. Well, we'll see when the time comes won't we."

"Yeah."

"OK. I'd really better go sweetie. Have a lovely afternoon, and I'll see you for our date tonight." Charlie chuckled.

"Can't wait." Joey beamed. "Have a good shift, and see you later."

Charlie took a quick look around the car, and not seeing anyone, she quickly gave Joey a peck on the lips. "Bye sweetie."

Joey beamed at her. "Bye Charlie." She stepped backwards, and waved, as Charlie drove off to work.

Then she meandered down to the beach, to find a suitable place to put her towel down, and relax.

She took her shorts and t-shirt off, leaving herself in her bikini. She covered herself in suntan lotion, and then lay on her beach towel, and got her sunglasses and book out of her bag.

She sighed deeply and happily, as she began to read, enjoying the warm sun on her body. This was just what she needed, a mini break, before she headed back to work on Monday. Although, she chuckled to herself, she shouldn't forget what she'd got planned for Charlie tomorrow.

She began to read her book, and after a chapter, she decided to head into the water to cool off a bit. The surf was up slightly, and the water a bit cold, but she walked down, leaving all her things on her towel, before testing the water, and then walking slowly out, until she was up to her waist in it. She held her breath and then dived under, she bobbed her head out, and took a breath, as her body got used to the coolness of the sea.

She hoped her arm would be OK. But it was healing nicely, and the seawater should do it good.

She swam around, warming herself up a bit, before heading back to her towel after 15 or so minutes. She dried her face before sitting down on her towel, and putting her sunglasses back on. She sat upright, watching the World go by for a while, while she dried off in the slight breeze and the sun.

She looked at her toned body. It was certainly more toned than 2 years ago, and she was very happy about that, as it meant Charlie hopefully found her even more appealing.

As she sat there, she was approached by a heavily tattooed and bronzed surfer. "Hi there, I'm Heath, I've not seen you here before."

"I haven't been here for a couple of years." Joey replied, being polite. If he was chatting her up, which she thought he was, she'd have to let him down gently.

"Oh right. You from around here then?"

"Yes. Originally. I've been away for a couple of years, but now I'm back." She smiled.

"It's my lucky day then." Heath smiled. "Can I ask your name?"

"I'm Joey." She said. "And why's it your lucky day?"

"Bumping into you." He smiled. "So, Joey, would you like to come to the surf club for a drink?"

She had to hand it to him, he had a great body, and seemed to be very charming.

She smiled. "Are you trying to chat me up?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, I'm trying. I saw you sitting here when I was surfing, and thought I'd like to get to know you."

"Well." Joey smiled. "That's very flattering, but..."

"Hey, don't say no straight away, give me a chance." He smiled, flashing his lovely white teeth at her.

Joey smiled. "I think I ought to tell you, before you say anything else, that I'm seeing someone, so I'm afraid a drink's out of the question."

"Hey, that makes no difference to me." He chuckled.

"Well, it does to me. So, I'm afraid it's a thanks but no thanks from me." Joey said.

"Well, it doesn't surprise me you're dating. Someone as gorgeous as you is bound to be. He's a lucky guy. So, have a good day. Bye." He said, as he picked up his board. "Nice to meet you Joey." He smiled at her.

Joey chuckled. "Well thank you for the compliment." She didn't bother filling him in about it not being a guy she was seeing.

"A pleasure. See you round." He said, as he walked off.

Joey chuckled to herself, as she applied some more lotion, before laying back down on her towel, and shutting her eyes for a snooze.

She awoke an hour or so later, yawned and rolled over, picking up her book to read a bit more.

She read another chapter, before going for another dip. The water seemed a lot colder since her body had been heated up by the sun. She dived under quickly to get her body used to the temperature, before swimming about in the surf for several minutes, trying to warm up.

After drying out, and reading a bit more, she went back to Leahs, letting herself in with her old key that Charlie had kept, and had a shower, before putting her towel in the wash.

She then relaxed on Charlies bed, while she read some more of her book, and waited for Leah and VJ to get home.


	33. Chapter 33

_Guys,_

_Xtr75, lol, I hope Brax isn't on the prowl too! I'm sure Charlie found it very hard to leave Joey while she was at work._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 33

Leah came home at 5.45 p.m., bringing VJ with her.

He was very excited to see Joey again, and as she walked into the kitchen when they came in, he leapt at her, smiling broadly, jumping up for a big cuddle.

They hugged each other tightly. "Mind Joeys arm now VJ." Leah warned him, not wanting Joey to be injured any further.

Joey had a lump in her throat at the welcome hugs from VJ, and his excited little face that was all smiles and so happy to see her.

"Mum said that you and Charlie got back together again." He said excitedly.

Joey smiled. "Yeah, we have." She nodded happily.

"Oh great!" He said enthusiastically. "So, have you moved back in yet? Did you bring your games with you? Is Rubes coming back too?"

"Woah there VJ." Joey chuckled at all his questions. "I haven't moved back in yet." Joey said, blushing slightly. "But I will be staying here sometimes, and Charlie will be staying at mine sometimes too." She chuckled. "I will bring some games over when I stay so we can have a few."

"Yippee!" VJ cheered. "That means Charlie's going to be in a good mood for a change, and we can all play games again." He enthused, before asking. "What about Rubes?"

"Well, I think that Charlie and Ruby are beginning to make some slow progress on talking now. So we can just hope that it works out, and Ruby wants to move back too." Joey said.

"I hope so, because then Charlie will be super happy." He smiled.

"VJ. You're making it sound like Charlie's in a bad mood most of the time." Leah scolded him slightly.

"Well she is." VJ confirmed. "She was in a very bad mood and very sad when you moved out Joey, and then she got even worse when Rubes moved out too." He stated. "When I used to ask her to play with me to cheer her up, she wouldn't, she just stayed in her room crying all they time." He told them both, matter of factly, and Joey looked at Leah, rather worriedly. "Then she just worked all the time." VJ told them. "And she didn't have any time for me." He added sadly. VJ really liked Charlie, and although she could be quite scary, he really looked up to her, and loved hearing her stories of her days at work, even though she hadn't told him any for ages.

"Yes, well VJ." Leah shrugged apologetically at Joey. "Sometimes adults get sad, when bad things happen to us, and we try to keep busy to get through the sad times. And sometimes we get a bit angry then too, because we're over tired, and then we take it out on others, and get snappy with them. She wasn't mean to you on purpose VJ. She was just, well, going through a couple of rough patches." Leah tried to explain.

"I know she wasn't really cross with me mum." VJ smiled. "But she was very sad." He turned to Joey. "Now she'll be more fun again."

Joey smiled. "I think Charlie will be just fine now VJ."

"Yeah!" VJ cheered. "Will she tell me some work stories again?" He asked enthusiastically. "She hasn't told me any for ages."

"I'll see what I can do." Joey smiled.

He hugged her again. "Thanks Joey." He said happily.

"We'd better eat this food before it goes cold VJ." Leah said, as she took out some Chinese takeaway boxes. "I know you're going out Jo, but you can have a bit of chow mein can't you."

"That'd be lovely. Thanks Leah."

They all sat down at the table, and helped themselves to the food. VJ chatted excitedly over dinner, and asked when Joey would be playing card games with him again. She told him that her and Charlie were working all the next week, but maybe they could spend some time together the next weekend. He seemed happy with that.

When they'd finished, VJ went to play on the computer, Leah and Joey chatted in the kitchen, while they tidied up.

Joey looked at Leah. "I think Charlie's got a fan." She smiled.

"He's not the only one. He's your fan too don't forget." Leah chuckled. "Some things never change." She smiled. "I'm so glad you're back Joey. You two were always so good together."

Joey blushed slightly. "It's good to be back." She smiled. "I've missed everyone."

"Well we've missed you too."

"Seems like VJ missed Charlie too." She smiled.

"Oh yeah. He really looks up to her, hangs on every word she says. I think he might want to be a cop eventually." Leah stated.

When they'd tidied up, Leah and Joey sat watching TV, having sent VJ to his room to play on his computer. They had a glass of wine and a good long chat about what Joey had been up to in the past 2 years.

When it got to 9.15 p.m., Joey got changed into her jeans, shirt and sneakers, ready for Charlie to come home. She sprayed a bit of perfume, and had applied a small amount of make-up, and brushed her hair until it was ultra shiney and flowing just right over her shoulders.

Charlie came home at 9.35 p.m.. "Hi sweetie." She kissed Joey quickly on the lips, as Joey sat on the sofa. "Wow, you look fantastic." She said, as she took in Joeys appearance, and she flushed slightly with desire, as she thought how sexy her girl friend looked.

"Thanks." Joey shrugged and smiled shyly. "Thought I'd make a bit of an effort."

"So I see. Lovely." Charlie smiled appreciatively. "I won't be a tick, just going to have a quick shower and change."

"OK. See you in a bit." Joey replied happily.

Charlie came back some 15 minutes later. "I ordered a taxi before I got in the shower, it should be outside in a minute." She stated.

Joey stood up, and turned to face Charlie. Her heart flipped over in her chest, as she saw Charlie standing in front of her, her hair down, her subtle make-up on, and her perfume wafting over to Joey slightly.

"Wow." Gasped an almost speechless Joey. "You look amazing Charlie." She flushed as she admired Charlie, in her black short loose fitting dress, slightly heeled sandals, and carrying a small black clutch bag.

"Thank you." Said a chuffed Charlie, pleased that she had that effect on Joey.

"You both look amazing. Have a lovely time." Leah said, chuckling slightly at their cuteness with each other.

"We will. Thanks Leah." Charlie said.

They walked towards each other, and rested their hands on each other hips.

Joey chuckled slightly. "I have to go on my tip-toes to kiss you now." She leant forward and they kissed slowly.

"Don't worry, I can kick them off quickly." Charlie smiled.

"Erm, don't mind me will you." Leah muttered amusingly. They both laughed.

Just then there was 3 beeps from the taxi outside. "That's our cue to go." Charlie said, as they walked out the door.

"Night Leah." Joey said.

"Night. Have fun." She replied.

The taxi dropped them off outside "Angelos" restaurant, and they walked in through the surf club, hand in hand.

John, who was chatting to Romeo at the surf club drinks counter stared at them. "I am seeing straight, or have I had one too many beers tonight?" He asked Romeo, as Joey and Charlie walked in.

Romeo replied. "Oh my God, it's a woman, holding Senior Constable Bucktons hand. Oh my God!" He looked on agog.

Heath and some of the River Boys were playing pool in the surf club. They'd all had a few drinks, and stopped potting when the two attractive women walked in. A couple of them gave a few wolf whistles.

"Hey. Joey." Heath shouted. "You decided to come for that drink after all?"

Joey looked around, and smiled politely at him. "Like I said. I'm seeing someone."

Heath looked at her quizzically, before clicking that she meant the hot cop. She'd arrested him a few times, for drunk and disorderly behaviour, and for starting a fight, so he knew who she was.

"You and the cop are an item?" He asked, as he tried to fathom it out. Then he noticed they were holding hands.

Charlie looked round, gripping Joeys hand tightly. "Mr Braxton, it's really none of your business, but yes, Joey and I are an item." She squeezed Joeys hand as they walked towards the stairs.

John went over to speak to Heath, who was still staring at the stairs in disbelief.

"Who is she?" He asked Heath. They never spoke much, only to threaten each other, before nearly coming to blows, but John wanted to get the gossip.

"She said her name's Joey, and she comes from around here, but has been away for 2 years." Heath stated. "I asked her out when I saw her on the beach this afternoon. She turned me down."

"And she didn't mention she was gay?" John laughed.

"She just said she was already seeing someone." Heath said sharply. "She's pretty hot though." He added, admiring Joey from behind.

"Well, looks like she's seeing the hottest woman around here." John stopped staring as Charlie and Joey went of his line of vision. "Wait until I tell Gina and Xavier."

Romeo butted in. "I'll ask Xavier about her, as he went out with Ruby didn't he. He might know something."

"I didn't know Charlie was gay though." John stated.

"She must be bisexual, I mean she used to date Angelo didn't she." Romeo said.

"I dunno mate, but gee, that's a turn up for the books."

"Bloody waste if you ask me." Heath said. "Two hot women like that." He frowned.

The others laughed, as he suggested maybe they'd like a threesome with him.

John and Romeo moved back to the bar, while Heath and the River boys got on with their game of pool.

As Charlie and Joey walked up the stairs together, Joey whispered. "Sorry about Heath downstairs. He introduced himself on the beach, and asked me out."

"What?" Charlie practically screeched, as she looked at Joey.

"Don't worry." Joey chuckled. "I told him I was seeing someone already."

"He's got a nerve." Charlie scowled. "Bloody River boys." She grumbled.

"He said that it wouldn't bother him." Joey added. "You know. If I was already going out with someone."

"What?" Charlie asked. "So he was asking you out, even though he knew you were going out with me?"

"Well, he knew I was seeing someone, I didn't say it was you." Joey admitted. "And he didn't ask. But no. It wouldn't have bothered him, if me or him I assume, were seeing someone too."

"He'd better not ask you again." Charlie said angrily.

"Well, he's seen us now. So he knows it's you now." Joey said, somewhat apologetically. "Besides. It doesn't matter what he wants. It's what I want, and what you want that counts." She smiled at Charlie.

"True." Charlie smiled. "And we want each other."

"You got it." Joey smiled.

They got to the top of the stairs, walked into "Angelos", still hand in hand, and Charlie guided Joey over to the bar.

The restaurant was quite busy, and there were several people sitting on bar stools drinking at the bar too.

As they walked past the first two tables, the diners looked at them, and started whispering amongst themselves.

Charlie continued to guide Joey towards the bar area. She spotted Angelo, serving drinks, and walked towards him.

"Hi Charlie." He beamed, as he saw her standing at the bar, nestled amongst his other customers. She looked absolutely stunning as usual. God, he thought, she was just perfect. Then he remembered she was going to be on a date tonight. "Would you like a drink while you wait for your table?" He asked rather less enthusiastically.

"Umm. Yes please."

"I'll just serve these, and come back to you then." He said.

Charlie turned to Joey. "What would you like sweetie?"

"White wine please." Joey smiled.

"Umm, good idea." Charlie replied smiling. She turned her attention back to Angelo, when he reappeared opposite her, behind the bar.

"Right. What can I get you?" He smiled broadly.

"Two white wines please." Charlie smiled back. "And we'll have a bottle of white on the table too please."

"Sure. Coming up." He beamed. "So. Your date doesn't appear to have arrived yet." He said, as he busied himself getting the wine. He'd been so busy staring at Charlie, he hadn't noticed Joey within the mix of his other customers at the bar. "I can always join you for dinner instead." He suggested hopefully.

"My dates here." Charlie said, astounded that he'd not seen Joey by her side. As Joey was the only person Charlie did seem to see these days. She was so beautiful, Charlie thought that everyone would notice her.

He looked at her quizzically.

Charlie turned to look at Joey and back at Angelo again.

"What do you mean?" She asked him. "Joey. She's here." Charlie said.

He looked at Charlie, then at Joey. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He had to stop pouring the wine into one of the glasses, as it began to spill over onto the bar counter. He hastily mopped it up, before looking at Charlie again.

"I, umm, yes, umm, sorry, I umm, forgot. Umm, hello Joey." He faked a smile. "We, umm, met the other day didn't we, in the station."

"Yeah we did." Joey smiled with amusement at him. "Hello again."

He handed over the two glasses of wine. "Umm, here you go. Enjoy."

"Thank you." Charlie said, as she released Joeys hand, picked up the two glasses and passed one to Joey. "Cheers." She smiled at Joey as she said it.

"Cheers Charles." Joey said smiling. They clinked glasses, and then took a sip each.

Charlie turned back towards a staring Angelo. "Is our table ready yet?" She questioned.

"Umm sure, let me take you over." Angelo said, as he walked out from behind the bar, and escorted them over to their table.

He pulled Charlies chair out, she sat down, then he reluctantly pulled out the chair opposite for Joey, and she sat down too. "Thank you." She said.

He then excused himself, while he got the menus, and brought the bottle of wine over in an iced chiller.

"I'll get the waiter to come over in a few minutes to take your order." He smiled politely, and left them to it.

Joey chuckled. "Well. That wasn't too bad." She smirked.

Charlie laughed. "You reckon." She shook her head. "He didn't even notice you." She looked at Joey. "He must be blind." She said softly. "You're the only one I notice."

Joey blushed slightly. "Likewise." She said softly.

They both chuckled and drank some more wine.

"So. What are you thinking of ordering?" Charlie asked, as they perused the menu.

"To be fair, it all sounds lovely." Joey said.

Charlie replied. "I've had a few really nice meals here." Before adding. "With Leah mainly."

"It's OK Charlie. We both know we've been living separate lives for the past two years." Joey said smiling. "It's here and now that counts."

"Touché." Charlie smiled. "So. What's taking your fancy tonight?" Joey giggled. Charlie looked up from the menu. "What?" She asked.

"You're taking my fancy. As usual." Joey smiled.

Charlie flushed slightly. "Silly." She said huskily, biting her lip cutely. "Now. What are you thinking of eating?" She smiled.

Joey had a few, very erotic ideas about that, but she'd already decided that she needed to wait to cement their relationship again. She flushed with desire, as her X-rated thoughts took over. She coughed, and shook her head, trying to compose herself. "Umm. I think I'll have the pate to start, then the duck, and then see how much room I have for pudding." Joey smiled. "How about you?"

"Umm, smoked salmon, lamb cutlets." She laughed. "And then see how much room I have for pudding."

The waiter came over. "Good evening ladies. I'm Frank, and I'll be your waiter for the evening." He smiled. "Are you ready to order, or would you like me to come back?" He asked. They duly told him they were ready, placed their order, and he informed them that it wouldn't be too long before he came back with their starters.

"So." Joey smiled, as she took another sip of wine. "This is lovely." She stated.

"Yeah it is." Charlie agreed.

"And you're OK?" Joey checked. "You know. Being out with me like this?"

Charlie smiled. "I'm more than OK sweetie."

"Great." Beamed Joey. Yet again she was so happy at how Charlie was being so open about them. It was such a turnaround from two years ago.

Charlie took her left hand over the table with her right hand. "Sweetie. You know I've changed. Well, that is to say I'm trying to change." She smiled. "I'm not losing you again. And this time, I want to show you off to the World as my girl friend."

"And I'm very happy about that Charlie."

"So. Are you going to tell me what we're up to tomorrow?"

Joey chuckled. "Nope."

"Aww, go on?" Charlie pouted, trying not to laugh.

"No. It's a surprise."

"OK." Charlie pouted again. "But at least you have to tell me what I need to wear or take with me."

"OK. You need to wear jeans, t-shirt, and sneakers."

"OK. So we're not going to the beach, or out to a restaurant." Charlie pondered.

"I'm not telling you." Joey smiled. "So let's change the conversation.

"Shucks." Charlie laughed.


	34. Chapter 34

_Guys,_

_Xtr75, fingers crossed Ruby moves back in sometime! Angelo is a bit blinded by Charlie, but still, lol, who can blame him for that!?_

_Right, let's see how their night out went._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 34

They continued to chat while they waited for their starters to arrive. Joey poured another glass of wine each.

"I saw VJ earlier." Joey said.

"I bet he was very excited to see you." Charlie smiled. She knew how much VJ had missed Joey too.

"He was." Joey nodded. "He also said, innocently, how unhappy you'd been, you know, when I left, and then again when Ruby left." She said softly.

Charlie swallowed hard. "Well, of course, I'd been a coward, and lost you, so yeah, I was, umm, down and upset." She said quietly. "And then obviously when all the mess about Ruby came out." Charlie sighed deeply, and Joey took her hand and squeezed it. "I went to pieces again."

"I'm sorry Charlie." Joey smiled kindly. "But I had to…"

"Jo. It's fine." Charlie laid her hand over Joeys on the table. "You had to leave. We both had to have some time apart. And it worked, because we're here, now, together."

"I guess."

"No guess about it." Charlie smiled. "I needed to appreciate what I had in you, and learn to deal with things."

"Even so, I wish I'd been here to help you through all the stuff with Ruby."

"It was my fault you left. You're here now. That's the main thing."

"And I'll be here in the future." Joey added.

"And I'll be there for you too." Charlie smiled.

"Well, aren't we the lucky ones." Joey smiled.

Charlie nodded. "Yeah. We are." She smiled happily.

Just then, the waiter brought their starters out. They thanked him, and tucked in.

"Umm. This is delicious." Mumbled Joey through a mouthful of food.

"Umm. And this. I told you it was nice food."

"Lovely food, lovely bottle of wine, lovely company, what more could I want?" Joey asked, smiling at Charlie.

"Nothing too much I hope." Charlie chuckled.

They finished their starters, and topped up their wine. The waiter cleared the table, and said their main courses wouldn't be too long.

They sat back in their chairs, relaxed by the wine, the company, and the wonderful evening out they were having. They smiled happily at each other, their eyes showing their love for each other, as they laughed and joked and spoke about all sorts of things, getting to know each other again.

The waiter came over with their main courses, which looked lovely. It was presented beautifully. Charlie ordered another bottle of wine.

"Oh God, this is soooo good Charlie." Joey drooled as she ate her duck. "We'll have to come here again. Soon." She chuckled.

"Well I did tell you it was good." Charlie smiled.

"We've got some choice of where to go out for food now haven't we. What with all the lovely places near mine too." Joey laughed. "I think I'll need a second job, so I can afford to indulge all the time."

"Umm, we have. But it'll be nice to eat in sometimes too. Just the two of us, if we can manage it." Charlie smiled. "I can't wait to make you a meal."

"We'll sort it all out eventually Charlie." Joey smiled. "And don't forget, you have to come over and have dinner with us at mine. I'll even make a shepherds pie for you."

"Ooh, I can't wait for that."

"Well, I think you should think about asking Rubes over to yours for dinner sometime. I'll make a shepherds pie, and dessert. We'll have Leah and VJ there, and see if we can start to get everything back on track. What do you say?"

"I say, that that is a wonderful idea. Ruby loves you and your shepherds pie." Charlie chuckled. "So, if nothing else, I hope that that will persuade her to think about it at least." Charlie smiled hopefully.

"She'll be fine. She will come round I'm sure." Joey smiled, holding Charlies hand over the table.

They continued to eat their dinner, as the waiter brought their wine over, and took the empty bottle away.

They finished their food, to big sighs, and a few sips of wine to wash it down.

"Umm. Delicious." Joey stated.

"Double delicious." Agreed Charlie.

"I think I need a few minutes before I decide on a pudding."

"Me too." Charlie nodded. "But there's no harm in looking."

"Well, we saw the specials board, and the summer cheesecake sounds lovely, as does the cherry pie. I'm torn."

"We could share one or two."

"Or three or four." Joey giggled. The wine was going to her head slightly. Her cheeks were becoming rosier from the alcohol, and the company.

Charlie looked at her girl friend in the semi darkness of the restaurant. She looked so beautiful. Her dimples were so cute. She looked so happy. Her smile was making her whole face light up, and her eyes were beginning to light up too. In the past week, since Charlie first met her again, and looked into her dull lifeless eyes, their life and brightness had started to return. Charlie was very pleased that Joey was becoming happy again, and that she was the reason behind it, and it was down to her. She was determined to never have that brightness extinguished again.

The waiter came over to take their order for dessert.

They decided on a light pudding each, and they were going to share them half each. Joey selected the summer cheesecake, and Charlie had lemon meringue pie. Both opted for cream with their desserts.

They drained the last of the wine, as they finished eating, and then ordered a coffee each.

As they had sat and eaten their meal, Angelo kept glancing over from the bar. He was astounded at how Charlie was behaving.

For a start, when she walked into the restaurant, she was holding Joeys hand. She'd never done that with him. She'd never held his hand in public, she'd never fawned over him, like she was doing with Joey at their dinner table. He frowned. She hated public displays of affection. So she said anyway. And yet here she was, all over this Joey woman. Why? He just couldn't see it. Why had she changed so much? Why had she been so different when she was going out with him?

He would do some investigation work on this Joey. After all, from what he could gather, Joey was originally only around for a few weeks. And she wasn't with Charlie all that time, although he understood she lived at Leahs for a while.

He knew bits and pieces from what Charlie had told him about her, when he'd found out about Ruby, and then Joey, in the aftermath of Charlies accident. But Charlie had never spoken in any great detail at all about Joey. She'd kept it all very secret and very private.

So why, as soon as Joey turns up, does Charlie go rushing back to her? He would find out.

When the bar had emptied of customers, and as the restaurant was left with only 3 other couples finishing their food off, as it approached midnight, he walked out from behind the bar, taking 3 brandies towards Charlie and Joeys table.

They looked up at him, from drinking their coffees. "Angelo." Charlie said flatly, as she acknowledged him. She was slightly cross with him for interrupting her evening with Joey. She didn't want anyone else butting in, as they were having a lovely time, and she wanted Joey all to herself.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked, although he sat down before they could reply.

He handed them a brandy each, before taking a swig from his own glass.

Joey looked at Charlie, an amused smile threatening to break out on her lips. She managed to keep it from showing too much. Charlie winked at her.

"So. What did you think of the food?" Angelo asked Charlie.

"Well, I have been here before Angelo. So I know how good a chef your brother is." Charlie smiled. "It was delicious as usual." She confirmed.

Angelo then turned his attention to Joey. "What did you think?" He asked rather bluntly.

"I thought it was delicious." Joey smiled. "I'll definitely be coming here again."

Angelo didn't know whether to be delighted or devastated. On the one hand, it would mean she was hanging around, on the other, it meant more customers for his brother.

"Yes, we'll be coming here a lot I think." Charlie smiled, as she took Joeys hand over the table, and looked into her eyes. Then, with a little cheeky wink at Joey, she added. "Unless I'm staying at yours of course sweetie, then we'll go to the Italian near you."

Joey stifled a rather large chortle, but couldn't stop her large grin. Angelo screwed his face up.

Charlie then reluctantly looked away from Joey, to focus on Angelo. "Could we have the bill please Angelo?" She asked softly.

"Umm. Yeah. Of course." He mumbled, before getting up from the table and going to the bar to get the bill.

"Poor Angelo." Joey chuckled. "His little puppy dog eyes not getting to you?"

Charlie shivered and shook her head. "I honestly don't know what the hell I was thinking about there."

Joey chuckled. "Oh I don't know. He's kinda sweet." She said, giving him the benefit of the doubt.

Charlie looked at Joey, who was copying Angelos pouting. "No he's not." Charlie laughed. "Nice try though." She said, shaking her head.

Angelo came back over with the bill, his brother in tow. "Hello Paulie." Charlie smiled. "This is Joey, my girl friend. Joey, this is Paulie, Angelos brother, and the fantastic chef who made our dinner this evening."

"Hello." Joey said warmly, as she shook his hand. "It really was delicious. Thank you."

Paulie was a bit perplexed, and looked at Angelo, who was cringing slightly, as Charlie introduced Joey to his brother.

"Ange, I thought…." He tailed off, before smiling wickedly at his brother. "I see." He laughed. "Not only couldn't you keep hold of the beautiful Charlie, you actually managed to turn her too." Oh, how much fun could he have teasing his brother now. "Good one Ange."

Angelo glared at his brother.

Charlie looked at Joey before saying. "He didn't turn me Paulie, I just happen to be in love with Joey, and when we met up again, we both knew we had to be with each other again. And no one, man or woman, will ever be able to change that."

Joey blushed slightly under the dim atmospheric lighting, no one noticed but Charlie, who smiled, and took a deep breath, as her heart beat in her chest a little bit faster.

Angelo stared at Charlie. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. She'd never said she loved him, despite him saying it all the time, and wanting them to live together. Not even in private, and yet here she was, declaring it in public.

She'd never acted with him in public, like she was acting with Joey.

She'd never wanted him to move into Leahs, hell, she'd never even had him stay over there. She always stayed over at his, not that that was very often. Once a fortnight if he was lucky, and then sometimes, she wasn't even in the mood.

Yet here she was, professing her love for this Joey woman, who, when they went out before, she'd moved into Leahs, by all accounts, within days of them meeting. It didn't make sense.

He was blinded by his infatuation, and couldn't understand that Charlie was in love with anyone but him.

Charlie saw the look on his face. "Angelo. I'm sorry, but I never strung you along." She said softly. "We ran our course." She tried to be gentle.

Angelo was speechless. Paulie replied laughing loudly. "I think I need to give my brother some tips."

"I'm afraid that won't be of any help now. We're finished for good." Charlie said, hoping it didn't sound too unkind.

"I guess I got something right, as you did come back to me twice." Angelo stated. "Hopefully we'll have a third and final time." He added, smirking at them.

"I really don't like where this is heading," Charlie sighed. "So let me just say, that our past is our past, and there won't be a third time Angelo. There shouldn't have been a second time." Charlie stated, not liking the fact that Angelo thought she would go back to him, when she was so in love and committed to Joey. "I'm with in love with Joey, and it's for keeps." She confirmed, as she saw that her girl friend had been squirming in the chair slightly, at Angelos comments.

Joeys heart flipped in her chest as Charlie told her ex how things stood. She smiled widely at Charlie, and held her hand over the table.

"Yeah Angelo." Joey looked at him. "Sorry to disappoint you, but like Charlie says, we're for keeps." She gained the courage to say.

Charlie smiled broadly at Joeys confirmation.

"Back luck bro." Paulie slapped him on the back. "Man you are never going to hear the end of this from me." He chuckled. "Nice to meet you both. I hope you come back soon." He added, as he went back to the kitchen.

Angelo glared at the back of his brother.

"So, can we have the bill please Angelo?" Charlie asked politely.

He practically threw it at her. They stood up, and walked towards the bar. Charlie paid the bill, and left a tip for the waiter. They thanked Angelo and left the restaurant, walking down the stairs into the surf club.

"Would you like another drink in here before we get a taxi?" Charlie asked.

"No." Joey shook her head. "I'm OK thanks." She smiled.

"Me too." Charlie smiled back. "Let's go to the beach while we wait for the taxi."

They headed out, as John watched them go, wolf whistling to himself.

Charlie got her phone out, and called the taxi, who was going to be there in 10 minutes.

They headed down to the beach, and Joey held Charlie up while she took her shoes off. Then they walked a little way onto the sand, before they sat down next to each other.

"That was kind of you to say things like that to Angelo." Joey said softly. "You could have been much more blunt."

"Well, it's not his fault he likes me." Charlie shrugged. "It's just one of those things. Just like I can't help it if I don't reciprocate his feelings."

"Good job you reciprocate mine." Joey chuckled.

"Oh yeah." Charlie chuckled back. "I definitely do reciprocate yours."

After a few minutes watching the stars, and the lights twinkling on the coastline of the Bay, they walked back to the surf club.

The taxi arrived and they got in, and gave him Leahs address. They held hands in the back seat, and played with each others fingers as the taxi drove them home.

He dropped them off, and they tried to be as quiet as possible getting into the house, so as not to disturb Leah and VJ.

They locked up, got changed into their PJ's, and visited the bathroom, before getting into Charlies bed, and switching off the bedside lamp.

They cuddled up in the middle of the bed, both sighing deeply.

"You'd better set the alarm Charlie. We have a date don't forget." Joey giggled.

"Oh yeah. What is it again?"

"Not telling." Joey smiled. "But could you set the alarm for 9 a.m. please."

"Sure sweetie." Charlie said, as she rolled over and set it.

"Thanks." Joey replied softly, as Charlie cuddled up to her again.

They kissed tenderly, pulling each other closer, their hearts beating faster, and their faces flushing with desire.

They broke for breath, before resuming their slow kiss, as it grew deeper, as they moaned against each others soft lips.

Their make out session was growing more passionate, as Charlie had pushed her leg between Joeys, her skin tingling and reacting to their bare legs rubbing against each others, and as she felt the heat and throbbing emanating from Joeys core on her thigh. Joey had wrapped her left leg over Charlies hip, pulling their groins closer.

Charlie ran her hands over Joeys back through her PJ's, enjoying the feel of her girlfriends body against her own again.

After several minutes, Joey finally pulled away slowly from Charlie, they were both breathing deeply, both flushed with desire, their eyes wide and sparkling.

Joey was panting, breathlessly, consumed by her desire for her beautiful girl friend. "God." She mumbled, as she rested her head against Charlies neck. She had her right hand on Charlies breast, over her PJ's, having been squeezing Charlies breast gently. She moved her hand slowly away, and rested it on Charlies hip instead.

Charlie gulped. "You didn't have to stop." She whispered breathlessly.

Joey breathed out deeply, her breath tickling Charlies neck. She squeezed Charlies hip slightly. She lifted her head slightly, and looked Charlie directly in the eye, as she said softly. "I know. But we need to wait Charlie."

"You can see and feel how much I want you Joey." Charlie stated. Disappointment was written all over her face, not that Joey could see it in the dark. Her disappointment echoed in her tone though.

"Yes. I can." Joey smiled. "But we need to wait."

"Don't you feel the same?" Charlie asked.

"God Charlie. Of course I want you." Joey looked intently at Charlie in the darkness. "Have you any idea how much in love with you I am? How very beautiful, desirable and sexy you are?" She asked Charlie.

Charlie blushed further, and said quietly. "Well, if it's a millionth of what I feel about you, then yeah, I have some idea."

"Well then." Joey smiled, as she cupped Charlies face tenderly with her right hand. "You should know how hard it is to stop at just kissing and cuddling you." She kissed her on the mouth softly.

Charlie nodded. "Yeah I do." She said quietly, and blushed.

Joey smiled, and hugged Charlie tightly. "I want to make love with you more than anything Charlie." She whispered. "I can't wait." She paused. "And we will. When the time's right." She said softly. "And we're both ready."

Charlie nodded against Joeys shoulder. "I know." She paused, and squeezed Joey a little bit. "And I can't wait either." She said breathlessly.

Charlie was disappointed, but accepted Joeys decision. They kissed goodnight tenderly, before resting closely against each other.

"I love you Charlie." Joey whispered in her ear, her warm breath tickling her skin.

"I love you too Joey." Charlie replied, as she pulled Joey closer, never wanting to let her go.

"Good night."

"Night Jo."

They soon fell asleep wrapped up in each others arms.


	35. Chapter 35

_Guys,_

_Guest, uh huh, we all hate Angelo! Lol, I think most of us would've jumped Charlie by now!_

_Xtr75, Charlie certainly is getting there! Yep, I wish Angelo would just sod off too. Lol, yeah, Joey's showing a lot of restraint._

_Kazintaz, lol, thank you, glad you're still enjoying it! As for MBB, hopefully, I'll be catching up on that one after the weekend. What with work & life's usual demands, it's not easy to keep 2 FF's on the go. Hope you understand._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 35

The alarm started beeping rather rudely at them at 9 a.m.. They were still entwined together, and as they both opened their eyes, they looked into each others eyes, both smiling happily back at each other. Charlie rolled over and switched the alarm onto snooze, then she rolled back to cuddle Joey again.

"Morning sweetie." She said, kissing Joey on the cheek and sighing. "It's lovely to have you back here with me again." She added softly, as she gazed into Joeys beautiful brown orbs.

"Morning Charlie." Joey replied happily. "It's feels very good to be back." She sighed contentedly.

Charlie rested her head on Joeys shoulder.

After a couple of minutes, Joey asked softly. "You were OK about last night weren't you?"

Charlie propped herself up on her elbow, taking Joeys right hand in her right hand, looking at Joey, with their faces inches apart, she said. "Jo, I'm not going to lie to you." As she took a deep breath, Joey held her breath, wondering what she was going to say. "I love you, I'm in love with you. I want desperately to sleep with you, to make love with you again." She paused, blushing slightly. "But I understand that you need time, and I understand that you need to trust me again. So I'll wait as long as you want to." She smiled. "Because I don't intend to give up on us this time." She said sincerely.

Joey exhaled and smiled. "Thank you Charlie." She kissed Charlie on the lips briefly, and said softly. "Don't forget that I love you, and I want you too. I'm just, you know, getting used to the idea, and how things are again." She paused. "Last time, we sort of rushed into it, well, after we were in your car, and went to the hotel, it was such a whirlwind romance. I don't want it to be like that again, and risk it all again."

"I know sweetie." Charllie smiled. "And it's OK."

"Although we are sleeping together already, just not, you know, technically, actually, you know..." She mumbled. "So we did kind of leap into bed again." She giggled.

"And it's OK that we're here like this." Charlie chuckled. "I love just being with you Jo." She hugged Joey tighter.

"I love being with you like this too." Joey smiled.

"And if you don't mind us making out like last night, I can wait." Charlie chuckled.

Joey rolled her eyes. "Of course I don't mind Charlie. I loved it. I just, well, I guess I want everything to calm down, and get relaxed and I want us to get to know each other again, before getting down to it." She chuckled.

"How romantic." Charlie slapped her as she laughed.

"You know I'm teasing." Joey smiled, as she moved and wrapped her arms around Charlie. "I can't wait to make love with you again." She said softly.

Charlie blushed slightly. "Just as well, because I miss what we had together." She smiled shyly. "You're the best Jo. What we had together was, well, lovely, beautiful."

It was Joeys turn to blush, and giggle shyly. "Charlie." She rolled her eyes.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Don't be silly." Joey said.

"I'm not being silly." Charlie kissed Joey on the lips softly. "I'm being honest. You." She paused, smiling broadly at Joey. "Are just wonderful all round."

Joey blushed further. The snooze alarm went off, and Charlie switched it off. "Saved by the bell." Joey giggled.

Charlie laughed. "Umm, your lucky day. But I won't stop telling you how great you are, so get used to it."

"OK. Whatever." Joey smiled shyly.

"Guess we'd better get up now then, so you can take me out." Charlie chuckled.

"Yep, come on sexy. Let's shake a leg." Joey chuckled, before kissing Charlie quickly on the lips, and leaping out of bed. "Bagsy the shower first." She shouted as she rushed out the room laughing, leaving a chuckling Charlie still in bed, shaking her head at her excited girl friend.

When they'd both showered and got dried and dressed, they had some toast and cereal for breakfast, accompanied of course, by some strong coffee.

"So. Where are we off to today?"

Joey smiled. "I'll give you the directions when we're in the car."

"Oh Jo. You're very frustrating you know." Charlie laughed. "I want to know what my date is going to be."

"Patience my love. All will be revealed soon enough." Joey smiled.

They stacked the dirty things in the dishwasher, then went back to Charlies bedroom.

"I think you'd better take a spare pair of shorts and a t-shirt." Joey suggested. "In fact it may be an idea to wear shorts rather than your jeans, and take them instead."

Charlie looked at her for a clue, but none was forthcoming. "Still no clues?"

Joey shook her head. "Nope."

So Charlie duly changed and then they headed out to goodness knows where.

"Right." Said Charlie as she sat in her car, the engine on, ready to leave. "Directions then please."

"Head towards mine please." Joey smiled, still not willing to give the game away yet.

Charlie followed her instructions and headed towards Joeys house.

When they got close to Joeys, she said. "Ok. So don't pull off onto my slip road, just keep on the main road please."

"Yes boss." Charlie chuckled.

When she had driven 5 more miles, Joey said. "OK, so pull off at the next junction please."

Charlie looked at the signposts. She smiled. "Are we going there?" She glanced at Joey, who merely looked out the window, trying not to let Charlie see her smile.

Charlie followed Joeys directions, and as they drove to Joeys workplace, Joey told her to park in the staff car park. Charlie duly obliged.

"Are we going to have a day out at the Aquarium?" Charlie asked excitedly.

"Kind of." Joey replied.

"Oh. What are we going to do then?"

"You'll see." Joey smiled, before getting out of the car. "Come on."

Charlie got out the car, locked it, and walked with Joey to the staff entrance.

The security guard let them in. "Good morning Joey, good morning Senior Constable Buckton."

Charlie was surprised he knew her name. "Morning. But please, call me Charlie."

"Here, you'll be needing this." He handed her a VIP visitors lanyard with her name on. "Please wear it at all times."

Charlie took it, looked at it, and smiled at Joey. "What's going on?" She asked softly, as she put it round her neck.

"You'll see." Joey smiled. She turned her attention to the security man. "Thanks Jim, I'll see you later."

"Sure Jo. Have a great day Charlie." He smiled.

"Thank you. I'm sure I will." Charlie replied, before following Joey through the gate.

"Right, first stop, my office." Joey smiled, as she took Charlies hand.

"Lead the way." Charlie smiled. "So, what's in store for me then?"

"Well, I thought I'd show you what I do at work. Or at least most of what I do." Joey smiled.

"You're not meant to be back at work until tomorrow though." Charlie said worriedly.

"I asked the boss if he'd mind if I came in today, and showed you around." Joey smiled. "He said it'd be absolutely fine. So you're going to be an assistant keeper for the day." Joey laughed.

Charlies eyes lit up. "Ooh goody. I can't wait to see what you do."

"You won't be saying that in a minute, when I show you my first job of the day." Joey laughed.

"What's that then?"

"I'm not telling you until we're there, because you might run away." Joey giggled.

"Now you're worrying me." Charlie said.

"Aww, big bad cop scared of a surprise?" Joey pouted.

"No." Charlie chuckled. "Not really. Just, erm, intrigued."

"We're nearly there, so let's get on with it." Joey said, as she opened the door to keepers house. She looked at Charlie. "Welcome to my World." She said smiling, as she let go of Charlies hand.

Charlie smiled. "Thank you sweetie." She kissed Joey as she walked past her into the building.

"Second door on the left." Joey said, as she followed Charlie in.

Charlie walked up the corridor, and went into the room Joey had said to enter. There were three desks in there, and someone was sitting at one of them. "Oh. Excuse me." Charlie said, as she walked in without knocking.

"Are you lost? You shouldn't be in this building." The woman stated, wondering who Charlie was.

Joey walked in behind Charlie, having locked the front door behind them. "It's OK Bev, this is Charlie, my girl friend." Joey said proudly.

"Ahh, yes." Bev smiled. "Pleased to meet you then Charlie." Bev stood up and shook her hand.

Charlie smiled. "Hi Bev." She said, very happy to be introduced by Joey like that.

"So, you've come for a look round and to help our Joey here have you?" Bev chuckled, as she sat back down.

"Yeah. I believe that's the plan." Charlie replied smiling.

Joey walked over to her own desk, and put her rucksack on it. "Well, this is me." She smiled at Charlie. "In the centre of the operation." She laughed.

Charlie looked at Joeys desk and smiled. She had photos upon her desk of herself on trawlers in a black beanie, of herself and her friends from the house at the beach, of herself and other people that Charlie didn't know. But the desk itself was impeccably tidy, just like Joey usually kept things. "Hey, this is bigger than mine." She giggled.

"Oh no, we haven't got a case of desk envy have we?" Bev chuckled.

"Looks like it." Joey said. "But it is a big one." She winked at Charlie, who promptly blushed, causing Joey to smile broadly. "Take a seat Charlie, I just have to check a few things before we start." Joey said, as she logged onto the computer to check her emails, and the news and updates about the animals. "Right, would you like a coffee?"

"Yes please sweetie." Charlie nodded. She'd been looking around the office from her chair, and was fascinated by all the books, pictures and charts around the office.

"I'll get them, you guys relax." Bev stood up. "How do you take yours Charlie?"

Charlie told her, and Bev went off to the kitchen.

"She seems nice Jo." Charlie smiled.

"Yeah she is." Joey smiled. "She's been here about 10 years. She's taught me a lot. She's the head keeper in my current section."

"Mentor and friend." Charlie smiled.

"She certainly is." Joey replied. "Hey. Come and have a look at this." Charlie walked round to the other side of the desk, and Joey showed her the photos on her screen. "What do you think?"

Charlie chuckled. "Wow Jo. You get to work with these?" She admired the photos of Joey with various marine mammals and other animals.

"Yeah, I've worked with different types here." Joey smiled.

Bev came back with their coffees, she handed them to Charlie and Joey. "Thanks." Charlie said, smiling at Bev.

"You're welcome." Bev smiled. "And as you're such a special visitor, I've even laid on some biscuits."

"Thank you." Charlie blushed slightly, looking at Joey, who was grinning at her.

"So, Joey was talking non-stop about you this time last week, before she started her shift." Bev smiled. "I can see why now." She said softly, acknowledging Charlies beauty.

Charlie and Joey blushed. "I wasn't talking non-stop." Joey said quickly, rolling her eyes and tutting.

"You were and you know it." Bev teased. "All about your lunch on Friday and date on Saturday."

"I was just telling you what I did on my days off." Joey tried to cover herself.

Charlie sat back down in a chair, smiling at Joey trying to wriggle out of having talked about her. She was very happy Joey had been telling everyone about her though.

Bev turned her attention to Charlie, as Joey checked her reports. "So Charlie." Joey looked up, wondering what revelations Bev would spill next.

"Yes?" Replied Charlie.

"Joey tells me your a cop?"

"That's right."

"Not just any cop Bev. Charlie's the Senior Constable in Yabbie Creek. The only woman Senior Constable in the whole district." Joey said proudly.

"Wow." Chuckled Bev. "Impressive."

"Yeah, well, it's OK I guess." Charlie said modestly.

"It's more than OK Charlie." Joey confirmed.

"Sounds more than OK to me too." Bev added. "It's very impressive if you ask me."

Charlie shrugged. "It's just a job."

"Well, I bet you had to work hard to get where you have, and to the level you've gotten to." Bev smiled.

"I suppose." Charlie smiled. "But other people have to do the same. If they want a career that is."

"What made you become a cop?" Bev asked.

"I guess my dad did." Charlie said. "He's a senior, or rather he was a senior Commander in the city." Charlie sighed. "He's dead now unfortunately, but I always wanted to follow in his footsteps."

"He'd be really proud of you Charlie." Joey said softly, smiling at her girl friend.

"I'm sure he would be." Bev smiled. "And you're still so young, I'm sure you can go a lot higher, should you want to."

"Well, my next aim is to reach Sergeant by the time I'm 30 years old." Charlie stated.

"That'd be impressive." Bev said. "Would you stay around here or go back to the city?"

Joey looked up from her computer. She realised that they hadn't discussed things like their plans about where they would live or what they would do. That was obviously an important agenda point, and one reason she didn't want to leap right back into Charlies bed, no matter how tempting it was. She wondered what Charlie would say, and what she wanted to do in her future working life.

Charlie replied to Bev. "Well, I can be a sergeant at Yabbie Creek, there's no need to move back to the city." She smiled. "And it would also depend on a certain someone, and what they wanted to do, and where they wanted to live."

Joey bit her lip, and smiled to herself. Phew, Charlie had obviously thought about her job and career, and where she fitted into it. That was a relief. They definitely needed to discuss this later though.

"I bet a certain someone is very pleased to hear that." Bev laughed, as she and Charlie looked at Joey, trying to conceal herself behind the computer screen. "Aren't you Joey." She stated.

Joey coughed. "Yeah. I guess." She said in a higher pitched voice than she intended.

Charlie smiled.


	36. Chapter 36

_Guys,_

_Xtr75, lol, no whirlwind around these 2, no! Mind you, it has only been just over a week._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 36

Joey finished checking the reports and animal logs, and they finished their coffees while chatting to Bev.

She'd been telling Charlie all about all the things the things that the aquarium did to rescue animals and mammals, and the conservation and environmental work they were involved in.

"Right, we'd better get moving." Joey said, standing up from her desk. "Thanks for the coffee Bev. We'll see you later on."

"Sure thing. Have a lovely time Charlie." Bev smiled kindly. "I'll no doubt catch up with you later on sometime."

"Yes, thank you Bev. It's been really interesting to find out a bit about what happens here. And yes, I'm sure I'll see you before I leave." Charlie smiled.

"OK Charlie. Let's get to work." Joey chuckled. She opened the door to her office, and directed Charlie down the corridor.

Charlie opened the door Joey indicated she should, and walked into a room that looked like a large kitchen. There were several worktops and sinks in it, and on the wall, there were three sets of knives.

"What's this room for Jo?"

"This is where we prepare the food." Joey chuckled. "And it's our first job of the day."

"Our first job?"

"Yeah. You're a keeper for the day, so you have to help me do whatever I do." Joey laughed.

"OK. Bring it on." Charlie said.

"OK. First we have to go to get the food from the fridge."

"Lead the way." Charlie said, following Joey out the door.

Joey walked along the corridor, and went into another large room, that was this time filled with 3 very large fridges.

There was a man already in there, with one of the fridge doors open. He turned around when they walked in. "Hey, morning Jo. How are you?"

"Good thanks Nick." Joey smiled. "Well, a lot better than I was this time last week anyway." She chuckled. "Anyway, I'd like to introduce you to Charlie, my girl friend, she's here to be a keeper for the day."

"Pleased to meet you." Nick smiled at Charlie, and shook her hand. "I hope you enjoy yourself then." He chuckled. "It can be a mucky start." He said, with a wry smile on his face, as he went back to his fridge.

Charlie looked worriedly at Joey. "Can it?"

"Relax Charlie. You'll be fine." Joey said, with a twinkle in her eye. "Right. Let's get this show on the road." She gestured to Charlie to come to one of the fridges. "We're in charge of the penguins, so we have to get their food ready first."

"OK." Charlie said, as Joey opened the fridge door. "Eww. What's that smell?"

Joey and Nick laughed loudly. "Fish." Joey stated. "Obviously."

"Oh God." Charlie put her hand over her nose and mouth and she held her breath. "Don't tell me I have to feed them this." She gasped.

"I'm afraid so Charlie." Joey began getting loads of food out the fridge, and put it in 4 large buckets. "Right, if you could help me carry these back to the kitchen please Charlie."

Charlie gave Joey a 'you must be kidding' look, before saying. "Sure." And picking up 2 buckets. "But you only take the one, I'll come back for the fourth one."

"I'm fine Charlie."

"Just take one please sweetie. I don't want you hurting your arm." Charlie said, eyeing Joey, to make sure she got the message.

"OK. One bucket." Joey sighed.

"I'll bring them through." Nick said. "Charlies right. We don't want you straining yourself."

"Not you as well." Joey sighed.

Nick chuckled. "Yep. If that's what it takes to look after you, me as well."

"Thank you Nick." Charlie said.

They picked up the buckets and took them through to the kitchen.

Then, after Nick had left, Joey took one bucket, and emptied it into a sink. Then she took a packet of 6 fish out the sink. "Right. This is what we have to do." She opened the packet, as Charlie watched on, and took a knife off the board, and began to cut the heads off the fish. Then she threw the heads into a waste bin, before chopping the fish into 4 smaller bits, and depositing them in the empty bucket. "These smaller bits are for the smaller penguins." She smiled. "The bigger birds get whole fish."

Charlie almost gagged as Joey chopped off the fish heads. "I don't know if I can do this Jo." She said weakly. "And the smell. Gee, it's rank."

"Charlie Buckton." Joey said, as she looked at her girl friend. "I would never have put you down as a wuss."

"Well, now you know I am."

"Nonsense." Joey laughed. "Now pick up a knife, and a packet of fish and get started."

Charlie tentatively did just that, and began, very slowly to do what Joey told her to do.

"Oh God." Charlie mumbled, as she dropped the head in the bin. "Yukkie."

"It'll be worth it, trust me."

"I hope so, because you did promise me a great day out."

"It will be." Joey smiled.

"Chopping heads off fish isn't my ideal start to the day." Charlie chuckled.

"At least you can tell people I know how to treat my girl friends properly." Joey laughed.

Charlie replied back. "I'm sure everyone would be impressed so far." She laughed. "Not."

"Hey." Joey replied, laughing too. "At least it's not boring."

"I guess that is true." Charlie leant over and gave Joey a quick peck on the lips. "You know I'm kidding sweetie." Charlie said. "I think it's going to be fun, finding out what you do."

"I hope it will be interesting, if not fun." Joey smiled.

They finally finished the fish, and then they went back to the fridge to pick up some more buckets, this time they filled them with packets of different whole fish, smaller varieties. They took the buckets back to the kitchen, and this time just emptied them whole into the buckets.

"OK. Good." Said Joey. "We'll take these to the front door, and we'll go and get a trolley." They made several trips to the door, and then Joey took Charlie round the corner of the building to get a trolley. They brought it back, and loaded the buckets on it. "Right. Let's go."

"Let me do that." Charlie said, nudging Joey out the way of the trolley. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you." She looked sternly at Joey. "How are you going to do this tomorrow? You'll strain yourself. You're not ready to come back to work."

"I'll take it easy, I promise." Smiled Joey.

"You'd better, or I'll place you under arrest until you're 100% again."

"Oooh. That could be fun." Joey laughed

"Jo." Charlie warned.

"OK OK. I'll be good." Joey smiled. She was really loving the fact that Charlie was looking out for her.

"Good. So let me push this thing." Charlie said. "Where are we going?"

"To the penguins." Joey smiled. "This way." She walked off towards the penguins, with Charlie following her, pushing the trolley.

When they got there, Joey walked to the brick building to the side of the enclosure.

"OK. So if we park up here, and unload the buckets, and put them inside." Joey said, as she began to unlock the door.

"OK. One bucket at a time for you." Charlie said.

"Yes yes." Chuckled Joey. "OK."

They took a few minutes to take the buckets in, and then Joey locked the buildings door from the inside.

"Right. Let's get to the real fun." Joey chuckled. She picked up a bucket and moved it to the door next to the enclosure. Charlie followed suit, until all the buckets were by the door.

"I can see why you're so toned and fit Jo." Charlie said.

"Really? You been looking?" Joey teased. Charlie blushed.

"Well, of course I've noticed." She said shyly.

Joey walked over to her, and kissed her on the lips. "I know, and I'm very pleased about it." She smiled.

Charlie kissed her back. "Well then."

"Let's feed my friends." Joey laughed. She unlocked the enclosure door, and took out a bucket of the whole fish. "Come on Charlie." She encouraged.

Charlie gingerly followed her outside. "Oh God, how many of them are there?" She hastily looked around, as the penguins rushed over to them.

"Relax Charlie. They know it's feeding time." Joey smiled. She turned her attention to the penguins. "Well, this is a nice welcome. You all missed me?" Joey said gently to them.

Charlie smiled at what Joey was saying. It certainly seemed that the penguins were keen to see her girl friend again. She couldn't blame then for that, she chuckled to herself.

The penguins waddled over to Joey, and stood looking at her, eagerly awaiting their meal. "Hello guys. As an extra special treat, I've brought my girlfriend to meet you today. She's going to help me feed you." She said softly. She picked up a fish, and held it out to the biggest penguin. "That a boy Gonzo." Joey said.

Charlie looked at her. "Don't tell me they all have names?"

Joey looked at her and smiled. "Of course they do. And they all have their own little personalities too." She smiled. "Gonzo's the boss." Joey sniggered. "Aren't you boy." She said as she fed him again. "And he has to eat first."

"Who should I feed then?" Charlie asked. "None of them have come near me yet." She gulped.

"They're just a bit wary because they haven't seen you before." Joey smiled. "They'll soon get used to you."

Charlie took a fish out the bucket, and held it out. A penguin looked at her, and quickly moved towards her, snapping the fish out of her hand, and went back to Joeys side again. Charlie squealed. "Arrh. God Jo."

"That was Missy. She's a right madam." Joey chuckled. "They won't hurt you." She said gently. "And try not to squeal too loud, or you'll scare them."

"OK." Gulped Charlie, as she took another fish out. Another penguin felt brave and walked towards her, taking a fish out of her hand. Joey watched on, as she fed the penguins herself.

One penguin then stuck its beak in Charlies bucket, and stole a fish. "Jo. It's stealing a fish." Charlie said. "What do I do?"

"Let it take it, then lift the bucket up higher so they can't take another one. We have to make sure they get 2 fish each."

"I don't know which ones I've fed though." Charlie looked worriedly at Joey.

"It's OK. I do." Joey smiled. "And Charlie?"

"Yeah?"

"Relax. You're doing great."

Charlie smiled at Joey. "Well I'm trying. Thank you."

"OK. So that smaller one on your left. Give her one more."

"What's her name?" Charlie asked as she fed the penguin.

"She's Pandora." Joey laughed. "She's a big softie. She may even let you tickle her chin later."

"Will she?" Charlie asked enthusiastically.

"Maybe." Joey smiled. "Right, the one next to Pandora, Pingu, with the white mark on his wing. He needs 2 fish."

"OK." Charlie said, as she duly fed him.

"How many fish have you got left?"

"Umm. Only 3." Charlie checked.

"OK, so 2 for the one on your right, Darcy." Joey chuckled. "As he's so handsome, and 1 for the one behind you, Miss Piggy."

Charlie jumped. "I didn't know one was behind me."

"That's because she's a sneaky piggy, and was trying to steal one. Weren't you Miss Piggy." Joey laughed.

Charlie chuckled. "I can't believe you're talking to them like this."

"They do sort of understand." Joey laughed.

They emptied their buckets, and went to get 2 more. "We need to be careful with these, because the greedy ones will try and steal the fish from the other smaller ones."

"OK. Just tell me which ones I need to feed." Charlie said.

"These four coming over to you now need 2 each." Joey said.

"OK."

Joey fed her fish to the other penguins, until they'd got none left. "That's it. These guys are done."

"That was fun." Charlie smiled. "I stink of fish though." She frowned.

"I'm used to it. In fact, as I used to work on the trawler, I didn't even notice it when I started working here."

"I hope you have some good hand cleaner in the place."

"Hey, shush, Pandora's coming over." Joey said quietly. "She likes a tickle." Joey smiled, as the penguin walked towards her, and lifted her head up. "Don't you girl." Joey added, as she tickled Pandora under the chin. "Come over here slowly Charlie." Charlie walked the few steps towards Joey. "Now, just do what I'm doing, and I'll take my hand away. It's just like petting a dog or cat." Joey said, as Charlie tentatively moved her hand towards the penguin, and began to rub its feathers under its chin.

"It likes it." Charlies eyes twinkled at Joey. "How cute." She giggled.

"Yeah. She's a big softie when you get to know her." Joey smiled. "A bit like you." She nudged Charlie.

"Hey. Don't say that too loudly, or someone might hear you." Charlie smiled. "I keep my big softie image for only very special people."

After a few minutes, they took their leave of the enclosure.

"What's next? We've still got the cut up fish bits left." Charlie asked.

"Yeah. I think you might like this one too." Joey smiled, as she opened the door to let them out, locking it behind her. They piled the empty buckets onto the trolley, before taking the full buckets of cut up fish to another door in the building. "Now, don't make too many sharp movements. We'll go in, and sit on the wall on the left, and just wait for them to come over."

"Ok." Charlie replied. "What are they?" She asked, before she went into the room and saw them.

"Baby penguins." Joey said quietly.

Charlie walked in and sat down, as Joey had directed. Joey joined her, sitting down next to her. Then a few tiny fluffy penguins gradually came towards them. They were all squawking.

"How cute are they?" Charlie giggled.

"Very." Joey said, smiling at Charlie. None of the penguins went near Charlie. She looked disappointed. "Don't worry Charlie. Let them suss you out first." Joey smiled. She turned her attention back to the penguins and said. "Now listen guys, I've got a very special visitor with me today, Senior Constable Charlie Buckton. She's my girl friend, so I want you to be nice to her, and introduce yourselves."

Charlie giggled at Joeys words. "You're mad Jo."

"I know." Joey replied smiling.

Slowly, some of the penguins ventured towards Charlie.

"How much food do I give these?" She asked.

"Three bits each please."

"OK." Said Charlie, as she began to feed the first one who approached her. Charlie giggled as she watched the fluffy bundles take the food from her.

"Having fun?"

"Oh yes Jo. It's lovely." Charlie replied happily.

They finished feeding the little ones, then left that enclosure, and locked up. They took the buckets back to the keepers building, and washed them out, before leaving them to dry off on the draining board.

"Right, now we have to feed the tropical fish."

"Lead the way sweetie." Charlie replied happily, as she followed Joey to the tropical fish enclosure.


	37. Chapter 37

_Guys,_

_Xtr75, lol, don't think I haven't thought about putting Joey in a uniform _

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 37

Joey let them in the locked building, and they said hello to a couple of other keepers, who then gave Charlie a little talk about the tropical fish they had there, and the work they were doing on reef and sea conservation.

They were involved in a current major project at the Great Barrier Reef, along with a handful of other partners.

Charlie was fascinated, and asked questions, as Joey sat and watched her chat and listen to the keepers.

Joey was delighted that Charlie was enjoying herself.

When they'd finished chatting, they showed Charlie the food they fed the different fish, and took the supplies with them. They let her drop the food in all the tanks, behind the scenes.

All the members of the public, the other side of the glass, watched as the fish swam round and ate the bits of food floating down into their tanks.

As well as tropical fish, they also had piranha, which looked really mean. Charlie was allowed to feed them too.

They then took Charlie to the massive tank with the reef sharks and rays in. The keepers got into their scuba gear, and Charlie again watched from behind the scenes, as they got in the tank, and fed the fish and sharks inside.

There was even turtles swimming around.

"We'll go and take a look the public side later Charlie." Joey said, as she watched from above the tank.

"OK sweetie." Charlie smiled.

"You having fun?"

"Oh yeah. It's great Jo." Charlie said happily. "A very good choice for our date." She confirmed.

"Good." Joey smiled. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."

"I most definitely am." Charlie nodded.

When they'd watched that feeding session, they said goodbye to the keepers, and Joey took Charlie for lunch in the restaurant.

"OK. Now for a real treat." Joey laughed. "What can I woo you with for Sunday lunch?" She said as they walked there.

Charlie laughed. "I'm sure it's all delicious Jo."

"Actually, joking apart, it's pretty good quality food they serve here. We all usually have our lunches in here too. We also get a staff discount, so sometimes it's nice to have food in here for a change."

"Is Megan working today?"

"Yeah, she should be." Joey smiled. "We'll say hello if she is. She may be on her break though."

"Ok."

They walked in through the doors, and Joey said. "So, let's take a look at the menu, and then queue up and get our food. It's like a help yourself hot and cold buffet style."

"Are we going to have dinner somewhere tonight before I drop you off home?" Charlie asked sadly.

"Yeah. Shall we." Joey smiled, but not looking forward to saying goodnight to Charlie either, after having spent much of the last week together. "Where shall we go for that?"

"It would be nice to have a Sunday roast somewhere wouldn't it? I love my roast dinners." Charlie smiled.

"Yeah, I remember." Joey chuckled. "Well, I will cook you one sometime, so you can stop with the subtle hints."

"Me? Hints? I don't know what you mean." Charlie said straight-faced.

Joey shook her head. "Right. Let's find a nice pub somewhere up the coast, and have a dinner there later. So, in the meantime, what would you like to eat? Hot or cold, healthy or unhealthy?" She laughed.

"Umm. I think I'd better have something reasonably healthy." Charlie glanced through the menu. "And not too filling if we're having a big dinner."

"I think I'll have a slice of pizza and some chips. So not healthy at all." Joey laughed.

"I think I'll have a baked potato and tuna mayo filling."

"OK. Let's queue up then." Joey smiled.

They took a tray each, joined the queue, and walked along the hot food displays, taking out their selections. They both had a coffee each too, and when they got to the till, Katie, the pretty girl working the kiosk said. "Hello Joey." Shyly.

"Hi Katie." Joey replied, smiling. "Both trays please." She asked her to add them together for the bill and discount.

Charlie noticed the slight blush that this Katie had, when she'd spoken to Joey. She looked at her, and immediately decided that this Katie liked Joey. She liked her a bit too much for Charlies liking.

Fortunately, Charlie could see that Joey had no idea about this, and more to the point, wasn't encouraging her at all. While the girl was very pretty, she looked fairly young, and obviously, Joey wasn't interested anyway. Charlie smiled broadly at that revelation to herself.

Joey paid the amount due, and then said goodbye to a virtually swooning Katie. Charlie also decided the girl was oblivious that she was Joeys girlfriend. Maybe she didn't know. After all, they had only been going out for a week.

They walked over to the cutlery stand, and got some sauces, cutlery, napkins and sugar, before finding a little table to sit at and eat their lunch.

"Umm. This is lovely." Charlie said, as she ate a bite of her potato.

"Umm, this is too." Joey nodded, smiling at Charlie, and eating a chunk of her meat feast pizza.

"Pity we didn't see Megan."

"Yeah. She must be on her break. Actually, I'll text her and see if she wants to join us." Joey said, sending her friend a text.

"That girl on the tills." Charlie said, looking at Joey.

"Katie?" Joey asked. "What about her?"

"She likes you." Charlie stated.

"Don't be daft." Joey chuckled.

"I'm telling you she does." Charlie confirmed.

"Well whatever." Joey shrugged. "That's unfortunate for her then isn't it."

"That's what I thought." Charlie chuckled.

"You did did you?" Joey chuckled.

"Hell yeah." She smiled. "You're taken."

"Big head." Joey smiled. "But most definitely taken." Joey nodded. "And anyway, she's bit young isn't she."

"Yeah, but she's very pretty." Charlie said.

"I've never really thought about it. But I guess she is." Joey smiled. "Whereas you." She chuckled. "Are older, and absolutely beautiful."

Charlie chuckled as she blushed from the compliment. "Eat your lunch you. We have a busy afternoon don't we?"

"We do." Joey laughed, as they finished off their food.

Megan had come back into the restaurant, and walked over to their table when she spotted them. "Hi Joey, hi Charlie."

"Hi. You still on your break?"

"No. Just ending it, but I thought I'd say hi." She smiled. "So Charlie. Are you having a good day so far?"

It seems like everyone knew what she was doing here today. She was pleased that Joey had told her friends and colleagues about her coming to the aquarium.

"Yeah I am. It's been great so far." She beamed. "Well, apart from cutting up the fish bit. That was." She paused. "Yukkie." She grimaced.

Megan and Joey laughed. "Well, I think it's lovely that you want to experience a day in Joeys shoes as it were, and find out what she does." Megan smiled.

"Well, working here is certainly different to working in an office." Charlie smiled.

"Yeah, you like working with fish don't you Jo." Megan smiled. "After your few spells on trawlers and now here."

"Yeah. I love the sea." Joey nodded. "This job is better than the trawlers though." She smiled at Charlie.

"Anyway, I'd better go." Megan said. "Have a lovely afternoon Charlie."

"Thanks. I will I'm sure." Charlie smiled.

"Bye." Said Joey.

Charlie watched Joeys friend go and get a coffee, before paying for it at the kiosk with Katie on. Katie asked Megan who Joey was with. At least that's what Charlie assumed, when she saw the look on Katies face. It was a mixture of deep sadness, complete with a very red flush.

Charlie felt a twang of pity for the young girl. She'd obviously got it bad for Joey, and having Megan tell her she'd got a girl friend, must be hard for her.

Charlie reminded herself, as if she needed a reminder, just how lucky she was to have Joey back.

She then resumed chatting to Joey.

"Hello. Earth to Charlie." Joey repeated. She'd been talking to Charlie for a couple of minutes, and got no response. Charlie was obviously miles away.

"Sorry sweetie." Charlies attention was brought back to Joey. "Was just watching Megan talk to Katie."

Joey looked round at the kiosk, which was now busy with the public buying their food. "What for?"

"Because I think Katie must have asked Megan who you were with."

"Arrh." Joey nodded. "And now you can lip read." Joey giggled.

Charlie chuckled. "I used my super police powers to deduce from her sad face, that Megan told her something she didn't want to hear."

"I see." Joey smiled. "Well, if that's the case, I didn't mean to hurt her, but I wouldn't go out with her anyway. Whether I was with you or not."

"I hope she's OK." Charlie said. "You will still be nice to her won't you?"

Joey laughed and shook her head. "I'm usually nice to most people." She said. "I will be my normal self. And I won't say anything about her crush on me, if indeed she even has one."

"OK. Good sweetie." Charlie smiled. She paused before adding softly. "You're quite something, you know that."

"No I'm not Charlie." Joey smiled. "Anyway. We'd better get back to work. She added, smiling at Charlie.

They put their trays on the rack for the staff to tidy up, and then, after lunch, Joey took Charlie round the public side of the exhibitions.

They held hands as they walked around, and Joey was once again, pleased and proud that Charlie was the one who went to take her hand to hold. They looked at the penguin enclosures, and Charlie giggled as Joey pointed out them all by name.

Then they looked at the tropical fish, and Joey showed Charlie all the tanks, and the things she couldn't see from the keepers side. She showed her the beautiful seahorses, the jellyfish, the tropical fish, the poisonous fish, the crabs, and then the large tank, with the sharks, rays and turtle in. They looked massive through the thick glass. And Charlie was excited to see them swimming around.

They went to the reptile house, and saw the sea snakes, other snakes, lizards, spiders, scorpions and insects that were in there.

"Hey Charlie, this has got some sea snakes in." Joey said before they went in.

When they read the details about the snakes, Charlie was amazed to see how poisonous they were. "Oh my God Jo!" She exclaimed. "I've seen some in the sea in the Bay when I've been swimming in there."

Joey giggled. "Yeah, me too." She smiled. "But they hopefully will avoid us when we go swimming again."

"I don't think I'm going to go swimming in the sea ever again." Charlie said. "What with all these deadly things in there!" She exclaimed.

"We will go in the sea again. I'm sure they're more scared of us than we are of them."

"You reckon?" Charlie laughed.

"I do." Joey smiled.

They continued to look round the glass enclosures, and when they got to the rattle snakes, one was rattling its tail. Just as they watched it, its head flew at the glass, trying to bite it, making Charlie jump, shriek, and cling to Joey. The other members of the public in the reptile house, looked round at them to see what was happening.

"You OK?" Joey chuckled.

"Oh my God." Charlie gasped. "I thought it was going to bite me."

"It did make me jump too." Joey smiled, as Charlie let go of her death like grip on Joey. "But they are behind glass."

"I know." Charlie blushed at making a show of herself. "Stupid aren't I."

"No." Joey cuddled her. "You're far from stupid. It just took you by surprise."

"Now you're just being kind." Charlie giggled. She cuddled Joey back, and kissed her on the mouth tenderly.

Joey smiled back broadly at her, for having done it in public. "That was nice." She said softly, as they released each other.

"Yeah, it was, wasn't it." Charlie said, smiling back at Joey.

Joey smiled again, and they continued to walk around the enclosures, hand in hand once again.

"Right, shall we go and see the dolphins?" Joey asked. "It's their feeding time at 2.30 p.m., so we'll get a front row seat for that."

"Oh lovely. OK then." Charlie nodded.


	38. Chapter 38

_Guys,_

_Xtr75, lol, don't worry, Ruby will feature soon. Yeah, Charlie does seem a bit of a wuss. She needs to take a leaf out of Joeys book._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 38

They walked to the staff building for the dolphin house, and Joey let them in. She introduced Charlie to the head guy there, Douglas. She shook his hand, and he guided them through the enclosure, until they reached a very large water tank, out the back, that housed the dolphins. They seemed to be getting quite excited.

Douglas chuckled. "They know it's play time soon." He said to Charlie.

As they stood and watched them mess around, out of the publics gaze, he told Charlie all about their conservation efforts with dolphins, and how they would take in injured dolphins, in the hope they can be rehabilitated and released.

"How are they injured?" Charlie asked.

"Well, they could have been caught in shark nets or fishing nets, they could have been hit by propeller blades of a boat. Maybe they got lost and got washed up on shore, or got stranded on shore." He sighed. "Anything really."

"Oh dear." Said Charlie sadly. "I guess some are beyond saving."

"I'm afraid so."

"Oh dear." Charlie said, reaching for Joeys hand, and holding it tight.

"But there are several that have to remain here, as they are not fit enough to be returned to the wild, but we try and make their home here as happy for them as we can. Obviously, it's not as good as the open ocean though."

"When you feed them, and they do some of their tricks, do you train them to do all them?" Asked Charlie.

"No we don't." Douglas said. "We let them out into the much larger pool, and they love to swim around, and splash about and jump out the water. They love playing with balls, and swimming backwards, and playing with us in the water." He smiled. "They only do what they want to do. We don't hurt them, or train them, or make them do anything they don't want to."

Charlie nodded. "OK. Good." She smiled.

Then Douglas showed Charlie the public that were starting to gather at the poolside, and he opened the underwater gates that linked the two pools. The dolphins swam through, and he walked through the gate at poolside, and ushered Charlie and Joey through too.

He told them to sit on a bench, right at the front. Charlie was very excited.

He took the microphone and introduced himself to the public, after they'd stopped clapping, and told them all about all the dolphins, their names, what types they were, where they came from, and when they would be released, if at all.

Then his assistants came out with bucket loads of fish for the dolphins, and they started splashing around, eager to be fed, and have some fun.

Douglas told the audience what the dolphins may do in their display, and then his assistants started feeding them.

He gestured Charlie to move forward. She glanced at Joey, who smiled and nodded at her. "Go on." She encouraged. "It's part of your day out."

So Charlie moved towards Douglas, who introduced her to the audience as Charlie. She gave them a quick hello over the microphone. Some people thought they recognised her from somewhere, but weren't sure.

She then helped the assistant, who knelt down by the side of the pool, and fed the dolphins one by one, before kissing some of them too.

Charlie loved it, and glanced at Joey, her big smile wide and happy.

After the dolphins had swan and splashed around for around 20 minutes, Douglas called their feeding session to an end. The final trick of the dolphins was then to swim on their backs, splashing as many of the audience as possible.

The children squealed and laughed as they got soaked, as did Charlie, who, along with Joey, got quite wet where they were sitting.

The dolphins swam bank into their private pool, and the audience gradually left the enclosure.

Douglas escorted Joey and Charlie round the back, and Charlie thanked all the assistants profusely.

Charlie and Joey then headed back to another building, where, once again, Charlie was going to help feed the mammals that lived there.

This time, she was rather shocked to see giant otters in the water.

As they were slightly dangerous, she had to feed them behind a small wall at the back of the enclosure. She still had a wonderful time, and thanked the keepers again for their time and explanations about the mammals.

They thoroughly washed their hands before Joey took Charlie for an ice cream, from one of the food kiosks dotted around the aquarium. They sat down, watching the penguins, as they tried to quickly lick the vanilla swirls of ice cream from their cones before they melted.

When they'd finished the ice creams, Joey said. "Well, I think that's enough work for you for one day."

"I think you're right." Charlie smiled. "It's more tiring than doing my job, that's for sure." She kissed Joey. "But I've loved it all." She paused. "Well, maybe not all of it. Like the fish." She smirked, making Joey smile.

Joey replied. "Well, I've loved showing you round."

"Thank you sweetie. I've really enjoyed myself."

"Shall we pop back to mine for a quick shower and change before we go out?" Joey suggested.

"Yeah. That'd be good sweetie." Charlie smiled. "As much as I enjoyed feeding the penguins, I can't help but feel like I need to wash the fishy smell off me."

Joey chuckled. "Good job you never seem to mind me smelling of fish."

"That's because you don't." Charlie took Joey in her arms, her hands on her hips, looking into her eyes she said softly. "You smell gorgeous Jo. You always did. You still do. I love the smell of you, your skin, your hair." She kissed Joey tenderly. "It excites me, and yet it calms me. It makes me feel safe and at home." She said softly. "I missed it, I missed you, so much."

Joey blushed slightly. "OK. So I smell nice." She chuckled. "And you don't have to miss me anymore do you."

"You smell lovely Jo." Charlie smiled shyly. "And I certainly hope not."

They kissed tenderly, wrapping their arms around each others backs, pulling each other close. They both sighed, as they broke from the kiss, resting their foreheads against each other.

A member of the public wolf-whistled, making them smile and chuckle. They slowly broke apart and Charlie took Joeys hand, as they walked back to her office.

They said goodbye to Bev. She stood up from her desk, walked round, and gave Charlie a big hug, much to Charlies surprise. "Lovely to meet you Charlie." Bev said, as she released her. "Look after our Joey won't you." She added quietly.

"I intend to." Charlie smiled her confirmation.

"You intend to what?" Joey asked, as she put her things in her rucksack.

"Never you mind." Charlie chuckled.

"Umm. Bye Bev. See you tomorrow." Joey smiled. "Thanks for helping me with today."

"A pleasure love." Bev smiled. "See you tomorrow. And take it easy."

"I will."

They left the office, and walked back to Charlie car.

"Bev seems really nice Jo. Did you see that hug she gave me?"

"I did." Joey smiled. "That means she likes you a lot. She doesn't give her special hugs out to just anyone you know."

"Oh right." Charlie smiled. "I feel honoured then."

"You should." Joey smiled. "Anyway. What did she say to you?"

"Huh?" Charlie replied.

"When she hugged you. What did she say to you?"

"Oh nothing." Charlie smiled, before changing the subject. "So, shower, change, off out for dinner then."

"Umm. Nice subject change." Joey eyed her suspiciously.

They got to the security gate, and they said goodnight to Jim. Charlie handed her pass back, rather reluctantly. "You can keep that if you like." He said, smiling at her.

"Can I?" She asked enthusiastically.

"Yep. It's not like we don't know who you are Senior Constable, is it." He chuckled.

"No. I guess not." Charlie smiled. She looked at her keepsake. "Thank you."

Joey thanked him to, and they went to Charlies car. "Home James." Joey chuckled.


	39. Chapter 39

_Guys,_

_Xtr75, oh yes, Charlie will look after Joey alright!_

_Apologies for delay everyone, I've been rather engrossed with 'My Blue Butterfly'._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 39

They arrived at Joeys, and Joeys housemates were all there, having a lazy Sunday afternoon. They invited Charlie to join them all for dinner.

Joey thanked them, but told them that as they weren't going to be seeing each other for the next few days, due to work commitments, they would like to have a quiet dinner out by themselves.

Her housemates smiled and pretended to be heartbroken that Joey had a better offer.

"Stop it you guys." Joey laughed. "We'll see you later." She added, as she walked through to her bedroom with Charlie.

They took it in turns to shower and change.

Joey waited for Charlie in the lounge, chatting to her friends.

"Right. I'm all set to go sweetie." Charlie said, as she entered the lounge in her jeans and one of Joeys t-shirts.

"Umm, right, OK." Joey just about managed to say, as she gazed at her sexy looking girlfriend.

Charlie smiled, loving the effect she had on her.

Joeys housemates chuckled at Joeys mumbling. Joey went to her bedroom and got her keys and purse, and they said goodnight to her housemates on the way through the lounge.

As they sat in the car, Joey handed Charlie a small bag.

"What's this sweetie?" Asked Charlie.

"Open it and you'll find out." Joey chuckled.

Charlie opened the bag, and chuckled when she took out a cute fluffy penguin toy. "Aww, he's so cute. Thanks sweetie." Charlie leant over to the passenger seat, and kissed Joey on the lips briefly, sending a thrill through them both.

"I'm glad you like him. Or her. You can't really tell." Joey smiled.

"He looks like a he." Charlie stated, patting the cute toy softly on the head. "Umm. He needs a name. Any ideas?" She turned to Joey.

"That's down to you. You think of a name." Joey laughed.

"Umm. I will." Charlie said, as she sat the toy by the gears, and started the engine. "Right. Where to Jo?" She asked, turning towards her girl friend.

"We'll go down the coast a bit. I think there's a small pub in a place call Bluewater Creek. Hopefully it's still there, but more importantly, it's open." She chuckled. "I haven't been there for ages."

"OK. Bluewater it is." Charlie pulled off, and drove towards the main road.

They laughed and chatted about their day while Charlie drove them. She'd had such a lovely time, not only spending the whole day with Joey, but having a behind the scenes tour of the place, and talking to all the keepers about their jobs and the things the aquarium is involved in. She'd loved it all. Well, not quite all of it, she mused. She'd hated cutting the fish up.

Joey was really pleased that Charlie had a good time. They'd got on really well again, and Joey was really happy. Her feelings for Charlie were, once again, going from strength to strength. The great thing about that this time around was, as far as Joey was concerned, that Charlie was clearly feeling the same too.

Joey directed Charlie to the pub, along the coastal road, and was very relieved to see that it was still open for business, and it was also open for business there and then.

Charlie parked up, and they got out and walked into the pub. It was reasonably full, and no one seemed to stare when Charlie took Joeys hand.

"Where shall we sit?" Joey asked.

"By the window?" Charlie suggested.

"Yeah. We can watch the sea and people on the beach then can't we."

They walked to a spare table by the window, and began to peruse the menus.

"I need a Sunday roast." Charlie chuckled.

"Well there's quite a choice." Joey smiled. "What do you fancy? Lamb, beef, chicken or pork?"

"Umm. I'm going for the lamb. I love it." Charlie smiled.

"Me too." Smiled Joey.

"You having a starter?"

"No. I'm leaving room for dessert. But you have one if you want one."

"I think I'll leave room for a pudding too." Smiled Charlie.

A waiter came over and took their orders, coming back a short time later with a large glass of red wine for Joey and a small glass of red for Charlie.

They chatted as they waited for their food to arrive.

When the waiter brought their plates out, they were crammed full of lamb, roast potatoes, plenty of vegetables and gravy. It all looked delicious. They tucked in, having ordered Joey another wine, and Charlie a water, as she was driving.

"Umm. God, this is delicious Jo."

"It certainly is." Joey smiled. "We'll have to add this to one of our regular haunts now won't we. See if we can't try a different roast each week or something."

"Good idea." Charlie chuckled. "Although I'll have to start running more often if that's the case."

"Well it'll be a good excuse for us to spend some more time together too." Joey said.

"Well, that would be THE best reason for me, I agree." Charlie smiled at Joey, looking deeply into her eyes, and sighing happily.

They finished their roasts, and after a while, ordered puddings of blackcurrant cheesecake with cream each.

That too was delicious.

They had a coffee each to, both secretly trying to prolong their time together before they said good night to each other, and before they had to endure quite a lot of time apart for work reasons in the forthcoming week.

"Well." Joey started sadly. "I guess we'd better go."

"Yeah. I guess." Charlie smiled weakly.

They called the waiter over and asked for the bill. They paid, then stood up, walking hand in hand back to Charlies car.

Charlie opened the passenger door for Joey, and then got in the drivers seat.

She drove them back to Joeys. The trip back was quieter than the trip there, as they both weighed up how much they'd miss the other next week.

Charlie parked up outside Joeys house. She switched off the engine. "Well. I guess I'll be saying goodnight now." She smiled sadly.

"I guess." Joey said softly.

"Thanks for a lovely day Jo. I thoroughly enjoyed it."

"I'm glad." Joey replied.

"I hope you're OK tomorrow. Don't overdo it at work will you." Charlie told her.

"I won't. I think enough people will be looking out for me, so you don't have to." Joey smiled.

"I want to look out for you though Jo." Charlie replied.

"I know." Joey smiled. "And thank you."

They leant forward for a kiss. They sat awkwardly at an angle, and managed to hold each other close. When they broke off from the slow tender kiss, they broke apart.

"Well good night then. And hopefully we'll catch up with each other before next weekend."

"Definitely." Charlie nodded. "I'm not going to let you escape twice."

Joey chuckled. "Silly."

Charlie smiled. "Night Jo. Sweet dreams." She said softly.

"Night Charlie. You too." Joey kissed her on the lips once more, then got out the car.

She shut the door, and Charlie started the engine. They waved at each other, until Charlie got to the end of the road, then Joey went back into her house.


	40. Chapter 40

_Guys,_

_Xtr75, umm, I hope they don't have any trouble too._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 40

When Joey went through her front door, her housemates were all watching TV together.

"Hey Jo." Said Saff. "Did you have a nice dinner?"

"Yeah, it was lovely thanks." Joey sounded dejected, as she walked into the kicthen. "Coffee anyone?"

"Please." They all shouted after her.

Saff got up and followed her through the lounge. "What's up Jo?" She asked quietly.

"Oh, you know." Joey shrugged, as she filled up the kettle and made a start on the coffees. "We might not get to see each other for a few days." She said. "We're both working, so, I may not see Charlie until Friday."

"Oh right." Saff said softly. "I'm sure you'll catch up sometime, even if it's only for a few minutes." She smiled kindly, putting her arm around Joey. "And don't forget you can chat on the phone and text each other." She added softly.

Joey smiled slightly. "Yeah I know. But..." She tailed off. "We've spent a lot of time together lately, getting to know each other again, and it's a shame we're going to have an enforced break as it were."

"True." Saff pondered. "But maybe you can use this time to think about things." She smiled warmly, releasing Joey, and leaning back against the worktop. "It's been a bit of a whirlwind hasn't it. It will give you time to assess your feelings for her, and you know, make sure you really really want this." She hoped what she said would help Joey.

"I know I really want this." Joey replied certainly, emphasising the 'know'. "She's the love of my life Saff. She's 'the' one." She added quietly.

"Well, that's good then, that you know that. Isn't it?" Saff smiled, happy that Joey was so adament about her feelings for Charlie.

"Yeah." Joey frowned.

"And I take it Charlie feels the same?" Saff asked. "She certainly gives that impression whenever I've seen her anyway."

Joey blushed. "From what she's said, and how she's acted, then yeah, I think she does." She said shyly.

"Well that's even better then isn't it?" Saffy smiled.

"Yeah it is." Joey smiled. "Which is why I don't want to waste another minute apart." She sighed. "Let alone a week."

"Jo." Saff chuckled. "You'll catch up before the weeks out."

"Umm." Said Joey as she sorted the coffees out.

"You will." Saff confirmed. "Now. Let me help you take these coffees through." She said as they carried them through to the lounge.

Some twenty minutes later Joeys phone went off. She took it out of her pocket, and smiled when she read it.

"Hi sweetie. I'm home safe & sound. Will text l8r b4 I go to bed. Love you. C. XXX."

"Thanks for letting me know. Love you too. XXX."

"Was that Charlie?" Saff asked.

"Yeah. Just letting me know she got home safely." Joey smiled, putting her phone back in her pocket.

They all chatted for another half hour before retiring to bed for their Monday morning starts at work.

As Joey was getting into bed, her phone vibrated on her bedside table.

"Night sweetie. Thank you for a lovely day! Sleep well. Love you. Charlie & CW. XXX."

Joey smiled as she read the text, although she wasn't quite sure what Charlie meant by 'CW'. Before she could reply, she got another text through. "P.S., I called him Chilly Willy, hence the CW. XXX."

Joey chuckled.

"Night to you too! Miss you already. Sleep tight. Great name for him! Think a nickname CW would be funny. Catch you in the morning. Love J. XXX."

"CW it is XXX." Came the reply.

Joey sighed and switched her phone off, plugging it in to recharge. She set her alarm, and switched her bedside lamp off, curling up in bed, and going to sleep with a smile on her face.

Meanwhile Charlie had arrived back at Leahs. Leah was having a glass of wine as she was watching TV. "Care to join me? You look like you need one." Leah said, looking at Charlies sad face.

"Yeah. Thanks. I could do with one." Charlie went to the kitchen, topping up Leahs glass, and helping herself to one too. She went back to the lounge and plonked herself down on the sofa, sitting a cute little stuffed cuddly penguin toy on her lap.

"I take it that the day didn't go well then?" Leah asked tentatively. "And what's that?" She looked at the penguin.

Charlie shook her head. "No. No. It went great. It was wonderful." She smiled. "And this is a present from Joey." She smiled.

"Oh. Good. That's great." Leah replied. "So what's the problem?" She wondered.

"Sorry Leah, just let me send this." Charlie took her phone out and texted Joey that she got home safely.

She smiled broadly when she got a reply, and sent another quick reply back, before putting her phone back in her pocket.

Then she looked at Leah. "The problem is, we're not going to be seeing each other until Friday, because of our shift patterns." She sighed.

"Oh I see." Leah smiled.

"It's not funny Leah." Charlie said, huffing.

"I'm not laughing." Leah smiled.

"I know. Sorry." Charlie replied, sighing again, and taking a sip of wine.

"So, I take it you are really smitten again?"

"Yep." Charlie nodded. "Well, truth is, I've always been really smitten." She sighed. "I was just too damn stupid about it all before."

"Well, you've made a good start this time, by being honest with her."

"Yes." Charlie smiled. "I can't believe I messed it up last time, and I can't believe Joey's let me have a second chance."

"She must think a lot of you still." Leah replied.

Charlie blushed. "Yeah. We're still in love." She smiled.

"No. Really?" Leah chuckled.

Charlie chuckled back. "Leah!"

"I know, I couldn't resist." Leah smiled. "You were always so, oh I don't know, just so right together."

"Thank you." Charlie smiled back, swilling her wine around in her glass. "That's never been the problem though." She sighed. "I've always been in love with her, and I always will be."

"Cute." Leah smiled. "So. What is the problem then?"

Charlie blushed again. "The problem is, I'm not sure that I can bear to be apart from her for a week, now we've spent so much time getting to know each other again, and hanging out again."

"I see." Leah smiled. "You got Joey withdrawal symptoms already, after thirty minutes?"

Charlie chuckled. "I guess."

"Well, she's a lovely and beautiful person, so I can see why you fell for her." Leah began. "And I'm sure you'll be able to see each other sometime before Friday, even if it is only a ten minute catch up. And don't forget you can text and chat to each other too."

"I think my phone bill's gonna be extortionate." Charlie laughed.

"So. How does Joey feel about the enforced absence?"

"Umm, I don't really know. I mean, she's going to miss me, well at least I hope she will." Charlie sighed. "I've just got so used to being with her, seeing her, and I've loved sleeping with her again." She sighed deeply. "Having her in my arms again, was just, well, just amazing." She gulped.

Leah raised an eyebrow. "You've slept with her already?"

Charlie blushed. "Noooo." She rolled her eyes. "We slept in the same bed. But we didn't, we haven't, you know, umm, we haven't made love yet." She paused, getting redder by the minute. "Joey's not ready yet."

Leah chuckled. "Made love eh? Not had sex?"

Charlie blushed. "What?"

"Well, there's a statement."

"Well, before I'd met Jo, I'd never made love with anyone before. Yes, I'd had sex with a few people, but I didn't love any of them. I may have briefly thought I did at the time, but I now know what true love is, and how it feels, and so yes, when I'm with Jo, we make love, we don't have sex." Charlie stated.

"I'm not having a go Charlie. I know where you're coming from, and I can see how you both feel about each other." Leah smiled.

"I just want to be with her." She sighed.

"Do you think it's too soon to want to be with each other all the time? I mean, don't you need time and space to, I don't know, confirm that Joey is really who you want?"

Charlie shook her head. "No. I don't need any more time apart Leah. Two years practically killed me." Charlie admitted. "I honestly thought I'd never get over her." She paused. "But now, thank God, I don't have to."

"So you want to seal the deal now?" Leah snorted.

Charlie spat her wine that she'd just swigged, back into her glass, coughing as some went down the wrong way. "Leah!" She coughed. "Honestly."

"Well, just getting straight to the point." Leah chuckled.

"Look of course I want to be with her. But we've only just met up again, and she needs to be able to trust me again. Plus, don't forget, she's had a shit week, and there's no way I'm going blow this second chance."

Leah smiled. "I know."

"And I've told her I'll wait as long as she wants." Charlie stated. "I'm not going to mess this up by pushing her to sleep with me too soon."

"Well, let's hope she doesn't wait too long to get you in the sack, because you're going to be going stir crazy." Leah chuckled.

"Leah!" Charlie exclaimed again.

"Well, you are." She laughed. "Besides, wasn't it Joey who made the first move before?"

Charlie blushed. "Kind of. Yeah."

"You'll just have to be patient, and have lots of cold showers then." Leah smiled.

"Tell me about it."

"Charlie, she'll soon be ready I'm sure." Leah smiled. "Like you say, she has a lot to take in just now, as do you, but hey, you're bloody gorgeous, so she won't be able to keep her hands off you forever." She chuckled.

Charlie blushed again. "Leah!" She exclaimed yet again.

"Deny it if you dare."

"Umm. I hope she can't keep her hands off me forever, because she does wonders with them." Charlie mused.

It was Leahs turn to blush. "I did NOT want to know that." She stated.

Charlie laughed. "Serves you right."

They topped up their glasses and continued to chat for another thirty minutes, before they called it a night.


	41. Chapter 41

_Guys,_

_Xtr75, lol, yep, they've got it bad! _

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 41

Joey sighed and tossed and turned all night, never able to drop off to sleep for any length of time. She missed Charlie. She missed having Charlies arms around her making her feel safe and wanted and loved. She got up at 2 a.m., and made herself a hot chocolate, taking it back to bed.

She tried to get back to sleep, and managed a few hours, before her alarm woke her up at 7 a.m.. She sighed deeply and switched off the alarm. She got out of bed and headed for a shower, hoping it would wake her up, and make her feel ready for the day ahead.

When she'd finished in the bathroom, she went back to her room to dry, and get dressed for work.

She then went to the kitchen and joined the others for breakfast.

"You all set for your first day back Jo?" Jess asked, as they sat at the table.

"Yeah." Joey smiled. "My arm's a lot better today."

"That's good."

"You working your usual Jo?"

"Yeah. Nine to five all week, apart from Friday, when I'm off."

"Well, don't overdo it will you. We don't want you getting hurt again." Saff said.

"I won't." Joey smiled.

They all finished their breakfasts, and loaded the dishwasher.

One by one they left for work. Joey checked her watch. There was still 5 minutes before Megan was picking her up for work.

She checked her phone. Charlie had texted her. "Morning Joey! Have a great day back at work. Hope it goes OK. Be careful. Love, C. XXX ."

She smiled broadly. She texted back. "Morning to you too! I missed you last night. Be careful yourself. Love Joey."

Last night, Charlie couldn't seem to get comfortable in her bed. She just couldn't get to sleep. She sighed deeply, and got out of bed at 2 a.m., made herself a hot chocolate, taking it back to bed.

She tried to get back to sleep, and managed to nod off at some time after 3 a.m.. She awoke when her alarm went off at 6.30 a.m.. She sighed deeply, and switched off the alarm. She got up, sat on the edge of the bed for a minute, and then sighed, before standing up and heading for the bathroom, hoping a shower would wake her up.

She got showered, dried, dressed and had her breakfast. She debated about sending Joey a text, but thought it was too early, so waited until she got to work at 8 a.m., before texting Joey.

She got a reply, almost straight away. She smiled as she sat at her desk, sipping on her second coffee of the day already.

She replied. "You be careful too. Will text & call later. Love you. C. XXX."

Joey smiled broadly, and put her phone in her bag. She waited for Megan to arrive.

When Megan pulled up outside the house, Joey locked up, and walked out to get in her car.

"Morning Jo." Megan said enthusiastically. "How did Charlie enjoy her day yesterday?"

"Morning." Smiled Joey. "She loved it thanks." She said proudly. Happy that Charlie genuinely really enjoyed herself.

"That's great." Megan smiled, as she pulled away from Joeys.

Pinks, let's get this party started, came on the radio. Joey and Megan sang along to it, giggling and laughing together on the trip to work.

When they arrived, Megan parked in the staff car park, and they went their seperate ways. "See you later at lunch." Megan said.

"You'd better save me some chips." Joey laughed.

"Of course. You're my favourite customer." Laughed Megan.

Joey set off for her office building, and set about preparing the food for the penguins.

She had a busy, as usual, morning, lucky for her she thought, because it took her mind off missing Charlie. She went and had her lunch in the canteen, chatting to Megan who took her break at the same time. Joey had a small plateful of chips, and a ham salad sandwich.

Charlie in the meantime, had been called out with 3 of her officers, to deal with a dispute over a suspected stolen yacht in the harbour.

She was kept busy all morning, before going to the diner with Watson for lunch. They had a cheese and tomato toasted sandwich each, along with yet another coffee, to keep them going.

While she was sitting at the diner, she received a text from Joey. "Hello! How's your day going? Mine's good. Busy but good. XXX. J."

Charlie smiled, Watson said. "Let me guess?"

Charlie chuckled. "I think you'll get it right first time."

She replied on her phone. "Hi sweetie. Work is busy here too. Just as well, stops me from missing you too much :-("

Joey smiled as she received the text, and replied. "Don't remind me! This week's going to be awful."

"I'll see you Friday sweetie. But I missed you last night. Didn't sleep too well :/"

"Me either "

"Stupid shifts."

"Yeah. Stupid shifts."

"Sorry Joey, we've just had a shout. I'll ring you tonight. Love you C." Charlie texted, as Watsons radio went off.

"Can't wait. Love you too. J."

Joey sighed as she put her phone in her pocket.

Charlie sighed as she put her phone in her pocket. "Right Watson, let's go." She said, as they got up and they responded to the radio call Watson had taken.

Watson smiled. "So, still going OK with Joey then?"

"Yep. I'm very pleased to report." Charlie smiled, as they rushed to the police car.

The rest of the day saw both Joey and Charlie rushed off their feet.


	42. Chapter 42

_Guys,_

_Xtr75, can you blame them?_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 42

When Joey and Megan left the aquarium, Joey was worn out. What it being with her first busy day back at work, and not sleeping very well Sunday night, she was yawning already in Megans car.

Megan dropped her off at home, and she had a lovely long soak in the tub. She got dried, and dressed in casual tracksuit bottoms and t-shirt, before sitting down with the others, having a coffee, as Saff finished off cooking their dinner.

Charlie left work at 6.30 p.m., following completing a deluge of paperwork that appeared on her desk at the last minute. She decided to make an impromptu drive via Joeys on the way home, to see her girlfriend for a few minutes.

She parked up outside Joeys house. She texted her. "Evening sweetie. What are you up too?"

"Nothing much. Watching tv. You?"

"Nothing much. Just going home." Charlie got out the car.

"That's a long day!"

"Yeah. How long until dinner?"

"About 30 minutes. Why?"

"I miss you. Can I pop round & see you?"

"Now?"

"Yeah. Now."

"Sure! :D How long you going to be?" Joey smiled broadly as she texted back.

There was a knock on the door. Joey jumped up from the sofa, rushing over to the door. She opened it up, and smiled broadly at Charlie, who was standing on her doorstep. "Hey you." She said softly. "That was sneaky."

"Hi sweetie. Just a bit sneaky." Charlie beamed. "Can I come in?" She chuckled, as Joey was just standing there, blocking the doorway.

"Of course." Giggled Joey, stepping out the way.

"Thanks." They kissed quickly.

"Let's go to my room." Joey said quietly.

"OK." Charlie replied smiling.

As they walked through the lounge, holding hands loosely with their finger tips, Charlie said. "Evening everyone."

They all replied. "Hi Charlie." Smiling and waving at her.

When they got to Joeys room, they embraced and kissed hungrily. "God I missed you last night." Mumbled Charlie against Joeys lips, before crushing them together again, pulling Joey in tight.

"Umm. Me too." Gasped Joey, completely taken aback at the hunger and seemingly wanton need coming from Charlie.

They slowly ended their kissing. "I couldn't go a day without seeing you." Charlie almost whispered, as she looked at Joey, resting their foreheads against each other. "So I had to pop over."

"Me either. At least we were busy I guess." Joey replied. "So we didn't have to mope around too much." She was happy that Charlie had missed her so much. It meant a lot to her.

There was a knock on Joeys bedroom door. They broke their heads apart, but kept their arms around each other. "Come in." Joey said. Saff opened the door.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering if you'd like to stay for dinner Charlie?" She smiled. "We have plenty."

Charlie smiled warmly, and looked at Joey. "Well, I …." She began, she wanted to stay, but wasn't sure if Joey wanted her to.

Joey beamed at Charlie. "Oh please stay." She pleaded softly.

"Well, how can I refuse those puppy dog eyes." Charlie smiled. Kissing Joey on the end of her nose. Eliciting a giggle from Joey. She turned her attention towards Saff. "I'd love to stay Saff. Thank you."

"Oh good. I hope you like lasagne. It'll be ready in about 20 minutes." She said.

"I love lasagne." Charlie replied. "Thank you."

"Pleasure." Saff chuckled. "Now carry on with what you were doing before I knocked on the door and interrupted you." Charlie and Joey both blushed bright red, as Saff winked and turned, and left Joeys room, shutting the door behind her.

"Great. I get to see you for a bit longer." Joey smiled shyly.

"Lucky me." Charlie giggled.

"Did you want to change out of that uniform?" Joey asked innocently.

"Good grief Jo." Exclaimed Charlie, smiling cheekily at Joey. "I'm hardly through the door and you want me to take my clothes off."

Joey blushed bright red again. "I didn't…."

Charlie chuckled. "I was joking sweetie." She hugged Joey closer again. "Come here silly."

"Oh." Giggled Joey. "That's not to say I don't want you to take your clothes off."

"Cheeky." Charlie chuckled. "But I wouldn't mind borrowing shorts or trackie bottoms and a t-shirt if you don't mind." She smiled. "Be nice to be a bit more comfortable."

"OK." Joey said. They kissed briefly again, and then broke off, and she got some spare clothes out the wardrobe and drawers. She discreetly turned her back, as Charlie slipped off her uniform shirt and trousers, and put a t-shirt and bottoms on.

"All done." Charlie chuckled.

Joey turned around. "Wow." She said, as she looked at Charlie, her eyes smouldering, at her beautiful girl friend, dressed in her casual clothes, her hair down, and looking ultra sexy and cool.

They closed the gap between them, and kissed each other slowly again, sighing deeply when they broke for breath.

"I guess I'd better ring Leah. Tell her I'll be back late." Charlie sighed.

"Yeah. Apologise to her from me, if she'd made you dinner, and it's gone to waste."

"It'll be fine. I usually miss dinner from working anyway. At least I have a valid and happy excuse this time." She smiled, as she took her phone out.

She called Leah, and apologised for missing dinner. Leah was of course absolutely fine about it, and told her to have a lovely evening with Joey.

"Right." Charlie said, as she put her phone away. "Shall we join your friends in the lounge?"

Joey shook her head. "Nope. Not yet." She replied.

"Oh. Why not?" Charlie asked.

"Because I want you to myself a bit longer." Joey smiled, as she walked towards Charlie, wrapping her arms around her, and pulling her closer.

Charlie put her hands on Joeys hips. "In that case..." Charlie smiled, before leaning forward and kissing Joey tenderly on the lips.

They kissed deeply and slowly again, and Joey guided Charlie backwards towards the bed. She sat, and then lay down on the bed, shuffling up to the top, followed by Joey, who lay slightly on top of her. Charlies right arm was under Joey, her hand on her waist, pulling her closer. Joeys right hand was resting on Charlies stomach. "Hey you." She said, looking Charlie in the eye.

"Evening you." Charlie replied softly, smiling into Joeys warm brown eyes.

Joey leant forward and kissed Charlie tenderly on the lips. They broke off sighing deeply. "Umm. This is nice." Joey said, as she snuggled up closer to Charlie, laying her head on Charlies right shoulder.

"Certainly is." Charlie replied softly, as she kissed Joey on the forehead. She sighed, as they relaxed, lying on the bed together.

"I missed this last night." Joey said quietly. "I missed you last night."

"I know sweetie. Me too." Charlie sighed deeply.

They shut their eyes for a few minutes, enjoying the peacefulness they got from being together in silence, apart from their breathing.

Saff knocked on Joeys bedroom door. She got no reply, so knocked again. Joey and Charlie stirred, and smiled at each other. "Come in." Joey said, looking towards the door.

Saff opened the door. "Sorry to disturb you two lovebirds." She chuckled. "But dinner is almost ready. So this is your 5 minute warning."

"Oh thanks Saff. We'll be out shortly then." Joey smiled.

"Yeah. Thanks Saff." Charlie added.

Saff smiled. "Pleasure. Resume position." She laughed, as she shut the door behind her.

Joey and Charlie laughed. "She loves winding you up eh?" Charlie said.

"Just recently, yeah she does." Joey laughed.

"It's really nice of her to invite me to stay for dinner."

"Well, they like you. So all's good." Joey smiled.

"I'm glad. It could be awkward if they didn't."

"Who could fail to not like you?" Joey replied. Smiling broadly at Charlie.

"Well, anyone who knew me from last time." Charlie ventured softly.

"Don't be daft. I'm the one who knows you best. From last time and this time." She smiled. "And I most definitely like you. A lot."

Charlie chuckled. "Just as well."

Joey rolled on top of Charlie, and Charlie wrapped her arms around Joeys back. They kissed slowly, before both breaking up for breath. "We'd better go to dinner." Joey said softly, smiling down at Charlie.

"Yeah. Wouldn't look good to be late." Charlie replied.

Joey rolled off the bed, and pulled Charlie off it. "I'm just popping to the loo." Joey said.

"I'd better go too." Charlie replied. So they both walked to the bathroom, before heading to the dining room.

"Something smells wonderful." Charlie said, as Joey led her to a chair, pulling it out for her. "Thanks sweetie." Charlie said, smiling at Joey.

Saff had already set the table, adding an extra chair and place settings for Charlie.

The others sat down too, while Jess helped Saff, by pouring the wine out. When she got to Charlies glass, Charlie said. "Just a small one for me please Jess. I have to drive home after this."

Jess smiled, and poured Charlie half a glass full. "OK?"

"Yes. Fine thanks." Charlie replied.

Everyone else had a large glassful. Then Saff began to bring out the platefuls of lasagne. She'd also made garlic bread, which Jess brought out on a large heated plate, and done side salads each, which she'd already laid out on the table.

It all looked wonderful, and when they were all sat down, Saff said. "Well, tuck in then everyone."

They all picked up their knives and forks and began to eat the lasagne.

"Umm. Delicious as ever Saff." Joey said. The others agreed with nods of their heads and mumbling in agreement.

They began to ask Charlie about her day out at Joeys workplace yesterday. And they all laughed and chuckled about all the tasks she had to do, and were glad she enjoyed herself.

They spoke about what she'd learnt about the environmental and conservation work the aquarium was associated with.

They were all impressed with her interest in Joeys job and the aquarium, and Joey was ultra impressed and happy that Charlie was so interested and enjoying everything, and being so open and chatty with her housemates.

They were all enjoying the lovely meal Saff had prepared too. "This is delicious." Charlie directed at Saff. "The garlic bread is particularly good." She said, breaking off and eating another piece.

"Saff makes a mean garlic bread alright." Cal said. "It's one of her specialities."

"Thank you everyone." Saff smiled.

"The lasagne's pretty good too." Joey said.

"Not as good as yours Jo. But thank you for saying so." Saff smiled.

"More wine anyone?" Jess asked.

"Please." Everyone said, except Charlie, who replied. "No thanks."

"Can I get you a juice or something else Charlie?" Jess asked.

"No. Honestly, I'll help myself to a water. Thanks Jess." Charlie said, and began to stand up.

"I'll get it." Joey said, smiling at her girl friend, as she stood up, and walked to the kitchen.

"Thanks sweetie." Replied Charlie.

Joeys friends looked at each other and smiled.

Joey came back with a large glass of water for Charlie. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Joey smiled, sitting down again.

"So. Joey seemed to think we weren't going to be seeing you this week." Cal said.

"No." Charlie shook her head. "We've both got work during the day, and now Joey's back at work, and more mobile, she doesn't need my help so much with things." She smiled, trying not to look too disappointed. "Which is good. Don't get me wrong. I'm really pleased and relieved that Joeys on the mend."

"Amen to that." Saff said.

After they'd finished off the lasagne, they cleared the plates, before Saff brought out the tiramisu she'd made. She'd dished it out in a bowl each, and they all tucked in, to various. "Umms" And "Arrghs." Around the table.

"Delicious Saff. Thank you." Charlie said politely, leaning back in her chair and patting her tummy.

"You're welcome." Saff smiled.

They all finished off dinner, cleared the table, loaded the dishwasher and then sat back in the lounge with a coffee each.

When they'd drunk their coffees, Joey and Charlie headed off to her room. They lie on the bed for a while. "I'm going to have to go soon sweetie." Charlie sighed, as she played with Joeys hair.

"Umm. I know." Joey sighed deeply.

"Got to get this uniform in the wash, and sort my stuff out for tomorrow."

"Me too." Joey sighed.

"I'm going to miss you tonight." Charlie said. "Do you think I could pop in and see you tomorrow night after work too?"

"Of course you can." Joey smiled. "In fact. If you come for dinner, you can sample my shepherds pie. It's my turn to cook tomorrow, so I could make that."

"Well, you've definitely persuaded me now." Charlie chuckled. "I'll come over after I finish." She smiled.

"Umm." Joey started to say, before pausing, and biting her lip. "Did you want to stay over tomorrow night?" She took a breath, before continuing on. "I mean, you don't have to, but it would be nice, and you can pack stuff for work for Wednesday tonight, and you can have a proper drink with dinner and..." She mumbled.

Charlie stopped her with a kiss. "I'd love to stay over." She said, beaming at Joey.

"Great." Joey smiled back. "Great."

"Then, if I go home for Wednesday night, do you think I could stay Thursday night? It would make it easy for our appointments on Friday." She stated.

"That'd be great." Joey agreed. "Yippee. I won't get too any withdrawal symptoms then."

"No." Chuckled Charlie. "Me either. And now that's settled, and now we've made arrangements, I can sort out my overnight things, and work things for the week." Charlie smiled. "And tell Leah what I'm up to."

"I'm sure she'll be delighted." Joey smiled.

"Don't forget, you can stay over at Leahs with me too you know." Charlie said. "Maybe next week sometime?" She suggested.

"Yeah, OK. It would be good to catch up properly with Leah and VJ." Joey smiled.

"Great." Gushed Charlie. "Can't wait to get you back where you belong again." She added softly.

"Silly." Chuckled Joey.

They lay in silence for a few more minutes.

"I'd better go sweetie." Charlie said softly. "I need to get my stuff ready for tomorrow, and Wednesday."

"I'm only going to let you go, because I'm seeing you tomorrow night." Joey said, pouting at Charlie, making her laugh.

"Thank goodness I agreed. I wouldn't want to be trapped on your bed with you, for like, ever." Charlie chuckled.

"Really?" Joey asked giggling. "And there was me hoping you would."

"God Jo." Charlie smiled. "I would love to be. You know that."

"Yeah. I think I do." Joey smiled, looking Charlie in the eye, seeing seemingly straight through to her soul, and knowing how sincere and honest she was being this time.

"I hope so." Charlie smiled back. They kissed tenderly, before they moved off the bed. Charlie picked up her uniform, and Joey gave her a rucksack to put it in. "Thanks Jo."

She then escorted Charlie to her car. Charlie said a final thanks and goodnight to Joeys housemates on the way through the lounge, and then got in her car. Joey leant on the open drivers window, as Charlie started the car up.

"Night then sweetie." Charlie said, smiling up at Joey. "Thanks for tonight."

"Pleasure. Thanks for coming to see me."

They kissed. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Night Charlie. Let me know when you're home safe please."

"Will do." Charlie smiled. "Night. Sleep well." They kissed once more, then Joey stood up, allowing Charlie to pull away. She waved out the window until Joey was out of sight, then drove home.

Joey went back inside. She joined the others, and told them that Charlie would be staying over night the next night, and for dinner. Her housemates were absolutely fine about it, and were more than happy that that meant Joey was going to be cooking her shepherds pie for dinner.

Charlie got home and texted Joey. "I'm home sweetie. Night night. Love you. C. XXX."

Joey received the text, and replied. "See you tomorrow. Sleep well. Love you too. J. XXX." She then retired, while Charlie got her stuff ready to take to Joeys tomorrow night.

They both slept a lot more soundly and peacefully that night, having seen each other, and knowing they would be with each other the next evening.


	43. Chapter 43

_Guys,_

_Xtr75, lol, they are cute aren't they!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 43

When Charlies alarm went off on Tuesday morning, she switched it onto snooze, and yawned and stretched. Then she sighed, and leant back, sinking into her pillow, with a large grin on her face.

A few minutes later, the alarm went off again, and she got up, practically skipping to the bathroom for a shower.

She dried off and then got dressed in her uniform, before having some breakfast. Then she loaded up the car with a couple of holdalls, and Joeys rucksack that she leant her last night for her uniform, and drove off to work.

When she'd got her first coffee, and sat down at her desk, she texted Joey. "Morning sweetie. Hope you slept as well as I did last night. See you later. Have a great day. XXX.C."

Joey awoke having had a very good nights sleep. She got up straight away, went for a quick shower, and then, after getting dried and dressed, went to the kitchen to help herself to breakfast.

She had toast and cereal, and of course, a large coffee. She chatted with her housemates, and told them she would make the shepherds pie that evening for dinner for everyone.

They all enthused about Joeys planned meal, and asked what she was going to prepare for pudding. She chuckled and said. "Wait and see."

They all laughed. "I bet it's something that Charlie likes." Marty laughed.

"Of course it is." Joey replied, smiling broadly.

They finished their breakfasts, tidied up, and they gradually left for work.

Joey received a text from Charlie, smiled and replied. "I did sleep very well. But I will sleep even better tonight :D. Have a great day too. I'll see you later. Love u. ."

She received a reply straight away. "Can't wait. Love U 2. XXX."

Megan picked Joey up, and both Joey and Charlie set about their daily jobs.

At lunchtime, Joey popped out to the supermarket to buy the ingredients for dinner. She even brought four bottles of good red wine, to compliment the shepherds pie. They had wine and beer at home, but she wanted to make her first dinner for Charlie impressive.

She came back to work, and put everything in the shared fridge in the office kitchen, then went to the canteen for a quick coke and sandwich, before resuming her daily tasks.

When it got to 5 p.m., she went to meet Megan just outside the canteen. She was loaded up with shopping bags.

"Crickey Jo. Let me give you a hand. You shouldn't be struggling and carrying all these bags. You'll do yourself an injury." Megan scoulded her.

"It's fine Megan." Joey smiled. "Just a few bits and pieces for dinner tonight."

"You think I want your big bad cop girl friend to come and arrest me for making you carry these bags?" Megan frowned at Joey. Joey laughed. "Give me those bags." Megan insisted, as she took nearly all the bags off Joey. "Can you manage those two?" She asked, having left Joey with one in each hand.

"I could have managed them all." Joey stated.

"Like I said." Megan began, as she walked towards the car park. "I'm not having your girl friend giving me grief for your own stubborness." She chuckled.

"She wouldn't." Joey laughed.

"I know she would." Megan replied certainly.

They loaded the bags into the back of her car, and then Megan drove Joey home, insisting she carried the bags into her house too.

Joey thanked her profusely. "You're welcome Jo." Megan smiled. "Same time tomorrow morning?"

"Yes please." Joey smiled, walking Megan back to her car.

"Have fun tonight tiger." Megan said, as she got towards the car.

Joey blushed bright red. "Megan!" She exclaimed.

"She's lovely Jo. You lucky thing you." Megan giggled.

"Yeah, lucky me." Joey smiled shyly.

"And lucky Charlie too. You're lovely too." Megan smiled.

"I don't think so." Joey replied, modestly.

"I know so Jo." Megan said genuinely. "And you know what?"

"No." Joey shook her head. "What?"

"You two are really sweet together. And she looks to me like she's totally head over heels for you." Megan winked.

Joey blushed, smiling shyly. "Yeah well, good job, cos I kinda like her too."

Megan nudged Joey on the elbow. "No! Really?" She laughed.

"Megan!" Joey exclaimed again, rolling her eyes.

Megan got into her car laughing. "See you tomorrow Jo."

"Yeah. Night." Joey smiled. "And thanks."

"You're welcome. Good night."

Joey went back inside, changed quickly out of her work wear, and then began to prepare her dinner.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket, she washed her hands, and checked it. It was a text from Charlie.

"Hi sweetie. I've got to sort something out before I leave here. If I get there for 6.30 pm, will that be OK?"

"It'll be fine. Dinner's at 7. C U later. ." Joey smiled, that would give her time to have a quick shower and spruce herself up.

"Great. XXX."

Joey prepared the shepherds pie, frying the mince and onions, and then got the vegetables ready. She cooked the potatoes, ready for putting on top of the mince. She then prepared the apple pie for dessert. She knew Charlie loved apple pie, and she knew her housemates did too.

There was ice cream in the freezer, and she brought cream just in case anyone wanted that instead.

When the mince mixture was ready, having added the other ingredients, she put it in 2 large pryrex dishes. She covered it with mashed potatoes, and made a pretty pattern in the top with a fork.

She'd had to make 2 large apple pies too. As there were 6 of them with large appetites, one wouldn't have been enough.

She put the dishes on the side, and switched the oven on to heat up. Then she had a quick shower, and changed into something that she hoped Charlie would appreciate.

She went back to the kitchen and put the two shepherds pie in. Then she set the table, ready for 6 of them to sit down for dinner.

Her house mates had arrived home. "Oh great Jo. Apple pie." Cal said, as he came out the kitchen with a can of beer.

"I thought you'd say that." Joey chuckled.

"I love your apple pies."

"Umm, did someone say apple pie?" Saff asked, as she walked in the house from work.

"We did." Cal laughed. "Hi babe. Good day?"

"Yeah, very good. Looks like it's going to be a good night too."

"Jo's pushed the boat out." Cal chuckled. "Shepherds pie, apple pie, red wine. She must be out to impress someone."

Joey blushed slightly.

Saff said. "I don't think she needs to impress Charlie at all." She smiled at Joey. "I think she could dish up a stale slice of bread and a glass of water and Charlie wouldn't notice." She chuckled.

"Oh, enough you two." Chuckled Joey. "Leave me alone."

"Catch you guys in a sec. Just going to change." Saff said, wandering off laughing.

Joey checked the oven and the table, and was happy with everything. She put the plates in the top oven to warm through, and prepared the steamer for the vegetables.

Charlie knocked on the door at 6.25 p.m.. Jess opened the door, as Joey was in the kitchen. "Hi Charlie." She said, as she opened up the door to the woman she lost out to.

"Oh, umm, hi Jess." Charlie felt a bit awkward being around Jess, knowing how she felt about Joey. She wasn't jealous of her, she felt bit sorry for her, because she'd lost Joey two years ago, and she knew exactly how devastating that feeling was.

"Do you need a hand?" Jess smiled, as she eyed Charlies bags.

"Umm, yeah, umm, is Jo not around?"

"She's busying herself in the kitchen." Jess replied. "Here, let me help." She moved forward and picked up 2 holdalls.

"Umm. Thanks." Charlie replied. "I've got a couple more bags in the car. I won't be a tick." She smiled gratefully, and went back to her car.

Jess took the 2 bags inside, and left them by the lounge door, so Charlie, or Joey, could take them to her bedroom. She popped her head into the kitchen. "Jo. Charlie's here."

"Oh, erm, thanks Jess." Joey blushed.

"Looks like she's got a few bags with her. I've put a couple by the lounge door."

"Oh right. Thanks." Joey smiled, as she dried her hands. "I'll go help her out."

She followed Jess back to the lounge. Jess sat down, watching TV with the others, as Joey went to the front door, and met Charlie, who was coming up the path. "Hi sweetie." Charlie said, as she carried more bags into the house. "You look lovely, smart and sexy tonight." She admired Joeys attire, of plain white shirt and black jeans, she'd also applied a small amount of make-up, and a few squirts of perfume. They kissed briefly on the lips, as Charlie walked past Joey. "Umm, you smell nice too." She said quietly, winking at Joey.

"Umm Charlie." Joey spluttered. "Umm thanks. Is that everything?" She asked, looking at Charlies luggage.

"Yeah. That's it." Charlie smiled at Joeys stuttering. "Can I put them in your room?"

"Sure. Let me help you out."

They walked through the lounge towards Joeys bedroom, and Charlie said hello to Joeys house mates. She got an enthusiastic hello back.

Joey picked up the bags, and followed Charlie to her bedroom. They put the bags on the floor. "Did you bring enough stuff?" Joey chuckled.

"Hey." Charlie laughed. "I brought stuff over for Thursday night and Friday too, to save me some time packing and sorting out later tomorrow night."

"Oh OK then. I'll let you off." Joey chuckled, as Charlie walked into her arms.

"So. Did you have a good day?" Charlie asked softly, as she wrapped her arms around Joeys waist, looking deeply into her big brown eyes.

"Yes I did thank you. Did you?"

"I had a very good day, and now I'm going to have an even better evening." She smiled. "Thank you for asking me over, and for letting me stay again."

"Believe me, it's my pleasure." Joey smiled cheekily. She moved her head forward, and they kissed softly. The tingle of electricity moved through them both, as their soft lips met. The kiss was slow and tender, and they pulled their bodies closer, hardly leaving any space at all between them. They parted for breath. Joey smiled broadly. "Umm, as much as I don't want to stop, can we save this for later? I need to check on dinner, and you need to get out this uniform."

Charlie chuckled, and smiled at Joey. "One more I think. I need my Joey fix." She leant forward and kissed Joey again, her lips melting against Joeys warm soft welcoming lips.

"Wow." Joey managed when they broke apart again. "I like your Joey fix too." She smiled.

They broke apart, smiling broadly at each other. "I'll be out in a sec then sweetie." Charlie said almost breathlessly.

"OK. See you in a bit. You know where everything is if you need anything."

"Yeah. Thanks Jo."

"I, erm, I erm, I made a bit of space for you in the wardrobe." Joey blushed slightly. "You know, in case you want to leave the odd t-shirt and jeans or something." She added, as she opened the door to show Charlie the space. She'd emptied 3 shelves and moved a few things out the wardrobe, so Charlie could hang her uniform up if she wanted.

Charlie smiled broadly at Joey. "Wow. Thanks Jo. That's, that's...well, that's really lovely." She was very happy that Joey had made some space for her things, it meant Joey was comfortable and happy for them to move forward, and was keen on their relationship growing.

"It's not much space. But it means you can leave a change of clothes here, you know, in case you stay over." Joey said shyly.

Charlie walked over and kissed her on the cheek. "Sweetie, thank you. It means a lot to me."

Joey smiled.

"And of course, you must come over and stay at mine sometime next week, and I'll make some space for you too. For you know, when you stay at mine. OK?"

Joey nodded. "Yeah. That's more than OK."

"Great." Charlie whispered huskily.

"See you in a tick then." Joey said, as she turned and left her room, shutting the door behind her.

Charlie did a quick change, putting on her slightly loose grey jeans, ready for a big dinner, and a loose long sleeved pale yellow blouse. She let down, and combed her hair, tying it in a loose ponytail. She applied some makeup, lipstick and perfume. She checked herself out in the mirror, before unpacking her bags, and placing her clothes in Joeys wardrobe. Her heart swelled when she thought how lovely Joey had been in making some space for her.

She hung up her uniform for tomorrow, and put the empty bags by the under the window. She noticed Joeys flowers were wilting, and made a mental note to buy some more when she next came over.

She made her way out to the kitchen, passing through the lounge on the way. Marty and Cal admired Charlie as she walked through, looking at each other and winking cheekily. "Wow." Marty mouthed to Cal.

"Hey sweetie. How's it going? Can I do anything?" She asked Joey.

"Nope. It's almost done. Thanks." Joey smiled.

"Umm. Is that apple pie?" Charlie exclaimed, as she saw the two dishes on the side, waiting to go in the oven.

"They might be." Joey chuckled.

"Oh God Jo." Charlie smiled. "Yummy."

"I'd hoped you might say that." Joey smiled.

"And what's for main?" Charlie enquired, trying to peak in the oven.

Joey chuckled. "Shepherds pie."

"Ooh, double yummy!" Exclaimed Charlie.

"Would you like a glass of red?" Joey asked.

"Ooh, yes please sweetie." Charlie smiled. "I can have a couple of drinks tonight, now I don't have to drive home."

"Here you go." Joey said, as she passed Charlie a large glass of red.

"Umm. Lovely." Charlie said, as she took a large sip.

Joey smiled. "Dinner's almost ready."

"Would you like a hand?"

"If you don't mind, then yes please."

"Of course I don't mind." Charlie smiled. "Let me just pop my glass on the table."

When she came back, she helped Joey by putting the steamed vegetables on the plates that Joey had ladened with shepherds pie.

Then she took two platefuls of food out, calling to the others in the lounge that dinner was ready. They all eagerly went to the dining room. Joey brought 2 platefuls out to, and put them on the table. Then Charlie and Joey brought the last 2 plates out, plus 2 bottles of red wine. Joey poured the wine out, and then sat down next to Charlie, as everyone tucked into the delicious dinner Joey had prepared.

"God Jo, this is delish." Marty said.

"It sure is." Jess agreed. "Thank you."

Joey smiled. "You're welcome."

They all chatted as they ate, Joey topping up their glasses at regular intervals.

Charlie was enjoying having a proper drink with her dinner, and enjoying, once again, a lovely evening spent with Joey and her housemates.

When they'd finished the first course, Joey and Charlie cleared the plates away. They came back to the table, bringing another bottle of red wine with them, to top up everyones glasses. They sat and chatted for 5 more minutes, before Joey went to get the apple pies out the oven. Charlie went out to help her serve it up, having checked whether people wanted ice cream or cream, or both.

They brought the bowls full of hot apple pie back in for everyone, and they all sat down and enjoyed the food.

They all managed to clear their plates again, and sat back patting their full stomachs.

"Wow Jo. That was outstanding." Marty complimented her.

"It was lovely sweetie." Charlie smiled, putting her left hand on Joeys right on the table. "Thank you."

"Tremendous." Saff agreed.

"Yep. I'd agree with that." Chuckled Jess.

"Did anyone want coffee or more wine?" Joey asked, as her and Charlie began to tidy up the dirty bowls.

"If there's wine, we may as well finish that off first Jo." Saff suggested.

"Too true." Cal agreed.

"There's 1 bottle left." Joey said. "So half a glass each." She smiled.

The housemates went to sit in the lounge, while Joey and Charlie loaded the dishwasher and tidied the table up. They took out the last bottle of wine, and Joey topped everyones glass up, before sitting down on Charlies lap, in the armchair the others had left for them to sit in.

"Umm. I think I'll struggle to follow that tomorrow Jo." Marty chuckled.

"At least you try Marty." Saff replied. "Unlike Cal who usually drags me in to help him."

"What?" Asked Cal. "Cheek!" He exclaimed laughing.

Charlie enjoyed the banter that the house mates had, and then she had a good idea. "Umm, as I'm staying over again on Thursday, would anyone mind if I made us dinner then? As a kind of thank you to you all for putting up with me?" She asked them all.

Joey gave her a little squeeze, and a lovely smile, with her face and her eyes, showing her she thought it was a wonderful idea. Charlie smiled back, and waited for the other housemates to reply.

"It's my turn to cook tomorrow." Cal said. "So I don't mind in the slightest." He laughed.

"You don't have to Charlie." Saff replied.

"I'd like to though." Charlie smiled back. "Just to do my bit, you know?"

"Well, if you're sure, that would be very nice thank you." Saff smiled warmly at Charlie.

"You won't be saying that when you've tasted it." Charlie chuckled. "I'm not the best of cooks."

"Nonsense." Joey defended her. "You're just great."

"Thank you sweetie. But I'm nowhere near your standard."

"Even so. You can cook." Joey nodded her confirmation.

So, it was all agreed, Charlie would make them all dinner on Thursday night. She was happy to do her bit, but was also a bit nervous about cooking for Joeys friends.

When it was 10.30. pm., Joey stood up, and pulled Charlie off the chair. They were all yawning, from their long days at work, and the consumption of red wine.

"We're hitting the hay." Joey giggled.

"Yeah. Night all. See you tomorrow morning." Charlie smiled.

"Night you two. Sleep tight." Saff replied, as she cuddled up to Cal.

"Night." Marty replied.

"Yeah, me too I think." Jess said smiling. "A bit to much red wine for me. Good night."

Joey popped to the bathroom, then went back to her room, changing into her PJ's while Charlie was in the bathroom.

Charlie came back from the bathroom in her PJ's, and put her folded clothes on a chair.

They switched off the light and got into bed. "I'd better set the alarm an hour earlier for you." Joey said.

"Sorry sweetie." Charlie smiled in the semi-darkness. "I guess when we liv, erm I mean, stay over, my different shifts will mean us getting up at all different times. Sorry."

Joey smiled. "Hey, we were fine before, it'll be fine now."

They cuddled up to each other. "Umm. This is lovely." Joey said, as they held each other tight. They kissed good night tenderly, and then Joey rolled over, allowing Charlie to spoon her. Charlie wrapped her right arm around Joeys waist, pulling her back against her.

"Night sweetie." Charlie whispered in the darkness.

"Night Charlie." Joey mumbled back, almost asleep.

Charlie smiled, and closed her eyes, so happy to have Joey back where she belonged, in her arms.


	44. Chapter 44

_Guys,_

_Xtr75, Charlie is addicted to Joey, but food never hurts does it, lol._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 44

When Joeys alarm went off on Wednesday morning, both she and Charlie stirred. Joey felt lovely and warm, safe and loved, encased in Charlies spooning embrace. She reached out, as Charlie released her hold momentarily, and switched the alarm onto snooze, before snuggling backwards into Charlies arms.

"Morning sweetie." Charlie whispered.

"Umm. Morning." Joey smiled, as she replied. She rolled out gently, so she was laying on her back, looking up at Charlie, who was now leaning on her elbow.

"This is lovely." Charlie said softly, smiling happily at Joey.

"It most certainly is." Joey smiled broadly back. She lifted her head up slightly, and they kissed softly on the lips.

"Umm. I've always loved waking up like this." Charlie said quietly.

Joey raised her eyebrows. "Not with anyone else I hope." Joey joked.

"Nooooo. Of course not silly. Only with you." Charlie giggled, and tickled Joeys side. Joey giggled back very cutely, in Charlies opinion, lifting and kicking her legs under the covers slightly. Charlie stopped her tickling. "You know, I'd never..."

She was rudely interrupted by the alarms snooze going off. She released Joey, who rolled over and reached out to switch it off, before laying back down on the bed again.

"Bloody alarm." She muttered. "Where was I?"

"You were saying 'I'd never'..." Joey prompted her.

"Oh yeah. What I started saying was, I'd never been a cuddler before I met you." She smiled. "I used to hate staying over, after, well, you know, afterwards, and would always leave before I had to face the guy in the morning."

"Really?"

"Yep." Charlie nodded. "But as soon as I fell for, and realised I was in love with you, I just used to want to cuddle up with you all the time." She sighed deeply. "I just love holding you, having you in my arms. It's just so, I don't know, perfect I guess. It's just feels so right."

"Umm." Joey smiled cheekily. "You're my very own hot water bottle and pillow rolled into one." She chuckled.

"Hey." Charlie chuckled. "I'm being serious, Miss Joker."

"I know." Joey leant up and kissed her. "And I like and appreciate you being so open with me." She said softly.

"Well, what did we say to Michael? We said we'd keep talking about everything." Charlie smiled. "And that's exactly what I'm going to do this time."

"I like the new you." Joey stated. "Even more than the old you." She giggled.

"You cheeky so and so." Giggled Charlie, as they tickled each other on the tummy and side. "Not so much of the old."

"OK." Giggled Joey. "Pease. Charlie." Joey squirmed, kicking her legs. "Please stop." She giggled.

Charlie stopped her tickling, smiling down at her girlfriend. "Let that be a warning young lady." She tried to say sternly, but failing.

"Well, just for the record." Joey said. "I love snuggling up with you too. And I hope to be, for a long, long time to come, or I wouldn't be doing this now." She said shyly, blushing slightly.

Charlie beamed at her. "I know sweetie. Me too."

"You'd better go grab a shower." Joey sighed. "I'll make breakfast."

"You sure?"

"Yes." Joey nodded. "Come on, the sooner you move, the sooner it'll be tomorrow, and the sooner we can snuggle up again."

Charlie rolled her eyes. "I don't think it works like that."

"Umm, I prefer to think it will." Joey laughed.

"OK. Let's get up." Charlie quickly kissed Joey, and they got out of bed.

Joey handed Charlie some fresh clean towels, and she rushed off for a quick shower, while Joey put on her dressing gown, and went to prepare their breakfast.

She laid the table for two, and set about popping the bread in the toaster, getting the yoghurt, cereal boxes, the milk, butter, and jam out the cupboards in preparation for breakfast.

She put the coffee on, and poured them both an OJ too.

As she was buttering their toast, Charlie joined her in the kitchen. She put her arms around her waist from behind, and kissed her on the cheek. "Morning again sweetie." She gushed.

"Morning Charlie." Joey smiled. "Umm, you smell lovely." Joey said softly, enjoying the aroma of Charlies shower gel and shampoo.

"Umm, so do you." Charlie whispered into Joeys ear.

Joey smiled, and turned around to face Charlie. "We'd better tuck in. Or the toast will get cold."

"If you insist." Charlie said, biting her lip and gazing lovingly at Joey. She kissed her quickly and then reluctantly released her. They sat down, and Charlie helped herself to crunchie nut cornflakes, followed by toast, then yoghurt, all washed down with juice and coffee. "That was lovely. Thanks Jo."

"You're welcome." Joey replied. They tidied up their things, and loaded the dishwasher up. "I'd better jump in the shower myself now." Joey sighed.

"And I'd better go to work." Charlie sighed. "Thanks for last night, and this morning Jo." Charlie smiled, taking Joeys hands in her own. She sighed again, and gulped. "I'll see you tomorrow night yeah? And I'll do dinner."

"OK. Yeah." Joey smiled sadly.

"I'll text and speak to you later."

"OK."

"I'll miss you tonight." Charlie said sadly.

"I'll miss you too." Joey smiled sadly. "But we'll be see each other tomorrow night, and we can snuggle up again."

"Can't wait." Charlie said huskily.

They hugged and kissed goodbye. Joey walked Charlie to the door. "Bye Charlie. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Jo. Take care. I'll call you later OK." Charlie smiled weakly.

"Yeah. OK." Joey smiled. "Umm, here, I made you lunch." Joey smiled, rushing back to the kitchen and getting a lunch box. She handed over a carrier bag with the food in for Charlie.

"Oh thanks sweetie. Lovely." Charlie said, her voice catching slightly with Joeys lovely gesture.

"Pleasure." Joey smiled. They kissed goodbye, and Charlie waved, as she walked down the path to her car.

Joey shut the door behind her, sighing deeply. She went off for her morning shower, and got ready for work.

Megan picked Joey up, and she set off for her day at work, knowing she wouldn;t be seeing Charlie for another 36 hours.

It seemed strange at how much she missed her. She had only been gone 20 minutes, and already Joey missed having her around.

She smiled. Their relationship was going from strength to strength, and she couldn't be happier. Charlie had definitely changed, for the better, and so far, hadn't put a foot wrong.

She chatted to Megan on the way to work, and they said their goodbyes, as they went to their respective offices.

She whistled as she worked, smiling and feeling really good about everything.

Charlie got a coffee, and then opened up her lunch box, to see what Joey had made for her.

She found a little post it note on top. It said. "Enjoy your lunch Charlie. Love U. J. XXX." She smiled broadly, and put the note in her bag, wanting to keep it. Then she started to look through the offerings Joey had packed for her.

She discovered chicken salad sandwiches, on granary bread, a strawberry yoghurt, an apple, and a home made flapjack. She smiled warmly, and texted Joey. "Thanks for lunch sweetie. Love you too. C. XXX."

"You're welcome." Joey texted back, almost immediately. She smiled to herself, pleased with coming up with the idea of making Charlies lunch, and putting the little notes in.

Joey finished what she was doing, and went to the canteen for her own lunch break. She helped herself to cold chicken pasta salad, with a strawberry yoghurt and slice of flapjack. She went to the till to pay.

Katie, the young girl with a crush on Joey was serving. Katie blushed slightly, as Joey approached.

Joey felt slightly embarrassed and sad for her. She didn't feel anything for the girl, and she'd had crushes herself that hadn't amounted to anything, and eventually passed. But even so, it was, or could get awkward if it got out of hand.

She smiled at Katie. "Hi. Just these please." She said, as she pushed her tray to the till.

Katie punched the items into the till. "Ten dollars fifty five cents please Joey." She said.

Joey gave her fifteen dollars. "Here you go."

Katie got her change out, and handed it over. "Have a good afternoon Joey." She said, smiling up from her chair.

"You too Katie." Joey replied, as she picked up her tray and walked over to a table where Megan was sitting with a couple of co-workers. "Can I join you?" Joey asked.

"Sure. The more the merrier." Megan replied.

They chatted for a while, until the other workers left, leaving only Joey and Megan at the table.

"You OK Jo? You seem a bit preoccupied." Megan asked.

"Umm. It's a bit awkward."

"Why? What's up?" Asked Megan concerned for Joey.

"Well, umm, Charlie reckons..." She tailed off.

"What does she reckon?"

"She reckons Katie fancies me." Joey blurted out, smiling weakly at Megan.

"Is that all?" Megan chuckled. "Thank God for that. I thought it was serious."

"It is serious."

"It's not. It's a shame for Katie. But that's life Jo."

"You mean you knew?"

"Of course. A few people know."

"Oh my God!" Joey exclaimed. "How come I'm the only one that doesn't?"

"Probably because you weren't looking for it, and you weren't interested in anyone." Megan smiled. "Well, until Charlie showed up again."

Joey blushed. "True." She giggled. "Why didn't you tell me though?"

"It wouldn't have made any difference Jo. And I really didn't want you worrying about it." Megan smiled. "You can be over sensitive sometimes."

"Yeah. I guess." Joey sighed.

"So don't worry about it. Neither of you can help how you feel."

"No. No we can't." Joey sighed again.

"Well then." Megan stood up. "Work beckons. See you later." She smiled.

"Yeah." Joey smiled back, standing up. "Thanks Megan." She added, before they left the table and returned to work.


	45. Chapter 45

_Guys,_

_Xtr75, lol, they love their snuggling! Umm, I hope Katie's gonna be OK too!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 45

Both Charlie and Joeys afternoons at work passed quickly. They were both busy, and when they'd finished, Joey went to meet Megan for a lift at 5 p.m., while Charlie drove home at 6.30 p.m..

When Charlie got home, she quickly got changed out of her uniform, and then she lay on the bed and she texted Joey. "Evening sweetie. Did you have a good day?"

Joey was watching TV with her housemates. She took her phone out of her pocket, smiling at the name that lit up on the display screen. She read the text, and replied. "Yeah, very good. You?"

"Long, and busy, but rewarding."

"I take it you sent some baddies down?" Joey chuckled as she typed.

"Need I ask if that's Charlie?" Saff chuckled from her place on the sofa..

"Yes." Joey looked up briefly, shaking her head. "I meant no, you don't need to ask, and yes it's Charlie." She smiled at Saff.

Saff smiled back. "What a surprise." She chuckled.

Joey looked back at her phone screen, as it flashed again. "Lol. Yes I did :D" Charlie smiled as she typed.

"Good for you!" Joey replied.

"Good for us all!" Charlie typed.

"What you up to tonight?"

"Nothing much. Just got home, laying on bed texting you. Will go and have dinner with Leah and VJ soon. You?"

"Watching TV with the others. Dinner at 7. Martys cooking us beef bourguignon with rice and he bought a cheesecake for pudding."

"That's sounds lovely! I hope I manage to do my dinner ok tomorrow."

"You'll be fine!"

"I hope so. I'm a bit nervous."

"Don't be. It'll all be fine."

"Fingers crossed."

"Have you decided what you're going to cook?"

"I thought I'd do a simple dish, one I know I can do. So roast chicken. Will that be OK?"

"Of course Charlie. Don't worry!"

"Can I ring you later? Before you go to bed?"

"Of course :D"

"About 10 then?"

"Lovely. Speak to you later then. XXX."

"Yeah. 10 then. Bye for now. XXX." Charlie smiled, and put her phone in her pocket, as she got off the bed and went to the kitchen. She helped Leah with the final preparations for dinner, and then sat down with her and VJ to eat their lasagne, before clearing up, and then sitting down with Leah and a glass of wine, to watch TV.

Joey and her housemates had their dinner, which was delicious. They were all impressed with Martys efforts. They all had a couple of beers each with the meal, before watching the TV again, after devouring the cheesecake between them.

After bidding her housemates goodnight, Joey went to her room at 9.45 p.m., getting her PJ's on, and visiting the bathroom, before she got into bed, She left the bedside table lamp on, reading a book, while she waited for Charlie to call her.

Charlie said goodnight to Leah at 9.30 p.m.. She got her uniform out ready for tomorrow, and went to the bathroom, before getting changed and getting into bed. She set the alarm for 6 a.m., as she was starting and finishing early, in order to get to Joeys early to prepare for dinner. Then she checked the time. It was 9.57 p.m.. She smiled, bit her lip, and then pressed the quick dial number on her phone for Joey.

Joeys phone rang, she put down her book, and picked it up. She smiled when she saw who was calling. She pressed the accept button. "Hi." She said brightly.

"Hi sweetie." Replied Charlie just as brightly.

"You're 3 minutes early." Joey chuckled down the phone.

Charlie chuckled back. "Couldn't wait any longer."

"Glad to hear it." Joey smiled broadly, not that Charlie could see her.

Charlie sighed. "This bed seems awfully big and empty."

Joey chuckled. "Last time I was there, it was a double bed. Have you or Leah upgraded it to King or Queen size?"

"No we haven't." Charlie chuckled. "And the last time you were here, was the last time any one was here with me." She said softly. "Well, apart from Ruby on the odd occasion."

Joey got a warm feeling in her heart, knowing that Charlie confirmed again, that she was the last person who was actually in Charlies bed at Leahs.

"Well." Joey replied slowly. "Next time I stay, the bed won't seem so lonely."

Charlie smiled broadly, not that Joey could see that down the phone. She blushed too. "I can't wait for you to be here with me again." She sighed dreamily. "Even if it is only for the odd night, every now and then."

"Well, I can't wait until you're here with me tomorrow night either." Joey said.

"Me either." Charlie sighed. "I love staying over with you."

"I'm glad."

"Just so you know, when you come over here, I've made some room in the closet and drawers for you tonight." Charlie blushed.

"Have you? Already? Thank you. I will bring some spare things over, so I can leave them there then." Joey replied. "If that's OK with you."

"That's more than OK Joey." Charlie replied happily.

"Great. I'll bring some over next week, when we fix a date for me to have dinner with Leah and VJ."

"Yeah, that's great." Charlie beamed.

"Well you'd better sort a day then." Joey prompted, laughing down the phone.

"I'll check my shifts. Maybe if I'm working days on Thursday, maybe if Leah's free too, you can come over Thursday night, and I can take us to see Michael on Friday. What do you think?" Charlie held her breath as she waited for Joeys response.

"Sounds good to be." Joey replied quickly. "I'll be working during the day, as usual, but I can get the bus over after..."

Charlie interrupted. "I'll pick you up."

"It's out of your way, I can..."

Charlie interrupted. "Nonsense. I will pick you up from yours at 5.15 p.m. next Thursday, if I can confirm Leah's free, and I'm on days. I'm sure I am."

"OK. It's a date. I'll put it in my diary." Joey chuckled cutely down the phone. "Thank you."

"Great." Charlie exclaimed. "No problem."

"Have you seen or heard from Ruby lately?" Joey asked softly.

"Not really. I've sent a couple of texts, she's replied to one. So that's better than nothing."

"True. It'll take time, but it'll get better, you'll get your relationship back on track. Don't worry."

"I hope so." Charlie sighed. "I really do. But at least I feel like it could actually happen now though. Now that I've got you back in my life, and now that you're by my side, supporting me." She said emotionally. "You've given me the hope I need to sort my life out."

"Well, that's what I'm here for." Joey replied softly. "And it will happen Charlie. You just need to be patient."

"I'm not very good at that." Charlie chuckled. Then realising Joey may think she was hinting at them sleeping together, she added. "I didn't mean about us, you know, umm..."

Joey smiled. "It's fine Charlie. I know what you meant." She chuckled. "And don't worry about what you say to me all the time. We've moved forward. We can do this."

"I know Jo. Sorry. Thanks." Charlie replied. "Did I tell lately you how much I love you?" She asked.

"Yes." Joey chuckled. "And I love you too Charlie. Very much. I never stopped loving you."

"I know. Me either." Charlie replied. "I'm so sure of myself now, so confident in what I'm doing, what we're doing. And what I want now. I just, well, I just..." She paused, not able to think of the right words to say. "It's just knowing I have you with me every step of the way, makes everything seem possible now." She said softly.

"We'll get through everything together Charlie."

"I know we will. And I'm so sure of that now."

"Good. You should be." Joey stated softly. "Because I am."

Charlie chuckled down the phone. "It took me long enough to work that out."

"Well, I'll be eternally grateful you have." Joey smiled down the phone.

There was a silence on the line, before Charlie said. "So, what should I do dessert wise, to charm your friends?"

Joey chuckled. "I don't think you need to worry. They pretty much think you're terrific anyway."

"Do they?"

"Don't sound so surprised." Joey chuckled. "You're amazing."

Charlie blushed, not that Joey could see her. "Jooooo."

"What?"

"Don't be daft."

"Well, if you weren't amazing, I wouldn't waste my time with you." Joey chuckled.

"Well, you're the amazing one, for putting up with me, and saying things like that." Charlie said softly.

"Nah." Joey replied. "We're both amazing."

"Sweetheart, you're silly sometimes. Gorgeous but silly." Charlie chuckled.

"If you say so." Joey chuckled.

"Anyway, stop distracting me." Charlie laughed. "We were talking dessert. What should I make or bring?"

"It doesn't matter. You could bring something like a cake, or strawberries with cream or ice cream."

"Oh, that's a great idea. How about I bring strawberries and cream for dessert, and then cake to have with coffee afterwards?"

"You've won me over." Joey laughed. "Sounds great."

Charlie laughed. "OK. Thanks sweetie. Good idea."

"Pleasure."

"God, sweetie, as much as I don't want to stop talking to you." She yawned. "Sorry about that." She said, before continuing. "I really ought to go to sleep. I've moved my shift earlier, to give me time to prepare dinner."

"Charlie, why didn't you say?"

"Because I wanted to speak to you." Charlie replied. "I miss you."

"I miss you too." Joey replied.

"I can't wait to see you tomorrow night." Charlie sighed. "I miss my goodnight kiss and cuddle."

"Me too." Joey sighed. "You're beginning to become a very good habit for me again."

"I hope so."

"Definitely." Joey confirmed.

"I'd better go now Jo."

"OK Charlie. I'll see you tomorrow night. Sleep well."

"You too sweetie. Love you, see you tomorrow."

"Love you too. Goodnight."

"Night."

They both reluctantly hung up, and put their phones on their bedside tables.

Joey switched her lamp off, and went to sleep with a large grin on her face.

Charlie set her alarm 2 hours earlier than today, switched off her lamp, and snuggled up under the covers. She cuddled up to a pillow, happy that tomorrow night, it would be Joey she would be holding instead. She was also thinking about how great it would be when Joey stays over next Thursday. She couldn't wait to have Joey stay round her place again. She closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep.


	46. Chapter 46

_Guys,_

_Xtr75, they have come a long way. I'm sure, eventually, Ruby will join them!_

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 46

Thursday morning came around quickly for Charlie, as she switched off her alarm, stretched and then got up, heading straight for a shower, with a big Cheshire grin plastered over her face.

She whistled in the shower, then suddenly remembered what time it was, and scolded herself for potentially waking up the entire household at such an unearthly hour.

She finished her shower quickly, in silence, and then went back to her room, got dried, dressed in her uniform, and then went to the kitchen.

She helped herself to a quick breakfast of 2 rounds of strawberry jam on toast, and a coffee. Then she picked up her handbag and left for work.

She had done an hour of work when Watson knocked on her door and brought her in a coffee and doughnut at 7 a.m.. "Gee you're in early Charlie. What's the occasion?"

"Oh, snack attack, thanks." Charlie thanked Watson for the coffee and treat. "I'm going to Joeys tonight. I'm cooking all her friends dinner, as a sort of thank you for having me hanging around there for the past week or so."

"Wow." Watson leant against the door frame, folding her arms and said. "I never thought I'd see the day you'd be so domesticated and so lovey dovey."

"Hey. That's a low blow." Charlie chuckled. "I cook at Leahs I'll have you know." She stated. "And you know I've always been in love with Joey." She added softly.

"Ahhh, but now you want to make a good impression with Joeys friends. Must be serious." Watson chuckled.

"You know it's serious Watson." Charlie stated, chuckling. "I told you."

"Yes, yes. I'm teasing you." Watson chuckled. "Cute though. That you want to do that." She smiled.

"Well, just make sure you keep my domesticated and cute side away from the rest of the troops. I don't want them to think I've gone soppy overnight." Charlie chuckled.

"Yes boss, I will, don't worry." Watson smiled. "Well, I'd better get on. Catch you later early bird." She chuckled as she left the office.

"See you later." Charlie replied, smiling.

She ate the doughnut and drank her coffee. She checked the time. It was 7.10 a.m.. She smiled and picked up her phone. She texted Joey. "Good morning sweetie. Hope you slept well. Have a great day. See you later. Love you. XXX."

Joey awoke at 7 a.m., got up straight away and headed for the shower. She came back to her room, dried off and got dressed in her keepers uniform. She noticed her phone was flashing, so she picked it up, and saw a text from Charlie was waiting. She opened it, and smiled when she read it.

"Morning Charlie! I slept very well, hope you did too. Can't wait to see you later. Love J. XXX." She pressed send and went to have her breakfast.

Charlies phoned beeped, and she picked it up. She saw the name Joey flashing on the screen, and had a great idea she would talk to Joey about later. She smiled when she read Joeys text, and then put the phone down, continuing with her work.

She'd made a shopping list for tonight, and every now and then she would add something to it, chuckling to herself as she did, and praying that she'd not forgotten anything vital.

Megan picked Joey up and took her to work. "You seem very chirpy Jo." Megan observed.

"Yeah I am." Joey beamed at Megan. "Charlie's coming over tonight isn't she."

"Oh yeah. Lucky you." Megan winked. Joey blushed. Megan chuckled. "She's doing you all dinner did you say?"

"Yeah." Joey nodded. "She thought it'd be a nice idea, to, you know, thank them for letting her stay over."

"It is a nice idea. A very nice idea." Megan smiled at Joey.

"Yeah." Joey smiled back.

"So, things really are going really well with you two then?"

"Yeah. We've kind of picked up where we left off before." Joey smiled. Megan didn't know the circumstances of their break up, and she wasn't going to enlighten her about them. All Joey was eager to tell her, was that things were going great this time around. "Only better." She chuckled.

"I'm very pleased for you Joey. Obviously, I haven't met her much, but she seems lovely."

"She is lovely Megan." Joey said, practically swooning in the car.

Megan smiled. "So. Are you two going to be moving in together any time soon?"

Joey blushed slightly. "Well, we used to live together before, at the place she still lives in now."

"So, any plans for you to move back in?"

"Umm, not yet. No."

"What about her moving to live with you?"

"That'd be a bit tricky, as there's more people in my house than hers." Joey sighed. "Plus, umm, she has a daughter. And hopefully her daughter, Ruby, will move back in with her soon." Joey paused. "They've had a falling out at the moment, unfortunately."

"Oh right. I see." Megan replied. "But you've been thinking about it then?" Megan chuckled.

"Well, erm..." Mumbled Joey, as she blushed slightly.

"It's OK Joey, I'm just teasing." Megan said. "I hope you're very happy together, wherever you end up living."

"Hey, anyway." Joey smiled. "We've only been dating for a short time you know."

"Yes, but you went out before, and lived together before, so you know each others habits etcetera, and she's staying over with you, and you're obviously madly in love with her." Megan winked at Joey.

Joey looked agog. "Megan!" She exclaimed. "Honestly." She said.

"What?" Megan replied. "Deny it if you dare."

"Well, obviously, I can't deny it." Joey chuckled. "But that doesn't mean we're going to jump into anything that intense so quickly again."

"Oooh, so it was intense before too was it?" Megan teased.

"Megan!" Joey exclaimed, going slightly red again. "I'm not saying anything else, in case I drop myself in it again."

Megan laughed. "Fair enough."

Joey smiled at Megan. "You're impossible."

"You can't blame me for wanting the gossip Jo."

"I guess not. As long as you don't spread it around."

"You know me better than that."

"Yeah, I do." Joey nodded.

"So, Charlies daughter. How old is she? Do you get on OK with her?

"She's, umm 16 now, and we get along great."

"16?" Megan exclaimed. "Blimey. Charlie had her young."

"Yeah, she did." Joey replied, not giving any details away. "They both get on really well though." Joey stated. "Well, until this slight problem."

"Well. It sounds like you've got a lovely family there Jo. I'm really happy for you." Megan didn't know Joeys story, and clearly Joey hadn't wanted to talk about her past with her, but Megan sensed some deep sadness, and she hoped that her relationship with Charlie would go from strength to strength.

"Yeah. Yeah I have." Joey said softly. She smiled at Megan.

They arrived at the security gates at work, Megan was let in, and she parked up in the staff parking area. They got out and walked to their offices. "See you later then Megan."

"Sure Jo. I'll be having lunch at 11.45 a.m., if you want to join me." Megan smiled. "Bye."

"OK. I'll probably see you then then." Joey smiled. "Bye."

At 11 a.m., Charlie was starving hungry, and decided to go to the supermarket, to get herself some lunch, and do all the shopping for the dinner that night.

She took her list with her, and went wizzing around with her trolley, getting everything she had on her list, making sure she had enough food and drink for everyone.

She paid for the goods, and loaded up her car, before driving back to work. She managed to squeeze the cold foodstuffs into the office kitchens fridge, and made it clear that if anyone ate anything of hers, she would be very annoyed.

Watson took her a coffee, as she looked rather flustered. "Charlie, I really don't think anyone will want to eat raw chicken and vegetables." She chuckled.

"Well, they may not want to eat it, but they could still take it for themselves. For a police station, we have an amazing amount of food that goes missing out of that fridge." Charlie stated.

"Yeah, I know." Watson smiled.

"Plus, they could eat the strawberries and cream."

"Ooooh. There's strawberries?" Watson asked, winding Charlie up.

"Don't you dare Watson." Charlie warned, with a smile on her face.

"Wouldn't dream of messing up your good impression boss." Watson replied.

"You'd better not, and if you see anyone poking their nose into my shopping, you'd better tell them to keep their hands off."

"Will do Charlie." Watson smiled.

Joey met Megan for lunch, and they laughed and chatted together, and arranged when Meagn would pick Joey up on Saturday, as she was off on Friday.

Joey then went back to work, and met Megan, when they'd finished for the day, at 5.05 p.m. at the car in the staff car park. Megan drove Joey home, and dropped her off outside her hosue. "Have a lovely evening Jo. I hope the meal goes to plan." She smiled.

"Thanks Megan. So do I, or Charlie will be a bag of nerves." Joey chuckled. "See you Saturday."

"Yeah. Bye." Megan said, smiling, before driving herself home.

Charlie finished work at 4 p.m., and drove straight to Joeys house. Jess let her in, so she could begin her dinner preparations.

She put the shopping in the kitchen, making 2 trips to the car and back, and then paid a third and final trip to the car, to get her overnight things. She took them straight to Joeys room, and got changed into a white vest t-shirt and knee length black loose denim shorts. She then went back to the kitchen, taking the vase of faded flowers back to throw away. She put the fresh flowers for Joey, that she'd brought at lunchtime, in the vase, and took them back to Joeys room, then she started preparing dinner.

Joey arrived home at 5.30 p.m., and walked straight to the kitchen, knowing Charlie was going to be in there, as she saw her car outside. She smiled when she saw Charlie busying herself with her preparations. "Honey, I'm home." Joey said in an American accent, chuckling, as she approached Charlie.

Charlie turned around, smiling and chuckling at Joeys words. "Hey sweetie." She said. They kissed on the lips.

"How's it going?" Joey asked, looking around the kitchen.

"Good so far." Charlie smiled.

"Anything I can do to help?" Joey asked.

"Umm. You could set the table." Charlie suggested.

"OK. Just let me have a quick change." Joey said, kissing Charlie on the lips, and then nipping to her room.

She smiled broadly, when she saw the large fresh vase of colourful flowers. She went over to smell them, then got changed. She put on a plain cream t-shirt and dark blue denim shorts, before going back to the kitchen.

"Thank you for the flowers." She whispered into Charlies ear, as she hugged her from behind.

"You're welcome sweetie." Charlie smiled. She turned around in Joeys arms.

They kissed slowly and deeply, their pulse rates rising, as they pulled each other closer together. They broke off, sighing contentedly.

"You'd better carry on with the dinner, or at this rate, we won't be eating tonight." Joey said softly.

Charlie smiled. "You just want me for feeding your stomach."

"Yeah. That's true." Joey smiled cheekily. They kissed once more, before they released each other.

Joey began to lay the table, for the 6 place settings. She put out the wine glasses, to finish it off, and then went back to the kitchen. "All done." Joey said.

"Oh sweetie. I brought some candles with me. I wonder if you could put them on the table please."

"Sure. Where are they?"

"Umm. In that bag there I think." Charlie pointed out a plastic bag on the side worktop.

Joey checked, and took out the plain white tea lights, and the 6 small clear candle holders. She put the tea lights in them, and spread them out over the table.

"Nice touch Charlie." Joey said, returning to the kitchen.

"I thought it would make it a bit more atmospheric." Charlie smiled. "And I wanted to create a good impression." She added.

"I think you'll do that alright." Joey replied happily. "But you really shouldn't worry so much."

"I'm trying not to." Charlie smiled. "And you are having a calming influence on me now."

"Good." Joey smiled, kissing Charlie on the cheek.

"Now, can I do anything else?"

"I've put the chicken in, and I've prepared the roast potatoes. I just need to prepare the other veggies, and strawberries."

"OK. Let's get cracking then." Joey smiled.

"Would you like to open a bottle of wine?"

"I guess a glass wouldn't go amiss." Joey replied, chuckling.

"There's white and rose in the fridge, take your pick."

"Which would you like?"

"White for me please." Charlie replied. "Did you want to check to see if Jess would like a glass too?"

"Sure. I'll get some glasses while I'm gone too." Joey went to the lounge. "Hey Jess, would you like a wine?"

"Umm sure. Yeah thanks."

"White or rose?"

"White please Jo." Jess smiled. "How's dinner going?"

"Good thanks. Chickens prepared and in the oven, so all good." Joey smiled. She took 3 glasses back to the kitchen, filled them up with wine, and then took a glass out to Jess.

She then returned to the kitchen, to help Charlie wash and prepare the strawberries. They put them in 6 bowls, and put them in the fridge, ready for later.

Charlie had brought a large, delicious looking, Victoria sponge for having after that with coffee too.

Joey nudged her, as they stood next to each other at the worktop, as they prepared the strawberries. "Hey, this all looks great Charlie. You've gone to a lot of trouble, not to mention expense."

"It's no trouble. I just wanted to say thanks to your friends." Charlie smiled. "And don't worry about the expense. I've been around here often enough lately."

"Even so, please don't feel like you to have go to this much trouble all the time."

"I won't sweetie. I just didn't want to let you down with my first attempt at cooking for your friends."

"I don't think there's any chance of that." Joey chuckled.

"Good." Charlie smiled happily.

They finished the preparations, and then put the potatoes in to roast, after checking on the chicken. They then took their drinks to the lounge, Charlie sitting on Joeys lap in the big armchair, where they sat watching TV with the others.

"It smells delicious Charlie." Jess said.

"Thanks Jess." Charlie smiled. "I do love a roast chicken dinner, and I don't see why it should be restricted to just Sundays."

"Me either." Jess replied.

They watched TV a while, and then Charlie went to check on dinner. She put the vegetables in the steamer, and the plates in the top oven to heat up.

"All OK?" Joey asked, as Charlie came back into the lounge and sat on her lap again.

"Yeah." Charlie smiled. "It'll be ready in 10 minutes, so we're better go out in 5, and start dishing up."

"OK." Joey smiled.

Five minutes later, Joey and Charlie left the lounge, to dish up the dinner. They took the chicken out the oven, let it rest a while, while they made the gravy and set out the plates on the worktop.

Charlie carved the chicken and put the two legs on Marty and Cals plates. She carved the breast, and put some on everyone elses plate.

In the meantime, Joey was putting the roast potatoes and vegetables on the plates.

"That looks and smells delicious Charlie." Joey said softly. "They're going to love it."

"Thanks hon." Charlie smiled, pleased that Joey approved.

When they'd finished, they took 2 plates in the dining room each, and called the others in from the lounge. They returned to the kitchen to get the last 2 plates, and 2 bottles of wine. Then Charlie returned again, to get the gravy.

They all sat down, and shared the wine out.

Saff proposed a toast. "To Charlie. Thank you for a lovely dinner."

"To Charlie." Everyone said, toasting her.

Charlie blushed slightly. "Thank you." She said softly. "But please, tuck in before it gets cold."

They duly obliged.

"Umm, delicious. This chicken is superb." Saff stated. "What is it?"

"Lemon garlic chicken." Charlie replied softly.

"Well, it's lovely and moist, and tastes delicious." Saff confirmed. "And these garlic roasties. Ummm."

"Yeah, this is really good." Cal added.

The others all. "Umm'd." Their agreement.

Charlie glanced at Joey, and Joey smiled broadly at her and winked.

The wine kept flowing, as they devoured the dinner. When they'd finished, and emptied their plates, Charlie said. "There's more chicken and potatoes if anyone would like some more."

"Me please." Cal said.

"Me too please." Marty replied.

Joey chuckled, and stood up, she began to pick up the others empty plates, and took them to the kitchen. She loaded them in the dishwasher, before going back to the lounge, with another two bottles of wine.

Charlie had brought Cal and Martys plates into the kitchen, and piled some more chicken and roasties on them. She took them through, and they added gravy, and tucked in again.

Joey poured the wine out for everyone, and they chatted, as the boys ate.

When they'd finished, they left it five minutes before they went to get the bowls of strawberries out the fridge. Joey took the bowls out on a tray, and Charlie took the cream out in a big jug.

They handed out the bowls, and then passed the cream around.

The strawberries were a delicious lighter accompaniment to the large first course.

They soon polished off their bowls of fruit, and sat back, finishing off the open bottles of wine.

"That was ace." Marty said, as he sat back, rubbing his full tummy.

"It sure was. Thanks." Cal said.

"Yes. Thank you Charlie. It was lovely." Jess added, smiling at Charlie. She had to admit, that she was beginning to get used to Joeys girlfriend being around, and found her to be good company, and very thoughtful towards Joey. And she couldn't fault her for anything.

"Yes. It certainly was absolutely delicious." Saff added.

"Thank you." Charlie blushed.

"If you guys would like to return to the lounge, we'll bring in coffees when we've tidied up." Joey said.

"We'll clear up Jo." Saff said.

"No. It's OK. We'll do it, you guys relax." Joey replied.

They all left their chairs, and Joey and Charlie tidied up the table, and filled up the dishwasher. Then they put the filter coffee on, and had took 6 large coffees into the lounge on 1 tray, along with six plates of a slice of Victoria sponge and a fork on another tray.

"OMG Charlie." Saff giggled. "I don't know if I can fit this in." She exclaimed.

"I'll have yours then." Cal offered, getting an elbow in the ribs for his trouble.

"You will not." Saff huffed. "I'll fit it in." They all laughed.

Joey and Charlie handed out the mugs and plates, and then Charlie sat in the armchair, and Joey sat on the floor, while they tucked into the cake.

It was delicious and moist, and the cream and jam filling was lovely.

"Umm Charlie. Yum." Jess said.

"I can't take the credit for this, unfortunately." Charlie smiled at her, pleased to be getting along with a woman who could have been a threat to her, as regards Joeys affections.

"Even so. It's delicious." Jess confirmed. "Thank you." She said, smiling back.

Once they'd finished the cake, they relaxed, huffing and puffing, over their large meal. Joey then sat with Charlie on her lap.

Charlie began yawning at just before 9.30 p.m., which was hardly surprising, due to the time she awoke for work that morning.

Joey kissed her on the cheek, and asked softly in her ear. "Shall we go to bed?"

"Do you mind sweetie? I'm pooped." She smiled tiredly.

"I don't mind at all." Joey said, smiling adoringly at Charlie.

Charlie stood up, followed by Joey. "We're calling it a night." Joey announced.

"Night you two. Thanks for dinner Charlie, it was lovely." Saff smiled.

"My pleasure." Charlie replied smiling, happy that the meal and evening went really well.

"Yeah, thanks Charlie, you saved me a job tonight." Cal laughed. He got a sharp elbow to the ribs from saff, which prompted him to yelp, and then say. "Only joking of course. It was delicious. Thank you."

Charlie smiled at him. "Well, I just wanted to do a little something, to repay you all for putting up with me the last week or so." She said quietly.

"Don't worry about it Charlie. We like having you around." Saff smiled. "Not as much as Joey does, obviously though." She chuckled, as Joey and Charlie both blushed slightly, and looked at each other shyly.

Joey coughed, before saying. "Yes, well, goodnight everyone then."

"Night Jo, night Charlie." Jess said.

"Night." Charlie added, as she followed Joey to her bedroom.

They took it in turns to get changed and visit the bathroom, before getting into bed. Joey set the alarm for 9 a.m. "Wow, a long lie-in for me tomorrow." Charlie chuckled.

Joey smiled back. "Lucky me." She teased, sending a shiver of delight down Charlies body.

They lay on their sides, facing each other.

"That was a lovely meal Charlie." Joey said softly.

"Yeah. I think they all liked it. Thank goodness." Charlie smiled.

"They did, and so did I." Joey smiled.

"Well, next time you can help me. We'll do something else, maybe a fish dish. Like that fishy soupy thing that you did at Leahs, that I totally missed, as I went out...well, we both know why I missed it." Charlie fell silent.

"Hey it's OK Charlie. We can speak about the old times you know. We don't need to shut them out. They happened, we moved on, and we're here now. So let's not ignore them."

Charlie smiled, and squeezed Joeys hand. "Rubes said your food was absolutely lovely, and even ate some for breakfast. When I saw it, and I said to her that you'd gone to a lot of trouble, she said something like. 'What were you expecting, beans on toast'." Charlie and Joey both chuckled.

"You know what the best thing was about that evening?" Joey asked.

"No? What?"

"That dress you wore when you went out on your date." Joey said softly.

"My dress?"

"Yeah. That dress was sooooo sexy. Gee. You looked soooo stunning." Joey said, smiling as she remembered, biting her lip. "You took my breath away. I'm surprised my legs didn't give way when I saw you in the kitchen. You looked absolutely beautiful."

"Aww sweetie." Charlie blushed slightly. "Thank you."

"Of course it also made me realise, as if I needed reminding, how much you meant to me, and that I couldn't be anything more than a friend to you." Joey said softly.

"You know that's not true now though." Charlie stated. "You mean the world to me, you did then, I was just too stupid to admit it, and spent the whole evening talking about you to Hugo." Charlie paused. "Umm, sorry, I didn't..."

"It's OK Charlie. We're past that now." Joey reminded her. "And I know that you can't stop talking about me." She chuckled.

"Yeah. Who can blame me right?" Charlie chuckled.

"Yep. Who can blame you?" Joey smiled cutely at Charlie.

They edged closer to each other, and they kissed goodnight tenderly, as they embraced each other, with several very long, slow kisses, before Charlie spooned Joey in the middle of the bed.

"Night sweetie. Love you." Charlie sighed deeply and contentedly.

"Night Charlie. Love you too." Joey replied, as she edged back into Charlie, who moved her arm tighter around Joeys waist. She nestled her head into Joeys neck, and they fell asleep peacefully like that.


	47. Chapter 47

_Guys,_

_Xtr75, yeah, Joey is very good for Charlie. I don't know about Charlie mellowing at work, only in front of Watson. Yeah, they should move in together, sometime, umm, I'll look into it, lol._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 47

Joey stirred at 6.45 a.m.. She lay snoozing in Charlies arms, before she had to admit defeat and finally pop to the loo. She gently moved Charlies arm from around her waist, slid out the bed, and popped to the bathroom. She returned quickly, and smiled broadly as she walked through her bedroom door, and saw the beautiful vision that was Charlie in her bed.

She shut the door quietly, and sneaked back into bed. Charlie groaned in her sleep, and wrapped her arm around Joey again. Joey smiled as she backed into Charlies warm embrace, closed her eyes, and nodded off again.

An hour or so later, Charlie stirred. She stretched slightly, and opened her eyes a little, smiling when she saw the vision that was Joey lying next to her. She lay there for several minutes, listening to Joeys breathing, before she had to get up and pop to the loo.

She gently moved her arm from around Joeys hip, and shuffled out of bed. She put on a dressing gown, and visitied the bathroom. Then she came back, shut the bedroom door behind herself, took off her dressing gown, and scooted back into bed wth Joey.

"Umm. Where have you been?" Joey mumbled cutely.

Charlie kissed her on the cheek, as she snuggled against her, pulling her close. "I had to pop to the loo. Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up." She whispered.

"You didn't." Joey yawned.

They cuddled up again, both sighing contentedly.

Sometime later, Charlie whispered. "Are you still awake sweetie?"

"Uh huh." Joey mumbled back. "Why?"

Charlie chuckled. "Just wondered."

Joey rolled over, so they were facing each other. Charlie tucked a few strands of her hair behind her ear. She smiled at Joey, taking in her beautiful face, and lovely brown eyes. "There. That's better, I can see you properly now." She said softly.

"Morning sweetie." Charlie said softly.

"Morning Charlie." Joey replied softly.

They both edged forward, and kissed tenderly on the lips.

"Your dinner was a resounding success." Joey beamed. "Perfect food, perfect hostess."

Charlie smiled shyly. "Thanks sweetie. Don't forget the most important ingredient to the success though."

"What was that?" Joey asked. "Putting the lemon garlic in the chicken to pep it up a bit?"

"No silly." Charlie giggled. "You." She blushed, and bit her lip.

Joey smiled her beautiful smile back at her, showing off her cute dimples. Charlies heart melted at the sight, and she moved her head forward and kissed Joey tenderly on the lips.

"Umm. That's a nice wake up call." Joey smiled.

"Yeah. It's been lovely to be here with you again."

"It certainly has." Joey smiled. "And next week, I'll be staying over at yours for once."

"Can't wait." Charlie said breathlessly.

They kissed briefly again.

As Charlie rested her hand on Joeys hip, she said. "You know what I was thinking?"

"No what?"

"I was thinking we should take some photos together." She blushed shyly. "You know, on our phones." She smiled shyly. "I'd like your picture to come up when you text or ring, not just your name."

"You would huh?" Joey smiled at Charlie.

Charlie nodded. "Yeah. What do you think?"

"I think that that would be a great idea." Joey smiled. "I still have a set of 4 photos of us we took in that photo booth in Yabbie Creek." She said softly. "I couldn't bear to throw them away.

"Do you?" Charlie enquired.

"Uh huh."

"I still have a set too." Charlie smiled. "I've kept a few momentos in a shoe box in the wardrobe."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Charlie nodded. "There wasn't much. We didn't really do that much together. But I have our cinema tickets, the hotel bill from our first night together." Charlie blushed bright red. "A pressed flower from the bunch you brought me, for thanking me for letting you stay in my room at Leahs."

Joey smiled broadly. "That. My beautiful girlfriend, is very sweet." She kissed Charlie on the lips. "Very cute."

"I guess if we hadn't got back together, I would have, you, tidied them up at some stage."

"Thrown them away you mean." Joey giggled.

"Yeah." Charlie chuckled.

"You've kept them 2 years though."

"And you've kept the photos too." Charlie pointed out.

"Well, what can I say." Joey smiled. "Maybe we both knew that what ever happened, we'd never get rid of them."

"We might have done, if we'd met someone else."

"Umm. But we both had met other people, and we'd still kept the photos."

"Yeah. OK. So, I admit it, I would never have thrown your photo away." Charlie chuckled. "No matter what happened, or who else came along."

"Me either." Joey smiled.

"Well, we don't have to worry about that now." Charlie said. "The only thing we have to worry about, is taking more photos together, and putting them on display."

"Agreed." Joey smiled. "So." She chuckled. "First stop after seeing Michael. A trip to the shops, to find a photo booth."

"Agreed." Charlie smiled. "Well, we can take some pics on our phones down the beach, if you'd like to go for lunch and a walk or something."

"Sounds good."

"It's a date then."

They both sighed contentedly.

"Do you think we should get up and go have a shower?" Charlie asked.

"You need feeding again?" Joey giggled.

"No." Charlie smiled. "We could have a shower, then go out for a leisurely breakfast." She smiled. "If you'd like to."

"Umm. Now that sounds like a plan." Joey smiled. She kissed Charlie quickly and got out of bed.

"Hey. Where are you off to?"

"Shower." Joey smiled. "See you in a bit."

Charlie laughed as Joey shot out the bedroom.

When Joey had finished her shower, Charlie went in for one.

As soon as they were both dressed, they popped out for breakfast, at a small cafe in town. It was a different one than they went to before. But did lovely food. Joey had pancakes and maple syrup, while Charlie had scrambled eggs on toast. They both had a coffee and a juice to go with it.

They then followed breakfast, with a short walk along the beach, before heading over to Michaels, for their counselling sessions.


	48. Chapter 48

_Guys,_

_Xtr75, yeah, they are getting very loving and settled, they know they don't need to rush into anything._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 48

As Joey sat in the kitchen, nursing a mug of coffee, and a plate of biscuits, Charlie was in Michaels lounge, having her session.

"So, Charlie. How are things going with you and Joey?" He smiled, He assumed they were going very well, as they came to their appointments together, hand in hand up his driveway.

"Very well." Charlie smiled broadly, her cheeks flushing slightly. She fluttered her eyelids, as she continued. "We're really getting to know each other again. It's been great. We're spending as much time as our shifts will allow together." She almost whispered.

"That sounds great Charlie." Michael smiled.

"It is." Charlie sighed dreamily. "We're taking things slowly still, I mean, I've been staying over at Joeys sometimes, but we haven't umm, you know." She mumbled and blushed slightly. "We haven't, you know, erm, made love yet."

"A relationship isn't all about sex Charlie." Michael smiled. "From what I understand from last time, you pretty much rushed into that last time. There's nothing wrong with waiting. You've only been back together for 2 weeks Charlie."

"No. I know." Charlie nodded. "Of course, I'm just happy that Joey's let me back in her life. Let alone into her bed. Sleeping together, you know, properly, will be an added bonus, whenever it happens." She smiled.

"I'm glad you feel like that Charlie."

"Well, I know Joeys not ready yet."

"Has she said as much again?"

"Nothing more than previously." Charlie shook her head. "But, you know, we've slept together a few times, and she's not made a move on me." She went bright red. "So I assume she's not ready still." She added quietly. "And I want to let her make the first move. Because I was the one that messed up last time."

"We shouldn't focus on who messed up last time." Michael said. "We all know what happened. You've both moved on. Don't carry the guilt around Charlie. It will eat away at you."

"I'm trying not to. But it's hard not to."

"Well, I think you should talk about it. You don't need to pressurise her, or yourself. You don't need to make demands. You can talk about it rationally." He smiled. "Make her understand you're willing to wait for her to be ready."

"Well, I've kind of done that already."

"So maybe just talk again. Make sure she knows you want to sleep with her, properly, and make sure she understands you'll wait however long it takes for her to be ready." He smiled at Charlie.

"Yeah. I will." Charlie replied.

"So. Shall we move on to other areas of discussion?"

"Sure." Charlie nodded.

"Shall we talk about Ruby?"

Charlie nodded. "Yeah. OK."

So they talked about Ruby and what was going on with them for the rest of their session.

Charlie then left the lounge and swapped with Joey in the kitchen.

Joey then went for her session with Michael.

"So, Joey. How have you been?" He smiled. "Or need I ask?"

Joey chuckled quietly. "No you don't really need to ask." She paused. "I'm really good thank you."

"I must say, you seem to be very happy. You have quite a glow to you." He smiled. "I take it, that that's due to a certain person, who's not too far away from here." He chuckled.

"It most certainly is." Joey nodded and smiled at him. "We're getting on really great. Better than last time."

"That's marvellous."

"Yeah it is." She sighed. "Charlie's been staying over at mine sometimes. Not, umm, you know, umm, sleeping together, umm, just in the same bed, you know?" She blushed.

Michael nodded. "So you're sleeping in the same bed together, but not having sex or making love again yet?"

"No." Joey shook her head. "Not yet."

"How do you feel about that?"

"I'm not ready yet." Joey sighed. "I guess after what happened last time, I want to take things slower."

"That's understandable." Michael replied. "How does Charlie feel about that?"

"Well, we haven't really discussed it too much." Joey said quietly. "But she says she loves staying over with me, even just cuddling, and she'll wait until I'm ready."

"That's good then."

"Yeah it is." Joey agreed. "Not that I don't want to sleep, you know, properly with her. I mean. God. She's beautiful, sexy, and I'm in love with her." She blushed. "I'd be mad not to want to."

Michael chuckled. "There's nothing wrong with taking things slowly."

"I know. And I'm glad we are." She smiled. "I'm going to stay over at hers next Thursday night. That'll be the first time I've stayed there since we broke up before."

"How do you feel about staying over there? In her bed?"

"I'm fine about it." Joey replied instantly. "She's not had anyone in her bed, since I was there." She added softly. "And she wasn't, you know, unfaithful in it with Hugo."

"And that's important to you? That she hasn't been that committed to anyone, that they've never stayed over at her place?"

"Yeah, I guess it is." Joey smiled. "I know it shouldn't matter. But it kind of does, deep down."

"Umm. Do you still have a feeling of insecurity about Charlie?"

"No, I don't think so." Joey shook her head. "At least, umm, maybe I have." She pondered.

"Joey, you've been back together for two weeks, you need to get to know each other again, and you, specifically, need to be able to trust her again."

"I guess."

"When you truly trust her again, you will be able to move your relationship forward again, and finally let go of the past hurt."

"You mean, you think I won't sleep with her, until I trust her again?"

"Yes I do." He nodded. "She hurt you badly before Joey. And as much as you love her, still, it's bound to take time for you to trust that she won't let you down, and break your heart again."

"Umm. I guess." Joey pondered. "So, do you think I will learn to trust her again? And really get things back on track?" Joey worried. "I mean. What if I can't?"

"Only you can answer that Joey. All I can do is ask you to think, and talk with you about, how she's been with you since you've met up again. And how things progress as time goes by."

"Umm. Well, so far, she's been great. She's not pressured me for sex or anything. She's happy, or seems happy to wait until I'm ready. She's been spending all her time off with me. She's been calling and texting me when she can. She cooked dinner for me and my housemates last night. She's been buying me flowers, and looking after me in general." Joey smiled broadly.

"So. She's been doing exactly what you would like her to do?"

"Yeah."

"So maybe then, you have your answer. Or at least, maybe, you are moving forwards to getting the answer you're after." Michael suggested.

"Yeah. Maybe I am." Joey pondered.

"Did she do any of this first time around?"

"Not really. No." Joey shook her head. "Our first time around was rushed and short, and difficult." Joey blushed, going bright red. "Oops. I didn't mean our first time, you know, sleeping together. That was great." She topped up her blush. "I meant our first time of being a relationship was rushed and short."

Michael nodded and chuckled.

Joey continued. "Plus, of course, as you know, she wasn't truly comfortable being with me. Well, she was OK when it was just us. But not when others were around."

"And she is now?"

"Definitely." Joey said happily. "She's behaving great and very thoughtfully towards me." She beamed. "Even when others are around, when we're out in front of strangers. Everywhere we've been so far."

"So that tells you what?"

"That tells me that she's really changed. And is very much thinking about me all the time, and what I want, and how I feel."

"That's what you want in someone you want to be your partner isn't it?"

"Yeah. Exactly what I want." Joey smiled. "She tells me she loves me. She cuddles with me in bed, without trying anything on. I know she wants us to go further, but she's respecting my wishes. But, for the moment, she seems happy with that."

"So all is well then." Michael stated.

"Yeah. Yeah it is."

"When you stay at her place next week, isn't that where you used to live? Do you think you'd like to live there again?"

"Yeah, I used to live there, in her room with her." Joey smiled. "I was very happy there. Well, for a while." She smiled. "I'm not too sure about us living there though. If we did move in together, I think we need our own place this time."

"You wouldn't want her to move in with you then?"

Joey chuckled. "Funnily enough. I had a conversation with a friend about this the other day."

"And what was the conclusion?"

"The conclusion was, that my place was too small, with too many people, particularly if Ruby moves back in with Charlie, or us." Joey smiled. "They'd be no room for her. And it'd be quite squashed even if Charlie moved into my place."

"So, you'd opt for you own place."

"Yeah. I think I'd prefer that." Joey smiled. "Just me, Charlie and Ruby."

"What does Charlie say about that?"

"We haven't discussed it." Joey replied. "I mean, I can't really bring that subject up, when we've not even slept together yet."

"No." Michael smiled. "I suppose not."

"But I do want that to happen. I do want us to live together." Joey smiled. "I do want us to make it work this time."

"I know you do Joey. And Charlie wants that too. So you both should relax and enjoy what you have now, and try not to put any pressure on yourselves."

"Yeah. You're right." Joey breathed out deeply. "Take it easy, and enjoy it all." She smiled.

"Good." Michael smiled. "So. Shall we talk about how you've been feeling since your assault at the aquarium?"

"Yeah. Sure." Joey replied.

They spent the rest of the session talking about Joeys concerns and fears after her assault.

When they'd finished, Michael called in Charlie for a joint session. They sat next to each other, holding hands on the sofa.

"I can see you're getting on well." Michael stated.

"Yeah, we're getting on really well." Charlie smiled at Joey, and then at Michael.

"Yeah. Really well." Joey smiled.

"You've both told me you are too." They both nodded. "I will say that you do need to keep talking to each other, because you both may be thinking or assuming things, and you may need to get things out in the open."

"Such as what?" Charlie asked, looking slightly worriedly at Michael and then at Joey.

"I spoke with you both about certain things today, and I hope you'll both think about what we discussed, and maybe talk to each other about them."

"What's wrong Jo?" Charlie asked emotionally, gripping Joeys hand tightly between both her own.

"Erm. Nothing." Joey shook her head.

Michael was quick to jump in. "I didn't say anything was wrong. I suggested that what I spoke with you two about today, you may want to share with each other."

"Oh. Right. Good." Charlie said. She looked back at Joey. "You sure nothings wrong?"

"Nothings wrong Charlie. At least from my point of view." Joey replied. "And from your point of view? Is anything wrong?" Joey questioned.

"No. Nothing." Charlie replied, shaking her head.

They both sighed. "You see. Nothing's wrong." Michael said.

"Did you want to talk to me about something then Jo?" Charlie asked her girlfriend.

"No." Joey shook her head. "Well." She bit her lip.

"What is it Jo?" Charlie asked. "You can talk to me, and ask me anything you want, you know that."

"Umm. Well, I was just worried you may get tired of waiting for me to..." She tailed off.

"For you to what?" Charlie jumped in.

Joey took a deep breath, and looked down at their tightly entwined hands, as she said. "For me to, you know, sleep with you again."

"Jo!" Exclaimed Charlie. Joey looked up, making eye contact again. "Jo." Charlie repeated, softly. "I love you. You love me. And I told you, I will wait as long as you want. I'm happy how things are going between us. Very happy. And I'm not going to put any pressure on you to sleep with me." She said softly. "I know you need time, and I'm fine about that. After what I did to you before, I don't blame you." She frowned. "But I will prove myself to you. And we will be together again, when we're both ready. And it'll be perfect again. And a perfect way to start afresh with everything."

Joey blinked slowly, as Charlie kept looking at her face, searching for her answer. "I do love you Charlie, and I know that you love me." She smiled. "And when I'm ready, you'll be the first to know."

Charlie chuckled. "I'm counting on it." She smiled. "But seriously, don't worry about anything. Take as much time as you like." She squeezed Joeys hand. "I'm not going anywhere." She added softly.

Joey smiled adoringly at Charlie.

"I told you both there's nothing to worry about." Michael said. "You both love each other. You're both getting along great. You've got plenty of time to move your relationship forward. Don't panic. You're both on the same page." He smiled.

Charlie and Joey smiled back. "Phew. You had me worried for a moment then." Charlie stated.

"Don't be silly." Michael said. "I have a sixth sense about these things. You two are meant to be together." He smiled. "Or, as I told you both before, I wouldn't be doing this, and trying to help out."

Charlie and Joey smiled at him. "And we really appreciate you sticking your neck out for us." Joey said. "You're 100 percent right. We are meant to be together."

Charlie smiled broadly at Joeys words, and squeezed her hand again. "Yeah, we are."

"So. Let's talk about where you both see yourselves in a years time shall we?"

They glanced at each other again.

"Charlie. Would you like to start?" Michael asked.

"I would like Joey to be living with me, and my daughter." She blushed. Joey blushed too.

"Where would you like to be living?"

"Umm. Well. I don't think there's room at Joeys place really. And we did all used to live at Leahs before. So if not at Leahs, then maybe in a place of our own." Charlie said softly. She had hoped and dreamed about her future with Joey, and could picture them living happily together.

"And Joey. Where do you see yourself in a years time?"

"Umm. Same as Charlie." She said softly. "I do think that we should get a place of our own though." She paused. "Maybe not straight away. Maybe live at Leahs for a while. Just to see how things go. But I'd like it to be just us for a change. Give us our own space, and be our own little family."

"You would be OK if Ruby lived with you would you Joey?" Michael asked.

"Of course. She's Charlies daughter. I love her as though she's my own." Joey stated with certainty.

Charlie smiled at her. "I really hope she does move back in with me sometime." She said softly.

"She will Charlie. She just needs a bit of time." Joey smiled.

"Yeah. I know." Charlie sighed.

"I've said before Charlie. If you'd like Ruby to come and see me. Or if you'd like to come together to see me, we can arrange that for you." Michael said.

"I know. Thank you Michael." Charlie smiled. "I'll maybe suggest that. When I next see her." She sighed. "If I have the guts."

"I'm sure she will want to talk over her own feelings with someone. And it may help if it's with me, as I know you."

"Yeah. It would be a good idea. You've really helped me." Charlie stated.

"And me." Joey stated.

"That's what I'm here for." Michael smiled. "So. Back to topic." He said. "I take it you'll not want to leave your jobs either of you?"

"Umm. Not me. Not unless Joey wanted me to."

"Charlie!" Joey exclaimed. "I'd never want you to leave your job. You love your job. You're a great cop. It's your vocation."

"I do. But I love you more. And if you got fed up of my shifts..."

Joey interrupted. "Charlie. I would never want you to leave your job." Joey chuckled. "You'd only resent me if I did anyway."

"I wouldn't Jo."

"It's not going to happen, so don't worry." Joey smiled. "Besides, I quite like having a sexy uniform wearing girlfriend." She blushed, having momentarily forgotten Michael was in the room.

"Yes, well. I think that's more than enough information don't you." Michael chuckled. Charlie blushed. "I take it you would like to continue with your career then Charlie? Get promotions and so on?"

"Yes. I'd like to. As long as it didn't affect my time with Joey. I don't want to be how my father was. Always working, with no time for his family."

"I see." Michael said. "And Joey. Would you change your job?"

"I'd rather not either. I love my job too." Joey said. "I know I don't get paid anywhere near as much as Charlie..."

"Sweetie. Don't say that. Your job is as important to you, as much as mine is for me. And both our jobs are important to everyone." Charlie stated. "It's not just about the money you know. We both have to be happy."

"Thank you Charlie." Joey smiled. "But your job is very important, and if you moved for a promotion, to the city or somewhere, I'd obviously want to go with you. There's aquariums and zoos in most places these days. So I could hopefully get a job in one near where you were stationed." Charlie squeezed her hand.

"If it ever came to that sweetie, we'd make sure the move was right for both of us, before we made the decision."

Joey smiled at her girlfriend.

"That's great." Michael said. "It seems like you two have a good idea of what you both want to happen in the longer term. And you need to maybe think about that a bit more, for our next session. Or talk about it between yourselves."

"OK." Charlie nodded.

"OK." Joey smiled.

"So. Same time again next week?" Michael asked.

"Yes. Suits us." Charlie smiled. "Thank you."

"Yeah. Thanks again Michael." Joey added, as they both stood up from the sofa.

Michael showed them out, and they got in Charlies little blue car, as she drove them away for a quick lunch break.


	49. Chapter 49

_Guys,_

_Xtr75, definitely better communication this time around. Lol, Ruby will be appearing again very soon._

_Guest Boo, I'm sorry you feel like that, but this FF is primarily about Charlie and Joey. Therefore, you should expect the main sections of it to be about CJ. As for the location, Joey no longer lives in SB, but Charlie still lives with Leah, and if you've read the last couple of chapters, I'm sure you'll be aware that Joey is staying over there next Thursday. This will of course, give her the opportunity to meet up with Leah and VJ again. I'm sure, that should you wish to continue reading this FF, you will find that Joey catches up with Ruby soon too. The choice, of course, is yours. There are plenty of FF's on here that include CJ, that are not set in SB, and do not have the same characters in as HAA, and do not have CJ in, in their HAA roles. That is the point of a FF, it's a story, made up by the author, that is loosely based on CJ in HAA, but may have different settings, different jobs, twists and storylines. This particular storyline is based on CJ meeting up again, and following them on their slow, but sure steady path, to renewing their relationship. If it's not for you, please feel free to stop reading it._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 49

They sat down, next to each other, facing the ocean, with the table in front of them, outside a quaint little cafe on the sea front. "This is a beautiful view Joey." Charlie sighed, looking out at the ocean.

"It certainly is." Joey agreed. "Almost as pretty as Summer Bay." Joey chuckled.

"Yeah. Almost." Charlie chuckled, as she nudged Joey on the arm. "You know, I really feel good after todays sessions."

"Me too." Joey said.

"It really helps to talk things through with Michael, and then with each other."

"Yeah. I don't think we'd be doing quite this well, if he wasn't helping us talk to each other."

"Me either." Charlie smiled at Joey. "Something so simple, can make so much difference."

"Yeah. It does seem simple." Joey nodded. She sighed, and then picked up a couple of menus, handing one to Charlie. "What shall we have then?" She asked.

" . Let's have a look shall we?" Charlie replied. "I fancy something filling."

"Yeah. You need to keep your strength up for working late tonight." Joey smiled.

"Bloody shifts." Charlie chuckled.

"Yeah, bloody shifts means I can't see you tonight or tomorrow night." Joey pouted.

"Silly." Charlie chuckled at her face. "I'm going to miss you too you know. A lot."

"I know." Joey sighed.

"So it's going to be great to see you on Sunday isn't it." Charlie stated.

"Sure is." Joey smiled broadly.

"So. What shall we eat?" Charlie asked, flicking through the menu.

"Umm. Maybe a lasagne?" Joey suggested.

"Umm. Sounds good." Charlie agreed.

The waitress came out, and asked them if they were ready to order.

"Yes we are." Joey smiled. "I'll have a latte and a vegetable lasagne and side salad please."

"I'll have a diet coke and a vegetable lasagne and side salad too please." She smiled at the waitress.

"Coming right up." The rather attractive, tall blond waitress smiled suggestively at her, taking a lingering glance, as she walked back to the kitchen.

Joey chuckled. "I think you've made a friend."

"Who's that sweetie?" Charlie replied, completely unaware.

"The waitress."

"Huh?" Charlie replied, confused.

Joey chuckled. "I think the waitress likes you." Joey confirmed.

"Does she?" Charlie asked.

"I think so." Joey smiled. "We'll see in a bit. She's coming out with our drinks."

"I really don't think..." Charlie began to reply, but stopped, as the waitress brought their drinks out on a tray.

"Coffee." She said at Joey, as she placed the large cup and saucer in front of her.

"Thanks." Joey replied politely.

As she put Charlies coke down, she smiled broadly, looking intently at Charlie. "Diet coke for you then." She said huskily. "Not that you need it."

"Thanks." Charlie said. She looked at Joey, when the waitress had left the table. "Umm. I see what you mean."

Joey laughed.

"It's not funny." Charlie said, chuckling then herself. "Well, maybe a little bit."

"Umm, well, we'll see how funny she thinks it is when I don't give her a tip." Joey pretended to scowl, making Charlie laugh.

"Don't worry sweetie. I'll let her know what's what."

"No need to create a scene Charlie." Joey smiled. "We're together." She said. "Her loss."

"Yeah. We're together. My gain." Charlie said, smiling broadly at Joey.

They chatted while they waited for their food.

When it arrived, the waitress again fawned over Charlie, making sure she had all she needed for her lunch.

They ordered another drink each, and began to eat their food.

"I'll pay Charlie." Joey said, as she tried to get the attention of the waitress. She came over, and Joey asked for the bill. The waitress smiled at Charlie as she walked back to the kitchen.

When the waitress came back, she handed Joey the bill, and Joey put some notes on the plate. The waitress came back, took away the money, going for the change.

They stood up, when the waitress returned with their change. She handed it to Joey, as she smiled sweetly at Charlie.

Charlie had just about had enough of this little bit of flirting, while she was with her girl friend. She took Joeys hand in her own, as they went to walk back to the car. "Excuse me." Charlie said to the waitress.

"Yes?" She smiled at Charlie, thinking they were going to leave a tip. She noticed the two of them were holding hands.

"I've got a tip for you." Charlie stated.

"Oh. Thank yo..." The waitress managed to say, before Charlie interrupted.

"Just to let you know. I would normally leave a quite reasonable tip." Charlie said. "But we're not leaving you anything today, because I found your flirting in front of my girlfriend completely rude and out of order."

"Umm. I'm sorry." The waitress said, slightly taken aback.

"You should be, because it could have made us feel very uncomfortable." Charlie stated. She smiled at Joey. Before turning back to the waitress and adding. "But fortunately, my girl friend knows she has nothing to worry about, so your tip is, in future, for the sake of others, be professional."

The waitress looked slightly shocked. "Umm. Yes. Sorry."

"I should think so too." Charlie replied. "Good afternoon." She said, as she led Joey back to her car.

"Well, I don't think we'll be going there again." Joey chuckled.

"Probably best not to." Charlie smiled.

She drove them back to Joeys, and they got out the car. They went to get Charlies bags, and loaded them in her car.

"I'll see you Sunday sweetie." Charlie said, as she kissed Joey goodbye at her front door.

"Yeah you will." Joey smiled. "Have a lovely sleep, and a good shift at work won't you."

"I'll try." Charlie smiled. "I'll text you later on. Unless it's too late when I wake up." She sighed. "I'm working midnight to 8 a.m., at least that's the plan."

"Well I'm up at 7.30 a.m. tomorrow for work, so I'll hopefully speak to you before I go to work and you go home."

"OK sweetie."

"Bye then Charlie."

"Bye sweetie."

They kissed goodbye briefly again, before Joey waved Charlie off.


	50. Chapter 50

_Guys,_

_Sorry about the lack of updates, I've been having laptop and internet connection problems._

_Hopefully it's all finally been sorted now though. Thank you for your patience._

_Xtr75, Charlie's certainly changed for the better. Long may it continue._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 50

Charlie went home and got her work gear ready for her shift. She then sorted her washing and ironing out from the days she spent at Joeys, before having a light dinner and then taking herself off to bed for a few hours sleep before her midnight start.

Joey milled around at home once Charlie had left, doing some washing, cleaning her room, and then got her work things ready for the morning.

When the others all got back from work, they ordered a takeaway. This weeks treat was going to be pizza.

They phoned the pizzeria and ordered 5 large pizzas, garlic bread, and wedges. They helped themselves to beers while they waited for their order to arrive.

Once it was delivered, they feasted on it all, devouring every single piece between them. It was delicious. Joey retired after 10 pm, as she had work the next day. She bade her housemates goodnight, and left them watching TV.

When she was lying in bed, she texted Charlie. "Goodnight Charlie. Have a good shift. Speak to you tomorrow morning. Love you. XXX." She smiled as she put her phone on the bedside table and set her alarm, before nestling down with her pillows.

Charlie awoke, smiling broadly, at 11 p.m., the alarm breaking through her very pleasant dreams of Joey. She yawned and rolled over, switching it onto snooze. She lay on her back, sighed deeply, biting her lip, as she gazed up to the ceiling in the darkness. The alarm went off 5 minutes later. She switched it off, then went for a quick shower.

When she came back to her room, she noticed her phone was flashing. She checked it, and saw a text from Joey. She eagerly opened it up. She replied immediately, hoping Joey had her phone switched off.

"Night sweetie. Sleep well. Love you too. XXX." She sent the text, and then carried on getting ready for work. She set off at 11.45 pm, arriving at just before midnight.

She said. "Hi." To Watson on the front desk, who had started at 10 p.m., before going to her office. Watson brought her in a coffee, smiling as she put it on her desk.

"Thanks Watson." Charlie said.

"So. Boss. How are things going with Joey?"

Charlie smiled dreamily. "Just great." She sighed happily. "Just absolutely great."

Watson smiled. "That's terrific boss."

"It sure is."

"So when are you next seeing her?" Watson asked, as she sat down on the edge of Charlies desk. "I mean you're on night shifts these next 3 aren't you." She stated.

"Yeah." Charlie frowned. "But she's coming over Sunday morning." She beamed. "And we're having a trip to the cinema and lunch together." She sighed. "Of course then I'll have to see how tired I am, before I have to leave her at hers, and go home to sleep for the night shift again."

"Well at least you're managing to see each other quite a lot." Watson said. "I mean, you worked shifts when you went out before didn't you. So both of you must be used to that."

"Yes. True. Although, it was a rather short relationship, thanks to me." She sighed. "We lived together last time, so when I got home before, no matter what time, Joey was always there."

"So. Are you guys going to move in together again?"

"I'd love to, obviously." Charlie smiled shyly. "But, I don't, well, neither of us really, want to rush things this time."

"Yeah. You said before." Watson nodded. "But if you're missing each other this much, maybe you ought to think about moving in together sooner." Watson suggested gently.

"It's really down to Joey. I don't want to push her to make any decisions too quickly. I want it to work this time. For good. So even if we wait a few months to move in together, if that means we end up together forever, then that'll be just fine by me." Charlie smiled.

Watson chuckled. "Yeah. But the sooner the better though."

"Definitely." Charlie chuckled back.

"I'd better get back to the desk." Watson said, standing up.

"OK. We'll go out on patrol later. When Henderson comes on shift."

"OK boss." Watson smiled. She liked going out with Charlie in the patrol car. She liked how Charlie usually told her she'd be accompanying her on patrol, rather than any of the other officers.

Charlie carried on with her paperwork for another hour, before she went out on patrol with Watson. They had a reasonably easy shift, only getting one call to deal with on their patrol, and one speeding driver that they pulled over.

They drove around for a couple more hours, before returning to the station. Watson returned to behind the desk, and the other officer, Henderson, and Jack then went out on patrol instead. Charlie returned to her office, and got involved in the paperwork for the cases from this evening, and the pending prosecutions, to ensure the evidence was watertight for court.

At 7.30 a.m. Joeys alarm woke her from her slumber. She rolled over, switched it onto snooze, and picked up her phone. She smiled when she saw two texts awaiting her, both from Charlie.

She opened the first one, which was Charlie wishing her a goodnights sleep, and then opened the second, which was a good morning text, sent by Charlie at just gone 6.30 a.m.. "Morning sweetie. Have a good day at work. I'll speak to you later. Love you. C. XXX."

She phoned Charlie straight away. Charlie picked up her phone, as it rung on her desk. She smiled when she saw the Joey Collins calling flashing on the front. She answered the call.

"Good morning sweetie. Wish I was with you in bed right now. All warm, cosy and snuggled up." She said huskily, smiling down the phone.

Joey giggled cutely down the phone. Charlie smiled. "Morning to you too. I wish you were here too." She replied.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes thanks. Not too bad, despite not having my girlfriend with me all night." Joey pouted down the phone. "Was your shift OK?"

Charlie smiled. "Yes thanks. It went quickly, and it looks like I may be able to leave on time at 8 a.m.."

"That's good." Joey said. "At least you can have a good sleep until tonights shift."

"Yeah. Nights is always hard to do." Charlie said. "But at least tomorrow I get to see you again." She stated happily.

"Can't wait." Joey said.

"Me either."

"I'd better go have my shower." Joey said reluctantly.

"OK sweetie. Catch you later. Love you Jo." Charlie said softly.

"Love you too. Bye for now."

"Have a good shift." Charlie ended with.

"Thanks. Bye." Joey said, before switching off her phone and heading for a shower.

Joey finished getting ready for work, got breakfast and put her things in the dishwasher. Her lift arrived on the dot, and they drove off to work. It would go quickly today, it was one of the busiest days of the week, as people would have day trips planned for the whole family to the aquarium on a Saturday and Sunday.

As far as Joey was concerned, the quicker the day went, the quicker Sunday came around, and the quicker she would be seeing Charlie again.

While she worked she pondered what she should wear the next day, when she went out with Charlie. She decided to wear her black cut-off jeans and a checked black, red and white short sleeved shirt. She would wear her black converse sneakers too, and take a black denim jacket, just in case. She smiled. She hoped Charlie would think that was OK, especially for going out to lunch in. She wasn't quite sure if they would go bowling, to the cinema and lunch or an early dinner. It would depend on how tired Charlie was. She didn't want Charlie to get too tired, and she wanted her to get back home late afternoon, so she could have a good evenings sleep before she started her shift at midnight on Sunday.

Still, whatever they did, she was really looking forward to spending some quality time with Charlie again. She was really enjoying herself, and getting to know Charlie again was just great, better than she could have hoped for. She smiled to herself as she carried on with her tasks.

Charlie left work at 8.47 a.m., having had to deal with a last minute problem that cropped up. She went for a run along the beach, enjoying the fresh air and slight sea breeze. She hadn't had much exercise lately. In fact, she pondered as she ran, she hadn't done much exercise over the past 2 years. She frowned, she'd let things get to her, and let things slip. She shook her head, no more, she told herself, no more! Now she was determined to get everything back on track, including things she'd let slip, like her running. She smiled. She couldn't wait until she went running with Joey again. Joey was pretty fit, she snorted at her double entendre. Joey was definitely fit alright. But last time when they lived together and went running, she was pretty good at running too. Coupled with the fact that the first time she'd met up with Joey, just a couple of weeks ago, Joey told her she ran to Michaels sometimes. So she must be keeping up with her fitness routines, even if Charlie wasn't.

She smiled again as she ran. She could get pretty competitive herself, she knew she could, but she doubted she would beat Joey in a race at the moment. She suddenly realised that she didn't really care about that at the moment. All she cared about was that she would be running with Joey again. She would be happy to lose every race they ran together for the rest of her life, as long as Joey was by her side.

Angelo was running along the beach path. He spotted Charlie on the sands and veered off to speak to her.

Charlies happy thoughts were rudely interrupted when Angelo arrived at her side. She glanced to her right, sensing someone else arrive next to her. She frowned when she saw who it was.

"Good morning Charlie." Angelo said brightly.

She merely huffed back at him. "Well it was."

"How have you been?" He enquired.

"None of your business." She curtly replied, trying to increase her pace on her way home.

"No need to be like that." He sounded wounded, and she felt a momentary twinge of guilt.

"Angelo." She began. "Let's be clear. We have to talk at work. We can be pleasant to each other outside of work too. However, my life is none of your business anymore, so please let's leave it like that from now on." She veered off the beach and continued towards the footpath, back to Leahs.

Angelo stopped running, put his hands on his hips, and looked sadly and longingly after Charlie, as she ran away from him.

Charlie returned home, had a light breakfast, then had a long bath, got dried off and then sorted her work gear out for midnight, and some clothes out for changing into after her shift, for her date with Joey.

This took longer than she anticipated, as she couldn't make her mind up about what she was going to wear. She eventually plumped for a dark blue and white sarong type skirt, and blue sandals, white vest and small blue handbag. She hung the clothes out ready for after her shift the next day, happy with her decision.

She finally went to bed at 3 p.m.. She would get up at 11 p.m. again, ready for her next shift.

She texted Joey before she went to sleep. "Hey sweetie, I'm going to bed now, so catch you in the diner tomorrow morning. Can't wait. Love you. C. XXX."

Joey texted back almost immediately. "Hi Charlie. Have a good sleep, and a good shift. C U tomorrow. Really looking forward to it. Love you too. J. XXX."

Charlie beamed as she read the text. She put her phone on to charge, and went to sleep.

Joey finished her shift and got a lift home. She spent the evening with her flat mates. They'd decided on another takeaway, this time it was Chinese. They polished their food off, and then spent the evening watching some horror DVD's the boys had picked up from the rental shop. They all retired at around midnight, and Joey eagerly went to sleep, looking forward to her date with Charlie in the morning.


	51. Chapter 51

_Guys,_

_Xtr75, yeah, Angelo always makes an appearance when you don't want him to._

_Kazintaz, thank you! Lol, yes, their self-control is remarkable. But you'll have to wait and see just how long they can last out._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 51

As Charlie was working from midnight Saturday, to 9 a.m. Sunday, Joey had gotten the 9 a.m. bus from Lawrence River to Summer Bay. She was meeting Charlie for brunch, hopefully before 10 a.m., after Charlie had popped home, showered and changed, and then they were going to the cinema together, before then going for a late lunch, and possibly bowling. At least that was the plan now. It would depend on how tired Charlie felt later on in the day. They would play it by ear, or rather, by yawns.

Hopefully, Charlie could drop Joey off at home, late afternoon, so she could go back to hers to go to bed, for her midnight start later on.

While Joey waited in the diner, sipping on a strawberry milkshake, Ruby walked in, on her way to the beach. She saw Joey sitting at a table, and walked over to her.

"Hi Joey. I heard you were back." She said quietly.

"Yeah. I'm just waiting for Charlie to finish her shift." Joey smiled.

"How are you? You look great." Ruby smiled warmly at Joey. She thought Joey looked terrific. She looked very trendy and very healthy.

Joey chuckled. "I'm very good thanks Rubes." She smiled. "How are you? Charlie told me you'd moved out of Leahs." She said softly.

"Yeah." Ruby sighed. "She'd lied to me my whole life, about who I was, and who she was to me." She paused. "I hate her." She frowned.

"Hey Rubes." Joey sighed sadly. "That's a very strong word to use."

"Well. She deserved it." She huffed.

Joey looked thoughtfully at Ruby. "Are you free now Rubes?" She asked.

"Yeah. I guess. At least for a little while. Why?"

"Can we go for a walk?"

"Sure if you like."

"Let's get a drink to takeout shall we?"

"OK." Ruby replied. "But what about Charlie?"

"It's not 9.30 yet, she's probably not going to be here until 10." Joey smiled, as she stood up. "What would you like to drink?"

"Banana shake please then Joey." Ruby smiled. "Thanks."

They took their drinks outside, and wandered to the beach nearest the diner. They sat down in the sand.

"So. Joey." Ruby looked at Joey. "How do you know that Charlies my mum? Did you know all along too?" She asked angrily.

Joey shook her head. "No. Charlie never told me before. My brother told me, after he'd knocked her over."

Ruby sobbed. "Why did she lie to me?"

Joey put her arm over Rubys shoulder, and gave her a cuddle.

"Ruby. Your mum loves you." She said softly.

"She gave me up."

"Rubes, your mum was 14 years old. She'd been raped." Joey paused. "I was 22 when I was raped the other year, and if I'd got pregnant through it, I really don't know how I would've been able to handle that, any better than Charlie did." She tried to use her own experience to help Ruby. It was still with her, it would never leave her, but she was learning how to cope with it, and not let it destroy her.

"She was so ashamed of me, she treated me like her sister."

"Rubes." Joey sighed sadly. "She was 14, and pregnant. Even if you take out the rape element, to be pregnant that young would have been an immense thing to deal with." Joey paused. "She was never ashamed of you Rubes." She added softly.

"Maybe." Whimpered Ruby.

"From what Charlie told me, your parents took you off Charlie, as she was struggling to look after you, and while she was at your auntie Michelles. It was them that suggested the adoption, not Charlie, after she got back from your auntie Michelles. She couldn't stand up to them Rubes. She was too young, and you'd bonded with her mum and dad being your parents. And she was certainly not in a fit state of mind at the time." She said gently.

Ruby cried some more.

"She always kept you close though Rubes. She always looked out for you. She always wanted you with her." Joey looked at Ruby. "She didn't give you up to strangers. She trusted her mum and dad to bring you up as their own. And she wanted you to live here with her in Summer Bay didn't she. She loves you Ruby. She loves you so very much. She was devastated when it came out like it did."

Ruby continued to sob in Joeys arms.

"And she would've been worried about your dad saying anything too, as his illness progressed." Joey continued.

"Ummm." Ruby pondered. "He's not my dad though is he."

"He was your dad, in every way, apart from biologically." Joey said softly.

"Umm." Ruby said again.

"And don't forget Rubes. It would have been extremely emotional for Charlie to have everyone know she had been raped."

"Umm." Ruby looked at Joey. "I guess it would've been." She sniffled.

"It's a very private and personal thing. And she wouldn't have wanted just anyone knowing. And then suddenly the whole of Summer Bay and Yabbie Creek knew." Joey said softly. "It would have been very stressful for her."

"I spose."

"I know I didn't want anyone to know what had happened to me." Joey smiled weakly at Ruby. "I wanted to forget it had ever happened, and move on." She sighed. "But it started to destroy me. The nightmares were." She paused. "Awful." She shuddered. "I was reliving it all the time." She sighed deeply. "Every time I shut my eyes."

"Sorry Joey." Ruby looked at Joey, through her wet and slightly red eyes. "I didn't mean to upset you, and remind you of your own ordeal."

Joey smiled at Ruby, letting her know it was OK. "Then Charlie kept helping me, and talking to me." She said softly. "And well, I realised I had to make him pay for what he did to me." She sighed. "But the fact that everyone found out, was, well, very embarrassing and intrusive and truly awful too." She said emotionally. "Plus of course, then everyone found out I was gay at the same time too. So my whole life imploded."

"So sorry Joey." Ruby apologised again.

"It's OK Rubes. It's not your fault. I'm just trying to help you understand and think about things. It's a difficult time for you too. I understand that. Charlie understands that." Joey paused. "And if my experiences, and me knowing Charlie can help you, then I will."

After a couple of minutes silence. Ruby says. "She must hate me though. I must remind her of 'him', every time she sees me." She blubbered.

"No Rubes. She loves you. Regardless of how you came about. She loves you. You know that Rubes." Joey said softly.

Ruby shrugged her shoulders.

"She does Rubes. Or I wouldn't say so. I wouldn't lie to you."

Ruby looked at Joey, as tears continued to run down her face.

"Rubes, you know what I see when I look at you?"

Ruby looked at Joey through her red puffy eyes, sniffled and shook her head. "No." She replied weakly.

"I see a wonderful, beautiful, kind, funny, intelligent and gentle young woman." She smiled. "Who is the pride and joy of her mother."

Ruby started crying again.

"Rubes, there's not a violent or nasty bone in your body. You don't take after him at all. You take after your beautiful and adorable, loving mother." Joey hugged Ruby tightly, and she sobbed on Joeys shoulder.

After a couple of minutes, Joey resumed her talk. "Of course." She paused. "You are both stubborn and a little bossy too though you know." She chuckled. "Hot headed mother and daughter. Peas in a pod." Joey smiled.

Ruby sniffled. "I guess." She smiled.

Joey sighed inwardly. "Phew." She thought. "We're getting somewhere."

"She misses you like crazy, you know that right?" Joey stated.

"Ummm."

"She does." Smiled Joey.

"I know she does." Ruby smiled. "She's always calling and texting me."

"Well then."

"I ignore them." Ruby says quietly.

Joey looked at Ruby. "Umm. OK."

"She's turning into a stalker." Ruby chuckled, and wiped her nose on her sleeve.

"She's just worried about you. And missing you madly Rubes. She wants to know you are safe and sound, and don't come to any harm. She loves you Ruby."

"I guess."

"She does." Joey laughed. "You know it Rubes."

They sat in silence for a while.

"So. She's got you back now then?" Ruby asked eventually, wiping her nose, before sucking on her milk shake.

"Yeah."

"How can you trust her again Joey? After what she did to you?"

Joey took a deep breath. Ruby was a tough customer. "Well, it wasn't easy. She broke my heart, which is why I left."

Ruby nodded. "Yeah. I know. I told her not to hurt you."

Joey smiled. "I love her though Rubes. And she loves me. And when you have those strong links and feelings for each other, you can sometimes never get over them. And the pain of being apart is so deep, it's better to forgive and move on."

"But how do you know she won't do it again?"

"Well, sometimes Rubes, you have to go with your heart, and put it out there again, in the hope that the next time, you find something that will last forever. And that's what we've done." Joey smiled. "We both know what we were like when we lost each other, and we don't want to ever feel like that again."

"But she could still let you down again."

"She could." Joey agreed. "And I could let her down." She added. "But things are different this time. Last time was." She paused. "Very awkward and difficult for Charlie. It was the first time, you know, that she'd been out with a woman, and she, well, she couldn't handle it."

"And what makes you think she can handle it now?"

"Well, from what I've seen in the past 2 weeks, she's fully accepted how she feels about me, she's been very open about us, she's looking out for me, she's treating me wonderfully well, and most importantly, she still loves me, and she wants to be with me."

Ruby nodded. "She told me you bumped into each other at the psychologists." She thought about what Joey said about Charlie changing, because Charlie had told her straight away that she was seeing Joey again. Ruby smiled slightly, at the effort Charlie had gone to tell her first.

Joey nodded. "Yeah we bumped into each other, and well, we've not looked back since." Joey smiled.

"So she won't want me around now anymore anyway." Ruby sighed. "Getting in the way."

Joey smiled. "Don't be silly Rubes. She's loves us both. But you're her daughter. You're very special Rubes. Of course she wants you to move back in."

Ruby looked at Joey, through tear stained eyes. "You think so?"

"I know so Rubes." Joey smiled.

"Not that I am going to move back in." Ruby stated. "Ever." She added defiantly.

Joey stifled a laugh. "Well, that's up to you Rubes. No one can make you do anything you don't want to. I can only tell you that Charlie loves you, she misses you, and she'd love you to move back in with her."

"Umm."

They sat on the beach a while longer, not saying much at all, just thinking, and drinking their take outs.

Charlie had finished her shift, gone home, showered and changed, before rushing to the diner, for 9.45 a.m., all excited about meeting up with Joey for another proper date, after having not seen each other over the past 2 days.

When she walked in the diner, she couldn't see Joey, so she ordered herself a coffee and took a seat, assuming the bus was late.

Some 15 minutes later, Joey still hadn't arrived, and Charlie was getting edgy. Had Joey changed her mind about this date? No, definitely not. Had the bus broken down then? Or worse still, had the bus crashed? She started to panic. Joey would have texted her if the bus had broken down. Should she ring or text Joey? She was just finishing her second mug of coffee, debating what to do, when Joey walked into the diner with Ruby.

Charlie looked at them both together, and swallowed deeply, and then smiled weakly, a tear in her eye. Now she knew why Joey was so late.

Joey saw Charlie sitting at the table, and walked towards her. "Hi Charlie. Look who I found." She sat down, and Ruby stood nervously at the side of the table.

"Hi sweetie." She cleared her throat. "Hi Rubes." She smiled, looking at the pair of them. Joey nudged her gently on the arm, and nodded towards Ruby. Charlie looked at Ruby. "Erm, would you like to sit down Rubes?"

Ruby nodded, and sat down.

Charlie was concerned at Rubys red rimmed eyes. Joey held Charlies hand tightly as she said. "So. I bumped into Rubes while I waited for you here in the diner, and we had a little chat down the beach, and I said that we were going for brunch and to the cinema, and then for something to eat, maybe a pizza, if you're not too tired. And I asked if she'd like to come along."

Charlie looked at Joey, astonished at what she'd just said. "And would you like to come Rubes?" Asked Charlie hopefully.

Ruby nodded.

Charlie face broke out into a great big smile. She squeezed Joeys hand tightly. She looked at Joey and mouthed. "Thank you." At her. Joey smiled back.

"What would you like to watch Rubes?" Asked Charlie, slightly emotionally.

"Erm. I don't mind. Whatever."

"How about the new Twilight one?" Suggested Joey.

"Ok." Said Ruby.

"Great." Replied Charlie. She didn't care what the hell they went to watch, as long as Ruby came with them.

"So. Let's have some brunch and then go shall we?" Joey asked.

"Yeah. Great." Replied Charlie over enthusiastically. "What would you both like?" She asked.

"Pancakes for me today I think." Joey replied. "With maple syrup and a latte."

"Umm. That sounds nice. Me too." Said Ruby.

"Let's go for one each then." Chuckled Charlie.

Colleen came over and took their order. She eyed Joey again, as she had done when she came in earlier.

Charlie saw the way Colleen was hovering at the counter, eager to find out who Joey was. She was sure she recognised her from somewhere, and now she was sitting with the Senior Constable.

When Colleen took their coffees over, Charlie winked at Joey, before saying. "Colleen, I don't know if you remember Joey or not. So I may as well introduce you, as you'll be seeing a lot more of her from now on." She beamed, eager to show off her girlfriend.

Joey smiled broadly.

"Oh right Senior Constable. Pleased to meet you Joey."

"Hello Colleen." Joey replied.

"So, Joey's a friend of yours then Senior Constable?"

"No." Charlie shook her head, and then giggled slightly. "That is, yes, she is a friend. A very good friend. She's my girlfriend."

"Oh right." Colleen replied. "My girlfriend Madge Wilkins is coming over here later so we can have a catch up. It's nice to have good friends about isn't it." Colleen had failed to spot Joey holding Charlies hand when she'd come in with Ruby.

"It is Colleen." Charlie replied, smiling, trying not to laugh.

Joey smiled broadly, and Ruby was stunned that Charlie was being so open in public, even if Colleen didn't understand what she was talking about.

Their drinks and pancakes were brought out to them, and they eagerly ate them all up.

"Umm. Delicious." Stated Joey as she rubbed her full tummy.

"They were rather nice." Ruby replied.

"Umm. They most certainly were." Agreed Charlie. "Yummy."

They sat and chatted a little, Joey coming up with interesting, non-confrontational topics of things to say, to help them chat easier between them. Charlie was grateful for all her help, although she still felt nervous of saying anything to inadvertently annoy Ruby.

When they'd finished their topped up drinks, Joey asked. "Shall we go then?"

"Sure. I'm ready." Charlie smiled. "Rubes?"

"I'd like to change quickly first. I don't really want to go out in my beach stuff." Ruby replied.

Joey beckoned Colleen over for the bill, which Charlie gently insisted on paying, and then they all got up, and headed for Charlies car, and drove off to Irenes.

While Ruby was inside changing, Charlie had time to express her thanks to Joey. She took her hands in her own. "Oh sweetie, thank you so much for talking to Rubes. I was beginning to wonder where you'd got to, and then you walked in, looking all cool and sexy, may I add." She blushed slightly, and giggled cutely. "Along with Rubes." She sighed, and tightened her grip on Joeys hands. "Thank you Jo."

"Well I'm glad I could help out a bit." Joey smiled. "You look pretty cool and sexy too by the way." She said huskily, taking a lingering look at her girlfriend.

Charlie blushed some more at the compliment. She leant forward slightly, and kissed Joey on the lips. She released Joeys hands, and moved her right hand behind Joeys head, pulling her closer. They had a long deep slow kiss, before breaking off for breath. They sat back in their car seats, and smiled happily to each other.

Their spell was broken when Ruby came out of Leahs, and opened the back door of Charlies car.

"We all set then?" Joey asked, turning round and looking at Ruby.

"Yes Joey. We're all set." Smiled Ruby back.

Charlie started the car and then drove to the cinema.

Joey brought them all popcorn and a coke to take in with them, and they went and sat in the back row. They let Ruby sit where she wanted, and she sat to Joeys right, so Joey sat in the middle of the Buckton girls. Charlie wanted to sit next to Ruby, but knew that it would take time for them to build up their relationship again. At least, she reminded herself, Ruby was here with her, and talking, if somewhat awkwardly, with her.

She smiled. And she had Joey to thank for this. Charlie held Joeys hand tightly as they watched the film, and to be fair, she spent most of the time glancing at her daughter and girlfriend, rather than watching the film. But she didn't mind at all.

She was so happy that Ruby had agreed to come out with her. Well, with her and Joey. She had no doubts that it was only because Joey was there that Ruby was there too. But it was all positive, and they would have plenty of time for small talk, when they went to the Italian restaurant for lunch.

Joey glanced round at Charlie, and they smiled broadly at each other. Charlie squeezed her hand and then kissed her swiftly on the lips. They then resumed watching the film.

Ruby saw Charlie kiss Joey out of the corner of her eye. She was surprised that Charlie had changed that much, but she was happy she had, for Joeys sake.

When the film had finished, they went to the Italian for their late lunch. They were escorted to a table for 4, and invited to sit down. The waiter handed them a menu each, and asked if they'd like to order a drink while they decided what they'd like to eat.

Joey ordered a white wine, Charlie ordered a diet coke, and so did Ruby.

"Seen anything you'd like Rubes?" Asked Charlie.

"Umm. Not yet." Ruby sighed. Charlie looked worriedly at Joey. "That is. I've seen lots of things I'd like, there's too much choice. It all sounds lovely." She looked up and smiled at Charlie. Charlie breathed a sigh of relief, and Joey nodded and smiled at her.

"Oh. Good. Right." Charlie mumbled.

"What were you thinking of Rubes?" Joey asked, trying to keep the conversation flowing.

"I don't know whether to have the spag bog, seafood lasagne or a pizza."

Joey smiled. "Well, I can vouch for all of them, as I've had them all before." She smiled at Ruby. She added softly. "And Rubes, you can always have something else the next time we come out here."

Ruby looked at Joey, and smiled. She shook her head. "Nice try Joey." She chuckled.

They both laughed, and Joey said. "Hey, you can't blame me for trying. And anyway." She smiled. "You know you won't be able to resist this food, so I'm gonna get you hooked on this place."

"Ok. Whatever." Ruby laughed.

"What are you having Charlie?" Asked Joey, her eyes glinting at her girlfriend.

"I think I'm plumping for the deep fried mozzarella for starters, then the vegetable lasagne, then, see how much room I've got left before I decide on a dessert. Shall we get one each, and share them all?" Charlie ventured. "Like we did last time?"

"Fine by me." Joey said. "What about you Rubes?"

"Yeah, I guess." Ruby looked at the desserts. "They do all sound delicious."

"See Rubes." Joey chuckled. "Another good reason for you to join us at dinner again. You can try out all the desserts."

"Joey." Ruby laughed. "I've got to admire your persistence."

Charlie smiled at Joey.

"How about we come for a pizza next weekend, and go bowling first? Then we can discount pizza from your choice tonight Rubes?" Joey suggested.

Ruby looked at Joey, and then Charlie, and then Joey again. "Umm. OK. I guess. I don't think I have anything else on."

Charlie let out a long held breath, that she didn't realise she was holding, before saying. "It's a date then." She smiled broadly.

"Yeah, great, bowling and pizza. Their wedges are lovely here too." Joey stated. "So we'll have to have them too."

"Sounds lovely sweetie." Charlie said, ecstatic that her daughter would be coming out with them again.

"Of course, I will be able to beat you at bowling again then Charlie." Joey chuckled.

Charlie groaned. "Yes yes. We all know that I'm useless at bowling don't we." She chuckled.

"Yeah you are." Laughed Ruby. "So looks like Joey will win, I'll come second, and you'll be last."

"Well, thank you both for assuming the worst." Charlie laughed. "Maybe I ought to start practising in secret, and beat you both."

"Sorry Charlie, but that'll never happen, will it Rubes?"

"No. Sorry Charlie but you'll never beat Jo."

"Too right." Joey and Ruby high-fived. Charlie looked on with total love for her daughter and girlfriend. She didn't think she'd ever been happier than at that precise moment. She had a lump in her throat, and a tear in her eye.

The waiter came over to take their orders, and then they continued talking, and sipping on their drinks until the food was delivered.

Charlie held Joeys hand tightly, and Joey let the conversation between mother and daughter continue, as much as possible. If the conversation became stilted or seem to run out of steam, Joey would nudge it along a bit, and get them talking again.

Charlie was so very thankful to Joey, for being there, and for getting Ruby talking to her again. She would be eternally grateful.

Ruby was having a lovely time, and although she was a bit quiet to start with, Joey was helping the conversation flow wonderfully. She didn't feel awkward with Joey at all. She felt very at ease with her. She had done when Joey had moved into Leahs. She liked her. She liked her a lot, and she was very happy for Joey that Charlie had at last seen the error of her ways. Joey was a lovely person.

She was happy for her mother too. It felt strange to see her as that. It was a fact, but she was still calling her Charlie at the moment. After calling her sis and Charlie for sixteen years, it was going to take some time to get her used to calling her mum. At first, when she found out, she never wanted to see Charlie again, never mind call her mum. But now, having got used to the idea, and having spoken to Joey, she was coming round to the idea, and thought that, in time, she would actually call Charlie mum, at some point.

Charlie had told her she could still call her Charlie, and that would be just fine.

Charlie, for her part, was just thankful that Ruby was talking to her again. She would, of course, love it for Ruby to call her mum. But she didn't want to push it.

Ruby noted how Charlie held Joeys hand, and smiled to herself. She remembered when they went to the diner, and Joey went to hold Charlies hand, and she withdrew hers, fearful of what people would think. Of course, Joey had been upset about that, but now it seemed that that was water under the bridge, and Charlie really had come to terms with things.

Charlie noticed Ruby looking at her and Joeys hands. She looked worriedly at Joey, her eyes offering a silent apology, as she slowly let Joeys hand go, not wanting to embarrass her daughter, by holding hands at the table.

Joey smiled back, showing her understanding to Charlie, and loosened her grip, and let go of Charlies hand too.

Ruby looked up at them, realising what they'd done. "Hey. Don't stop holding hands on my account." She said. "I really don't mind." She smiled. "I actually find it quite cute seeing my mother all loved up." She chuckled.

Charlie blushed, smiled, and looked at Joey. She was really happy that Ruby was OK about their PDA's, and that she'd actually used the word mother, when she spoke about her.

"If you're sure?" Charlie checked.

"I'm sure." Ruby nodded, chuckling somewhat.

So Charlie took Joeys hand again, and smiled at both Joey and Ruby, breathing a deep sigh of relief.

The meal passed very pleasantly. They had a light, but entertaining conversation, and Joey jollied them along with her casual relaxed, and wonderfully friendly manner.

When they'd finally finished, Charlie called the waiter over for the bill.

Having paid for the lunch between them, Charlie and Joey stood up, and left the restaurant with Ruby.

Charlie took Joeys hand, and they walked slowly back to the car. Ruby noticed how Charlie, her mother, was so much more open and relaxed about herself now. Ruby knew that losing Joey had been devastating for Charlie. And clearly, she'd now come to terms with her sexuality, and Ruby was happy for her, and Joey.

It was obvious to Ruby when Joey first moved in with them, that she'd developed feelings for Charlie. And after a time, when she saw them kissing in the car, and then sat down with her at Leahs kitchen table, to tell her they were 1ogether, Charlie had never looked happier.

Her complexion was no longer pale, her face was flushed with love, and she couldn't seem to stop smiling. She laughed and giggled more, she was less agitated and stressed. She was much more relaxed and so happy.

She even, literally, then moved Joey into her room, as a couple, something she'd never contemplated doing with any boyfriend before.

Ruby had never seen her looking so happy, well, so utterly in love before.

Then Ruby sadly witnessed their relationship fall apart so quickly, due to a variety of reasons, including Charlies own uncertainty, and her eventual infidelity and lies.

Then Ruby witnessed Charlies whole life spiral out of control.

But now, here she was, seemingly having all her inhibitions and doubts vanished away. She was indeed, obviously, head over heels in love with Joey, and Joey was, as she had always been, head over heels in love with her too.

Charlie drove them all to Joeys house, so they could drop Joey off.

Charlie didn't know whether to kiss Joey goodbye, as Rubes was in the car too.

They looked anxiously at each other, licking their lips, and questioning each other with their eyes, about what to do.

"Oh for goodness sake you two." Ruby sighed from the back seat. "Just kiss each other good night will you."

Joey and Charlie both blushed profusely, and Charlie looked aghast at her daughter.

"Charlie, I have school tomorrow." Ruby hinted, as she got out the car.

Charlie and Joey looked at each other, blushed again, and then met in the middle of the car for a quick peck on the lips, before mumbling good night to each other. "I'll call you when I get home sweetie." Charlie said softly. "And thank you." She added.

"Night Charlie." Joey replied, before giving her left hand a quick squeeze and kissing her quickly goodbye again.

Joey then said good night to Ruby too, as she got out the car, they both gave each other a big hug.

"Thanks for today Joey. I appreciate it." Ruby said quietly.

"You're welcome Rubes. Anytime." They released each other. "Would you like my number? In case you need to talk?" Joey asked softly.

"Umm. Sure. If you don't mind." Ruby replied. So Joey exchanged numbers with Ruby, and told her to ring if she wanted a chat or anything. "Thanks Jo." Ruby said sincerely. "You've really helped me." She smiled. "And I had a lovely day."

Joey smiled her beautiful smile back at her. "You're welcome Rubes. I'll see you soon. Or if not, next weekend." She chuckled.

"Yeah. We can gang up on Charlie at bowling." Ruby smiled. She glanced round at the car. "I'd better go."

"Night then Rubes. Take care."

"Night Jo. You too." Ruby replied.

Charlie watched on, as they chatted together, she was very emotional and happy at how things were going.

Then Ruby moved into the front passenger seat.

They all waved at each other, as Charlie drove off, alone with Ruby in the car. "Thanks for coming out with us today Rubes. It was lovely to see you." She said sincerely.

"Yeah. It was nice to catch up." Ruby offered.

"I can't wait for next weekend. Bowling should be fun." Charlie chuckled. "You know how bad I am at it."

"Yes, and ultra-competitive too." Ruby stated. She giggled a bit as she recounted. "I remember when you got in a huff when you lost to me once. And stomped off to the car. Mum was so..." She tailed off.

"It's OK Rubes." Charlie said emotionally. "You can call mum mum." She smiled weakly. "She was your mum to all intents and purposes."

"Umm."

"Rubes, I'm not asking you to call me mum..."

Ruby interrupted. "Good." She snapped, regretting it as soon as she'd said it.

Charlie swallowed hard. "I just want to be able to see you and talk to you, and do what we've done today sometimes." She could understand, but she was devastated that Ruby didn't want to call her mum.

"Umm."

"Would that be OK?"

"I guess." Ruby replied.

"Great." Charlie sighed deeply. "Thank you Rubes."

They arrived at Irenes, and Charlie walked Ruby to the back door, eager to spend as much time as she could with her daughter. "Good night then Rubes." Charlie smiled. "I had a lovely time tonight. Thanks for coming."

"Yeah. It was fun. Thanks." Ruby replied. "And it was lovely to catch up with Joey too. I've missed her."

"Yeah. Me too." Charlie smiled.

"Well, I'd better get in, school tomorrow, I need to finish my homework off."

"Night then Rubes."

They stood awkwardly for a couple of seconds, not knowing if they should hug goodbye or not.

In the end, Ruby turned to the front door. "Night then." She said softly.

"Yeah. Night Rubes." Charlie almost whispered. "Sleep well." She added, before turning and going back to her car.

As soon as she got home to Leahs, phoned Joey, as she lay on her bed. She thanked her profusely for getting Ruby to come out with them, as she didn't think Ruby would just go out on her own with her.

"You're welcome Charlie." Smiled Joey. "She just needs more time."

"I know." Charlie nodded. "But thank you anyway."

They had a long chat about things and the day out.

"Even though I'm so very pleased that Ruby came out with us, I feel a bit sad about it, as I wanted you to myself today. I'm sorry we didn't spend time just the two of us Jo."

"Hey, that's OK Charlie. It was a fun day out. I really enjoyed myself, and Rubes and you did too, so that's great." Joey stated down the phone. "Besides, it's important that Rubes and you get back on track." Joey chuckled. "I mean, me and you are, now you and Rubes need to too."

"Yeah, we are aren't we." Charlie smiled. "Well the fact that you get on so well with my daughter is great too."

"Well, I think Ruby will come back in time Charlie. She's had a big shock, and doesn't know how to deal with it."

"I know." Charlie sighed. "I have to give her space and time."

"We swapped mobile numbers. I told her she could ring me if she needed a chat or anything."

"Thank you Joey, for helping her. It means so much to me." Charlie said emotionally.

"Anytime Charlie."

They chatted for another hour, before Joey reluctantly reminded Charlie she'd better get to sleep, as she had work at midnight.

"Oh God, I forgot." Charlie laughed. "I got so carried away chatting to you."

"Understandable." Joey chuckled back.

"I guess I'd better go to bed then." Charlie sighed. "Night Jo. Thanks again for today. I love you so much sweetie."

Joey smiled down the phone. "I know." She replied softly. "I love you too. Night Charlie, I'll catch you tomorrow sometime. Have a good shift."

"I'll try sweetie." Charlie replied. "You have a good day at work tomorrow too. Night."

"Night."

They reluctantly hung up. Charlie got changed into her night things, and went to bed, while Joey went to join her house mates in the lounge, watching DVD's for the evening.


	52. Chapter 52

_Guys,_

_Xtr75, yeah, Joey's a good egg! Let's hope that this is the start of them becoming a family together._

_Kazintaz, glad you enjoyed the longer chapter. Yes, it will take time to get them back together, but at least they've made a start._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 52

During the rest of the week Joey and Charlie caught up with each other when they could, either by text or phone call.

Charlie was still over the moon about having been out with Ruby for the day on Sunday, and was looking forward to the next weekend. She'd even thought about inviting Ruby over for dinner at Leahs on Thursday, when Joey was coming over, but sadly, Ruby already had plans. She cheered Charlie up by saying that she should let her know when Joey was coming over again, and she would definitely come over then.

The week seemed to drag for both Joey and Charlie, but then Thursday came around. Charlie picked up Joey from her shared house, after both their shifts.

She said hello to Joeys house mates as they walked through the lounge to her bedroom, and then Charlie chuckled at Joeys 2 large holdalls full of clothes and bits and bobs laying on the floor.

"And you moan at my bags." Charlie giggled.

"Hey. Don't laugh." Joey giggled back. "You said you'd made a bit of space for me, so I thought I'd leave a few clothes and spare overnight things at yours."

"That's just fine." Charlie smiled, as she hugged Joey. "You can leave whatever you like." She said softly, before kissing Joey.

"Good, cos I went shopping especially for a spare toothbrush." Joey giggled.

"I hope you got some toothpaste too." Charlie joked.

"Don't worry. I'm going to have lovely fresh breath when I kiss you." Joey smiled.

"I'm counting on it." Charlie smiled back. She kissed Joey again, then released her. "Right, let's get moving shall we." She suggested. She picked up Joeys bags. "I'll take these to the car sweetie."

"OK. The foods ready in the kitchen. So I'll see you in there in a tick."

"Sure. I won't be a minute." Charlie said, as she went to her car.

Joey picked up her jacket, and then went to the kitchen, where she'd got all the food for the evening ready in bags. "We need to be careful with this one Charlie, it's got the shepherds pies in. And this one has the apple pies in. So we need to keep them flat, and you need to drive very carefully." She laughed.

"Cheek!" Exclaimed Charlie, before laughing too. "Don't worry, I'm not going to ruin the dinner. I've been looking forward to it all week." She picked up the bag with the shepherds pies in, and the bag with 3 bottles of red wine in, and took them to the car, followed by Joey with the apple pies and her small rucksack with her purse, jacket and keys etc in.

Then Charlie waited in the car, as Joey went back to pick up the other bag she had with the veggies and custard and cream in. She said goodnight to her friends, and then went to the car.

"Right, off we go." Charlie said happily, as she started the engine, and pulled off, heading to Leahs for the night.

"Gently does it." Chuckled Joey, as Charlie accelerated away.

Charlie laughed. "Ruby texted me before I left work ." She said to Joey.

"Did she?" Joey asked. "What did she want?"

"She said she'd cancelled her plans, as she'd like to come to dinner with us all, if it was OK."

"Wow. That's great Charlie!" Exclaimed Joey.

"Yeah. It is." Beamed Charlie.

"Good job I did 2 pies for both courses then, there's plenty spare."

"I figured there would be." Charlie smiled. "So I said I'd pick her up on the way to Leahs, via picking you up."

"Good thinking batman." Joey chuckled.

Irene kindly said she'd pick up Ruby at 10 p.m., on the way home from her shift at the diner. So that would allow her to spend a full evening with everyone, and meant that Charlie could have a drink, as planned, as she wouldn't have to drive Ruby back to Irenes.

When they got to Irenes, Charlie got out the car, and practically skipped up the path to the door. Joey watched, happy for her girlfriend.

Charlie knocked on the door, and went in, when Irene shouted. "Come in."

Charlie opened the door and walked in. "Hi Irene. Is Ruby ready?"

"I think so darl. She's just in her room. Go see." Irene smiled.

Charlie smiled and went to Rubys room. She took a deep breath, then knocked on the door.

"Come in." Ruby shouted, above the noise of the hairdryer.

Charlie took another deep breath, and opened the door. "Hi Rubes." She managed, smiling at her daughter, while she fiddled with her baseball hat, to keep her hands occupied.

Ruby switched off the hairdryer. "Hi Charlie." She smiled back.

"You look lovely." Charlie said.

"Thanks." Ruby replied, as she packed her things away. "Thought that I'd better make an effort."

"Thanks for changing your plans. Joey Leah and VJ will love to see you again. "It'll be a lovely surprise for Leah and VJ though, because I didn't have time to let her know you were coming before I left work."

"I can't wait to see them again either." Ruby smiled.

"You all set then?"

"Yep. Let's go."

"Night Irene. Thanks for picking up Ruby later, much appreciated."

"You're welcome darl. Have a good evening."

"We will." Charlie smiled.

"See you later Irene."

"Enjoy yourself Ruby love."

"I'm sure I will."

They headed for the car.

Irene thought Charlie looked very well. Last time she saw her, she was looking very pale and quite frankly, ill. She thought that Ruby had had a part to play with that, and apparently, she was now back together with her ex-girlfriend, yes girlfriend, Irene still couldn't believe that particular revelation.

Ruby hadn't said much about Charlie or her ex Joey Collins, but Irene gathered from Ruby, that Joey was the love of Charlies life.

Irene was still astounded that Charlie was gay, well, bi-sexual. Still, she thought, she wasn't hurting anyone by it, and if she was happy, then why not?

Charlie opened up the back door of her car for Ruby to get in. Then she closed it, and got in the drivers seat.

"Hi Ruby. Nice to see you again so soon." Joey turned around in her seat to speak to Charlies daughter.

"Hi Joey." Ruby smiled. "Nice to see you too." She looked at all the bags in the back seat. "Have you got enough stuff here Charlie?" She asked, somewhat amused.

"Hey it's not all mine." Charlie and Joey laughed. "Joey's brought dinner with her, and a few bags. She's going to be leaving a few bits and bobs at Leahs, for when she stays over." Charlie told Ruby.

"Oh right." Again, Ruby was surprised at how honest and open Charlie was being with her. "Aren't you moving back in Joey?"

"No Ruby. We're going slowly this time." Charlie said. "And Joey needs to trust me again." She said, somewhat emotionally.

Joey put her hand on Charlies leg. "I do trust you Charlie." She said softly. Then she said to Ruby. "We're going to see how things go Ruby, and then make a decision about where we live and stuff like that later."

"Oh. OK."

"Besides, we're staying over with each other when we can, so we're going the right way about things this time."

"Good." Ruby smiled. "I'm glad." Then she asked. "What's for dinner Jo?"

Charlie and Joey both chuckled. "Never change Rubes." Joey said. "But to answer your question, shepherds pie and apple pie."

"Ooh lovely." Charlie and Joey both said together. They all laughed then.

"I made them last night, so we just need to heat them through quickly tonight."

"I'm glad I came now." Ruby enthused.

"You still free for bowling and pizza on Saturday?" Joey asked.

"Yep." Ruby replied.

"Great." Charlie replied.

They arrived at Leahs, and they all helped carry the bags into the house.

Leah and VJ were very happy to see Joey again, and gave her a great big hug each. Then when they saw Ruby too, they hugged her too.

"Oh Ruby, how lovely, I didn't know you were coming too." Leah said.

"A last minute change of plan." Ruby smiled.

"Hooray, we can have a great game of cards now." VJ enthused.

They all chuckled. "Yes we can VJ." Charlie said happily, before adding. "I'll just take Joeys things to our, umm, my room, and have a quick change. Won't be a tick."

"Right." Leah said. "I need to lay the table for one more place."

"I'll do that Leah." Ruby said.

"Then we can watch TV." VJ said.

"OK you two." Leah laughed. They went to the dining room and sorted another place setting out, then sat down and watched TV together, catching up with each other while they did.

"Is the oven on Leah?" Asked Joey.

"Yes, as requested, it's on, ready for dinner. I put the steamer out ready for the veggies too."

"Thanks Leah. I'd better check I got everything over here in one piece." Joey chuckled. Leah gave her a hand to get everything out the bags, setting it all up on the worktops, ready for cooking.

"Umm. Wine too." Said Leah.

"You may as well open a bottle up Leah, we can have one while we wait for dinner to cook, there's plenty."

So Leah opened up one bottle and put the others in the fridge. She poured out three glasses full, and handed Joey hers. "Cheers Joey. Lovely to see you again." Leah smiled. "We've missed you."

"Thanks Leah. I've missed you guys too." She took a large sip, then put the shepherds pies in the oven to heat through, and the prepared veggies in the steamer for later. Then they went to sit down, with Ruby and VJ. They took Charlies wine with them, and two glasses of OJ for Ruby and VJ.

Charlie came out of her bedroom, and walked into the lounge. Everyone looked around, and Joey almost stopped breathing, as she gazed upon the beauty that was Charlie, walking towards her. She looked stunning. She was wearing knee length dark blue shorts, a crisp white shirt, and had her hair down. She walked towards Joey, as if Joey was watching in slow motion.

"Evening everyone." Charlie said happily.

"Evening." They all replied. Well, apart from Joey, who couldn't even manage a mumble, while her mouth hung open so much.

Charlie smiled, at the effect she had on Joey, and then went to sit down on the sofa, with her and Ruby. Joey shuffled along, to give Charlie some space. When Charlie had sat down, Ruby passed her a glass of wine, Charlie thanked her, and took a sip.

She looked at Joey, smiling broadly. "Ok sweetie?" She asked softly.

Joey nodded and smiled back. "Yep." She gulped. "You look great by the way." She said quietly back.

"Thank you sweetie." Charlie beamed. She took Joeys right hand in her left, resting them in her lap, as they watched TV with the others.

After twenty minutes, Joey went to check on dinner, and put the veggies on to steam. She came back with the bottle of wine, and topped the three glasses up.

After another 5 minutes, Joey popped out again, to serve up. Charlie jumped up to help her, and they trundled off to the kitchen together.

They called the others through to the dining room, where they'd put the dished up plates out, and another bottle of wine, along with cokes for VJ and Ruby.

The shepherds pie was delicious. "Sweetie, this is lovely." Charlie exclaimed. She'd never had many of Joeys meals before, as she'd made excuses to miss them.

"Thanks." Joey blushed.

"Wait until you try Joeys fishy soupy thing." Ruby said. "That's great too."

"How about I make that next time Ruby, maybe next week, and you can come over again too." Joey suggested.

Ruby chuckled, knowing exactly what Joey was doing, out of the kindness of her heart, because she was such a lovely person. "We'll see." She smiled. "But you may be able to tempt me with that. It was delicious."

"Well I think we should book you in now Joey. How about next Thursday again? What are we all doing?" Leah asked.

"I'm just working during the day, same as today. So I am free." Joey stated.

"I'll have to check my shifts, but I'm pretty sure I'm on earlies all next week. Well, apart from Friday." Charlie said.

"Let's put it in our diaries then." Leah said. "Ruby, can you come over again too?"

"Umm, yeah, I don't see why not." Ruby replied.

Charlie smiled. "Great."

"So, you want my fishy soupy thing Ruby?" Joey asked. "Anything else? Would you like me to make the same dessert and starter I made before too?"

Ruby nodded and smiled. "Yes please Jo. It was all lovely. We all enjoyed it. You went to a lot of trouble too." She gave a sideways glance at her sister.

Charlie smiled sadly. "I can't wait to try it. I know I missed your thank you leaving meal last time." She paused. "But we shouldn't use it as a leaving meal this time. We should use it as another meal on the way to us getting back together properly, as we should be."

Joey smiled, and took Charlies left hand in her right hand. "When we are back together properly, it will become one of our normal everyday meals, so let's just think of it like that from now on. I don't intend on leaving you again."

Charlie smiled warmly at Joey.

"Can we play really cards later?"

They all laughed. "Yes we can sweetie." Leah replied. "But we have to finish this first, and then Joeys made us apple pie and custard for afters."

"Oh great, yummy!" He exclaimed, promptly finishing his shepherds pie off with gusto.

Charlie helped Joey clear the dirty empty plates away, and dish up the apple pie and custard. When they'd finished that, they tidied up, and VJ got the cards out.

The adults had more wine, while VJ and Ruby were allowed diet cokes while they played.

Charlie was very attentive all evening, holding Joeys hand when she could, watching her when she wasn't watching, smiling and laughing.

VJ said. "I'm glad you're back Joey."

"It's only for the night VJ." Joey said.

"Oh. I thought you were moving back in. I've missed you." He stated sadly.

"I've missed you too. And don't worry, but I will be staying over more than just tonight." Joey assured him.

"Yeah VJ." Charlie continued. "Joey has her job, and her own shared house she lives in, and I've been staying over there."

"Have you?" Asked VJ.

"Yeah I have." Charlie said proudly, smiling broadly. "So we'll be spending time at both places every now and again."

"So aren't you going to move back in here Joey?" VJ sounded disappointed.

"Well, erm...we hope..." Charlie didn't know what to say to him, and looked at Joey, as she didn't want to say anything that might upset Joey. "At least I hope…." She faltered again.

Joey smiled at Charlie, and held her hand, before turning her attention back to VJ. "VJ, we hope that one day we will move in with each other again." She looked at Charlie. "But as it stands, with our jobs, and shifts, and my house and rental period, I can't move out of there, and there's no room for Charlie at mine. And if I move in here, it will be a tight squeeze again."

"It was fine last time." VJ stated. "And besides, Ruby isn't here now, so there's more space."

Joey squeezed Charlies hand, to offer her some comfort. "Well we hope Ruby will move back in here at some point." She looked at Ruby. "But obviously that will be up to Ruby." She looked back at VJ. "So that would mean that it would be pretty crowded here then." She said softly.

"Oh." VJ pondered. "But that'll only mean 5 of us live here again. That'd be OK."

Charlie smiled. "We'll see VJ. There's plenty of time yet. We've only just met up again VJ." She didn't want to put any pressure on Joey.

"But I thought you loved each other?"

"We do VJ. Very much indeed." Charlie smiled at him, happy to reveal her true feelings. "That's why I don't want to mess things up this time." She left the explanation there.

"Oh. OK. I guess." VJ pondered. "Why did you mess up last time?"

Charlie sighed. "I was..." She began.

"VJ. That's quite enough questions for one night." Leah stated.

"No. It's fine Leah." Charlie confirmed. "Well VJ. Last time, although I was in love with Joey, I was too scared to admit to everyone how I felt about her, and because of that, I ended up losing her." She explained the basics.

"Because shes a girl?" He asked.

"Yes. Because she's a girl." Charlie smiled.

"What's wrong with Joey being a girl, she's great." VJ said, making them all smile, and Joey blush.

"Some people don't like it when people of the same sex get together. They think it should be one man and one woman."

"Oh." VJ pondered. "I don't think that."

"That's good to know VJ." Charlie smiled.

"Joey's great, and you're great, that's all I know." He said.

"Thank you VJ." Charlie said.

"Anyway, you're not going to mess up again are you?" He asked.

"No VJ. I'm not." Charlie shook her head. She squeezed Joeys hand, and looked at her, as she said. "I'm in love with Joey, and I'm proud of that, and proud that she wants to be with me too. I want to be with her for the rest of my life, and I'm not afraid of anyone knowing that this time." Charlie smiled adoringly at Joey.

"That's good." VJ nodded.

"Yeah, it really is VJ." Charlie smiled.

"So who cares what anyone else thinks." VJ stated, making them all smile again.

Leah said. "Aww. You two are so cute together." She thought they made a lovely couple, even if it was odd to get used to the first time around.

Ruby sat there, listening to the conversation, and thought how much Charlie had actually changed since she'd moved out to Irenes. She had to admit, Charlie had been through a hell of a lot in her life, and she was beginning to understand how much, and how it had affected her. But she was attending counselling, and getting back with Joey seemed to be doing her wonders.

She wondered if she would move back in with Charlie at some point, she really couldn't say at the moment. She was sure she was enjoying spending time with her and Joey again though, so that was a plus.

They had several different games of cards, until it finally got to just past 10 p.m., and there was a knock on the door.

"Come in Irene." Leah shouted. "It's open."

"Evening all." Irene said, as she walked into the dining room. "You all had a good evening?"

"Yes thanks Irene. It's been a lot of fun." Ruby replied cheerfully.

"Great." Replied Irene. "You ready for a lift then darl?"

"Yep." Ruby smiled. They all stood up to say goodbye. "Thanks for tonight everyone, it's been really nice to catch up with you all again." She said sincerely.

"Pleasure Ruby. We'll see you next Thursday." Leah said.

"Yep. See you next Thursday Leah."

"And we'll see you Saturday." Charlie said happily.

"You will." Ruby smiled.

Charlie and Joey walked her to Irenes car. Ruby turned around, before she got in it. "Thanks for dinner Joey. It was lovely, as ever." She smiled, then moved forward to hug her goodnight. "I'll see you Saturday.

"Yep. See you Saturday." Joey said, as she released Ruby.

Ruby looked unsurely at Charlie. "Well, night Charlie. Thanks for inviting me."

"A pleasure Rubes. I'm so glad you came."

They stood looking at each other, not sure if they were going to hug or not, neither of them wanting to make the first move, for fear of rejection.

Charlie smiled weakly at her daughter. She took a deep breath and moved a step closer.

Ruby glanced at Joey, who smiled back at her, to encourage her to move forward herself. She looked back at Charlie, and then moved forward too. They hugged goodnight, slightly loosely, and then released each other.

"Night Rubes." Charlie almost whispered.

"Night Charlie." Ruby replied.

Joey then opened Rubys car door, and she got in, Joey closing it behind her.

They waved her off, as Irene drove away.

Joey then hugged Charlie, before they went back into the house. "You OK?" Joey asked softly.

"Yeah." Charlie gulped, holding Joey tightly.

"Good." Joey said into Charlies ear. "And remember, small steps OK."

"Yeah. Small steps."

They slowly released each other and walked hand in hand back to the house.


	53. Chapter 53

_Guys,_

_Xtr75, yeah, they're moving forward quite nicely. Hopefully, as you say, Ruby and Charlie will begin to rebuild their relationship too. Joey's been very supportive to both of them, but they do need to talk to each other._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 53

When they went inside Leahs, they said goodnight to Leah and VJ, before retiring to Charlies bedroom.

They were both giggling, due to feeling very tipsy following the amount of wine they'd consumed that night.

Joey went to the bathroom and changed in there, while Charlie changed in the bedroom, and then Joey came back to the bedroom, put a bedside lamp on and got into bed, while Charlie visited the bathroom herself.

When Charlie came back into the bedroom, she smiled broadly at Joey lying in her bed. She switched off the main light, and got into bed too.

They cuddled up. "Thanks for dinner tonight sweetie." Charlie said softly, as they faced each other.

"That's OK." Joey smiled at her.

"And thank you for being so brilliant with Ruby." Charlie sighed. "She wouldn't be spending this time with me if you weren't around."

"She would. She just needs a bit of time." Joey squeezed Charlie. "She loves you Charlie, she just needs to process things." Joey giggled. "You should know all about that."

"Hey cheeky." Charlie giggled back, as she prodded Joey lightly in the stomach.

"Deny it if you dare." Joey stated defiantly, trying not to laugh.

"I can't, and you know it." Charlie chuckled. She sighed. "But thank you anyway."

She leant forward and kissed Joey tenderly on the lips. "This is another night you're back here." Charlie said shyly. "I'm so happy you're back with me Jo."

"Me too." Joey replied, as she leant forward and kissed Charlie back.

Their kissing slowly built up, as they explored each other tenderly.

The alcohol was clouding their minds, as their hands started to wander more purposely over each other.

They explored each others lips and mouths too, more intensely than they had done since they got back together.

Charlie copied Joeys movements, not daring to lead the way herself. Joey needed to make the first move, and while Charlie more than respected that, she found it almost impossible to not ravish Joey right there and then. Her arousal was being fuelled by the alcohol, and her mood was very quickly becoming more intense and she was feeling very sexy.

Joey slipped her leg between Charlies, and instantly felt her heat. Charlie was responding to everything Joey did, she wanted Joey so much.

She dared to hope that tonight may be the night that they made love again.

Charlie moaned softly, as Joey once again slowly pushed her tongue into Charlies more than welcoming mouth, and stroked her tongue.

Joey then leant forward, as Charlie rolled onto her back. Joey then lay slightly atop of her. They continued to kiss deeply and slowly, then they broke for air, briefly, before they resumed kissing.

Charlie whimpered as Joey slipped her left hand slowly, and tantalisingly upwards, from Charlies hip to her breast.

Charlies heart was almost exploding in her chest, her excitement and arousal threatening to send her out of control.

Her breasts and nipples immediately responded to Joeys hand, and Charlie gasped against Joeys lips, and gripped Joeys left hip with her right hand.

Joey was getting carried away, the happy enjoyable mood of the evening, coupled with the copious amount of wine she'd consumed, was making her brain foggy.

Before she realised what she was doing, she had slipped easily into the old times, of being in Charlies bed and them not being capable of keeping their hands off each other.

As Charlie uttered another sexy moan, the fog cleared slightly from Joeys mind, and she drew her head back from Charlie. She looked down at her flushed and beautiful girlfriend. Charlie had her eyes closed. Joey was breathing rapidly, as was Charlie.

Joey realised where her hand was resting, and she reluctantly dragged it down to Charlies hip again.

Charlie opened her eyes, when Joey didn't begin kissing her again, having thought that it was only a break for a breath, but then she felt Joeys hand move too.

She gazed up at her girlfriend, her blue eyes full of love and desire. She gulped when she saw the look of despair on Joeys face. "Jo?" She said weakly.

"I'm sorry Charlie." Joey said sadly. "I shouldn't have done that." She sighed. "I'm a bit tipsy, but I shouldn't blame the alcohol."

Charlie gulped. "You…you…you don't have to stop Jo." She said softly.

"I do Charlie." Joey replied sadly.

"You can see and feel how much I want you Jo." Charlie stated quietly, her arousal and willing participation more than obvious.

"Yes I can." Joey smiled slightly. She brushed Charlies hair behind her ear with her left hand. "But I shouldn't have teased you like this again. In your own bed again. I'm so sorry Charlie." She said softly.

"You're…you're still not ready?" Charlie asked weakly.

Joey shook her head slowly. "No Charlie. I'm not." She said softly.

Charlie gulped. She blinked several times, tears threatening to fall. She bit her lip, not sure of what to say. Her heart felt like it had conscripted in her chest.

"I didn't mean things to get so heated." Joey said softly. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to lead you on again." Joey was cursing herself. This happened last week when she stayed at Charlie. What was it about this house, this bed, that made her react like this?

Charlie wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Maybe I should go." Joey said sadly, hating the fact that Charlie looked so crestfallen and upset. "I'll call a taxi." She said, when Charlie didn't respond.

"No. Wait Joey." Charlie said emotionally. "Please don't go."

Joey gulped. "Are you sure?"

Charlie nodded. "Yeah."

"I do love you Charlie. A hell of a lot." Joey said. "And I do want to make love with you again, but." She paused. "I just need a bit more time. OK?"

Charlie nodded slowly. "Yeah. OK."

"Thank you." Joey said softly. She leant forward and kissed Charlie softly on the lips. "Shall I switch the lamp off?"

"Yeah." Charlie nodded. "Thanks."

Joey rolled over and switched off the lamp. She gathered Charlie in her arms, so they were facing each other.

"Charlie. I love you so much." Joey said softly in her ear. She felt Charlie shudder slightly from sobbing. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

Charlie wrapped her arms around Joey, and they pulled each other closer. "I love you too Joey." She sobbed. "I understand you need time."

"Thank you Charlie." Joey said. "Please don't cry." Joey said sadly.

"I'll try not to sweetie." Charlie sniffed.

"Charlie, I love you, I do want to make love with you, and we will. I just, well, I just need everything to be right."

"OK sweetie."

"It's just only been two weeks since we got back together." Joey tried to explain. "And I'm still getting used to the idea of us, I guess."

"OK." Charlie sniffed.

"You know I want to be with you for the rest of my life Charlie." Joey said softly. Charlies heart swelled with love at Joeys words, she felt relief run through her, knowing that Joey had just confirmed her long term hopes. "And if that's going to happen, I don't think waiting a few weeks before we make love again will change that."

"No. I guess not." Charlie replied, sniffing.

"So please don't think you've done anything wrong will you." She said softly, caressing Charlies face.

"I'll try not to."

Joey chuckled slightly. "Charlie I'm in love with you, and I want to make love with you. And we will, OK? Just not today."

"OK." Charlie replied, blushing slightly in the dark at Joeys compliments.

"I've loved being with you and getting to know you again." Joey said. "I've loved us sleeping together. I've missed you so much when you're not with me."

"Me too sweetie." Charlie said softly.

"And when we do make love again, I want it to feel right for both of us. I want it to be like our first time together again." She said. "I want us to make a fresh start. A fresh start to the rest of our lives together."

"That." Gulped Charlie. "That sounds wonderful." She replied emotionally.

"It should do." Joey chuckled. "Because it will be wonderful." Joey whispered. "Again."

Charlie blushed again in the dark. She cuddled closer to Joey. "Not as wonderful as you." She whispered into Joeys ear.

Joey hugged her tight.

After a few minutes, Joey said. "I really am sorry Charlie."

"It's OK Jo." Charlie replied.

"It's not really is it." Joey stated. "Did you want us to stop staying over at each others?" Joey asked quietly. "Or at least stop staying over here. This room seems to turn me into a ravenous hormonal teenager."

"No." Charlie replied instantly. "Why would you think that I would?"

"You know, in case I get carried away again, and lead you on." Joey replied.

"No Jo." Charlie gulped. "I can't abide to be apart from you any longer than I have to be." She said. "I want you, but I also respect how you feel, and what you want. I can wait for us to make love again." She said emotionally. "But I'd still love to sleep with you in my arms. If you don't object of course."

"Of course I won't." Joey said, letting out a huge sigh of relief. "I love sleeping with you."

"Good." Said Charlie a bit more cheerily. "Goodnight then sweetie."

"Goodnight Charlie." Joey said, before kissing Charlie gently on the lips.

They held each other tightly, wanting to be close. Joey wanted to reassure Charlie that she loved her, and wanted her.


	54. Chapter 54

_Guys,_

_Xtr75, lol, 'poor Charlie' has been a frequent comment to me since I posted the last chapter. Wonder if they'll steer clear of the booze on Saturday?_

_Kazintaz, aww, thank you! Yes, a hard time for them both. But it's only been a couple of weeks, so, when she thinks about it, I'm sure Charlie will appreciate how Joey feels, and accepts that it will happen, when Joey is 100% comfortable._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 54

During the night, Charlie had a somewhat fitful sleep, waking up a couple of times, in a cold sweat, thinking that Joey had left her, and that the last two weeks had been a mere dream.

When she woke with a start, breathing quickly, she also woke Joey up, when she involuntarily shuddered against her.

The first time, Joey asked her in a whisper if she was OK. Charlie said she was, and she just had a bad dream.

Joey enveloped her with her warm body, pulling her close, holding her tight, trying to make up for the previous evening. "I love you Charlie." She whispered into the night.

Charlie sighed deeply, and happily. "I love you too Jo." She whispered back, as she relaxed again in Joeys embrace.

The second time, Joey was again upset that the previous evening must have had such an effect on Charlie.

"Darling, I love you. I'm sorry that I've upset you." She whispered sadly.

Charlie gulped, trying to blink away her tears in the darkness. "It's fine Jo." She rasped. "You're here with me again. That's more than I could ever have hoped for." She gulped again. "I've waited two years. I can wait some more." She stated.

Joey squeezed her slightly. "I don't think that I can wait another two years." She smiled in the darkness.

Charlie chuckled and sniffled. "That would be a bit much, now we're back together again."

Joey was pleased that Charlie seemed to be joking a bit now. "It sure would." Joey chuckled.

They both sighed deeply. Charlie turned around in Joeys arms, and they faced each other in the dark. They wrapped their arms around each other, and cuddled up together.

"Try and get some sleep darling." Joey said softly. "I'm not going anywhere."

Charlie sighed again. "I know." She paused. "And neither am I."

They kissed tenderly.

"Night Charlie." Joey whispered.

"Night Jo." Charlie replied.

They fell asleep in each others arms again. Joey hoped that Charlie didn't wake up again, with all the stress on her mind.

Fortunately, it was the alarm that woke them up the next time.

They stirred, still wrapped in each others arms, as the alarm beeped mercilessly at them.

They released each other, and Charlie switched the alarm onto snooze.

She turned back towards Joey, rather shyly. "Morning sweetie." She said.

"Morning darling." Joey said softly, smiling at Charlies sudden shyness.

They kissed tenderly, before holding each other again.

"I'm glad you didn't wake up again." Joey said softly.

"Me too." Charlie sighed.

"I'm sorry I caused you to have bad dreams."

"It's not your fault sweetie." Charlie smiled at Joey. "I just over think things sometimes, and can't switch off."

"Even so." Joey said softly. "I don't want to cause you any pain or distress."

Charlie smiled at Joeys kind words. "I know you don't sweetie." She replied softly.

The alarm went off again. Charlie switched it off. "I guess that means we have to get up." Joey sighed.

"Can't we just stay here like this all day?" Charlie smiled.

"I wish." Joey chuckled.

They kissed softly, and they got up. "Shower and then brekkie then sweetie?"

"Sounds good." Joey replied.

"You go shower, and I'll make a start on brekkie, and shower after brekkie."

"You sure?"

"Yep. You shower first." Charlie smiled.

Joey tidied up after breakfast, while Charlie showered and got dressed. Then they headed off for their appointments with Michael, in Charlies little blue car.

At her next session with Michael, Charlie wanted to talk through her anxiety about Joey still not wanting to sleep with her yet.

"You must understand Charlie, that Joey is probably still slightly anxious herself, that she will let you into her life completely again, and she may have her heart broken again." He said softly.

"I won't do that ever again." Charlie said emotionally, wiping the tears off her face.

"I know Charlie." Michael smiled. "And I'm sure Joey knows that too. But, you must remember, she must be scared and worried for her own wellbeing, should it happen again. It's only natural."

Charlie nodded. "Yeah I guess."

"And maybe Joey feels that by sleeping together, making love together, making that ultimate deep connection again, if it falls apart again, there may be no way back for her this time."

Charlie looked at Michael, and pondered about what he'd said. "Yes. I see your point." She said quietly.

"Has she said anything to you about why she'd not slept with you?"

"Not really. Just that we will sleep with each other when we're both ready." Charlie shrugged.

"So, basically, she's told you that she's still not ready."

"I guess." Cried Charlie. "So she still must think I'll let her down."

"If she thought that, she wouldn't have risked another chance by going out with you again."

"But she hasn't slept with me has she." Stated Charlie.

"But she said she will, hasn't she."

"I suppose." Charlie nodded, wiping her tears away. "Yes."

"And just because she hasn't slept with you, doesn't mean she doesn't want to be with you. She's even said as much. I mean, she's going out with you. You've said you're kissing and having heavy make-out sessions."

"Yeah. That's true." Charlie pondered. "And she wants us to sleep in the same bed together. And, she wants to be with me, you know, long term."

"There you go then." Michael smiled. "I know it's hard for you. But it's hard for Joey too. And neither of you should risk a lifetime of happiness, by sleeping together too soon, and maybe regretting it."

"I guess you have a point." Charlie smiled. "We have the rest of our lives to spend making love haven't we." She blushed.

Michael nodded. "Exactly." He said. "You know she loves you. It's more than obvious to everyone." He smiled.

Charlie blushed. "Yeah." She chuckled, and played with her finger nails. "Yeah it is."

"Well then." Michael smiled. "Enjoy the time you're spending together now. And by all means look forward to when you do cement your relationship again."

"Yeah. I will try." Charlie smiled.

"Good." Michael smiled. After a break he said. "So. How is the Ruby situation?"

Charlie smiled, and recounted to Michael what had happened with Ruby, and that they were going out bowling and for a meal on Saturday too.

"That's great news Charlie." He smiled.

"Yeah. It certainly is." Charlie nodded. "All thanks to Joey too." She smiled.

"Well, don't forget that if you want Ruby to come and see me for a session or two, to help her talk it through, I will fit her in too. We could even have a joint session, with you and her, if you both feel like it at some point."

"OK. Thanks Michael. That's great. I'll maybe suggest it to her tomorrow." She smiled.

"Right. That's just about it for todays session I think. Unless you have anything else?"

"No. Nothing else." Charlie replied. "Thanks." She wiped her eyes, and stood up, following Michael back to the kitchen.

Joey looked up, from reading a magazine, and frowned with concern on her face, when she saw Charlie had been crying. She stood up, and walked to Charlie. "You OK?"

"Yeah. Fine." Charlie smiled. Joey gave her a quick hug, before going into the office for her session.

"So. Joey." Michael began. "What would you like to talk about this week?"

"Well, erm, I'm rather worried about the upset I'm causing Charlie at the moment." She said.

"Why don't you tell me about your week?"

So Joey began to tell Michael about the past week, finishing with what happened last night.

"Joey, I think you should not feel so guilty about what happened. And how Charlie reacted." He stated. "From what you've told me, you've been very honest with Charlie, about not being ready to make love with her yet, and she's told you she's willing to wait for you." He smiled. "I know getting a bit tipsy, and getting involved in a bit too much heavy petting, was unfortunate, but, don't feel bad because you wanted to stop." He said. "You both know that you have the right to say no, at any time, for whatever reason." He said softly.

Joey nodded in understanding. "Yeah. I guess."

"So, don't be afraid to say no or stop Joey." He smiled softly. "If you're not ready, you're not ready."

"No. I'm not ready." She paused. "Yet."

"What will make you ready do you think?"

"I guess that, deep down, I'm trying to protect myself, from the possibility that Charlie may hurt me again."

"Do you think she will hurt you again?"

"Not really no." She shook her head. "I know she loves me, and these past two weeks, she's more than shown that. In everything she's done and said."

"Which is good, yes?"

"Which is very good." Joey smiled. "She's not hidden her feelings in public either."

"From what you've said, she really has come to terms with her feelings, and is being very open with everyone in public. So she's fully accepted who she is, and what she wants."

"Yeah, she is, she has." Joey smiled again.

"And by my reckoning, that's you." Michael smiled.

Joey blushed. "Yeah. It is."

Michael chuckled. "So, what would make you think she might hurt you again?"

Joey pondered. "I don't really think she will be unfaithful to me again." She paused. "And, now that she's being so open, I don't really think she'll be ashamed to call me her girl friend."

"Which is great." Michael said.

"Yes." Joey nodded.

"There's a but coming." Michael said.

"I guess there is." Joey frowned. "It's just been a bit of a whirlwind two weeks, and although I'm absolutely delighted with the way things are going. It's still early days."

"Understandable." Michael nodded.

"But I believe she means every word she's said, and every action she's made."

"That's good."

"Yeah it is."

"So. Have you an idea when you would like to move to the next stage?"

"I almost did last night." Joey blushed. "I got well carried away."

"Which shows you're almost ready, doesn't it?"

"Yes. I am." Joey nodded. "I just….when we do make love again, I just…I just want it to be relaxed and away from everyone else."

"So what had you in mind?"

"I was thinking of booking a hotel, like we did the first time." Joey blushed. "Going away for the weekend, you know?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Michael smiled. "Have you spoken with Charlie about it?"

"Not really." Joey smiled weakly.

"Well, when you're ready, maybe you should suggest to her about booking a break for yourselves."

"Yeah. I think I will."

"Like you say, a hotel sounds like a good idea. You can both relax, be away from both your busy houses, and just spend time together."

"Yeah. That's what I was thinking."

"It's still only been two weeks Joey. Don't be so critical of yourself."

"I'll try not to be."

They then talked about how Joey was coping, being back at work, after her assault, before calling Charlie in for their joint session.

They discussed Ruby, and the past week together. Then they awkwardly discussed last night.

"Did either of you want to start to talk about last night?" Michael asked.

"I will." Joey said softly.

Charlie looked at her, and smiled weakly. She reached for her hand, holding it tight, as Joey began to talk.

"I just wanted to apologise to Charlie, about getting carried away last night." Joey said quietly.

Charlie smiled at Joey. "It's OK Jo. I understand." She replied softly. "It's early days, and you need to be able to trust me again."

"Yes. I do" Joey nodded. "But I also want you to know, that although this has been a whirlwind of a couple of weeks, I know you've changed, and I know you're making a fantastic effort to show me how you feel, and what you want." She smiled.

"Thank you sweetie." Charlie smiled. "I'm doing my best to be what you need me to be, and what I want me to be." She said.

"You're doing a great job Charlie." Joey smiled.

Charlie blushed. "I'm trying. I'm not going to mess up this time." She said softly.

Joey squeezed Charlies hand. "I know." She smiled. "And you know I'm not saying we'll never make love again. I'm saying, I'm not quite ready, but I want you to know I'm getting there. Each day I'm getting closer to being ready, and when I'm ready, we will have a wonderful time together Charlie."

Charlie blushed profusely. "I know." She rasped emotionally.

When they'd finished their sessions, they left Michaels, and had a leisurely lunch in a café near Joeys house.

They chatted warmly together, glad that the previous evening hadn't festered and made them grow apart.

They had a light bite chicken salad for lunch, followed by chocolate cheesecake and cream for dessert. It was delicious.

Then they set off for Joeys place.


	55. Chapter 55

_Guys,_

_Xtr75, yeah, it's early days, so they both have a way to go, before they're truly on the right tracks._

_AJ. :-)_

Chapter 55

"That was a lovely meal out today." Joey stated in the car.

"We seem to be having some great food lately." Charlie smiled as she drove. "Homemade, and out and about."

"We'll have to do more running to burn off all those extra calories."

"Yeah we will. I'll have to race you down the beach again." Charlie chuckled. "But you don't even run to Michaels anymore."

"No, I've hardly done anything since the assault." Joey stated.

"Can we count bowling as exercise?" Charlie asked hopefully.

"I guess it is." Joey chuckled. "But the pizza afterwards will be full of calories though."

"Umm. True." Charlie chuckled. "Still. It'll be worth every single one." She smiled.

They arrived at Joeys, and sauntered slowly inside. "Did you want to stay for a while? Or did you want to go home for a longer sleep before work?" Joey asked Charlie, whose shift started at midnight.

"I'd like to stay for a while if you don't mind." Charlie replied.

"You could always sleep here you know." Joey said softly.

"I know sweetie. And thanks. But it'd probably be better for me to go back to Leahs. My uniform's there and I wouldn't want to disturb you by waking you up."

"OK. This time." Joey replied, as she put the kettle on for a coffee. "But next time, you can sleep here. I'd like you too." She smiled.

"Thanks sweetie. I'd like that too." Charlie replied softly.

"Shall we watch a DVD?" Joey said, as she took their coffees through to the lounge.

"Sure. What did you have in mind?"

"Shrek?" Joey asked.

Charlie giggled. "Why not?"

Joey got the DVD from her room, and they snuggled up on the sofa to watch the film. They managed to watch it without nodding off, and then Charlie left for home, and sleep before her nightshift.

They kissed tenderly goodbye. "Goodnight then Charlie. Have a good sleep, and a good shift." Joey said softly.

"Will do. And I'll see you tomorrow for bowling." Charlie smiled. "I'll bring Rubes over at about 10 a.m.."

Joey chuckled. "She'll be delighted to get up that early."

"She'll be fine sweetie. Bowling and pizza for lunch will be a good bribe."

"Let's hope so." Joey smiled.

"I hope you're OK to bowl. I don't want you hurting your arm." Charlie said worriedly.

"It'll be fine. And if it's not, you two can take my turns can't you." Joey smiled.

"As long as you don't strain yourself."

"I won't."

They kissed softly once more. "I'd better go then sweetie."

"Yeah." Joey said. "See you tomorrow."

"I love you Jo." Charlie said softly, smiling adoringly at Joey.

"I love you too Charlie." Joey replied, smiling equally as adoringly at Charlie. She pushed Charlies loose locks behind her right ear, before kissing her once more, as they released each other.

"Bye."

"Night." Joey chuckled, as she opened the front door for Charlie. "Missing you already."

"Me too sweetie." They waved to each other as Charlie walked to her car, before driving off home.

Charlie got home and went straight to bed, setting her alarm for 11 p.m., to give her time to shower, have a snack and get to work for midnight.

Joey watched TV until her housemates came home from work, and they had an evening of beer and snacks after a dinner of chicken and chips.

She texted Charlie as she lay in bed. "Night Charlie. Have a good shift. Love you. Jo. XXX."

She then switched off her phone and went to sleep.

Charlie replied some 10 minutes later after showering for work. She smiled and texted back. "Sleep well sweetie. Love you too. Charlie. XXX."

Charlie had some strawberry jam on toast and a coffee, and then left for her shift, while Joey slept the night away.

Charlies shift wasn't too bad. A few minor disturbances at a local bar, the usual Friday night problems. When she was out on a shout with Watson, they also arrested someone for drunk driving.

They enjoyed working with each other, and had a catch up of how Charlie and Joey were getting on. Charlie enjoyed talking with Watson, and telling her about Joey, and what they'd been up to. Watson was very discreet, and Charlie trusted her with her personal business.

When it came to the end of Charlies shift, she texted Joey. "Morning sweetie. See you soon. ."

She then zoomed home for a quick shower, before putting on her dark blue jeans, a black vest, black sandals, picking up her dark blue denim jacket for later, and leaving the house with her phone and purse.

She soon arrived at Irenes, and knocked on the door.

"Hello darl." Irene greeted her happily. "Come in, Rubes was up and showered, so she must nearly be ready."

"Morning. Thanks Irene." Charlie replied, as she walked to Rubys room. She was happy that Ruby seemed so keen to go out with them. Getting up early at the weekend was never top of Rubys priorities before. She knocked on the door, as she heard the sound of the hair drier.

"Hey Rubes. Are you ready?" She shouted through the door.

"Come in." Ruby shouted back. Then added somewhat quieter. "Almost." As Charlie entered the bedroom.

"You look nice Rubes." She said, as she admired Rubys black jeans and dark blue flowery loose shirt.

"Thanks." Ruby smiled. "So do you." She thought Charlie looked very smart but casual. She smiled as she thought how Joey would like it too.

"So. We all set?"

"Yep." Ruby put on her sandals. "Let's go."

They said goodbye to Irene as they walked to the car.

Charlie texted Joey before she set off. "Hi Jo. Just picked up Rubes. See you soon. C. XXX." Ruby smiled at Charlies texting, and Charlie blushed when she noticed Ruby watching her. "Just umm, texting Jo to tell her we're on our way."

"So I see." Ruby smiled amusingly.

Charlie put her phone away, and started the engine.

"How did your shift go?" Ruby asked, as they drove to Joeys place.

"Not too busy." Charlie replied. "The usual Friday bar fights going on."

They chatted about school and work, and then arrived at Joeys.

"When we drop Joey off, you can come in and meet her housemates if you'd like too." Charlie suggested. "No pressure though. OK."

"Sure. That'd be nice." Ruby smiled.

"Great." Charlie smiled happily. "Won't be a tick." She said, as she got out the car to get Joey.

Joey had had a nice long sleep, getting up at 9 a.m., having her crunchie nut cornflakes and coffee before taking a shower and getting ready for their half day out.

She wore her blue jeans and a white t-shirt, along with a pair of sandals. She picked up her purse, and went to the lounge to wait for Charlie to arrive.

It wasn't long before there was a knock on the door. Joey jumped up and answered it, smiling broadly as see saw Charlie standing outside. "Hey Charlie." She said happily.

"Hi Charlie." Some of Joeys housemates shouted.

"Morning." Charlie replied loudly, as she walked into the house. "Hey Jo." She added softly, smiling at Joey. She blushed slightly as she looked Joey up and down. "You look, umm, lovely." She said, licking her lips.

Joey chuckled. "You don't look too bad yourself Charlie." She replied, impressed with Charlies casual, and yet sexy attire.

"Shall we go then?" Charlie asked, slightly huskily.

"Yep. All set." Joey smiled. She got her purse. "See you later then guys."

"Yeah. Have a good day." Cal said.

"Bye." Marty replied. "Have fun." He chuckled.

"Hey Rubes." Joey said, as Ruby got out the front seat. "You don't need to move on my account."

"Hi Jo." Ruby hugged Joey hello. "No worries Jo. I know you're eager to sit next to each other." She giggled, as Charlie blushed, and Joey grinned.

They got in the car. "Hey Charlie." Joey said, admiring what she could see of Charlies attire. Charlie smiled shyly and leant forward to kiss Joey briefly on the lips.

Ruby smiled in the back seat, as Charlie started the engine, and they headed off to the bowling alley.

They paid for two games each, and they took a coke each to their lane, before typing in their names.

"Right Rubes. What would you like to be called?" Joey asked.

Ruby laughed as she looked at the scoreboard. "Super cop and beanie girl eh?"

"It has to be done Rubes." Charlie chuckled, as Joey had entered their same names from before.

"Umm. What should I be then?" Rubes pondered.

"How about cheeky chops?" Joey suggested, giggling.

"Joey!" Ruby exclaimed.

Charlie giggled. "Oh Rubes, how apt."

"Charlie!" Ruby huffed.

"You always did have the most cheeky, cutest chops around." Charlie reminisced, as she thought of Ruby as a baby.

"That's settled then." Joey decided, as she typed in "Cutie cheeky chops".

"How embarrassing." Ruby mumbled.

"Awww Rubes." Joey chuckled. "We love you, and this is our way of showing it."

"I can think of better ways." Ruby replied.

"Let's get started then." Charlie said, as she picked up a ball. "Here goes." She lined herself up, as Joey and Ruby watched her.

"Go Charlie." Joey chuckled, as Charlie let fly with the ball. It trundled down the alley, and managed to knock 3 pins over.

Ruby and Joey laughed and clapped.

She turned around and bowed and giggled. "Not bad for a first throw."

"Way to go Charlie." Joey smiled.

Charlie threw again, and then Joey and Ruby had their goes, as the match progressed.

They had fun, clapping or laughing at each others throws.

Joey won, Ruby was second and Charlie third in their first game. Joey went to buy them all another coke, and they had a drink and breather, before they started again.

"How's your arm sweetie?"

"It's fine. Not too bad at all."

"I'd forgotten about that Jo." Ruby stated. "How are you getting on now?"

"Not too bad Rubes, thanks." Joey smiled. "Still a bit battered and bruised, but improving every day."

"I bet Charlie's helping you do that too." Ruby giggled.

"Yes she is." Joey smiled broadly. Charlie blushed.

"Oh yeah, I bet Charlie's having a great effect." Ruby winked at Joey.

Joey grinned broadly, as she suggested Charlie kick off the next match.

They once again had great fun, laughing, cheering and teasing and clapping each other as they bowled.

It was neck and neck between Ruby and Joey for first place all the way through.

Charlie managed a strike, and they all cheered, and Joey high-fived and jumped up and down with her excitedly. "Waaaaay to go Charlie." She shouted.

Even though Charlie was losing, she was having so much fun, having such a great time, with Joey and her daughter.

When the games ended, Joey had once again won. "Well done Jo. It was a good contest." Ruby said as she shook Joey hand in congratulations.

"Well done sweetie." Charlie said softly, as she approached Joey and hugged her. She gave her a kiss on the lips for good measure.

"Thanks Charlie." Joey smiled, happy that Charlie behaved like that in public.

Ruby was amazed that Charlie had done it. She watched on as Charlie and Joey smiled and laughed together, and she smiled too.

They took their shoes off, and put their own back on, and Charlie walked out the bowling alley, hand in hand with Joey, back to her car.

They headed off to the Italian restaurant for a pizza.

"Now I'm not going to boast Rubes, but this pizza is the best ever." Joey stated.

"I think your home made pizzas are pretty good Jo." Ruby said.

"Well, yes, you're right there." Joey replied, pretending her head was swelling.

Ruby laughed. "Oh Jo. Will you do us a pizza one night at Leahs?" She asked.

"You wanted my fish soup next Thursday Rubes. We'll have to have pizza the week after then." She smiled at Charlie, as this meant that Ruby was happy about Thursday becoming a regular thing.

"OK. It's a date." Ruby replied happily.

"That's great Rubes." Charlie replied, somewhat emotionally. "Do you think we could make Thursday a regular thing? At least we'd all know to keep it free."

"I'm game." Joey said, hoping to encourage Ruby.

"I think I'd like that too." Ruby replied thoughtfully. She was happy at the way things were progressing, and she'd enjoyed dinner at Leahs the other day, and the plan for this Thursday, and Joeys food again. Now she'd agreed to pizza in a fortnight too. She smiled, she guessed spending that time with Charlie wouldn't be that bad.

"Great." Charlie replied softly.

They arrived at the Italian, and walked in, and were escorted to a table for four. Joey had a wine, and Charlie and Ruby a coke.

They ordered garlic bread, a ham and mushroom pizza, and a pepperoni pizza between them.

They chatted and laughed about their morning, and then chatted about what each of them were doing for the rest of the weekend.

Charlie paid the bill, and they ventured back to her car. They drove over to Joeys, to drop her off.

"Would you like to come in for a coffee and meet my housemates Rubes?" Joey asked.

"Sure. If you don't mind, and Charlie doesn't have to get home for sleeping."

"I'm fine Rubes. As long as I get to bed by 5 p.m. ish, I'll be fine for working at midnight." Charlie smiled.

"Cool. It's only 2 p.m. now, so we can stay for a coffee and have you back at Leahs by 3 p.m.." Ruby replied.

So they all got out the car and Joey ushered them into her house.

Marty and Cal were lounging on the couch. "Oh, hey Joey, Charlie." Marty said, as they walked in. "Oh, and who's this?" He asked, smiling, when he noticed a stranger following them in.

"Marty, Cal, this is Ruby." Joey said. "Charlies daughter." She hoped Ruby didn't get angry with her for introducing her like that, but Ruby seemed fine with it.

"Hi Ruby." Cal got up and shook her hand. "I'm Cal, and this is Marty." He said, introducing Marty, who also stood up, and shook Rubys hand.

"Hello." Ruby replied, smiling.

"Are Jess and Saff home?" Joey enquired.

"Saff's shopping, and Jess is out back." Cal replied. "I'll go get her."

"Coffee everyone then?" Joey asked.

"Why not." The boys replied.

"Yes please sweetie."

"Yes please Jo." Ruby replied.

"Take a seat then you two." Joey chuckled at Charlie and Ruby.

"I'll give you a hand Jo." Charlie said.

"No, you sit down with Rubes." Joey smiled.

"OK."

So Charlie, Ruby and Marty sat down, while Joey went to the kitchen and put the filter coffee on, and Cal went to get Jess.

When Joey brought the coffees in, along with some chocolate biscuits, Ruby had been introduced to Jess, and they had all chatted about their morning bowling.

They were all curious about Ruby though, as she was so grown up, and a lot older than they expected.

Ruby was chatting to them all, and they were quite taken with her.

"You must be really proud of your daughter Charlie." Marty stated. "She's quite something."

Charlie smiled broadly. "Yeah I am. Very. She's amazing." She said, looking adoringly at Ruby.

Ruby blushed at the compliment from Joeys friends, and from her mother.

"Like mother like daughter." Joey piped up, smiling broadly at her girlfriend.

Jess was wondering how Charlie managed to have such an old daughter. She wondered if Joey knew. Probably, she decided. They seem to know everything about each other. And Ruby certainly seemed to know Joey well too.

"So you don't live with your mum then Ruby?" Cal asked.

"No. We umm, no we don't." Ruby replied, unsure of what to say.

"We had a falling out Cal." Charlie took over. "All totally my fault. And Rubes has moved into a friends house for the moment." She explained. Ruby was stunned at what Charlie had admitted.

"Well I hope you get it sorted out." Cal smiled kindly. "You seem to be getting on quite well now." He remarked.

"Yes, that's mainly due to Joey." Charlie smiled at her girlfriend. "She's been amazing too."

"Nonsense." Joey replied. "You just needed a bit of time apart." She smiled. "You're getting back on track. Slowly but surely."

"Yeah we are." Ruby smiled kindly at Joey.

Charlie was more than happy that Ruby had expressed that out loud.

"And what do you think of your mums new girlfriend?" Marty laughed. "Evil step-mother material?" He asked.

Charlie and Joey blushed. "Marty!" Joey warned.

Cal and Jess laughed, as did Ruby. "I've known Joey for two or three years." She replied, but she wasn't sure what these housemates knew about Joey and Charlies history, so she didn't give much away. "And she's far from an evil step-mother. She's lovely." Ruby smiled. "She's a great cook, and she's great for my ummmm." She corrected herself, as she almost said sister. "For my mum."

The boys chuckled. "She's a great cook alright." Marty said. "And if your mum ever dumps her, I'll gladly take her on."

"Bloody hell Marty." They virtually all said at the same time, and Joey pummelled him with a cushion.

They all laughed loudly, including Ruby. "There's no chance of that." Charlie stated, once the giggles had passed.

"Definitely no chance." Joey said too, smiling at Charlie.

Ruby smiled, happy for them both.

When they'd finished their coffees, Charlie and Ruby got up to leave. The others all said their goodbyes, and Joey walked them back to the car.

"Thanks for coming in Rubes." Joey said. "I'm glad you've met most of them. Just Saff to go." She smiled.

"They were really nice Jo." Ruby smiled.

"What? Even Marty?" Joey laughed.

"Yeah. He was gross, but funny too." Ruby laughed.

"You'll get used to him." Joey smiled.

"We'd better go then Rubes, Jo." Charlie stated. "I'll see you in a couple of days then Jo. Have a good shift tomorrow. Don't overdo it." She said, as she kissed Joey briefly on the lips.

"Yeah. Bye Charlie." Joey kissed her back. "You have a good sleep and shift too."

Ruby hugged Joey goodbye. "Thanks for today, and introducing me to your friends."

"It was a pleasure, and great fun." Joey smiled. "We should do it again soon."

Ruby rolled her eyes, knowing what Joey was like. "Yes, yes." She chuckled. "We'll do it again soon."

Charlie smiled. "Well, we'll see you on Thursday anyway. I'll pick you up from Irenes, for Joeys dinner at Leahs."

"Yeah. See you Thursday then Jo. Thanks again." Ruby said, as she and Charlie got in the car.

Joey waved them off and then went back inside.

"Ruby was lovely Jo." Cal said, as she sat back on the couch.

"Yeah, she's a great kid." Joey smiled.

"Charlie's done well with her." Jess added.

"Yeah, she's been great too." Joey smiled.

While Charlie drove Ruby back to Irenes, Ruby asked about Joeys housemates. She asked if they knew about Joey and Charlies history, and about herself.

"No Rubes." Charlie shook her head. "They don't know what happened to Jo, and they don't know, you know, what happened to me, or you either." She glanced at Ruby as she drove. "They don't know why Joey and I broke up before either. It's all our private business, and we didn't want to share it all with them."

"OK." Ruby replied. "Umm. That Jess was quiet. I don't think she liked me much."

Charlie smiled. "I think it's more of a case that she doesn't like me much."

"Why's that?" Ruby asked, and then she twigged. "Oh." She chuckled. "She has her eyes on Jo."

Charlie nodded. "They went out a couple of times. Nothing serious. Jo had to let her down gently."

"I see." Ruby chuckled. "So it's the green eyed monster then."

"A little I think." Charlie replied. "But she's been fine with us both, so, I can't complain."

"Was this recent? I mean, since she met you again?"

"No. It was before that Rubes. Ages before that. Joey didn't want to use her and string her along, because she was really nice, and you know, wanted more. More, you know, commitment from Jo."

"And Jo wasn't in love with her." Ruby stated.

"No she wasn't."

Ruby laughed. "Because she was still, and is still in love with you."

"Yeah, she was, she is." Charlie smiled.

"Lucky you." Ruby chuckled.

"I sure am Rubes."

They arrived back at Irenes, and Charlie escorted Ruby to the door. "Thanks for coming out with us again Rubes. It was a lovely day."

"Yeah it was. Thanks for taking me." She smiled.

"I'll see you Thursday then, here, 7 p.m. sharp." Charlie smiled.

"Yep. See you then." Ruby smiled. "Night then."

"Yeah. Night Rubes." Charlie smiled. She was slightly taken aback, in a good way, when Ruby gave her a quick hug. "Bye Rubes." She said emotionally, as Ruby went in the house, and as she walked back to her car.

When she arrived back at Leahs, she quickly phoned Joey, and told her what happened, and Joey was delighted for her. Then Joey wished her a good sleep, before they hung up.


End file.
